Atracción Fatal
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: sasunaru todo a pasado muy rápido, lo que empezó con una alegría terminó en problemas, porque penurías han tenido que pasar naru y sasu? como podrán vencer al lider de akatsuki? yuki podrá controlarse? sora e itachi arreglarán sus problemas? culebrón UU
1. El orgullo de Sasuke

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

El orgullo de Sasuke

Los tres compañeros se encontraban en el bosque cerca de una enorme catarata, sus miradas se clavaban fijas en Kakashi, quién indiferente se apoyaba en un árbol observando como el agua rebotaba en las rocas al descender.

-Ya tenéis 18 años-, descansó un momento aprovechando para suspirar, -se presenta una gran amenaza, solo tendremos el respaldo de la aldea oculta de la arena-, después de respirar hondo desvió la mirada al rubio, -sabes muy bien, que sí algo le ocurriera a Tsunade-sama durante la invasión, dispuso legalmente que el próximo Hokage serías tú, Uzumaki Naruto-.

Este atento a las palabras de su maestro afirmó seriamente con la cabeza, acatando toda responsabilidad.

-Bueno solo tengo que añadir una cosa, deberás reunirte con el Kazekage y hablar sobre la defensa de Konoha, de acuerdo?-, este volvió a asentir con ímpetu, -mañana viajaras hacia su aldea, elige a un compañero-.

El chico de ojos azules se llevó la manos a la boca pensativo, mientras los otros dos esperaban la respuesta.

Sakura llevaba un tiempo interesada por Naruto, sobre todo después del año que estuvo entrenando con Jiraiya en las montañas. Su cambio tanto físico como psicológico fue sorprendente, tanto así que llamaba la atención de todos los aldeanos. Su cabello dorado relucía un poco más largo, al igual que sus enormes y intensos ojos azules, su estatura había crecido y su musculatura desarrollado notablemente, no era un cuerpo demasiado corpulento, pero aun así bien formado. Su popularidad aumentó después de que lo proclamaran sucesor de la quinta Hokage.

Sasuke por su parte le resultaba indiferente ir o no, pero lago dentro de él, lo rechazaba. Al principio creía que se sentía superior, pero poco después de volver a encontrarse, empezó a tener sueños extraños, donde siempre aparecía el rubio con aquella dulce sonrisa, para poco después besarle, siempre el mismo sueño durante el año que llevaba el chico de vuelta. Cada vez que estaba a su lado se confundía, evitando así cada gesto amistoso por parte del otro. No queriendo reconocer que algo diferente había nacido en su interior.

-Bueno escoges o no?-, la voz del sensei se podía oír algo ronca y cansada.

Naruto después de escuchar la insistencia de su antiguo maestro miró a la chica.

-Prefiero que me acompañe Sasuke, no es porque sea mas amigo, pero si más fuerte, y no sabemos los obstáculos que nos vamos a encontrar, además eres la segunda mejor ninja médica después de la vieja Tsunade, harás falta aquí-, se dirigió hasta la pelirosa que triste bajó la cabeza, solo se le ocurrió alzarla para regalarle un beso en la mejilla, -espérame, volveré, entiende mis razones vale?-.

-Si, no te preocupes-, después de corresponderle con una sonrisa, lo abrazó, disfrutando durante unos segundos de la calidez de su cuerpo.

Después de romper el abrazo se volvió hacia Sasuke, se sorprendió al ver la mueca de enojo que mantenía inerte en su rostro, lo primero que pasó por su mente fue "celos", pero le resultaba extraño que a esas alturas sintiera algo por la linda pelirosa.

-Te ocurre algo?-, preguntó Naruto posando una mano en su hombro, mano que fue apartada bruscamente por el moreno.

-No iré contigo solo para visitar a Gaara, así que mejor ve solo-, soltó soberbio, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección contraria.

Una preciosa mujer rubia apareció frente a Sasuke reteniéndolo.

-No te comportes infantilmente, además no es bueno dejase llevar extremadamente por tus sentimientos-, dijo rozando con un dedo la frente del chico, este tiritó al recordar el mismo gesto que hacía su hermano, los demás se quedaron pensativos, intentando darle sentido a las palabras pronunciadas, -además me parece la decisión correcta que seas tu quién le acompañe, así podréis aclarar vuestras diferencias y podrás defender al sexto Hokage.

-Oye vieja, a mí no me hace falta que me defienda nadie, además soy más fuerte que Sasuke-kun mil veces-, enfadado se adelantó un poco mirando a la antigua sannin.

Esta se limitó a soltar una sonrisita mientras un enfurecido moreno se volteaba para encarar al rubio.

-Si crees que tu eres mas fuerte que yo, gatito asustadizo, te equivocas.

-Mira, vallamos al bosque del la muerte y entrenemos, quién logre llegar antes al centro esquivando todas las trampas será el más fuerte-, Naruto solo lo dijo para provocar, pues de sobra sabía que el chico no se prestaría a sus aniñados jueguecitos, pero esta vez se equivocó.

-De acuerdo…- despacio se acercó hasta agarrarlo de la barbilla, -pero quién gane tendrá que hacer lo que el otro quiera durante una semana-, propuso con una sonrisa extraña.

-Por supuesto-, se limitó a decir entusiasmado, de volver a ser los amigos competitivos de siempre.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron al saber como acabaría todo, aunque esta vez podría ser diferente.

Los dos chicos se alejaron rápido de allí, saltando velozmente de árbol en árbol, hasta llegar al bosque elegido. Alzaron la vista para divisar la torre y se adentraron de nuevo en una fugaz carrera hasta ella.

Hubo un momento en el que se separaron, Sasuke frenó al observar dos ninjas de la arena muertos sobre otro de Konoha. Su curiosidad optó por acercarse a ellos, estaba nervioso pues alguien quería evitar de cualquier forma, que alguna valiosa información proveniente de la arena llegara a la aldea, esto solo conllevaría problemas.

De pronto sintió una presencia, a la cual recibió con un kunai, de entre las ramas de los árboles pareció Naruto con dicha arma entre los dedos, jugando insistente con ella.

-Has notado mi presencia, pero solo con esto no matarías a nadie, si fuera sido un enemigo hubiera escapado-, comentó burlonamente, intentando enfadar a su amigo.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, te habrías lanzado mi enorme shuriken-, dejó caer algo sonriente mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente a los muertos.

-Gracias amigo, yo también te quiero, jeje- dijo acostumbrado al sarcasmo de su compañero.

Sasuke al oír esas palabras se agarró el pecho, sabía que era una frase echa, pero aún así escuchar las palabras "te quiero" de la boca de Naruto, producían un efecto extraño en él.

De repente una barrera de apariencia cristalina de color negro los envolvió, dejando ver fuera de ella a un ninja.

El rubio se fijó en su protector, era la primera vez que veía algo así, pues no tenía ningún símbolo identificativo.

-Quien eres y que quieres de nosotros?-, gritó observando como el enemigo se marchaba sin hacerles el menor caso.

-Ha sido un error venir aquí, estáis en la profundidad del bosque, nadie os encontrará. Además esa barrera es imperceptible al ojo humano-, siguió su camino hasta desaparecer de la vista de los dos jóvenes.

-Mierda-, pronunció Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno, -sabes alguna técnica para romper esta barrera?-.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, apoyando la espalda en un árbol cercano. La verdad es que esa clase de barrera era fácil de romper para él, aún así preferiría esperar un tiempo y estar a solas con el portador de Kyubi, y así poder de una vez descubrir que sentía en verdad cuando estaba cerca de él.

El rubio se quejó por un rasguño producido anteriormente.

-Como te has hecho eso?-, preguntó intentando parecer inconstante.

-Na, solo es un rasguño que me hice con una especie de aguja clavada en un corteza-, se sujetó la raja del brazo apretándola para contrarrestar el dolor, pero aún así esta se tornaba de un color negruzco.

Sasuke se puso de rodillas sobresaltado, observando como su contorno se volvía morado, y aumentaba la mueca de dolor en su cara.

-Eres idiota, no ves que esta envenenada!- le reprochó momentos antes de acercar sus labios a la herida.

Naruto se sorprendió ante la reacción de Sasuke, sentía los calidos labios del joven extrayendo las muestras de veneno cuidadosamente, cada vez que rozaba su piel, se sentía estremecer, no pudiendo evitar acariciar el cabello azulado que se agitaba rebelde.

Levantó la cabeza asombrado por la caricia, mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que hacían juego con el también rubor de las contrarias.

-Naruto…-acertó a decir mientras se pendía en los ojos azules que tímidamente le observaban, hasta que este último las desvió.

-Gracias, ya me la vendo yo-, pronunció secamente mientras buscaba en los bolsillos inferiores del pantalón, -mierda no e traído-.

-No pasa nada, yo tengo idiota-, dijo con su actitud normal, a la vez que se sacaba un rollo.

El moreno la desenrolló para comenzar a vendar la parte superior del brazo, pero Naruto la agarró con fuerza intentando cogerla, peleando en una disputa para ver quién se la quedaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue tirarla al suelo.

-Ite!-, gritó algo nervioso.

-Eso te pasa por baka-, soltó seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El chico de cabellos dorados apoyó el brazo dañado en el suelo para agarrar las vendas, olvidándose por un momento del agudo dolor que la herida le producía. Al sentirlo nuevamente a causa del peso del cuerpo, lo retiró perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre Sasuke.

No podía dejar de observar esos profundos ojos azules que lo miraban temblorosos, asustado por la reacción del otro. Sus bocas se separaban a escasos centímetros, pudiendo sentir la calidad respiración de ambos. El chico de oscuros ojos grises, recordó en ese momento aquel sueño que padecía durante ese último año, y dejándose llevar por una extraña atracción, rodeo la cabeza del kitsune acercándola levemente, hasta rozar sus labios.

Un beso suave se produjo, durante unos segundos permanecieron juntos por él, hasta que Sasuke instintivamente intentó introducir su lengua, fue entonces cuando Naruto abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de la situación, para separarse bruscamente y dejarlo confuso y avergonzado tendido sobre la hierba.

-Por que has… me has…?-, intentó preguntar indeciso.

El moreno completamente avergonzado se puso de pié dándole la espalda, pensaba que había estado mal retenerlo allí, solo quería estar un rato con él en aquella situación, pero no tenía ni idea de que la cosa se le iba a ir tanto de las manos como para besarle. Después de producir diversos sellos con las manos la barrera se disolvió.

Naruto se enfureció al ver que desde un principio pudo haberla desecho y no lo hizo, a parte de haberse comportado de esa forma tan extraña para después volverle la espalda.

-Olvídalo-, salió del término donde estaba la barrera sin volver ni siquiera a mirarle.

Uzumaki se levantó acelerando el paso hasta tocar el hombro del su compañero, para que así se volviera.

-Por que no has roto antes la barrera, y me has besado, tenías ganas de reírte de mí, no, es por envidia de que yo me convierta en Hokage?

-Ya basta!-, gritó enfurecido por el macabro pensamiento hacia sus intenciones, -todo el rato estas diciendo que serás Hokage, a mi no me importa al revés, estoy feliz por ti, baka!- volvió a gritar apartando el brazo que le sujetaba el hombro.

-Entonces porque te burlas de mi, crees que no tengo sentimientos, como me debo tomar ese beso?-, preguntó de forma recriminante.

-No me estaba riendo de ti, solo quería estar un rato contigo, y bueno sobre el beso…-, sus mejillas se acaloraron levemente, -cuando te vi sobre mí, tan lin… bueno que… no me pude contener-, después de esto se puso extremadamente enrojecido, así que se dio la vuelta para que el joven no se diera cuenta, -así que tómatelo como quieras, me voy, esta anocheciendo-. Después de esto salió fugaz del lugar.

Naruto se quedó observándolo, para después pasar las yemas de dos dedos por sus labios, sintiendo la dulce calidez de esa boca que los había envuelto. Nunca había pensando en ningún hombre de aquella forma, solo una vez con Gaara, cuando este llegó a su casa, después de hablar durante un tiempo clavó sus inquisidores ojos verde azulados en él, a la vez que acariciaba su mano, mas tarde sin mediar palabra se marchó, quedándose con una extraña sensación, había sentido cariño en su leve caricia, descubrió que era su forma de demostrar amor, un amor nacido por la similitud de sentimientos tristes y buenos que los dos poseían.

-Me estaré enamorando de Sasuke, espero que no, pues seguro que él nunca me corresponderá.

Se sentía inseguro y algo triste, así que decidió correr a su casa y descansar, al día siguiente iría a por Sasuke y empezaría su corto viaje.

Mientras danzaba entre los árboles hasta su hogar, un pensamiento recorrió su mente.

-Volveré a ver a Gaara, después de esa última vez-, pensó para sí, a la vez que se apartaba una lágrima que se desprendía por su mejilla.

Bueno es mi primer Fanfic de Naruto y encima yaoi, así que perdonadme si no esta muy bien escrito, o no pongo bien el verdadero carácter de los personajes, bueno anunciar que ya tengo escrito hasta el cuarto capi, solo lo tengo que ir corrigiendo, y que contará creo que de 15 mas o menos, un besito y si os gusta dejar reviews si no también podréis criticarme jeje.


	2. La despedida

Despedida

Los rayos de la mañana chocaron sobre la cara del rubio, encogió un poco el rostro, para terminar frotándose los ojos acompañado de un gran bostezo.

Dos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, se apoyó en el filo de la cama colocándose bien la ceñida camiseta blanca compañera del pantalón del mismo color, este dejaba ver el movimiento explicito del cuerpo al moverse.

Despacio se acercó a la entrada y la abrió, dejando entrar a la Hokage que algo ruborizada lo miraba.

-Haz crecido mucho Naruto-kun-, soltó picaronamente mientras observaba su figura.

-Será que todos los sannin sois unos pervertidos?-, dejó caer seriamente a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

Tsunade se limitó a sonreír, y siguió su camino hasta sentarse a la mesa central del pequeño salón.

-Veo que ahora tienes esto más ordenado, más madurado chaval-.

-Bueno vamos a cambiar de tema, ahora iba a ir a visitarte vieja-, se sentó al frente de la mujer que lo miraba algo extrañada, -pues ayer cuando fuimos a ese bosque nos encontramos tres cadáveres-.

-Cuéntame lo que sepas-, sugirió apoyando sus brazos en la mesa sujetando su cabeza, -después sacaré conclusiones-.

Naruto le contó con todo detalle lo sucedido hasta que el extraño ninja desapareció.

-Interesante-, estiró su cabello hacía atrás, -vamos, alguna información interceptada.

-No lo creo-, dijo el rubio serio, -eso es lo que pensó también Sasuke, pero yo no pienso igual-, la mujer algo orgullosa de su deducción sonrió, -mira, el protector que llevaban tenía dos arañazos verticales en cada extremo, tanto como los de arena como los de Konoha, así que tenía pinta de alzamiento-, su rostro se endureció para colocar una mirada seria a sus manos.

-Me estas diciendo, que estas preocupado por Gaara?-, preguntó burlona, -bueno y que pasó mientras estuvisteis encerrados?-.

-No crees que te pasas de curiosa?-, su cara enrojeció desviando de nueva la mirada a sus manos.

La mujer se levantó hasta arrodillarse al lado de Naruto, le dedicó una mirada maternal y le agarró suavemente la mano derecha-

-Eres igualito a tu padre-, esta sonrió ante la sorpresa del chaval, pero antes de que pudiera responder selló sus labios con el dedo, -volviendo a lo de Sasuke, ese pequeño siente algo por ti, pero es un orgulloso, aparte de un celoso-, sonrió para sí, -bueno ve a por él y aclara las cosas, se que a ti también te atrae bastante-, se alzó un poquito y besó su frente.

La rubia se dirigió hacía la puerta para volverse segundos antes de abrirla al escuchar su nombre.

-Gracias Tsunade-chan, sabes que te quiero como a una madre-, ella se limitó a volver a sonreír y salir de allí, dejando al chico sonrojado pero feliz de haberle dicho aquello.

Después de ducharse y vestirse con un pantalón de cuero naranja y una camiseta elástica negra de mangas cortas, recogió unas cuantas cosas introduciéndolas en la mochila que se llevaría. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y echó a correr en la dirección a casa de Sasuke.

Detrás de una esquina, alguien lo seguía sigilosamente, observando como sonrojado se paraba frente a la puerta del moreno.

-Así que eres tú, del que se ha enamorado mi estúpido hermano pequeño-, una sonrisa más bien de disgusto se mantuvo en su rostro, -yo te tenía reservado para mí, pero veo que te tendré que matar-.

Apretó fuerte su abrigo, y se marchó lentamente andando por el siniestro callejón.

Sasuke se encontraba tendido en la cama, recordaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido el día anterior. Se llevó la mano a los labios como llevaba haciendo durante toda la noche, creía sentir la calidez y el sabor de aquella boca que tanto ansiaba volver a probar.

Se encontraba desnudo como siempre le gustaba dormir, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y comenzó a acariciarse, primero ligeramente el pecho para poco después concentrase en los pezones, los cuales rozaba sensualmente. Su mano se fue deslizando hasta su miembro erecto, que pedía atención con exigencia. Se limitó a sonreír, siempre que se acariciaba, el único rostro que venía a su mente era el del pequeño Kitsune.

Siguió rozándose cuidadosamente, intentando desviar todo pensamiento referente al rubio, su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto de su piel y se agitaba al movimiento acelerado de su mano. Llevó la otra a la boca, lamiéndola para intentar así acallar los leves gemidos que de ella escapaban. El placer iba recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo entrecortada su respiración, presionó mas rudamente su miembro notando como el éxtasis le invadía, y no pudiendo resistirlo más gritó el nombre de cierta persona.

-Ah… Naruto!-.

Dicho personaje se quedó estático en la entrada cuando escuchó un gemido de placer acompañado de su nombre. Sus pensamientos se revolvieron pensando en infinidad de cosas por las que el otro joven podía haber gritado así, pero por muchas vueltas que le daba siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión.

Un extremo rubor cubrió sus mejillas, avanzó cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de dicho cuarto, al asomarse observó el cuerpo del moreno desnudo, se encontraba de espalda colocándose unos finos pantalones blancos.

Por primera vez el cuerpo de Naruto vibró, aquella figura era infinitamente embriagadora, esa espalda tan ancha y ese trasero tan firme pedían al deseo, sintiéndose tremendamente excitado ante lo que observaba.

Cuando por fin terminó de subirse la prenda, el rubio se decidió a entrar.

-Sasuke…buenos días-, se limitó a decir el zorrito aún sonrojado por los pensamientos anteriores.

El moreno se volteó sorprendido estaba tan sumido en aquellas sensaciones que había pasado desapercibida toda presencia de alguien en la sala.

-Hola-, susurró algo nervioso mientras se dirigía al baño.

En ese momento, el chico de ojos azules recordó las palabras de la bella Hokage, decidiendo entrar en temas un poco más vergonzosos.

-Sasuke espera-, este solo daleó un poco la cabeza para mirarle, -que estabas haciendo para gritar así mi nombre?-, preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada y un rubor que aumentaba su intensidad por momentos, azotando descaradamente sus mejillas.

-De qué estas hablando….?-, intentó guardar la compostura, -yo no te e nombrado, además yo nunca haría eso y menos pensando en un hombre…-, soltó volviéndole la espalda completamente.

-Pero si yo no he dicho que estuvieras haciendo algo así, y menos pensando en mí, jeje-, sonrió al ver que sus pensamientos eran correctos.

-Por si a caso-, se limitó a decir mientras cerraba la puerta del baño a su paso.

Este se apoyó en ella, deslizándose hasta terminar sentado en el suelo.

-Mierda, me he delatado yo mismo, nunca puedo hablar con él mientras le miro a los ojos, no podría contenerme y le besaría, tanto me atrae?-, se tapó la cara por unos segundos para poco después mojarla con agua fría.

El rubio no podía contener su curiosidad y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, se dirigió a la cama, observando algo alterado como gotas blancas ensuciaban el extremo de la sabana.

-Y eso que no lo estaba haciendo-, su rostro enrojeció, -porque me da tanta vergüenza?-, llevó las manos hacia su cara notando la calidez de esta.

Su mirada no tardó en posarse sobre el cuadro donde lo tres estaban con Kakashi, era una foto que le gustaba especialmente, la agarró con cuidado asombrado al ver que su cara no brillaba con la luz, acercó un poco la imagen hasta observar como numerosas huellas dactilares se posaban en ese lugar.

-Tantas veces ha tocado mi rostro en esta foro, tanto piensa en mí?-, aquella deducción le hacía bastante feliz.

Abrió el cajón, cuando vio su interior se sobresaltó, esa foto… en ella aparecía Naruto con torso descubierto y de espaldas, su cara permanecía seria, se encontraba en los baños termales con su amigo, aún que este aparecía solo a lo lejos, donde para su asombro él mirada, por detrás estaba dedicaba, una chica de no más de 14 años se la había hecho, obligándole después a firmarla para ella a nombre del sexto Hokage.

-Pero como tiene él esta foto, y porque estoy mirando en ella a Sasuke?-, se acarició el pelo hacia atrás, -ahora que me fijo… pro alguna casualidad el también me estaba observando en ese momento-, echó una leve sonrisita, -y encima esta ruborizado, jeje-.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, cayéndosele la foto de la mano y yendo a para debajo de la cama.

-Sasuke….., me has asustado!-, gritó con la mano en el pecho.

-Quién algo teme, algo debe-, dijo desinteresadamente mientras abría el armario.

Naruto se había quedado sin palabras al verle solo con la toalla envuelta en la cintura, su cuerpo brillaba por el agua, mientras sus cabellos mojados descendían por su cara dejando caer incitantes gotas por su nariz y mejillas.

-Te vas a quedar ahí, tan interesado estas en ver como me cambio?-, preguntó irónicamente para buscar el sonrojo y el enfado del kitsune.

Sin embargo este se limitó a acercarse hasta que logró encararle, instintivamente el moreno quedó sobre la pared y el chico de cabellos dorados frente a él.

-Yo… te gusto… Sasuke?-, pronunció entrecortadamente sin poder mirarle a la cara por vergüenza.

-A mí no me interesan los hombres- dijo fríamente buscando desesperado la reacción en los ojos del rubio, al hallarlos y verlos tristes, no pudo aguantar que dentro de él algo ardiera, -bueno y yo a ti?-, preguntó intentado ocultar su interés.

-Pues no lo sé-, daleó algo la cara para evitar de todas formas su intensa mirada, -además volveré a ver a Gaara después de que él…-.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse e irritarse a la vez para sus adentros.

-Tu estás enamorado de Gaara?-, dijo con un poco de reproche.

-Si te refieres a que si le quiero, te puedo contestar claramente que no, aún así no descarto que me atraiga por nuestra similitud.

-Bah! Me da igual-, soltó justo antes de rodearse de nuevo hacía el armario.

Su movimiento fue controlado por el rubio que inclinándose alcanzó sus labios, a la vez que sostenía fuertemente su cuello. Este volvió a su estatura normal cuando Sasuke descendió unos centímetros, agarrando fuerte su cintura para atraerla hacia él.

Esta vez si que el más bajo permitió que la lengua del moreno penetrara en su boca, buscando desenfrenadamente la suya, cuando la halló se entrelazaron manteniéndose el roce constante entre ambas. Cuando ya no podían aguantar más la respiración se retiraron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

-Para ti no significa nada estos dos besos, Sasuke?-, preguntó aun sofocado por el caluroso beso.

Uchiha se limitó a retirarlo, para darse la vuelta por fin y observar sus ropas.

-Te vuelvo a decir que no me interesan los hombres, solo me he dejado llevar…., pero para mí no significa nada-, después de agarrar unos pantalones azules miró fríamente a Naruto, -sales de una vez de mi habitación para que pueda vestirme?-.

El chico algo serio se limitó a asentir y dirigirse hacía la puerta del cuarto.

-Te espero fuera de la casa, no tardes-, después solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta acompañado del fuerte puñetazo que Sasuke dio a la pared.

-Porque tengo que ser tan arisco con él?-, apretaba bruscamente los dientes, -tanto miedo tengo a tener una relación, alguien de quién dependa el latir de mi corazón, o… es soportar el pensamiento de poder perderlo en cualquier momento, yo…. Mierda!-, gritó volviendo a golpear esta vez el suelo al caer de rodillas.

Sus trágicos pensamientos se disolvieron un poco al recordar el beso, la calidez de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, el tacto de aquel pantalón naranja contra su entrepierna y los fuertes músculos ceñidos por la camiseta rozar su pecho.

Se retiró las escasas lágrimas de impotencia, después de observar cada una de sus ropas, se decidió por un pantalón de cuero negro y una camiseta más bien ancha de un color azulado.

Al comenzar a subir los estrechos pantalones, observó como gracias a lo anteriores pensamientos había tenido una nueva erección, algo de calor cubría su cara mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y terminar de colocarse todo, después agarró la mochila y corrió hasta la salida.

Lo primero que vio fue a Sakura agarrada del brazo de Naruto, a la cual le sonreía feliz, como si lo pasado con él le resultara totalmente indiferente.

La pelirosa saludo enérgicamente al moreno, recibiendo por su parte un simple gesto de mano.

En unos minutos llegaron a la salida de Konoha donde el rubio se volvió para abrazar a la chica, por otro lado Sasuke esperaba el final de la despedida algo nervioso.

-Naruto, podrías…-, su rostro enrojeció, -darme un beso antes de irte…?-.

Pocas veces le ofrecían cariño y pedirlo por su parte aún menos, así que sin poderse resistir a la petición de la joven, la agarró de los hombros atrayéndola despacio hacía él. Unos pocos segundos antes de que se besaran se pudo escuchar la voz de su compañero.

-Naruto, marchémonos de una vez, ya casi es media mañana-.

El rubio se sentía confundido, decía que para él no significaba nada y ahora se interponía para que no besara a Sakura, pero que se creía.

-No hay prisa-, dijo disimulando su enfado, -además quiero besar a Sakura-chan-.

Cuando el otro chico se volteó a mirarle extrañado, este ya había unido sus labios con los de la joven en un casto y dulce beso que apenas duró tres segundos.

La reacción del moreno fue inesperada, se acercó a ello a paso ligero, dejando la mochila a su lado y siguiendo el camino.

-Me marcho, vete con Sakura si es eso lo que quieres-.

Estaba aturdida por el comportamiento de su frió amigo cruzó su mirada con la de Naruto. El rubio le susurró algo al oído, la chica cabizbaja se marchó corriendo.

-Sasuke!-, el aludido se volvió, -hiciste una promesa, quién llegara antes a la torre ganaba y yo lo hice, recuerda que harás lo que yo te pida durante una semana, si no perderás tu palabra de ninja-.

-Yo nunca retiro mis promesas!-, gritó apretando el puño frente a su cara.

-Bien entonces acompáñame en mi viaje, pero ya, que se hace tarde-, este sin mirarlo volvió a caminar dirección a su destino.

Sasuke lo alcanzó, y enfadado le miró irónicamente.

-Pues antes no parecías tener prisa-, su cuerpo se agitó al notar el brazo de Naruto rodear sus hombros.

-Pues tu dijiste que yo no te importaba, jeje.

El moreno se limitó a cerrar la boca mientras fijaba avergonzado su mirada en la tierra.


	3. El reencuentro

El reencuentro

Gaara sujetaba la cortina, mirando fijamente al exterior. No perdía detalle de cualquier movimiento extraño entre la multitud, esta salía y entraba despreocupada en el gran edificio.

La puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar a una linda chica de cabellos dorados, llamando la atención sus cuatro moños, que se agitaban graciosamente al movimiento de entrar en la sala.

Este la observó con su fría mirada característica, soltó la cortina tapando media ventana, y se giró completamente.

La chica con una simple sonrisa, se acercó al pelirrojo con un par de carpetas y una mirada picarona.

-Se te ve entretenido observando por la ventana, esperas a alguien?- le acercó el material que delicadamente el chico recogió, echándole un vistazo por encima, pero sin contestar a la pregunta de la chica, solo se limitó a pasar serio una página tras otra, -bueno da igual no digas nada, en la puerta ahí alguien que quiere verte-.

Gaara la miró al momento de escuchar sus palabras, haciendo que se sobresaltara por la angustiosa mirada.

-Dile que pase-, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía la carpeta ahora cerrada que se posaba en la mesa, intentando disimular cualquier extraño sentimiento.

-Bueno mejor dirás que pases, jeje, le acompaña Sasuke.

Temari abrió rápido la puerta, dejando entrar a Naruto que se rascaba la nuca, acompañado del moreno que se mantenía distante.

Gaara no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo cuando vio entrar al Uchiha con él. No podía venir solo, o con alguna mujer, también se hubiera conformado con cualquier otro, pero ese era el último que quería ver con el kitsune, en su corazón siempre lo mantendría como un rival.

-Hola Gaara, cuanto tiempo!-, saludó enérgicamente mostrando su mano extendida.

El pelirrojo rodeó la mesa para acercarse a él y estrecharle la mano, después de se volvió a mirar a Sasuke que despreocupadamente se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Temari aprovechó para marcharse, no sin antes avisarles de que la comida estaba lista, ya que acostumbraban a comer los tres hermanos juntos.

El Kazekage llevó una mano a la cara del rubio, deslizando sus dedos por ella, notando cada mínima sensación a causa de ese delicado tacto, aunque su rostro seguía inexpresivo como habitualmente. El rubio tembló un poco al sentir el roce de esa fría piel en su cara, pero intentó disimularlo con su abierta sonrisa.

-Perdona por dejarte así la última vez, no conseguí expresarte nada de lo que sentía en aquel momento, pero… me e quedado con la duda de que si me comprendiste-.

Naruto llevó una mano y la posó sobre la del otro, agarrándola para envolverla entre las suyas. Odiaba que en su rostro, no se pudieran adivinar sus pensamientos, casi ni siquiera sus expresiones, en cierto modo en eso si que se parecía a Sasuke.

Este último aunque en silencio, no podía dejar de morderse el labio, por el coraje que le producía aquella escena. Ni siquiera se cortaban por su presencia y eso le ponía aún más furioso.

-No te preocupes-, articuló Naruto observándole con su mas tierna mirada, -creo que sí llegué a entender lo que intentabas decir, así que después hablamos-, conforme terminó de pronunciar completa la última palabra, el moreno se adelantó a cualquier comentario que quisiera adjuntar el pelirrojo, recibiendo por su parte una estremecedora mirada

-Vámonos, quiero comer y acostarme pronto, venga…Naruto!-, gritó lo último en forma de orden.

Gaara después de que su mano quedara libre por la reacción de extrañeza de Naruto ante las palabras de su compañero, se acercó al moreno para quedarse solo a unos pasos de él.

-Ahora estas en mi aldea, tomate las cosas con calma, acompañadme, os enseñaré donde dormiréis-, comentó pasando al lado de Sasuke sin ni siquiera desviar la mirada.

El chico de cabellos dorados se aproximo hasta él, ladeó su cabeza para observarle graciosamente, plantando su cada delante de la suya.

-Te ocurre algo?-, preguntó sin moverse un centímetro.

-Deja de hacer el baka…- balbuceó mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza, cuando este ya se puso serio le volvió a hablar, -no se como te puede atraer un tipo como ese-, se encontraba algo asqueado.

-No es como piensas, lo único que te ocurre es que no lo conoces-, silenció mientras lo miraba de caminar cariñosamente, casi perdiéndole de vista.

-Ugh…, pasó de esas cursiladas-, soltó serio, mientras con las manos en los bolsillos comenzaba a caminar dirección al pelirrojo.

-Estas celoso..?-, preguntó llegando hasta él después de acelerar considerablemente el paso.

-Bah, que mas quisieras…- dijo con superioridad, mientras echaba una sonrisita.

-No te lo creas tanto usuratonkachi.- dejó caer serio mientras volvía a clavar la mirada en Gaara.

Sasuke solo podía observar como el kitsune no desviaba la mirada del otro, contemplando todas sus acciones, algo sintió explotar en su pecho.

Bajaron hasta el tercer piso y se adentraron en un pasillo bastante amplio, después de recorrerlo durante varios minutos, Gaara se paró frente a una puerta.

-Naruto tu dormirás aquí, solo tenía una habitación preparada, pues creía que te habían enviado solo-.

Esta puerta tan grande de al lado que contiene?-, comentó asombrado por los numerosos adornos que la rodeaban.

-Es la mía.

Sasuke gruñó levemente, no le daba vergüenza demostrar abiertamente el motivo por el que le había colocado al lado de su cuarto, aunque hubiera cambiado su crueldad seguía siendo igual de calculador.

Naruto sonrió nervioso al ver la cara entre furiosa del moreno, que no pudo disimular por mucho que se lo propusiera.

-Bueno Gaara, con este cuarto nos apañaremos, aunque tengamos que dormir pegaditos, no Sasuke?-, soltó burlonamente el rubio.

-Antes prefiero dormir en el suelo-, pronunció sonrojado, echando la cara graciosamente a un lado con los brazos cruzados.

-No hace falta, seguidme-.

Los dos en silencio copiaron sus pasos hasta detenerse al final del pasillo.

-Esta será tu habitación-, señaló una puerta que a primera vista parecía mas grande que la de Naruto.

El pelirrojo comenzó a andar, separándose de ellos y dándoles la espalda.

-Ahora bajad a cenar, os dejo a solas para que os acomodéis-, al terminar de hablar se perdió por la escalera.

Naruto agarró el brazo del otro, arrastrándolo feliz hasta su cuarto, cuando abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron de lo grande que era.

-Tío, suéltame ya, usuratonkachi-, gruñó enfadado por los estirones que le había pegado hasta llegar allí.

-Esto es más lujoso que Konoha, no crees?-, preguntó echándose sobre la cama como un chiquillo, -guau que blandita!-, gritó dando saltitos en ella.

Sasuke se tapó la cara para no tener que mirar al rubio, a veces le daba hasta vergüenza ajena, pensando una y otra vez que era lo que había visto en él para enamorarse así. Después de un rato recordó algo curioso.

-Sabes?-, el kitsune lo miró, -desde que Gaara es el Kazekage la aldea oculta de la arena se ha vuelto más poderosa, se ha desarrollado tanto que incluso iguala a Konoha-, dijo bastante preocupado.

-Tu crees, pues yo tampoco lo veo para tanto-, comentó indiferente, esta vez se dejó de saltitos, tumbándose completamente en la cama.

-Naruto-baka….- susurró decepcionado, -no es bueno para Konoha que ninguna aldea tenga tanto poder, nosotros controlamos los conflictos por ser la mas poderosa, sin embargo si otra entrara en juego podría hacernos la competencia y perder nuestra reputación-, Naruto se acercó serio e intimidante, Sasuke seguía con su explicación sin siquiera mirarle, -esto solo provocaría guerras y todo quedaría fuera de control-.

-Calla, no hay de que preocuparse-, sus dedos rozaron los labios del moreno.

Su rostro había cambiado de esa faceta infantil de hace un momento a otra demasiado distinta, mas bien seria y disciplinada. Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, sus mejillas no evitaron sonrojarse, intentándolo disimular alargando la conversación.

-Y… por que… no me … tengo que preocupar?- dijo entrecortadamente, nervioso por la proximidad del kitsune.

-Porque yo soy el sexto Hokage, y tendré controlado a Gaara-, se limitó a decir con una sonrisa acercando aún más sus rostros.

-Naruto que te pro…- no pudo seguir cuando sintió los cálidos labios del rubio sobre su mejilla.

Naruto volviendo a su atontamiento corrió hasta salir al pasillo.

-Confía más en mi hombre jeje, y ahora…- empezó a mover los brazos ansioso, -vamos a ver tu cuarto!- gritó para salir corriendo y meterse en él.

Sasuke se quedó plantado en el mismo sitio, no pudiendo apartar los ojos del lugar donde segundos antes había estado el otro. Un poco ruborizado aún, se tocó la mejilla, sintiendo aún la calidez de esos labios que tanto ansiaba. Sonrió para sí mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ahora si que comprendo porque me he enamorado de ti.

Los tres se encontraban ya sentados en la mesa, al oír la puerta se levantaron para recibir a los invitados.

-Sentaos-, pronunció Temari señalándoles sus asientos.

Era una mesa rectangular, en la parte izquierda se encontraba Kankuro y la chica, en el sitio presidencial Gaara, y su lado Naruto seguido de Sasuke.

Todos tenían frente así un plato de pescado servido finamente, sin embargo el rubio no podía dejar de observar un grandioso cuenco de ramen con la babilla caída.

-Oh, Gaara! Te has acordado de que me encanta el ramen!-, gritó mientras se lo acercaba para olerlo.

Este siguió mirando el plato, cogiendo con sus palillos un trozo de pescado y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Lo sé todo de ti, además me gusta complacerte-, los dos hermanos restantes miraron a Naruto como reía nervioso ante el comentario, para seguidamente observar la cara de enojo del moreno.

-Mas de lo que deberías-, gruñó Sasuke, a la vez que el pelirrojo lo miraba fríamente.

-Tienes algún problema, o ahí algo entre vosotros que yo debiera saber-, ahora su expresión dejó ver algo de furia.

-No hay nada, no te preocupes, es solo que mi amigo es muy protector no?-, miró a su compañero para que le siguiera el juego, pero este solo se limitó a quejarse con un gruñido mientras comenzaba a comer.

De pronto un silencio incómodo envolvió la habitación, parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a pelear, así que a Temari no le quedó más remedio que intervenir.

-Oye Naruto-, este alzó el rostro con la boca llena de ramen, -porque no has traído a Shikamaru contigo, esto es demasiado problemático-.

Por primera vez en toda la noche el pelirrojo dejó entrever una sonrisa ante el comentario de su hermana, al igual que todos menos el rubio, que intentaba de todos modos tragarse toda la comida que se había introducido en la boca. Después suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-No podía, solo me permitían escoger entre mis dos compañeros, y bueno Sakura es un experta médico ninja así que…, traje a Sasuke-.

Gaara se dio cuenta por fin que no viaja con Sasuke por algo personal, pero por las miradas que se dirigían, la vergüenza en sus rostros cuando se rozaban sin querer, se notaba que entre ellos había algo más que amistad.

Posó su mano sobre la del kitsune acariciándola levemente como aquella última vez, pero aún así seguía comiendo sin desviar la mirada.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la acción pero se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que el chico de ojos grises que decidió terminar de comer sin estresarse. Después de unos minutos apretó fuerte la mano para atraer la atención del rubio.

-Naruto, tenemos que hablar, te parece que después vayamos a mi cuarto?-.

Ante la pregunta a Sasuke se le cayeron los palillos de la mano, quedando sobre el plato. Cuando por fin pudo asimilar las palabras se levantó de la silla, dirigió una mirada desafiante al pelirrojo para después anda hasta la puerta.

-Voy a dar una vuelta-, después de esto se marchó.

-Sasuke, espera!-, gritó Naruto, pero la puerta se quedó intacta, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos al marcharse, -de acuerdo Gaara, cuando terminemos de comer aclararemos un par de cosas-.

La rubia golpeó la mesa mirando intimidante a su hermano por su comportamiento, este parecía no importarle la salida del chico sin siquiera terminar de comer.

-Te has pasado Gaara, porque no puedes tener un poco más de consideración con los demás-, pero con su comentario solo consiguió enfadarlo aún más.

-Esta es mi guerra Temari, así que mantente al margen-, advirtió tan serio que llevar la contraria parecería un suicidio.

Naruto sonrió nervioso moviendo las manos en posición de tranquilidad.

-Tampoco es para tanto, ya se le pasará, y tu Gaara tampoco es para llevar las cosas a esos extremos, parecemos crios-.

-Je-, Kankuro no pudo evitar levantarse, después de haber escuchado toda la conversación en pleno silencio, -tu eres el que has madurado Uzumaki Naruto, solo te deseo suerte y controla tus acciones. Ahora vámonos Temari, tenemos algo que hacer-.

Esta aún sin comprender el que, lo siguió sin decir nada, hasta que salieron justos de la sala. En el interior el rubio se limitó a terminar de comer, mientras sentía la intensa mirada del otro sobre él.

-Ya esta terminé, jeje, ahora vayamos a tu cuarto.

Gaara le recogió al mano para atraerlo hacia él, con la otra acarició incitante el cabello dorado, su asombro iba creciendo cuando admiró en el rostro del Jounin una calida sonrisa acompañada de una caricia sobre su mejilla.

-Me agrada mucho que me des cariño…- pronunció tiernamente el pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la caricia del rubio.

Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta rozar sus labios, era la primera vez que el Kazekage sentía tantas emociones juntas, tenía ganas de agarrarlo y no soltarlo nunca, pero eso estaba claro que no podía, solo se limitó a sentir la humedad de su lengua recorrer cada extremo de su boca, entrelazándola y rozándola incitante.

Al separarse para tomar aire Gaara recorrió con su lengua toda la comisura de los labios del otro, recogiendo todas las muestras de saliva que habían escapado del caluroso beso.

-Gaara yo… no se si…-, intentó decir Naruto totalmente ruborizado y confundido por la enorme atracción que sentía por el chico.

-Calla…-, soltó besándole de nuevo por un instante, -vamos a mi cuarto-, terminó de decir sujetando fuerte su mano y guiándole hasta fuera.

Sasuke golpeaba rudamente un árbol que tenía frente así, tenía que liberarse de toda la furia acumulada, y creía que esa era la forma correcta en esos momentos.

-Por lo que parece, el esta encanta de recibir tantas atenciones, hasta me cortó cuando protesté-, esta vez los puñetazos fueron mas profundos, -ahora mismo tendrá que estar en su habitación, haciendo todo lo que el monstruo ese quiera, mierda!-, gritó haciendo una clara marca en el árbol.

-Te ves estresado Sasuke…-, soltó burlona la rubia que acompañada de su hermano se acercaban.

-Bah, solo estoy entrenando un poco-, disimuló mientras se sacudía las manos chocándolas entre sí.

-Nosotros solo queremos decirte una cosa-, la cara de indeferencia cambió a una mas preparada ante las palabras de Kankuro, -aléjate de Gaara y Naruto, deja que se líen, pues mi hermano a cambiado por él, así que no se que sería capaz de hacer si lo ve perdido o fuera de su alcance, ah! no es una advertencia solo un consejo-, se limitó a decir mientras se daban la vuelta y se marchaban.

Sasuke se quedó algo sorprendido, aunque no quisiera que se le notara lo que sentía por Naruto, desde que llegó no había dejado de ponerse celoso por todo y dando respuestas cortantes. Ahora que por fin sabía lo que en realidad sentía, sería buena idea luchar por el rubio, o por el contrario dejar que se liara con Gaara?. Después solo respiró profundo y se dijo unas consoladoras palabras para si mismo.

-Que elija Naruto, él es el único culpable de esta rivalidad entre ese y yo, así que lo solucione él.

Subió al árbol y se tendió en una rama lo suficientemente resiste, después se limitó a observar la luna que brillaba radiante aquella noche.

Bueno pues en el capi que viene toca lemon, jeje. Ya tengo escrito hasta el 7, la verdad aunque no me aya leído casi nadie no puedo controlarme a seguir escribiendo es superior a mí, como si la mano se moviera sola

Respecto al capi no se que opinais, yo creo k a kedado muy bien , ya se que Gaara no suele ser así ni de caxondeo, xo quería ponerle un lado sensible, para k no pareciera tan triste, y os infundara ternura, es tan rico jeje, bueno ya me dejo de tonterias, y me voy con Sasu a ver la luna :babas:

Bueno ya se k esto se tiene k poner al principio pero bueno jeje, soy una despitada: este capi se lo dedico a la unica k me a dejado reviews, tenia deshabilitado los anonimos perdon, Catherine Hanber


	4. El placer del rencor

El placer del rencor

La puerta se oyó tras ellos, el pelirrojo aún mantenía sujeta la mano del otro. Con la mirada puesta en el suelo se apoyó en la puerta atrayendo al rubio hacía sí.

Observó esos bellos ojos azules, aunque parecían haber perdido parte de su brillo, seguían siendo igual de hermosos. Acarició delicadamente su mejilla, intentándole transmitir parte de su dulzura por ella. Naruto la agarró para besarla, dejando al otro sorprendido y sonrojado.

-Naruto, que puedo esperar de ti?-, la voz de Gaara se escuchó fría, aunque se podía notar un toque de nostalgia.

Este solo se inclinó para rozar sus labios, lamiéndolos incitantemente.

-Déjate llevar…-, indicó rozando su entrepierna.

El portador de Shukaku se estremeció ante el tacto de la mano, sintiéndose derretir en escasos momentos, como podía encenderle tanto el simple roce de aquel muchacho?

-Eso es lo que haré-, sus palabras sonaron tan intimidantes que provocó varios pasos hacía atrás por parte del rubio.

Cuando por fin lo tenía donde quería, le empujó, tirándolo sobre la cama. Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mordiendo aquellos labios ya rojizos. Sus manos fueron bajando decididamente por su pecho, hasta alzar su camiseta y sacarla por la cabeza.

Siguió dándole besos esta vez por su cuello, hundiendo su lengua en él, saboreaba cada trozo de piel a su paso, creyendo estar en el mismísimo cielo.

Bajó incitante su mano, introduciéndola por el pantalón, rozó descaradamente su miembro apretándolo fuerte.

-Ah!...mmm….Gaara mas despacio!-, gritó sensualmente, con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio.

Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado, haciendo que el pelirrojo se parara con cara dudosa. La imagen de Sasuke molesto había pasado por su mente instantáneamente, rebajándole cualquier excitación.

El rubio bajó la cabeza avergonzado y el Kazekage se limitó a sentir como el miembro que mantenía en su mano había decaído considerablemente.

Gaara se retiró de él, bajando de la cama y acercándose a la ventana, su rostro intentaba mantenerse inmune, sin poder evitar un toque de tristeza.

-No te enciendo, Naruto?-, preguntó sujetando fuerte la cortina mientras fijaba su mirada en el exterior.

El kitsune se agitó sintiéndose el más rastrero del mundo, este chico le atraía pero nunca quiso hacer nada con él, mantenía un cariño gracias a su similitud, pero hasta ahí llegaba la cosa. Solo se mostraba así para cuidar de Konoha, ahora el tenía el deber de protegerla como si ya hubiera sido proclamado Hokage.

El rubio se acercó hasta él, se mantuvo distante apretando fuerte los puños e intentando pensar que era lo propio a decir.

-Toda la culpa la tiene-, el pelirrojo el cortó.

-Sasuke…-, respiró hondo –se que ha sido por él-, su rostros cambió y un cálida sonriso se dibujó en su facción, -ve y aclara las cosas con él, después averiguaremos las nuestras-.

-Pero seguro que el no me quiere, solo esta celoso de ti porque esta acostumbrado a que yo siempre esté con él, pero eso no es amor!-, gritó apretando fuerte sus manos, al igual que los ojos, dejando escapar diversas lágrimas.

Naruto intentó tocarle, pero este le rechazó bruscamente.

-Largate- pronunció seriamente.

-Pero yo…- se sentía rehuido, sus ojos estaban abiertos y invadidos de lágrimas que afloraban sin parar.

-Fuera!- el zorrito se sobresaltó, el rostro de Gaara se habría encogido furioso, pareciendo que en cualquier momentos le iba a matar.

El rubio se limitó a llegar hasta la puerta y observarlo por unos segundos, su faceta fría se había apoderado nuevamente de él, esperando irritado a que el kitsune se fuera sin tener que volver a gritarle.

El Uchiha subía las escaleras más tranquilo, parecía que el haberse quedado mirando la luna, le había ayudado a relajarse.

Se adentró en el pasillo y decidió darse un baño, al llegar al servicio que curiosamente quedaba frente a la puerta del Kazekage, vio salir a Naruto. Estaba todo triste y avergonzado, llevando su camiseta agarrada por el cuello, casi arrastrando por el suelo.

-Que te ha pasado?-, preguntó el moreno acercándose preocupadamente.

Este solo le dedicó una mirada recriminante, para seguir su camino y perderse en el interior de su cuarto.

-Na…ruto….-, se había quedado impresionado, el inmaduro rubio nunca había sido tan cortante, que le habría echo comportarse así, sería su improvisada madurez o es que sentía algo fuerte por Gaara?.

Las dudas le azotaban la cabeza, se sentía confundido y estresado, y eso que hace apenas dos minutos había comenzado a relajarse.

Se introdujo en el cuarto de aseo, cuando llegó a tocar el lavabo un mala sensación le invadió, había como una presencia observándole ceñida en ira. Su nerviosismo aumentó, miraba hacia un lado y otro de la estancia, pero sin hallar nunca nada. Agachó su cara para mojarla con agua, pero al levantarla pudo ver como en el espejo le acechaba una especie de monstruosa mano de arena. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, su corazón se encontraba acelerado y gotas de sudor corrían por su frente, pero se asombró al no observar nada, más tranquilo deshizo la presión con la que sujetaba su gran Shuriken.

-Una…alucinación?- pensó intranquilo, escuchó un siseo y bajo la mirada hasta donde provenía, una pequeña cantidad de arena se escapaba entre la raja de la puerta, -veo que no…, maldito Gaara!- gritó para sí.

El pelirrojo se apoyaba en la fría madera de la puerta, sus cabellos atapaba sus ojos desencajados de cólera, una sombría aura lo envolvía, dándole un aire siniestro.

Se agarraba fuerte la muñeca, consiguiendo hacerse sangre, balanceándose como un demente de adelante hacia atrás.

-Debo tranquilizarme, me prometí a mi mismo que cambiaría, no puedo traicionar a Naruto, yo tengo….que…controlarme.

Se sintió un poco más relajado decidiendo de una vez entrar en su cuarto, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, apareciendo ante el un Sasuke bastante enfurecido.

-Espera-, Gaara casi había dado la totalidad de la vuelta al pomo, -gracias a tu intento de matarme, he decidido que voy a luchar por él, te enteras?-, gritó fuerte dando un decidido paso hacia delante.

-Ja, ya me lo esperaba-, una sonrisa morbosa se dibujó en su rostro para volver un poco la cara y mirarlo fijamente, -solo si consigues decir las palabras exactas Naruto correrá a tu lado, sin nada que yo pueda hacer, -cambió su facción por una más segura, -pero si por el contrario no lo consiguieras, él será mío, y si te interpones…, no dudaré en matarte!- gritó con severidad.

El moreno encogió un poco el entrecejo, aquellas palabras habían sonado tan intimidantes y avasalladoras, que no sabía que contestar, aunque se orgullo no podía dejar impune aquel desafío.

-Que te parece luchar ahora, quién gane se quedará con él-, propuso seriamente.

-No

-Como?-, Sasuke ya no sabía que pensar, el competitivo Gaara rechazando un reto?.

El pelirrojo le dio completamente la espalda y abrió la puerta, después lo volvió a mirar más tranquilo.

-No te mereces a Naruto, si eres capaz de proponer algo así. No acepto solo por una clara razón, no me apostaré en un combate los sentimientos de la persona que quiero, o es que no tiene derecho a elegir, espera a que se decida, entonces acabará todo-. El Kazekage se introdujo en su cuarto dejando al moreno asombrado, quedándose de pié expectante sin nada con lo que contraatacar, solo confuso por la veracidad de las palabras escuchadas.

El kitsune aún intentando conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con anterioridad. Sería buena idea confesarle su amor a Sasuke, no lo tenía claro, pero esta situación era insoportable, las provocaciones e insinuaciones de Gaara junto a los enfermizos celos del moreno, que acabaran peleando era lo mas probable, y eso no lo podía consentir.

Decidido bajó de la cama, con el único propósito de ir a habar con su compañero. Salió de la habitación corriendo rápido por el pasillo.

-Naruto-baka, adonde crees que vas?- replicó Sasuke acercándose a él.

Su mente le hizo pasar un mar rato, pues no puedo evitar excitarse cuando lo vio. Por los grandes ventanales del pasillo, la luz de la luna resplandecía su pálido rostro, pequeñas y brillantes gotas de agua se desprendían por su pelo, dejándose resbalar por sus mejillas, aquellos preciosos y oscuros ojos grises se clavaban firmemente en él, haciéndole estremecer.

-Me permites hablar un rato contigo?- el moreno se extrañó por el extremo formalismo, aunque no era muy difícil deducir que se debía a causa de la vergüenza, pues sus mofletes se tornaba rojos y su mirada se mantenía perdida en ningún punto concreto.

-Pues claro, vamos a mi cuarto- dijo admirando la sonrisa en respuesta del otro.

Siguieron caminado sin mediar palabra, se encontraban nerviosos, ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que realmente iba a ocurrir.

Primero pasó Sasuke ordenando al portador de Kyubi cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Bueno y de que quieres hablar?- preguntó intentando parecer desinteresando mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El zorrito se acercó avergonzado sentándose a su lado, después se rascó al cabeza y miró al techo.

-Solo quería preguntarte por segunda y última vez que sientes por mi?-, su cara se mostró totalmente decidida, -y quiero que seas claro y digas la verdad!-.

El moreno se echó un poco hacia atrás, por la insistente mirada que le hacía temblar, ahora que debía hacer, de pronto recordó las palabras de Gaara.

-Así que las palabras exactas…- pronunció casi inaudiblemente.

Naruto se impacientaba, el chico solo sonreía para sí, sin contestar, y eso le ponía realmente hecho una furia.

Cuando se lo iba a reprochar sintió el peso del cuerpo del otro, agarrándolo firmemente para centrarlo en la cama y colocarse sobre él.

-Que ocurriría si te dijera que sí?-, preguntó con una mirada llena de deseo.

-Pues que…yo….no….me iría con….-.

-Gaara?-, preguntó acercándose peligrosamente, dejando sus caras casi rozándose, a la vez que fijaba sus ojos en los del rubio.

El kitsune afirmó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, intentando evitar aquella mirada que le derretía, Sasuke se acercó picadamente a su oído, dejando que su cálida respiración le hiciera estremecer.

-Entonces me atreveré a decirte que sí, me gustas Uzumaki Naruto-.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente, intentando asimilar lo que claramente acababa de escuchar.

-Vas en serio?-, preguntó nervioso intentado evitar que unas escasas lágrimas de felicidad y alivio se desprendieran de sus ojos.

-Totalmente en serio-, una sonrisa apareció en aquel lindo rostro, no perdiendo detalle del tiritar de lo labios que tenía frente así.

Los envolvió dulcemente, para ir convirtiendo aquel beso en uno apasionado y fogoso. Las manos de ambos se acariciaban sin control, pareciendo quemarse al sentir la piel del otro.

Sus lenguas discurrían en una ferviente batalla, entrelazándose libremente, el moreno mordisqueó toda la comisura de los labios del kitsune, consiguiendo hacer sangrar el inferior.

-Auch…! Sasuke… me ha dolido…!-, gruñó tocándose dolorosamente el labio dañado.

-Es que me….pones tanto….-, se justificó bajando por el cuello.

A este le dedicaba fuertes succiones, consiguiendo hacer grandes morados por toda la base, sintiendo la agitación de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, que ya comenzaba a tener la respiración entrecortada.

Uchiha se retiró un poco para poder mirar esos infinitos ojos azules, en los que numerosas veces se había perdido.

-No quiero que ocultes esos chupetones, ahora eres mío, esta claro?- ordenó serio mientras seguía lamiendo aquel apetitoso cuello.

-Pero….eso….no es justo……-, consiguió decir el zorrito coordinándolo con los perceptibles jadeos.

Sasuke se deshizo de la camiseta de su ahora amante, concentrándose sofocadamente en uno de los pezones ya completamente duro.

-Di que eres mío!-, pidió mientras seguía lamiéndolo.

-Ah!...Sasuke….ahora soy…completamente tuyo!-.

El moreno se estremeció ante aquel grito de placer, sus manos temblaban a cada paso que ellas daban. Llegó al pantalón bajándolo cuidadosamente hasta sacárselo, tirándolo encima de la camiseta.

Naruto se enrojeció por verse completamente desnudo ante aquel chico que lo contemplaba expectante, en sus ojos se podía deslumbra un gran deseo.

-Me…pones…tan caliente….- llegó a decir mientras besaba los alrededores de aquel sexo tan prominente.

-No seas malo y hazlo ya!- suplicó el rubio viéndose sufrir con aquel juego.

Este lo acarició levemente con la yema de los dedos haciéndole desesperarse aún más.

-Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar… mi Naruto….-comentó sensualmente mientras pasaba la lengua por la punta.

Se lo introdujo bruscamente, haciéndolo profundo en su boca, y rozando con su húmeda lengua cada extremo de piel.

-Ah…! esto se siente tan bueno, no pares…yo….-.

Los gemidos y aquellas palabras tan excitantes lo encendían aún más, aumentó el ritmo, apretando fuerte los testículos con la mano. Al sentir aquella caricia, el rubio jadeo bastante fuerte, no era extraño que alguien lo hubiera escuchado.

-Te gusta esto, no?- preguntó el moreno maliciosamente, mientras los estrujaba sin cuidado alguno.

-Ah…si…si que me gusta…!- gritó dejando que un hilillo de saliva corriera por su barbilla, para terminar cayéndole en el pecho.

El miembro del kitsune empezó a temblar dentro de la boca del de ojos grises, avecinando a su final, después de unos cuantos mordiscos desde la base hasta la punta, no pudo evitar que su semen cayera sobre los labios del otro, el cual se relamía saboreándolo.

-Perdona…Sasuke, no quería….- habló avergonzado pero más tranquilo.

Este se acercó hasta su pecho lamiendo esas gotas de saliva que momentos antes se habían escurrido desde la boca del rubio.

-No te preocupes, me ha gustado-.

Lo volvió a besar dejando que probara su sabor, que exquisito aún permanecía en su boca.

-Naruto ponte de espaldas-, ordenó fríamente.

El zorrito dudo pero al final le hizo caso, colocándose de rodillas y de espaldas a él. Asustado agarró fuerte la madera de la cabecera de la cama, esperando la primero embestida.

Pero se sorprendió, Sasuke se quitó la ropa y se limitó a abrazarlo, besando desde arriba hacia abajo toda su columna. Después de haber saboreado aquella extensa piel, se acercó a su oreja lamiéndola, para así provocar que el rubio se estremeciera.

-No te asustes, no quiero hacerte daño-.

Asintió un poco mas tranquilo, notando como rozaba con sus labios la espalda hasta llegar a esa cálida zona.

Sintió un tremendo cosquilleo cuando algo blando y húmedo se introdujo en él, acalorando todo su cuerpo y haciéndole fluir otra erección.

-Que pronto te vuelves a animar….-, dijo Sasuke burlonamente mientras introducía suavemente un dedo.

-Ah!...eso duele….y por favor no te rías de mí, y menos mientras lo hacemos-, dijo con gracioso gesto de enfado.

El moreno le introdujo dos dedos más, que tranquilamente movía en círculos, ensanchando su entrada haciéndola más flexible.

-Sasuke….ah!...métela ya!-, gritó con diversas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres un ansioso, si lo hago ya seguro que te duele, pero si eso es lo que quieres…-.

Colocó su miembro casi rozando la abertura y empujó adentrándolo despacio.

-Dios…! Sácala me duele!-, gritó con multitud de lágrimas que fluían sin parar.

-Deja de quejarte, además solo te he metido la punta-, de una vez la introdujo entera, -oh…! Eres tan estrecho…esto es el cielo…!-.

El agudo dolor que sentía se fue convirtiendo en el máximo placer nunca sentido, Sasuke se aferraba desesperadamente a sus nalgas, golpeándolas contra su pelvis en unos movimientos desenfrenados y lujuriosos.

Podía admirar como la cara del rubio se encogía de placer, pero para el moreno eso no bastaba, quería oír gemir su nombre de esos carnosos labios, que le pidiera más exasperadamente.

Sasuke agarró el miembro del kitsune, masajeándolo a la vez que sus embestidas, con la otra mano estiró de ese cabello dorado, haciendo que alzara la cabeza en un quejido. Aumentó el ritmo de su compás, convirtiéndolo en mas brusco y angustioso.

-Ah! Sasuke…afloja un poco…me vas a reventar!-, gritó dejando caer la babilla en la almohada.

Ese aullido fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el moreno sintió una fuerte punzada de placer, llevándolo al éxtasis, derramándose por entero en su interior.

Naruto sitió ese líquido ardiente llenándole, provocándole mil y una sensaciones, y acompañado del fuerte estrujó en su miembro por parte de su amante, no pudo evitar desprender su néctar embriagando toda la mano del otro.

Cayeron de lado abrazándose, Sasuke no se atrevía a sacar su miembro para no hacerle daño, así que se quedaron juntos sobre aquellas sudadas sabanas, hasta que los dos se relajaron, después el moreno se desprendió de él, colocándolo seguidamente de frente.

-Quieres ser…mi…pareja?-, preguntó avergonzado el chico de reflejos azulados, notando sus mejillas arder.

Naruto se limitó a asentir, besando con dulzura sus labios, para quedar dormidos completamente entrelazados.

Jeje que os a parecido el lemon, me costó una barbaridad hacerlo, pero creo k a kedado bien, no, un poco salvaje y bulgar pero bueno dentro de lo que cabe esta bien, quería darle un toque sensual, dulce pero a la vez salvaje y apasionado, no se si lo abre conseguido.

Respecto al capitulo en general, me gusta la parte en la que Gaara se intenta controlar, y en la que le dice a Naru que si no le pone, jeje, me puedo imaginar al rubio con cara de "soy un mierda".

Espero k os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, y me dejeis mas reviews, son la esperanza de vida de este Fanfic, pues e visto que tiene muxas visitas, y las del primer capi puede ser para ver si gusta o no, pero las del tercero es xk lo leen, sin embargo solo tengo cinco respuesta, me conformo con esas no ek sea una avariciosa, pero siempre te da un poco de animo que te cuenten sus opiniones, no creeis?

Aquí os dejo el enlace de algunas imágenes yaoi de naruxsasu, haber si os gustan, es un regalo por aguantarme, jeje.

http/img491.imageshack.us/img491/3648/045iv.jpg

http/img491.imageshack.us/img491/1873/184ns.jpg

http/img491.imageshack.us/img491/1643/1500hit0dq.jpg

http/img491.imageshack.us/img491/6924/2004narutan7dl.jpg

http/img491.imageshack.us/img491/2249/40009qv.jpg

http/img491.imageshack.us/img491/3118/0401205bp.jpg

Esta ultima me encanta y a vosotros, besito y gracias de nuevo por leerme.


	5. Quiero ser Hokage! 1ª Parte

Quiero ser Hokage!

Desde que había cambiado su forma de ser Gaara podía dormir algunas horas de noche, sin el mido de que Shukaku poseyera completamente su ser.

Ese día apenas pudo pegar ojo, deseaba correr para ir en busca de Naruto, pero tenia miedo de encontrárselo con Sasuke y no poder controlarse. No quería ni imaginarse que hubiera aceptado al rubio pasando toda la noche juntos. En su pecho aún cabía la esperanza de que su orgullo le hubiera llevado a no admitir su amor por un hombre.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta, haciéndole salir de sus inconsolables pensamientos. Su hermana entrada con tres bandejas, que graciosamente sostenía para que no se le cayeran.

**-Que quieres Temari?-,** preguntó mientras le sujetaba una que estaba a punto de deslizarse.

**-Tu que crees, pues traeros el desayuno**-, la chica se volvió para irse cuando notó que le arrebataban las otras dos bandejas, **-pero que…?-,** lo miró absolutamente extrañada.

El pelirrojo la rodeó, haciéndose a un lado hasta la entrada de la habitación, allí la miró con su frecuente cara inexpresiva.

**-Yo se las llevaré-,** soltó echando a andar.

La chica corrió hasta asomarse agarrada al marco de la puerta para verlo, no se podía creer que también le llevara el desayuno al Uchiha.

**-Pero a Sasuke-kun también?-,** "_tengo que avisar a Kankuro este trama algo"_

Solo observó un leve asentimiento, que estando de espaldas casi no se pudo apreciar, pero que le bastó para tranquilizarse e irse a comer con su otro hermano que ya le esperaba.

Golpeó con la mano dos veces la puerta, al no obtener respuesta la abrió, encontrándola totalmente vacía y la cama desecha.

"_Donde habrá ido, habrá pasado la noche con Sasuke?"_

Su cuerpo tembló furioso mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesilla, después se concentró en la cama.

"_Esta desecha, signo que ha estado tumbado, seguramente se habrá levantado temprano para entrenar" _Se intentó convencer a sí mismo.

Ya solo le quedaba una bandeja, la cual sujetaba bruscamente, deseando una y otra vez mientras se acercaba al cuarto que Naruto no estuviera en él.

Volvió a llamar sin encontrar después, sujetó el pomo volviéndolo despacio, su corazón danzaba agitado y sudaba excesivamente. Cuando por fin estuvo dentro miro temeroso por toda la habitación pero el único que se encontraba en ella era Sasuke.

Dormía placidamente tapado hasta la cintura, dejando ver su musculado torso completamente desnudo.

Gaara respiró hondo sintiendo un gran alivio, no debía pensar tan mal a la ligera de la gente, Sasuke nunca se acostaría con Naruto en su propia casa, aunque si llegaba el caso debería admitir que estuvieran juntos.

Dejó suavemente el desayuno a su lado para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

De la pared empezó a salir el cuerpo del rubio, que nervioso miraba fijamente la entrada.

"_Menos mal que me di cuenta de su presencia y pude tapar a Sasuke a parte de esconderme, si me hubiera descubierto sería el fin de Konoha"_ pensó suspirando.

Observó sus ropas que había ocultado debajo de la cama y las cogió, colocándoselas rápidamente.

Se sentó en la cama y miró dulcemente al chico, a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello un poco rebelde por el ajetreo de la noche, miraba tiernamente aquel lindo rostro. La verdad es que comprendía perfectamente a todas las chicas que estaban locas por él, Sasuke era tan bello que era irresistible no admirarle. Ese rostro entrelargo y afinado, le hacía elegante. Esa nariz tan bien formada, acompañada de unos labios aunque finos siempre húmedos y apetecibles, sin ya hablar de sus tristes ojos, aunque invadidos de odio le hacían tan interesante…..

En su cara una sonrisa se dibujó, esa persona tan admirada por todos ahora era suyo, completamente suyo.

**-Eres mío-,** susurró sin apartar la vista de aquel bello rostro.

**-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello-,** el moreno se volvió y lo agarró haciéndole caer sobre él, **-te lo voy a decir una sola vez…., así que abre bien lo oídos-,** soltó extremadamente avergonzado acompañando al otro que a parte también estaba confundido, **-te…te…quiero-,** se levantó de golpe dejando caer al rubio de cara a la cama.

Naruto se enfadó, después de esa tierna declaración, él esperaba aunque fuera un corto beso, no esperaba más de su frió novio, pero ni eso.

**-Porque tienes que ser tan brusco?-** preguntó mientras observaba como se vestía.

**-Eso es lo que ahí, sino te gusto como soy vete con Gaara-.**

El zorrito se irritó, a parte de brusco a veces era el tío más insensible del mundo, como se atrevía a decir que se fuera con otro, baka.

**-Vale eso haré!-,** le gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta que ya tenía medio abierta.

**-Ni te atrevas-,** soltó cerrándola de un golpe a la vez que dejaba al kitsune entre esta y él.

**-Porque dices cosa de las que luego te arrepientes?-,** preguntó echando la cara hacia un lado _"en el fondo me ama estoy completamente seguro, Sasuke-baka"_

**-Perdóname…-** Naruto lo miró sorprendido, **-yo soy así, a si que dame un tiempo para que me acostumbre a esto-, **le dio un beso en los labios y se retiró para colocarse el protector.

Observó como en la mesilla había una bandeja con el desayuno, no pudo evitar alterarse ante la idea de que quién hubiera entrado los encontrara juntos.

**-Naruto quién a traído eso?-,** preguntó nervioso señalándola.

**-A sido Gaara-,** Sasuke se sobresaltó, **-no…, no te preocupes, me escondí en la pared y no me vio, jeje-, **explicó rascándose la cabeza.

**-Desde cuando sabes hacer eso?-** volvió a preguntar mientras se sentaba a comérsela.

**-Pues ahí muchas técnicas que todavía no te he mostrado…, ah! comete eso rápido que vaya a mi cuarto para poder zamparme el mío-** gruñó.

Este se limitó a seguir comiendo sin prestarle atención a sus réplicas.

Ya los dos preparados se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, pero antes el rubio le agarró fuerte el brazo para llamar su atención, consiguiendo que este lo mirase extrañado.

**-Yo…-,** bajó el rostro un poco sonrojado, **-también…te quiero…-.**

Sasuke sonrió dándole un cariñoso toque en la frente, para después rodear sus hombros echando a andar por el pasillo.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su cuarto, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada su desayuno, lo halló encima de la mesita y salió corriendo en su busca.

Sasuke lo miraba avergonzado, en cuestión de comida parecía todo un animal, le importaba bien poco los modales o que la gente de su alrededor se rieran, poseía esa posición de niño que tanto le gustaba.

Cuando terminó se abalanzó al cuello de su koi, he intentó besarlo con la boca llena de comida.

**-Ahg…guarro quita de encima!-,** gritó empajándolo hasta hacerle caer al suelo, el rubito lo miró con ojos lloros hasta hacerle enternecer**, -lo siento…yo… por lo menos limpiarte anda-,** agarró un pañuelo y se agachó a su lado limpiándole la cara.

**-Sa…suke…-,** es lo único que pudo decir el rubio, estaba tan sorprendido que no podía creerse que el frío chico estuviera haciendo eso.

Sonrojado se levantó hasta salir del cuarto, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

**-Voy!-,** gritó feliz abrazándolo por la espalada.

Ante ellos apareció Kankuro, quién los miraba burlonamente pero con algo de asco.

**-Hacéis bonita pareja…-,** soltó graciosamente.

Los dos se sonrojaron al momento, aunque el moreno aún recordaba la última conversación con aquel chico.

**-Y que quieres?-,** soltó secamente, mientras Naruto lo miraba extrañado ante al brusquedad de sus palabras. _"aquí ha pasado algo que yo no sé"_ pensó.

**-Tranquilo, solo quería avisaros de que Gaara os quiere ver en su despacho ya, se le ve bastante contento, claro dentro de lo que cabe, jeje-.**

**-Vale ya lo as dicho, ahora largo!-,** ordenó el moreno.

El chico de la arena sonrió fríamente, fijando su mirada en aquellos furiosos ojos grises que querían intimidar, aunque el pasaba de ellos.

**-Una cosa más…, suerte-,** este les dio la espalda bajando las escaleras.

Naruto miró el rostro de circunstancia que se le había quedado a Sasuke, se le veía nervioso e inquieto.

**-Hay algo que no se?-,** esta vez cambió su habitual sonrisa por unas facciones mas bien serias.

**-No-,** pronunció dándole una palmadita en la espalda para que andara, a la vez que intentaba disimular su estado con una sonrisa que se veía más bien falsa.

El rubio decidió dejar el tema para luego, ahora lo que importaba era la conversación con el Kazekage.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno los capis los estoy poniendo por partes, costaran de dos, esta el la primera parte del quinto.

Se que pongo a Sasuke muy frió, pero quiero hacerlo mas realista posible y bueno en verdad creo que si pasara esto se comportaría así, no?.

Gaara lo pongo mas tierno pero xk al final cambio, por lo menos en el manga sale así de rico, ainsssss si es para comérselo.

Que opináis si ago un Fanfic de gaaraxnaru, os gustaría? Es que estoy empezando a escribir uno pero no se si colgarlo, bueno lo mas seguro es que lo haga a ver.

Lo de los enlaces de las imágenes es que se les quitan algunos signos le falta una barra y dos puntos después de http. Si la añadís os saldrá el enlace.

**Reviews:**

Bueno solo voy a contestar lo que vea k preguntaron algo, o los que quiera comentar algo dicho.

**Catherine Hanber:** Gracias por nada mujer, para eso estamos.

**Musa Lockheart:** La verdad es que a Naruto le quiero dar un toque mas adulto y preocupado, aunque lo sigo poniendo inteligente, pero nada de dobe.

**Zerohuey:** Bueno a mi Gaara también me gusta mucho, diría que el que mas de gusta de toda la serie, pero bueno….lo normal son admiradoras de sasuxnaru aunque ya lo comente arriba que estoy haciendo uno de gaaraxnaru k pronto subiré, y de solo y perdedor nada, que le e encontrado la persona apropiada.

**Ada-chan:** No sabia yo que el nombre que fuera primero seria el seme, xo bueno se turnaran dale tiempo al tiempo, aunk lemon ya poco, ahora se tornara esto mas serio. Por lo que concierte a Itachi, ea no lo veo malo, a mi en el fondo me gusta mucho ese personaje. A Sakura si la odio a muerte.

Ahora os doy gracias a todos, **Kiomi, Andrómeda, Nyumi** y claro a los de arriba.

Ahora el link de cinco imágenes:

http/img67.imageshack.us/img67/5519/500000hit2mg.jpg

http/img67.imageshack.us/img67/9669/11341007770217ux.jpg

http/img67.imageshack.us/img67/1379/11349746996174jy.jpg esta me encanta es la monda, jeje.

Ahora esta dos siguiente, son del mismo autor, tengo un montón de doujinshi del mismo dibujante la verdad me encanta.

http/img67.imageshack.us/img67/7546/akairohp4ip.jpg

http/img67.imageshack.us/img67/5498/kintobira3ri.jpg

y este ultimo lo hice y coloree yo, bastante cutre por cierto

http/img67.imageshack.us/img67/736/326xy.jpg


	6. Quiero ser Hokage! 2ª Parte

2ª Parte

Después de subir dos pisos quedaron frente al despacho, el kitsune lo abrió y entró, observando al pelirrojo y dos consejeros.

**-Naruto, me ha llegado información sobre un alzamiento, mi aldea no entiende que después de adquirir tanto poder en vez de atacar a Konoha la ayudemos-,** el rubio estaba confuso ante la frialdad de Gaara, habría cambiado la forma de pensar, **-no pongas esa cara, espera a que te lo explique, la primera razón que les pongo es que siempre hemos sido aliados, aún después de ser usados por lo del sonido para atacarla nos perdonaron, y bueno la segunda…-,** el pelirrojo se acercó al rubio agarrándole la manos y llevándosela a su cara, notando aquella calida piel, **-la segunda razón eres simplemente tú, por ti haría cualquier cosa, yo…-.**

**-Basta!-,** gritó completamente furioso Sasuke, agarrado fuertemente la muñeca del pelirrojo.

Su rostro estaba encogido en ira, el otro le respondió la cruel mirada, devolviéndole el apretón para que le soltara.

**-Quieres pelea?-,** preguntó un sonriente Gaara, deseaba un combate con todas sus ganas.

Antes de que el moreno contestara, Naruto los separó bruscamente, haciéndoles retroceder unos pasos.

**-Entonces, ayudarás a Konoha?-,** preguntó bastante serio.

**-Te lo acabo de decir, por ti haría cualquier cosa-.**

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia él, tirándolo al suelo y levantando el puño con intención de golpearle.

**-Suna Dekoi-,** una capa protectora de arena evitó los golpes del moreno.

Al ver la situación el rubio sujetó a Sasuke hasta retirarlo.

**-Eso, escóndete en tu asquerosa capa de arena!-,** gritó escupiendo a su lado.

El zorro furioso cuando por fin lo soltó, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Este sorprendido se llevó la mano a la mejilla sonrojada. Gaara con una expresión de ira en su rostro se levantó, produjo diversos sellos para clavar la mirada en el moreno.

**-Sabaku Kyuu! (Sarcófago de arena)-.**

La arena rodeó el cuerpo de Sasuke envolviéndolo por completo, Naruto no sabía que hacer, como esto siguiera así tendría que atacar a Gaara.

**-Suéltale!-,** gritó el kitsune.

**-No te preocupes, solo quería darle un escarmiento, no iba a utilizar la segunda fase para matarle-.**

Desde el interior de la capa de arena se pudo escuchar una risita acompañada de el sonido de miles de pájaros.

**-Chidori! (mil pájaros)-.**

Un gran agujero se abrió en ella, saliendo el Sasuke con la esfera plateada aún en la mano, Gaara se volvió a proteger pero esta vez la rompió, clavándole la técnica en el estómago, gracias a la agilidad de Naruto pudo retirarlo antes de que esta le pudiera hacer un efecto mortal.

Sasuke quedó de rodillas, aún agitado por el esfuerzo y furioso por que su novio le había salvado la vida aquel despreciable ser.

Aparentemente el Kazekage se encontraba bien, aunque tenía ganas de contraatacar el rubio se lo impidió.

**-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, parecéis niños, que vergüenza-,** pronunció acercándose a la entrada del cuarto.

**-Vamos Sasuke!-,** este se dirigió hasta él a regañadientes, **-Gaara, cuento con tu ayuda, gracias-.**

Cuando por fin salieron de la aldea, Naruto se paró mirando fijamente al moreno.

**-Que problema tienes, ahora eres mi chico y no voy a permitir que nadie te digas esas cosas-,** volteó la cara avergonzado pero con sus ideas claras.

**-Eres un baka!-,** gritó con la cabeza gacha, **-yo…he…tenido miedo… por ti-,** el zorrito saltó abrazándolo, pero este le separó.

**-Me estás diciendo que si hubiéramos profundizado en la batalla, me hubiera vencido, tan débil crees k soy, porque una vez me salvaste y lo venciste tu, no quiere decir que ahora yo no lo pueda hacer-,** estaba completamente enfadado, aquella duda por parte de Naruto le dolía.

**-No estoy diciendo que fueras a perder o a ganar, lo claro es que hubieras salido herido, además si le hubieras hecho algo al Kazekage habría sido el fin de Konoha, idiota!-,** al escuchar esa palabras, por fin Sasuke entendió que no lo había salvado por que le quisiera sino por la aldea, eso le hizo sonreír.

**-Hablas ya como todo un Hokage, jeje-.**

El kitsune lo miró tiernamente y levantó los brazos para abrazarle cuando algo chocó con ellos.

**-Ey tío ten más cuidado!-,** gruñó el rubio sin mirarle, por el contrario Sasuke estaba algo confuso con aquella persona.

Ante ellos un hombre de no más de 30 años sonreía, su rostro era hermoso aún con el inconveniente de que era ciego, tenía el pelo negro y largo a excepción de dos amplias mechas blancas estiras hacía atrás en un cogido.

Sasuke se alteró poniéndose delante del rubio, el cual aún no comprendía nada.

**-No le subestimes, es bastante poderoso y tiene un chakra desbordante-.**

**-El ciego ese, venga ya-,** soltó aturdido a la vez que le señalaba descaradamente.

El desconocido se acercó despacio, tocó el hombro del moreno para que se apartara, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro.

**-No te preocupes chico, solo quiero olerlo y tocarle la cara-,** Sasuke aún desconfiando se retiró un poco.

Naruto seguía con cara de alelado, el hombre soltó su vara que impresionantemente se mantuvo recta sin tocar el suelo, agarró sus hombros y se acercó a su cuello, repasándolo de arriba abajo. A Uchiha todo esto ya le superaba. _"Como se atreve ese ciego a hacerle eso mi chico, si sigue así lo mato"._

**-Eh, tu, que te crees que-,** intentó preguntar con rencor.

**-Hueles a zorro-,** los dos chicos se sobresaltaron.

El ciego pasó después sus manos sobre la cara del rubio, tocando bruscamente todas las facciones, esto mas que peligroso resultaba gracioso, sobre todo cuando el kitsune se quejaba, así que Sasuke se calmó hasta soltó alguna que otra risita.

**-No me cabe duda, eres Uzumaki Naruto, tenía muchas ganas de verte, aún así me voy que mi querido Anko me espera, adiós-.**

Después de todo el espectáculo se marchó dejándolos sorprendidos y sin saber que decir.

**-Pero quién será ese tío y de que te conocía?-,** preguntó mientras lo veían saltar como si viera a la perfección.

**-No tengo ni idea, que basto aún me duele la cara-,** gruñó mientras se tocaba las mejillas alborotadas.

**-Jeje, es igual de caradura que tú!-** dijo Sasuke picadamente, y con mirada rebajadora.

**-Bah! Deja de bromear y vámonos-,** soltó mientras agarra a su koi por los hombros y se reposaba en él.

Este último después de mirar varias veces para percatarse de que no había nadie, le agarró por la cintura, para ir bajando despacio hasta su trasero. El rubio no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y retirarse instantáneamente de él.

**-Oye, no me toques el culo baka!-,** gruñó graciosamente con los mofletes hinchados.

Sasuke echó a correr mientras le sacaba la lengua.

**-Venga gatito asustadizo, cógeme!-,** gritó llevando ya mucha ventaja.

**-Ja, no tardaré ni tres minutos en cogerte-.**

Naruto salió corriendo detrás del moreno, se sentí un hombre nuevo, más feliz de lo que nunca se había imaginado y por lo que veía, Sasuke también se sentía igual.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno que me decís de este capi, ya se que es cortito jeje, pero bueno ya se va viendo mas cosas, y por fin a aparecido un personaje nuevo, aunk sea ciego tiene 30 años y bueno es muy wapo, ya lo dibujare para k lo veais, por ahora e dibujado a otro que tambien saldrá muy pronto, y bueno gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews y por animadme a escribir el gaaraxnaru, k en principio esta subido, no se si continuadlo xo bueno esperare mas comentarios, oy no e puesto imágenes en el proximo va, ya solo me queda decir que tengo escrito hasta el capi nueve, asi k todavía keda Fanfic para rato, besazos y gracias.


	7. Familia

Familia

Por fin habían llegado a las puertas de Konoha, estas se abrieron dejándoles ver a Sakura y a Ino, que los esperaba de pié junto a un árbol.

**-Sakura-chan!-,** gritó Naruto para correr hasta ella.

**-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo, cariño-.**

Esta se enganchó en el cuello del rubio ante su asombro, dándole un beso en los labios. Por otra parte Ino se limitó a agarrar a Sasuke del brazo y estirar de él, al notar como su cara cambió al ver la escena comenzó a sospechar que algo raro pasaba.

**-Oye Sakura-chan que es lo que…-,**

**-Te pedí un beso antes de irte y me lo diste, así que le he dicho a todo el mundo que somos novios-,** explicó con una gran sonrisa.

**-Lo siento pero yo ya-,** la chica le cortó.

**-Venga vamos, que ahora mismo hay una reunión de toda la aldea y estábamos esperando que llegarais-.**

Las dos chicas estiraron de ellos hasta echar a andar cogida cada una del brazo del ninja que le gustaba.

**-Oye Naruto esto no me hace gracia-,** le susurró en forma de reproche por no haberse negado al comentario de la pelirosa.

**-Déjalo estar, cuando veamos que pasa entonces hablamos con ella-.**

**-Vale tu sigue dándole esperanzas-,** gruñó para volver la vista al frente.

**-Nunca cambiaras, eres un celoso enfermizo-,** susurró burlón.

El Uchiha gruñó echando su cara levemente enrojecida a un lado.

**-Jeje te he vuelto a ganar!-** Gritó haciendo que las dos jóvenes le miraran dudosas.

-**Cierro el pico baka-,** protestó el moreno dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

**-Leches duele…-,** se quejó.

**-Te aguantas por bocazas-,** soltó volviendo de nuevo el rostro.

**-Si, si lo que quieras pero sigues colorado-,** comentó casi rozando con un dedo la cara de Sasuke.

Una venilla se pudo ver en su frente a la vez que le amenazaba con el puño bien apretado.

**-Quieres otro?-.**

**-No-,** tragó saliva,** -no hace falta, jeje, me conformo con uno-.**

Después siguieron andando hasta llegar al balcón del Hokage. La plaza estaba abarrotada de gente aunque Tsunade aún no salía.

**-Venga Naruto!-,** este la miró extrañado, **-tenemos que subir para salir al balcón con ella-, **explicó tirándole nuevamente del brazo.

**-A que te refieres?-,** preguntó dudoso Sasuke.

La chica que ya se olía algo al igual que Ino, intentó sonreírle lo más sanamente posible.

**-Los únicos que vamos a subir somos nosotros dos, así que esperadnos aquí-.**

El rubio no dijo nada, se limitó a dejarse llevar por la pelirosa y subir las escaleras en busca de la sannin. Sasuke lo mirada enfadado, ni siquiera le había importado que él no le acompañara, estaba tan furioso que rodeó a la rubia por los hombros para comenzar caminar.

**-Quieres venir un rato a mi casa?-,** dijo indiferente, mientras observaba como Naruto desaparecía por completo.

**-Pero es una importante reunión, no quieres saber que va a pasar con Naruto?-,** preguntó mirándole de frente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-**Bah, ya me enteraré, seguro que lo primero que hace es venir corriendo a contármelo-.**

La chica se encogió de hombros en un gesto más bien infantil, después lo cogió de la mano para hacerle ir más ligero.

Naruto seguía a la linda chica, era mejor que Sasuke no le acompañara, pues si era algo malo saltaría a defenderle como un loco, y no tenía ganas de más peleas suficiente había tenido con lo de la arena, aunque… en el fondo echaba de menos su compañía.

Por una de las grandes ventanas lo vio, no puedo resistirse asomarse a ella para observarlo mejor, aunque era la primera vez… algo de celos le recorrió el cuerpo, divisó como le gruñía a Ino pero se le podía ver distraído, cosa rara en él.

**-No te detengas-,** la voz de la pelirosa le sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndole volverse hasta ella.

Poco después llegaron hasta la rubia que lo esperaba con cara sospechosa.

**-Hey Tsunade-baachan!-,** gritó acercándose a esta.

**-Que no me llames vieja…-,** gruñó dándole un golpe en la cabeza, mientras le empujaba a que saliera ante todos acompañado de Sakura.

Este se tocaba la cabeza mosqueado, con ese ya llevaba dos en una mañana. Su cara se contrajo al ver que todo el mundo le observaba, hasta a veces gritaban su nombre.

La mujer le rodeó los hombros atrayéndolo con ella hasta el mismo extremo.

**-Bueno sin más divagaciones os presento al nuevo y sexto Hokage desde hoy-.**

La gente chillaba contenta, se armó un gran alboroto, sobre todo por las jóvenes chicas que estaban en primera fila, y las cuales Sakura les mandaba miradas asesinas.

El zorrito no pudo evitar que una lágrima se desprendiera por su mejilla, por fin…, por fin se le había reconocido todo su esfuerzo, todo el sufrimiento que había pasado desde crío, esa avasalladora soledad que le envolvía sin tener ninguna mano luminosa que lo sacara de ella.

Todos lo que ahora tenía se lo debía a Iruka y a sus amigos, pero sobre todo a su frío chico, ese que con una sola sonrisa le hacía derretir, aquel que es el único que puede darle la plena felicidad, su Sasuke.

Apretó fuerte la barandilla, un par de lágrimas mas se escaparon de sus bellos ojos azules, en absoluto le daba vergüenza aquella situación, aunque todos le miraran sorprendidos no podía más aguantar esa tristeza que de golpe quería abandonar su cuerpo de una vez.

**-Tranquilízate Naruto, mira, esto es para ti-,** pronunció con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba algo entre sus manos.

El rubio lo recogió, sus manos temblaban y su vista se apreciaba cristalina, no tenía palabras para expresar toda la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

**-Cuida de esa ropa de Hokage!-,** dijo una voz sincera desde la oscuridad, para poco a poco verse descubierto.

El chico no pudo contener su sorpresa, pero si era el ciego que se encontró por el camino!.

**-Tú… como… que…?-,** intentó preguntar el kitsune.

**-Ya lo conocías Naruto?-,** se extrañó la quinta Hokage, al ver que el chico ya no sabía ni donde estaba, le intentó explicar, **-bueno esta hombre es tu tío Zatoichi Ryu, el hermano de tu madre, del clan Zatoichi-.**

El hombre se acercó al rubio que estaba paralizado, ante el asombro del más joven este le colocó el sombrero y la capa.

**-Que lastima que no te pueda ver, seguro que te tienes que parecer a tu padre-.**

**-A mi padre…, a quien te refieres…, quién es mi padre?-,** preguntó desesperadamente el zorrito ante la confusión del Ryu.

**-Pero Tsunade-sama no me digas que no lo sabe?-,** no podía creer que el chico ignorara aquello.

**-Si es verdad, ya va siendo hora de que lo sepa él y toda la aldea-,** se acercó decidida, observando a toda la multitud confundida, **-este chico, al cual siempre habéis visto como un monstruo, una amenaza, alguien indecente y repelente, es hijo de Amai Zatoichi y ni más ni menos que el cuarto, aquel a quién tanto apreciáis. Este introdujo a ese Kyubi dentro de su propio hijo, para que todos lo vierais como un héroe sin embargo provocó el efecto contrario, por mucho que el se esforzara-, **apretó fuerte el puño para después señalarles a todos con rencor**, -pues ahora él es el Sexto Hokage, ese héroe que contiene un tenebroso demonio en su interior, así que desde hoy ya lo podéis ir reconociendo-,** acercó al rubito que no podía dejar de llorar en silencio por tanta emoción de tristeza y felicidad, la mujer besó su frente con mucho cariño, **-yo también te quiero como a un hijo, así que cuida muy bien de la ropa de tu padre, Hokage-.**

Esto era demasiado para él, estaba totalmente alterado su cuerpo se agitaba sin control, aquella última frase consiguió que volviera en sí, abrazando a la rubia fuertemente, después le dio la mano a su tío y un beso a Sakura en la mejilla.

**-Bueno y porque tenía que estar Sakura-chan conmigo?-,** le preguntó a Tsunade.

**-A si, se me olvidaba-,** se colocó en medio cogiendo a Naruto por la izquierda y a la pelirosa por la derecha,** -bueno ya se que han sido muchas emociones por hoy, solo quería dar oficialmente el noviazgo de esta pareja-, **soltó al gentío.

Naruto se puso blanco, intentó sonreír, como salía ahora de aquel lío en el que se había metido por seguirle la corriente a la chica, bueno ya lo arreglaría después, ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar del momento, y hablar con su tío sobre su familia. El cuarto su padre, no se lo podía creer, lo había admirado tanto, y ahora… él… era… su hijo.

Ryu se acercó hasta colocarse al lado de Naruto y le miró extrañado.

**-Pero sobrino… tu no estabas saliendo con el chico ese que te acompañaba?-,** preguntó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Tsunade retrocedió mirando colorada al rubio, que pedía por todos los medios que se le tragara la tierra, Sakura por su parte se echó a llorar.

**-Es imposible que estés con Sasuke-kun, sois dos hombres!-,** después de gritar eso salió corriendo.

**-Yo… pues…-,** cada vez se iba más hacía atrás por los intimidantes ojos de la rubia, no sabía que responder, además de estar frente a toda la aldea y como que no tenía previsto descubrir su homosexualidad ante todo el mundo, **-creo que la presentación de Hokage ha durado demasiado-.**

El zorrito se agarró bien la capa y el sombrero, saltando hasta el tejado próximo, desde allí gritó:

**-Tío, tenemos que hablar, ven esta noche a mi casa, ahora me voy a ver a cierta persona!-,** volvió a saltar de un lado a otro hasta alejarse.

Lo tenía claro Sakura-chan había ido a casa de Sasuke a decirle un par de cosas, ya se estaban poniendo las cosas demasiado oscuras. Aunque quería seguir siendo el mismo saber quién era su padre le enorgullecía, tenía muchísimas ganas de contárselo al moreno.

**-Mierda es un irresponsable, tengo un montón de cosas que enseñarle, a parte de que me tiene que explicar que es eso de Sasuke-,** pronunció tapándose la cara con gesto cansado.

**-No te preocupes, se ve que tiene madera, y bueno no sabía yo que los gay de hoy en día eran tan vergonzosos-,** hablaba despreocupadamente Ryu mientras jugaba con su bastón, que ante el asombro de todos se movía solo suspendido en el aire.

-**Pero de verdad son…?-,** preguntó esta vez mas seria.

**-Si, pero no creo que eso sea un delito no?-,** le contestó lanzando la vara al aire y cogiéndola al vuelo.

**-No, claro que no, si me parece bien, solo es que aún me cuesta creer que esos dos… bah déjalo-,** dijo con una risita mientras se introducía de nuevo en el edificio.

La gente se iba yendo, dejando clara toda la plaza en cuestión de minutos. Algunos se marchaban culpables, otros asqueados, hasta alguna que otra decepcionada, había de todo, pero nadie se atrevió a comentar nada, solo se fueron esparciendo en silencio.

Naruto se paró frente a la casa del moreno, y llamó excitado por la noticia que tenía que darle, al ver que no habrían pasó cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido. Dentro estaban teniendo una calurosa conversación.

**-Pero como eres tan falso, siempre metiéndote con él, y riéndote de lo débil que era, y ahora me viene con que le quieres venga ya!-** gritó Sakura furiosa.

**-Mira quién fue hablar, decías que te daba asco, y desde que lo proclamaron sucesor del quinto Hokage te as enamorado, que amor tan interesado el tuyo no?-** argumentó furioso a la vez que se levantaba para encarar a la pelirosa, aún lado Ino los miraba en silencio.

**-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero tu no puedes estar con él, eres un hombre y además no era tu sueño renacer tu clan, pues con él esta claro que no podrás, sin embargo… con Ino si por ejemplo-,** la aludida se sonrojó observando la cara indiferente del moreno.

**-Paso de tus niñerías, pues si te escucho voy a perder los nervios y no sabría que sería capaz de hacer…-,** dijo acariciándose el pelo para después mirarla serio,** -por lo de mi clan no te preocupes, yo puedo tener un hijo con quién quiera o adoptarlo para cuidarlo juntos, quién me lo prohibiría?-, **soltó orgulloso de su argumento.

**-Je, sería un escándalo para un Hokage, cierto?-,** Sasuke la miró sorprendido por no haber caído antes, **-y bueno, y a que no lo sabes Naruto ya lo es, también se ha descubierto quienes son-,** la voz del rubio la cortó.

**-Cállate, Sakura-,** ordenó mientras pasaba completamente a la casa, vestido así impresionaba bastante,** -haré por Sasuke lo que sea, hasta rechazar ser Hokage, te enteras!-, **le gritó furioso.

**-Tanto… le quieres?-,** los cabellos le tapaban la cara, par ano dejar ver su rostro ensombrecido.

**-Mas de lo que nunca te podré querer a ti-,** dijo lo más delicadamente que pudo, acercándose a ella para abrazarla, **-eres mi mejor amiga y espero que lo sigas siendo, por favor…-.**

**-Descuida-,** se separó rápidamente con la cabeza aún gacha, echando a correr después, tras ella Ino salió en su busca.

Naruto se sentía triste, todo se complicaba pro momento, pero su relación con el chico de ojos grises era lo primero, lo más importante para él.

**-Por fin te impusiste a Sakura, si lo hubiera hecho antes, nos habríamos ahorrado este problema-,** aunque a primera vista parecía que lo decía en forma de reproche su voz detonaba dulzura.

Sasuke le acarició el rostro tiernamente, hasta que logró que el kitsune alzara la mirada.

**-Perdóname todo ha sido por mi culpa, además en cierto modo tiene razón-,** el moreno encogió el rostro extrañado,** -yo nunca podré darte descendientes, podremos adoptar peor nunca tendrán tu Sharingan-.**

**-Baka-,** susurró besando su frente, **-a mi el único que me importa eres tú, si no puedo tener un hijo con Sharingan, lo tendré sin él, lo importante es que lleve el apellido Uchiha y lo criemos juntos, de acuerdo?-.**

Este le asintió contento inclinándose para besarle, era un beso cariñoso y dulce, absorbente pero tranquilo, después de unos segundos se le cayó el sombrero.

**-Perdona-,** dijo separándose y recogiéndolo, **-pero es de mi padre-,** comentó feliz.

**-Tu padre?-,** preguntó ansioso Sasuke por saber más.

**-Ven siéntate, no te lo vas a creer-,** el zorrito como un niño le agarró hasta sentarlo a su lado, **-te acuerdas de aquel ciego que encontramos por el camino?-.**

**-Cual, el que era igual de caradura que tú?-,** pregunto riéndose al recordarlo.

**-Bueno ahora que lo pienso, contra los genes no se puede luchar, jeje, es mi tío Ryu Zatoichi, hermano de mi madre-,** dijo sonrojado por la felicidad en sus palabras.

**-Bueno algo así me lo puedo creer, pero y quién es tu padre, me lo vas a contar o no?-,** gruñó ariscamente.

**-Eso lo quería dejar para el final, es que me da mucha vergüenza-,** sus deditos índices chocaban entre sí, en un gracioso gesto, **-bueno mi padre es… el… cuarto-,** soltó tapándose la cara.

Sasuke ni contestó solo le abrazó, y le beso esta vez mas calurosamente.

**-Que bien, me alegro mucho por ti, bueno supongo que esa ropa perteneció al cuarto, me equivocó?-,** dijo con su cara más sonriente.

**-No, no te equivocas, es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre-,** comentó triste estrujando el sombrero entre sus brazos.

**-Te equivocas-,** Sasuke se arrodilló, abrió la cara y le subió la camisa.

**-Pero que haces?-,** preguntó el kitsune completamente aturdido.

Sintió la lengua del moreno recorrer su estómago, haciendo una circunferencia alrededor del ombligo, su cuerpo se estremeció e intentó mirarlo.

-**Este sello-,** lo rozó cariñosamente con la yema del dedo, **-también es un recuerdo, tanto él como el Kyubi, nunca lo olvides-, **confesó sonriente.

**-Llevas toda la razón-,** Naruto se agachó hasta abrazarle, apoyando su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, **-eres tan dulce cuando te lo propones…-.**

**-Solo contigo, porque yo… bueno aquella vez te lo dije-,** soltó sonrojado mientras se levantaba.

-**No me importa, no hace falta que lo digas sino te apetece-,** pronunció con una abierta sonrisa, **-quieres venirte a mi casa, he quedado con mi tío, y me gustaría que estuvieras presente-.**

**-De verdad?-,** preguntó dudoso, **-no prefieres que sea algo entre familia?-,** comentó algo distante.

**-Tú has sido con algunos amigos, la única familia que he tenido y nos os pienso cambiar por nadie te enteras, además así me ahorro el volver a contártelo-.**

Sasuke feliz golpeó de nuevo su cabeza, aquel día se llevaba la palma.

**-Auhg, que duele, hostia…-,** se quejó harto de que siempre le pegaran en el mismo sitio.

**-Tantas palabra bonitas, pero después resulta que eres un comodón, que Hokage mas vago vas a ser-,** se burló metiendo en la bolsa que llevaba colgada algunos shuriken.

**-Te estas preparando para salir, eso es que vas a venir conmigo?-,** preguntó feliz con los ojos brillosos.

**-Claro si me lo has pedido, pues voy-,** dijo seriamente mientras seguía introduciendo herramientas.

**-Entonces vamos!-,** soltó el rubio agarrándole de la mano para salir de la casa a toda prisa.

Bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo, es un poco coñazo y aburrido, pero bueno, es que no sabía como meter lo que viene después en la historia y lo e tenido que hacer así, espero que os haya gustado y ya hablaré mas del tío de Naruto aunque el también esta ahí por otra personaje que conoceréis en el próximo capi, ainss tengo tantas ganas de poner más, bueno el me refiero a que Tsunade le dice eso, porque en el segundo capi naru le dice k la quiere como una madre, entonces ella aprovechó ese momento para decírselo, Sasu como siempre tiene sus puntos, y bueno espero k salga ya mi Itachi y mi Gaara jajaja son personajes importantes aunque no parezca, dejar tiempo al tiempo, hoy tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para comentar reviews pero le doy las gracias a todos y en especial a ada-chan que deja comentarios en todos los capi, gracias preciosa, bueno ya esta espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo.


	8. Clan Zatoichi

Clan Zatoichi

El sol se empezaba a ocultar, las calles de la espléndida aldea, perdía su brillantez, sumiéndose en la plena oscuridad y la tristeza de la noche.

Se sentía melancólico, recogía la abertura de la capa, apretándola contra su pecho. Creía poder sentir la calidez, con la que un día fue impregnada, ese olor característico del Yondaime, de su padre.

Por lo menos tenía el consuelo, de saber como era esa persona, a la que todo el mundo alababa, su fuerza, su inteligencia, y su destreza como ninja, pero sobre todo, la clase de persona que era. Cabezota y un poco arrogante, pero tan bonachón como él mismo, y con el corazón más puro que nunca haya existido jamás, por lo menos eso decía el tercero.

Ahora venía lo triste… su madre, ese ser que normalmente es la persona más importante del mundo, la que esta siempre pendiente de uno, la que lo protege sobre todas las cosas. Y ni siquiera tenía una foto suya, absolutamente nada. Como deseaba saber de que color era su cabello, poder admirar sus ojos y la ternura de su rostro. Naruto se llevó la mano al pecho, dolorido por esos sentimientos, como había muerto y quién tenía la culpa, eran algunas de las preguntas, que rebotaban insistentes en su mente. No pararía hasta averiguarlas, y conocer la única verdad, que tanto tiempo se le había mantenido en secreto.

Sasuke lo mirada de reojo, comprendía la angustia por la que estaría pasando su koi. Como deseaba él también poder recuperar a alguien de su familia, pero… eso era claramente imposible, por mucho que lo deseara con toda su alma. Ese capricho no estaba permitido para él. El único consuelo que le quedaba era la venganza, amarga pero dulce venganza.

Caminaban a paso tranquilo, hasta que el rubio paró al sentir algo estirando de él, la capa estaba sujeta a unas pequeñas manitas, que graciosamente jalaban de ella, para llamar la atención de su portador. El rukodaime desvió extrañado la mirada, hacía un niño pequeño que le sonreía abiertamente. Sus cabellos eran azulados y mantenían el mismo peinado que el de Sasuke, los ojos por el contrario se tornaban azul celeste como los suyos. Su pecho se contraía al recordar el sueño del Uchiha.

**-Hola pequeño, como te llamas?-.**

El crío le provocaba un sentimiento de dulzura extrema, afirmaba sus ojitos bien abiertos y su silencio era tierno, como si lo hiciera para no romper el momento. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y siguió mirándole, clavando ahora su mirada en el Uchiha, que se conservaba distante, contemplando indiferente la situación.

**-Ven aquí, Yuki-.**

Una bella chica, de alrededor de 20 años, hizo un gracioso gesto de enfado fingido, hacia el niño. El cual apresurado se agarró a su pierna. Naruto la observaba atónito, llamando la atención del moreno, que lo miraba algo receloso. Esa chica inundaba su ser de extraños sensaciones, eran tantas que no dejaban nada claro.

Al lado de esta se encontraba Ryu. Despreocupadamente buscó el olor de su sobrino, que no tardó mucho en hallar. Se situó a su lado, lastima que no podía admirar la cara de anonadado que tenía. Colocó una mano en su hombro, logrando captar su atención y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

**-Te quiero presentar a alguien-,** comentó con una sonrisa, que se volvió picarona al desviar la cara hacia Sasuke, **-chico no te quedes ahí, acércate…, te puedo llamar sobrino también?-, **dejo caer burlonamente.

Tanto Naruto como el moreno se sonrojaron, pasando todo desapercibido para el ciego, que ansiosamente esperaba una tímida o cortante respuesta.

**-Haz lo que quieras-.**

La cara de desilusión de Zatoichi se dejó claramente visible, provocando más nerviosismo al rubio. Buscó rápidamente un cambio de tema, acordándose de nuevo de la mujer y el niño.

**-Esta es la persona que me querías presentar, tu mujer y tu hijo?-.**

El kitsune preguntaba dudoso, mientras los señalaba con su habitual y característico descaro. A la chica la pregunta, le provocó un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, acompañándolo de una cara de pocos amigos. _"Como que su mujer, crío, no ves que soy muy joven para ese tío, será dobe" _pensó atacada de los nervios.

Ryu se colocó esta vea al lado de la joven, agarrándola por los hombros, su cara se sonrojó y se pudo apreciar, como un hilillo de babilla recorría sus labios.

A la joven ya le temblaba todo el cuerpo, tenía que despejar toda la ira o la consumiría por dentro. Apretó fuerte el puño, acumulando una pequeña esfera de chakra rojizo.

**-Jeje, que va Naruto que más quisiera-.** Comentó rascándose la nuca y riendo pervertidamente.

**-Tsuya akai (resplandor rojizo)-.**

Se pudo escuchar, antes de que toda esa energía, fuera impactada contra la cabeza del ciego, haciéndole caer bruscamente al suelo, mientras de su largo cabello negro, aparecía un leve humillo grisáceo.

**-Te lo tienes merecido, por pervertido-,** inquirió la pelirroja, sacudiéndose las manos aún enfadada.

Naruto y Sasuke dieron unos pasos atrás respectivamente, mirándose nerviosos por la brutalidad de la joven. _"Dios esta tía…, están salvaje como Tsunade-baachan, que miedo…"_ pensó el rubio con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente.

Desde el suelo aun quejándose Ryu, se decidió a explicar la situación, claro estaba, midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, para no volver a recibir la furia de la joven.

**-Bueno Naruto…-,** intentó comentar sentando en el suelo,** -esta chica con fuerza animal…-,** tragó saliva, al captar la terrorífica mirada de la chica clavándose en su nuca, **-digo… la bella y delicada doncella, jeje, es tu hermana Sora (cielo) Uzumaki y el niño su hijo Yuki (nieve)-.**

El zorrito estaba sorprendido, pero aún más lo estaba la linda pelirroja, sus ojos azul cielo, como bien indicaba su nombre, se clavaban en los del chico frente así, buscando algún tipo de similitud con ella.

**-De verdad este es mi hermano, tío?-,** volvió a preguntar Sora, intentando dar veracidad a la información aún no asimilada.

Ryu asintió mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas. Ante las dudas de su sobrina, agarró a Yuki, recostándolo en sus brazos, para así quitarlo de en medio.

La emoción desbordaba el corazón de ambos hermanos, de apenas dos años de diferencia. La sedosidad de sus cabellos era la misma, al igual que sus ojos y esa expresión pillina pero dulce de sus rostros. Sora sonrió un poco para acercarse, siendo interrumpida por una fuerte tos y abundante sangre, que emanaba de su boca hasta impregnarse en sus manos. No pudo evitar que sus propias piernas temblaran, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer secamente al suelo.

El rubio al instante se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándola con ansias, dejando un poco de lado la sangre que esta, aún tenía en sus dedos. Lo que le importaba en aquellos momentos, era sentirla, abrazarla, poder tocar su cara y sus rasgos, al igual que su precioso y largo cabello cobrizo.

------

Un poco apartado de la escena se encontraba el Uchiha, aunque quería locamente a su kitsune, no podía evitar que un deje de envidia le carcomiera por dentro, por supuesto era sana. Él también deseaba una familia, como la que por momentos iba descubriendo el Uzumaki, pero sabía que no tenía arreglo, por lo menos…, se conformaría con que su pequeño si pudiera disfrutar de ella por él. _"Con que él no se encuentre solo, me conformo. Este sentimiento no es solo para él, sino también… para mí, yo me alimento de su felicidad, si el esta contento… de seguro… que no también lo estaré"_ Pensamientos hermosos, recorrían la mente del Uchiha, haciéndole esbozar alguna que otra sonrisa de resignación.

------

Sora acarició tímidamente la morena piel de Naruto, deslizando la yema de sus dedos temblorosamente, intentando ofrecer leves caricias. Al ver el nerviosismo de la joven el rubio sujetó su mano, para que de una vez hiciera contacto con su mejilla. El gesto fue acompañado por una serena cara de seguridad, recibiendo por parte de la pelirroja una mirada de ternura extrema. Dejando vergüenza aparte, se acercó más hasta besar su frente, (la de Naruto) apoyándose en la curvatura de su cuello. Se sentía renacer en los brazos de aquella persona que tanto había buscando desesperadamente. Se había sentido tan sola, nadie la quería… su maldita infancia en plena soledad, entre montañas y bosques, villas y pequeñas aldeas. Buscando exasperadamente a aquel niño que había dejado atrás, cuando huyó de la aldea, la única esperanza de vivir, encontrarle a él, a su querido otöto (hermano menor). Diversas lágrimas se resbalaron de sus ojos, perdiéndose en la piel del cuello del rubio.

**-Toda mi vida…-,** comenzó a pronunciar la pelirroja entre sollozos, sin despegarse un milímetro del zorrito, **-te he buscado… deseándome la muerte… snif… por haberte dejado solo, yo era tu onēsan (hermana mayor, yo creía que no había diferencia entre sexo y se decía onisan pero no, jeje)… snif… tenía que haberte protegido…. Y sin embargo huí… dejándote desamparado-,** suspiró dando una pausa, Naruto por su parte mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, desprendiéndose de ellos un par de lágrimas, **-me maldecía una y mil veces por haberte dejado allí, cuando tuve… snif… la edad suficiente te busqué… me separé de Ryu y anduve sola persiguiendo tu recuerdo, con 12 años ya te buscaba por todos lados…, snif… caminado de una lado a otro. Hace un mes, me volví a cruzar con el tío y me contó que tenía una ligera idea de donde estabas, por eso estoy aquí…-, **esbozó una sonrisa, mientras se separaba lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

Naruto le respondió con el mismo gesto, lo que más sentía era que ella hubiera cargado con esas pesada pena, comprendía que con dos años que podía hacer, cuando fue creciendo ese remordimiento se hizo mas grande, llevaba desde los 12 años buscándole, no paró hasta encontrarle. Le estaba eternamente agradecido por ello, su corazón se reconfortó solo de saber que en aquella época, alguien le quería y le buscaba, lo necesitaba para vivir. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, para poder alejar los tristes pensamientos que la inundaban, ahora lo que quería era conversar con su onēsan.

**-Te lo agradezco, ojalá me hubieras encontrado antes, nos hubiéramos arropado el uno al otro…-,** agachó su mirada entristecida, para alzarla después acompañada de una modesta sonrisa, **-te puedo hacer una pregunta, onēsan?-.**

La chica al oír esa palabra, sintió que todo el peso de antaño, descendía por su cuerpo hasta perderse, sin dejar rastro alguno. Se limitó a asentir aliviada, de que de sus labios, no hubiera salido ningún reproche. Ese chiquillo era tan sano y agradable, era como un ángel para Sora, el ángel que tanto añoraba.

**-Te… pareces… a… okāchan (mamá)?-,** preguntó tímidamente, volteando algo la cara por la vergüenza.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la Uzumaki, de todo los apelativos que tenía para el rubio, se había olvidado del de la dulzura, detrás de esa faceta de niño impulsivo y rebelde, tenía una ternura nunca vista. Sonrió para sí, de verdad que se parecían en aptitud.

**-Si, soy igual que ella, sino espera…-,** se revolvió el bolsillo de la capa de la falda, buscando algo. Cuando lo encontró se lo entregó al kitsune, **-este es el regalo que tanto tiempo he estado guardando, para poder entregártelo cuando te encontrara-.**

Las manos de Naruto temblaban, intentando que aquella foto no se cayera de ellas. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados evitando terminar en un llanto sin control. Lo que más había deseado en su vida, una familia, y ahora delante de él tenía esa imagen. Yondaime sostenía a Sora, a su lado una preciosa mujer pelirroja de profundos ojos verdes, mirada dulcemente aún bebe rubio, ese niño era él mismo. Apartó los ojos, muy a su pesar de la foto, para clavarlos en la joven delante de él, sin duda era la vida imagen de su madre.

**-Me… puedo… quedar con ella?-, **preguntó temiendo una negativa como respuesta, la cual nunca llegó. La chica colocó la mano que sostenía la foto en el pecho del rubio (es decir llevo la mano de Naruto a el pecho de él, quedando la foto a la altura de su corazón), y después le sonrió, -**gracias, eres tan bella como mamá-,** comentó totalmente agradecido.

**-Mi tío también me lo decía, lo único que nos diferencia, es que tengo los ojos de otösan (padre), al cual tú te pareces mucho también-,** comentó acariciándole su cabello dorado. Este había crecido mucho, cayendo a cada lado del protector de Konoha, al igual que el cuarto.

Yuki cuidadosamente se coló entre los brazos de su madre, quedando frente a la cara de Naruto. El niño se agarró al cuello de la capa de Hokage y torció la cabeza graciosamente, con gesto dudoso.

**-Tu…, eres mi tío?-,** preguntó el niño, tan serio como de costumbre, pues pocas veces eran las que sonreía.

El rukodaime se enterneció, de verás que ese niño le hacía sentirse especial, para sorpresa del pequeño, lo sujetó bajo los brazos alzándolo hacía el cielo. Lo tuvo un tiempo así, observando como sus cabellos azulados se agitaban con la brisa y por fin una leve sonrisa apreció en sus labios.

**-Si, Yuki. Soy tu tío Naruto, el Sexto Hokage-.**

------

Mientras el rubio jugaba con su nuevo sobrino, Sasuke observó como Sora seguía de rodillas sin para de toser. No sabía porque pero…, el haber conocido a esas personas, también le influía a él de algún modo indirecto, sobre todo aquel niño que tanto se le parecía y que en sus ojos azules, se podía divisar alguna que otro brillo rojizo.

El Uchiha se acercó a la joven extendiéndole la mano, esta la siguió con la mirada, hasta encontrar a la persona de tal ofrecimiento. Su rostro se contrajo un poco, sin poder ocultar unas facciones de asombro, que se mantenían aún después de haber aceptado la ayuda y haberse levantado.

**-Tu te pareces a… como te llamas?-,** preguntó la pelirroja con incertidumbre.

**-Uchiha Sasuke-.**

**-Uchiha…-,** repitió Sora.

Ryu la rodeó por los hombros y le sonrió sarcásticamente, sabia exactamente que era lo que pasaba en ese momento, por aquella mente ensimismada en el moreno.

**-Que pequeño es el mundo, no Sora?-.**

**-Si…, tío-.**

La chica bajó su rostro apenada, ella sabía toda la verdad y las razones del pasado de Sasuke, y… aún sin conocerle podía entender el sufrimiento y a la vez el brillo de venganza, que dejaban ver esos oscuros y bellos ojos.

Sasuke sabía que algo pasaba también con él, estaba furioso y alterado. Miraba severamente a al pelirroja para que hablara, sin embargo, provocaba el efecto contrario, pues se callaba y evitaba la mirada.

Naruto que había dejado que Yuki en sus brazos, jugara con su sombrero, observaba la situación sin entender nada. Él nunca había sido muy espabilado para captar las cosas, pero que algo pasaba, estaba más que claro.

**-No entiendo que ocurre-,** comentó serio el rubio.

**-Muy fácil!-,** gritó el niño feliz, entretenido en darle apretones al sombrero,**- yo también me llamo Uchiha, Uchiha Yuki-, **soltó el pequeño indiferente, sin saber lo que acarrearían sus palabras.

Sasuke abrió ampliamente los ojos, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era ilógico todo lo sucedido en pocos instantes.

**-Eso es imposible!-,** exclamó algo histérico el moreno, **-lo único Uchiha que quedamos somos…-, **sus labios se retrajeron prohibiéndole que mas palabras salieran de sus labios.

La mente del moreno daba vueltas considerables. Ese niño que se parecía a él, aquel crió con reflejos azules y fría mirada era…

**-Si-,** respondió la pelirroja, **-es hijo de Uchiha Itachi-,** pronunció al fin, afirmando su temor.

Sasuke se encontraba perdido, parecía que el fantasma de su onisan, lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Siempre que pasaba algo bueno entraba él a destruirlo todo, arrasando con cualquier sentimiento a su paso. Su mirada desprendía una furia extrema contra el niño, que a causa de ellos, se acurrucaba tembloroso en brazos del rubio. Un remordimiento creció en su interior, extraviado se arrodilló en el suelo, a la vez que se miraba insistente las manos, intentando encontrar una explicación, _"porque… madito nii-chan (esto creo que también es hermano mayor pero en forma mas cariñosa), me perseguirás a donde vaya, no, pero… yo soy el que te tengo que encontrar y acabar contigo, que hago enfadándome con un niño, cuando tu eres el único culpable?"._

Naruto se encontraba nervioso, de sobra conocía el carácter del moreno, y sus impulsos agresivos, no favorecían la situación. Cuando se fue a acercar, Sasuke se levantó lanzándose sobre Sora, el rubio aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, tenía que hacer algo para evitar que la dañara. Soltó al niño e intentó coger al moreno, pero una inmensa luz, le hizo retenerse, a la vez que cerrar los ojos por el brillante resplandor.

**-Kōsen chairo (manto de luz ámbar)-,** se pudo escuchar justo antes.

La luminosidad estrelló a Sasuke contra la pared del edificio de su koi, desquebrajando la construcción, hasta hacer un hoyo en ella. Del labio inferior del Uchiha, un hilito de sangre caía, curvó sus labios en una maléfica sonrisa y la miró severamente. Intentó colocarse de pié, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero no le importaba, esa chica tenía un alto nivel, eso le gustaba, _"Veremos como es de fuerte tu mujer… Itachi"._ Su sonrisa se incrementó considerablemente.

**-Estaba deseando probar mi nueva técnica con alguien fuerte, jeje-.**

Sora se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas, su rostro se mantenía alegre, como si disfrutara de la situación, pero solo quería comprobar algo, _"Itachi vendrá por Naruto, veremos lo fuerte que es su otöto, se creé que con ese chakra va a vencer a su onisan, la lleva clara". _Pensó sonriendo para sí.

**-Primero advertirte que soy un jounnin como tu, de Konoha para ser mas exactos-,** se señaló el protector que tenía sujeto en su brazo, **-así que… no te será fácil vencerme-.**

Naruto estaba sorprendido, su onēsan era un ninja importante y él sin saber, hasta se había graduado en la misma aldea sin conocerse, ya no sabía si reír o llorar. El ruido de pájaros lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, observando extrañado a Sasuke para seguidamente a su hermana. Tendría que hacer algo o la mataría, además el moreno hacía algo nuevo con los sellos. Rápidamente se colocó frente a la pelirroja, interponiendo entre los dos.

**-Sasuke, déjalo ya, no ves que es mi hermana?-,** le gritó enfurecido, pero su novio parecía no ceder.

**-Quítate Naruto!-,** ordenó Sora retirándole con su brazo, **-protege tu vida Rokudaime, además…-, **hizo una pausa para sonreír, **-soy mas fuerte que él, eso te lo aseguro, puedo salir herida pero… nunca muerta, y por su parte… no te preocupes tiene que vivir para describir muchas cosas-.**

El zorrito aún no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer se apartó un poco, pidiendo una y otra vez que no pasara nada.

Sasuke había desarrollado su poder a tal extremo, que podía hacer el chidori con las dos manos a la vez, creando dos esferas. Aunque su límite estaba en un solo golpe, quería probarlo con alguien y creyó que este era el momento perfecto. Cuando tuvo a las dos, las juntó en una grandísima bola centelleante, respiró hondo y lanzó su Katon a ella, tornándola ahora de un rojo intenso, envuelta en llamas.

**-Chidori kaji (mil pájaros de fuego)-,** gritó a la vez que corría hacia Sora.

**-Naruto, observa el legado que no dejó el clan Zatoichi, una técnica de herencia-,** alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, de sus manos una gran esfera púrpura nació, rodeada de inmensos anillos de chakra, que giraban entorno a ella, **-Bunya murasakíro (esfera púrpura)-.**

Con mucho esfuerzo la colocó frente al moreno, lanzándola y haciéndola chocar con el enorme Chidori. Hubo una gran explosión, todo se volvió blanco acompañando a un chirriante sonido. Cuando todo se despejó, Naruto observó a Sasuke inconsciente, a su lado Sora curaba sus leves heridas, gracias a una sanadora luz verde que se desprendía de sus manos, hacía del cuerpo del convaleciente. El rubio se alivió, todo había acabado como su onēsan le comentó, ella tenía algunos rasguños que aún no había curado. La pelirroja cargó al moreno a su espalda, y al llegar justo al lado de su otöto se lo entrego, ayudándole mientras todos entraba en la casa.

------

El kitsune les ofreció asiento mientras llevaba a su koi-baka a la habitación. Lo tendió cuidadosamente en la cama, su cuerpo estaba limpio de sangre y señales, solo quedaba el polvo producido por la explosión. Limpió un poco sus cabellos de arena, observando su rostro tan dulce cuando dormía…, parecía como si estuviera soñando algo hermoso, sonreía. Para el rubio, era un lujo poder contemplar su rostro feliz, se veía esplendido. Volvió la cabeza hacia él, aún seguía dormido, arqueó un poco sus labios, entreabriéndolos como para decir algo.

-Nii-chan…-, pronunció aún sonriendo.

Naruto le apartó un poco el flequillo para ver mejor esa expresión, era tan tierno… _"je, después de todo, no puedes odiar a tu hermano…, nos estaremos equivocando con él, será difícil saberlo"_. Le dolía ver al Uchiha cargando con la masacre de su familia, pero… que podía hacer él, nada… por ahora exactamente nada. Después de volver a su expresión algo sombría, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

------

Sora y Ryu se sentaron en el estrecho sofá, viendo en silencio como el pequeño, jugaba entretenidamente con una pelota, encontrada en alguna parte de la casa. Su okāsan (madre) soñaba con verle una sonrisa a su hijo, después de unos meses, el primer gesto de felicidad que esbozó fue para Naruto, aquel rubio era capaz de sacar una sonrisa, hasta la persona más fría del mundo, _"je, este Naruto…, es todo un sol"_ pensó la pelirroja, su otöto era exactamente como se había imaginado y…, en cierto modo eso le agradaba.

**-Te habló Itachi…, sobre su hermano?-,** preguntó el ciego, mientras nervioso jugaba con la vara.

Sora asintió mirando sus dedos, hallando ese anillo que tanto le gustaba hacer rodar, _"este anillo…, mis recuerdos…"_

**-Sasuke no sabe la verdad, aunque pocas personas están al tanto de lo que en realidad ocurrió-.**

**-Esto es problemático, sabes lo que te haría tu Uchiha si supiera con quién estas, y cual es la razón de tu encuentro?-,** soltó apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento, resopló.

**-Eso es lo que quiero, yo seré quién defienda a Naruto, aclararé la situación de Sasuke y… liberaré al padre de mi hijo de Akatsuki-,** pronunció muy segura de si misma, **-la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no oji (tío)?-.**

-**Si, pero…, te falta poco tiempo pa-,** la mano de la pelirroja le tapó la boca impidiéndole continuar, escondió sus ojos entre los largos cabellos. _"Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte…", _se repetía una y otra vez.

En ese momento Naruto entró en la sala, pasó la mano revolviendo el cabello azulado del niño y se sentó junto a su onēsan. Otro silencio incómodo recorrió el lugar, tío y sobrina intercambiaron miradas, intentando aclarar quién relataría la historia. El kitsune por su parte entrelazó sus manos, esperando pacientemente su decisión, _"ahora que por fin soy Hokage, tengo que guardar la compostura y madurar" _se convencía a si mismo.

**-Esta claro que empezaré a hablar yo-,** dijo sería Sora, observando detenidamente cualquier reacción del rubio, **-te contaré la historia lo más resumidamente posible:**

**Empezó el contraataque para defenderse de Kyubi, lo estaba arrasando todo completamente. Así que…, el único que podía hacerle frente en nuestra aldea era, el relámpago dorado (era así como le decían, no, bueno depende de la traducción, gomen si me he equivocado), es decir nuestro padre. Yo con apenas 2 años, me encontraba al cuidado de Ryu de 12 y Kakashi-sensei (también joven, edad exacta ni idea, creo que unos 14 mas o menos). Hace apenas una semana que okāchan había dado a luz, así que cuando vio llegar a otösan y recogerte de su regazo, se puso histérica, este la sujetó fuerte y la besó, después salió corriendo contigo en brazos. Con la técnica prohibida del dios de la muerte (su nombre en japo, ni idea, gomen) y a través de él, encerró el demonio dentro de ti y cayó muerto. Ryu y kakashi te recogieron y después de ocuparse del cuerpo del Yondaime, fueron en busca de okāchan, pero…-,** hizo una pausa para respirar hondo, se apretaba fuerte la tela de la capa de la falda, que recaía en sus rodillas, se había jurado a ella mismo no llorar, pero…, la cara de Naruto era un poema. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos considerablemente, acompañando a un extraño gesto de complejidad, **-ella estaba muerta, su sangre estaba… esparcida… por toda la habitación-,** por fin una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta caerle en el dorso de la mano, **-no había… nadie solo ella… fría y sin vida. Su cara desencajada, demostraba que había sufrido hasta el extremo…, tenía las muñecas cortadas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo…, finalmente murió degollada-,** hizo otra pausa para ver el estado de su otöto, tenía la vista perdida y su cuerpo temblaba estrepitosamente. Sora agarró su mano y la apretó para que reaccionara, el rubio instintivamente la miró, buscando respuestas en sus ojos, **-te gustaría saber que era lo que sus manos aferraban desesperadamente…?-,**preguntó mientras secaba la última lágrima que se desprendía por su mejilla.

**-Eso es demasiado cruel, no se lo cuentes-,** ordenó Ryu rozando levemente el pecho de la joven y negando con la cabeza. Esta no le prestó atención y siguió observando al chico que dudoso todavía, asintió con temor.

**-Ella sostenía con desesperación…, la mantita de tu cuna… y en el suelo con sangre…, estaba escrito _"Naruto"_, por eso te llamas así-.**

El zorrito cayó al suelo, se sujeta fuerte el cabello, mientras sus ojos se inundaban y acaba en un llanto descontrolado.

------

Desde la oscuridad del pasillo, Sasuke se agarraba el pecho, le dolía profundamente después de escuchar el relato, oculto y en silencio. De nuevo la imagen de sus padres asesinados volvió a su mente. Estaba paralizado, _"ahora Naruto esta sintiendo, parte del sufrimiento que yo viví, es un dolor tan agudo y severo…, porque Naruto…, porque tu también…?"_

El ruido de pasos, provocó una convulsión en el cuerpo del rubio, miraba aterrado a su izquierda. Cuando observó a su koi, aún de rodillas se arrastró hasta él, Sasuke por su parte, también se posicionó en el sueno hasta abrazarle, le acomodó la cabeza en su pecho y lo estrecho fuertemente.

**-Shsss… Naruto…, tranquilízate…, el pasado no se puede cambiar…-,** acarició su cabello y besó consoladoramente sus párpados, para que dejara de llorar, Naruto se aferró más a él, apretando el chaleco de jounnin, **-pero todavía…-,** una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, la cal hizo que el rubio lo observara de repente y extrañado, **-nos queda la venganza, Naruto… te ayudaré a matar al asesino de tu madre, y después acabaré con Itachi-,** el kitsune no respondió se limitó a ver la ira acumulada en esos ojos grises, permaneciendo totalmente atento.

Yuki se acercó a la pareja en el suelo y rozó levemente la capa del rukodaime. Ambos le miraron, tranquilizándose un poco.

**-Por que lloras?-,** preguntó curiosamente el niño.

Naruto pudo advertir como a Sasuke se le iluminaron los ojos cuando lo vio. Agarró al pequeño fuertemente de los hombros y lo miró con un brillo extraño. El zorrito ya empezaba a pensar, que ha su novio se le había ido completamente la cabeza, nunca había superado su trauma, pero este ya alcanzaba unos extremos considerables. Sora se preparó por si tendría que intervenir, aunque dudaba que aquel confundido chico, el hiciera daño a su propio sobrino, por muy hijo de quién fuese.

**-Tú…-,** sonrió malévolamente, **-yo te cuidaré…, renacerás mi clan, tú y tu Sharingan. Además…-,** su sonrisa cambió al igual que sus ojos, a otras mas sana, hizo una pausa mientras el niño le seguía mirando inexpresivo, acarició su mejilla dulcemente, **-para mí es un sueño que haya alguien…, con mi sangre y la de Naruto…, serás el mejor ninja del mundo y… yo me encargaré de eso-.**

Lo soltó delicadamente y encaró a la pelirroja que lo miraba astutamente, en el fondo se alegraba, pues esa era otras de las razones, por las que estaba ahí. Su primer pensamiento fue Naruto…, pero si eran dos mejor.

**-Sora, deja al niño en nuestra custodia, nosotros le cuidaremos y lo convertiremos, en el mejor ninja que haya existido jamás, por supuesto, quédate con nosotros-,** Sasuke se venía muy decidido en sus palabras, por el contrario que Naruto.

**-Para..! Pero de que hablas Sasuke..?-,** gritó el rubio a su lado.

El moreno le hizo un gesto para que callase y señaló a Sora. El sexto Hokage la miró en el momento, mantenía su vista gacha, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. De repente alzó su vista y se levantó secamente.

**-Acepto tu proposición Uchiha Sasuke, pero antes… tienes que prometerme algo-,** pronunció con severidad, era una mujer formidable, tenía un fuerte carácter y sus ojos parecía intensificarse, a su otöto le recordaba a Tsunade-baachan.

**-El que?-,** preguntó serio el Uchiha, lo daría todo por el tutor de aquel crío.

**-Pues…-,** Sora se acercó agarrando la mano del moreno, el cual se mantenía recto sin inmutarse, **-no dejes que Itachi se acerque a él bajo ningún concepto, tampoco debe saber que es su hijo, tenlo como tuyo-,** pidió la joven. La mirada de ambo se encontraron, una suplicaba y la otra algo confundida aceptaba.

La Uzumaki posteriormente se agachó, sujetando la cara de Yuki para que le mirase.

**-Escucha a mamá Yuki, tu padre desde hoy es este chico de aquí, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, ves que tiene el mismo apellido que tu?-,** el niño asintió entusiasmadamente, dando a entender que lo comprendía todo, **-ahora ese de allí es tu tío Naruto, de acuerdo?-,** el niño volvió a responder afirmativamente.

La ninja se detuvo de nuevo frente al moreno y le estrecho la mano, algo le decía que hacía bien en confiar en ellos dos, su hijo quedaría en buenas manos cuando ella ya no estuviera_. "aun dos años, todavía dos años"_ pensaba Sora.

**-Hazlo lo mejor que puedas-.**

**-No te preocupes, le protegeremos con nuestra vida-,** finalizó Sasuke rompiendo el contacto de ambas manos.

------

Zatoichi lo había escuchado todo en silencio, este asunto iba para largo, y dios sabría si algún día tendría fin. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era distraerse un poco, para eso acudiría a cada de Anko, cuantas ganas tenía de volver a verla. Llevaban dos años sin verse, así que se excitaba con solo pensarlo. Pegando saltos se dirigió hacia la puerta, hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y se dispuso a salir.

**-Alto ahí, Ryu!-,** ordenó Sora.

El cuerpo del ciego se petrificó, volteándose en dirección de la voz escuchada. A regañadientes se acerco hasta ellos y cargó a Yuki.

**-Vale, vale, ya me lo llevo, tu vete tranquila y ustedes aprovechad nuestra ausencia-,** soltó picadamente, mientras salía por la puerta. No le hacía falta ver, para adivinar el sonrojo de ambos chicos.

------

Sasuke cansando se dirigió hacia el cuarto, sin inmutarse por nada, solo quería reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y descansar. Su vida, había pasado delante de él en pocos minutos, ahora quería trazar un futuro al lado de Naruto, y quería hacerlo bien. Su venganza solo acaba de empezar. Antes de marcharse, le hizo un gesto al rubio para que le siguiera y continuó andando.

Naruto por su parte, miraba como su hermana también tenía decidido salir y se dirigía hacia la entrada de la casa, porque esta huida de los tan repentina? Lo normal es que se quedaran con él, después de todo lo contado, pero no, se marchaban.

**-A donde vas onēsan?-,** preguntó el rubio. Había pasado tantas cosas, que no sabia como actuar, su personalidad había quedado echa añicos.

**-Voy a dar un paseo, hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, y me apetece curiosear un poco-,** la chica cariñosamente se aproximó, y después de regalarle unos roces en la mejillas, besó su frente, **-no te preocupes otöto, volveré entrada la noche, tu disfruta de la tranquilidad junto a tu koi-,** comentó con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, **-sayonara rukodaime-,** después despareció.

A Naruto le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, de lo que menos ganas tenía era de pensar, bueno de eso nunca tenía ganas, pero ahora… aun menos. La única forma de tranquilizarse era acudir donde el Uchiha, de seguro estaría esperándole. Caminó cuidadosamente por el pasillo y rodeó despacio el pomo. Se sorprendió al ver la habitación a oscuras, dio un tímido paso, intentando adivinar cualquier reflejo de su novio, de repente pudo distinguir unos destellos rojizos, provenientes de los ojos de Sasuke, este estaba desnudo sobre la cama, moviendo un dedo en señal de que avanzara. _"Pero porque está tan extraño, de verdad que esto me da algo de miedo"_ pensó el rubio tragando saliva.

**-Ven a mis brazos, Naruto-,** la voz del moreno se escuchaba excitada y sexy, demasiado para lo normal.

La puerta detrás de él, se cerró de golpe, haciéndole dar un retemblío, no se esperaba ese lado siniestro de Sasuke, pero era él, así que no importaba, al final se decidió a caminar hacia la cama…

------

Itachi se paró, sintió algo extraño en el pecho, _"esto son remordimientos…, a esto es lo que llaman amor?",_ no, no podía caer tan bajo, se acarició el cabellos azulado hacia atrás y siguió caminado.

Kisame lo seguía distante, deseaba hablar claro con él, tenía que respetar las normas. Aunque lo quisiera disimular seguía pensado en aquella mujer, y eso no le estaba permitido.

**-Itachi, en que piensas?-,** preguntó cuando alcanzó su paso.

**-Falta poco para llegar a Konoha, tenemos que hacernos con Kyubi ya, date prisa-,** pronunció mientras aceleraba el paso considerablemente.

**-Para sacar al demonio del interior su portador muere, sabes que es el hermano de-** su comentario fue cortado severamente.

**-No me importa, sino encontramos otra forma lo haremos así-.**

**-Como desees, solo recuerda las normas de Akatsuki, de acuerdo?-,** lo miraba de reojo, notando como encogía levemente el entrecejo, intento que no se notase.

**-Lo tendré presente-,** se encontraba saltando de un árbol a otro, sus cabellos se agitaban con el viento dándole un aspecto calmado y misterioso, suspiró, **-además, puede que ya este muerta-.**

Su compañero lo miró serio, sabía que seguía sintiendo algo por ella, no se atrevió a comentar nada, ni tampoco lo acusaría, era mejor esperar a ver que ocurría.

------

_**Primero este capi va dedicado a ada-chan y mi querida lis.**_

_**Bueno aquí traigo el capi que tanto trabajo me a costado, lo he reescrito por eso he tardado tanto, pero después de leer el capi de ada-chan, me prometí a mí misma intentar mejor, por lo menos poder alcanzar un poco su nivel, aunque eso es plenamente imposible para alguien como yo.**_

**_Si señoras a Sasuke se le esta hiendo la olla, y mi pobre naru lo tiene que pagar todo jo. Bueno la historia de la familia de naru la iba a poner en flash back, como que Sora lo recordaba pero me parecía demasiado violenta, si es así y suena brusco no?. _**

_**Las cosas cambiaran no se quedarán tan sombrías, y bueno a muchas no les gustará lo del crío, pero tiene su explicación no os apresuréis, y tampoco quiero que odiéis a Sora es mas buena de lo que parece, y tiene muchas cosas en mente, espero que alguna que otra pueda lograr, jeje.**_

_**Bueno quiero dejar claro que Sora significa cielo, se lo he puesto por los ojos azules, y Yuki nieve, por que es un niño muy serio, después veréis porque.**_

**_Aquí un dibujo de Sora que hice, no dibujo bien, y colorear menos pero quería que supierais como me la imagino, para dibujarla me e basado en la versión femenina de Tsuzuki de yami no matsuei jeje, es que cuando la vi dije así es como yo la quiero, bueno espero que os guste, y ya esta, besos a todos y gracias por leerme._**

**_http/img215.imageshack.us/img215/5835/65copia4ty.jpg_**


	9. Mi amor porque eres asi?

Mi amor porque eres así?

Era la primera vez que observaba aquella mirada en el chico de ojos grises. Se mantenía quieto observando su cercanía, contemplando su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose en la oscuridad. El rubio tímidamente apoyó una pierna en la cama, aún pensando si subir la otra, _"esa mirada me hace temblar, porque estoy tan nervioso si no es la primera vez?"_ pensaba para poder tranquilizarse. Bajó la cabeza dejando que sus cabellos taparan su mirada, lo único que podía observar desde aquella posición eran las piernas cruzadas del moreno, este seguía en silencio sin presionar al kitsune, que pudo ver como variaba de posición de sentando a estar de rodillas. Temía levantar la mirada y chocarla con aquella de tan poca cordura. Esperaba tembloroso que lo sujetara o le empujara salvajemente para que se tendiera en la cama, pero no obtuvo roce alguno, solo se encendió la luz. Ahora instintivamente alzó el rostro y lo contempló, su mirada era la de siempre. Aliviado suspiró mientras se tocaba el pecho.

**-Que pasa, dobe, creía que con la luz apagada sería más romántico-,** preguntó dudoso sentando de nuevo delante de él. Volvía a tener su rostro malo humorado.

**-Me asustaste Sasu-chan!-,** gruñó abrazándole, acomodando su mejilla en aquél pálido cuello, **-a que vino lo del niño?-,** preguntó con un gracioso gesto de enfado.

El Uchiha se mantuvo serio y agarró su rostro clavándole los ojos, estos denotaban seguridad, estaba orgulloso de su decisión anterior. Las facciones de la cara del zorrito se endulzaron, entregándole una sincera sonrisa.

**-Ya as cambiado de opinión, usuratonkachi? Que poca personalidad…-,** dijo burlonamente con gesto de superioridad, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, sonrió para sí quedando inadvertido por el rubio.

**-Bueno me alegro de que seas papá, pero… que dirán si mi novio ha tenido un hijo con mi hermana? Pues todo el mundo creerá que me has puesto los cuernos, jo-,** soltó resultónamente a la vez que también se cruzaba de brazos.

Espero a la respuesta de Sasuke, pero este se mantenía indiferente mirando hacia el filo de la cama, por lo menos eso pensaba Naruto.

**-Es verdad, no quiero que piensen que soy esa clase de personas-,** pronunció un pensativo Uchiha, acariciándose la barbilla.

**-(caída de Naruto plan anime) Baka, primero que era broma, y segundo que no es por lo que piensen de mí, sino de ti, eres un koi egotista!-,** se quejó mirándole lloros a los ojitos.

**-Anda olvídalo, dobe…-,** pronunció con su voz mas provocativa.

Agarró pro la cintura al rubio sentándolo sobre él, se acercó a su cuello y le sopló con malicia, el cuerpo del kitsune se estremeció ante esa calidez. Mientras el moreno besaba su cuello, él entrelazaba sus dedos en aquellos azulados cabellos, jalándolos despacio a cada roce de los labios en su piel.

**-Ah… mmm… Sasu-chan…-,** suspiraba

Pasaba las manos por su abdomen acariciándolo sensualmente, levantó la capa sigilosamente mientras el chico seguía suspirando. Logró quitarla acompañada de la camiseta y el protector. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para observarle fijamente, el rubio se quedó un poco dudoso ante el comportamiento extraño del moreno.

**-Que ocurre?-,** preguntó nervioso por la intensa mirada, esta cada vez mas dulce.

Sasuke alzó su mano y delicadamente deslizó un mechón rubio, bastante largo ya por cierto, entre sus dedos, lo palpaba despacio deshaciéndolo en otros más finos. Con el dorso de la mano acarició la rozada mejilla y con el índice delineo la curvatura del ojo derecho, después se centró en los rojizos labios, algo entreabiertos y los bordeó rozando toda su comisura.

**-Eres… tan lindo-,** pronunció ensimismado en sus caricias, **-sin el protector, dejas caer tu cabellos descendentemente, te favoreces, sabes?-,** comentó sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Naruto no sabía que decir, sus palabras se perdían en sus labios sin darles oportunidad a salir. En todo esos años no se había cortado el pelo, pensó en dejarlo crecer como el cuarto, _"que ironía lo hice por él, y ahora resulta que es mi padre"_ pensó sonriendo para sí, le caían dos grandes mechones tapando sus orejas, la parte posterior le rozaba casi los hombros. Las palabras escuchadas de boca de su koi le alegraron, pues el único que lo había llamado hermoso había sido Gaara, sin embargo Sasuke siempre se había mantenido distante, _"seguro que el también se ve lindo si el protector"_ El moreno se encontraba desnudo, pero aún mantenía el símbolo de Konoha en su frente. El rubio alzó sus brazos rodeando la cabeza de Sasuke, que se dejaba hacer mirando curioso las acciones del otro. Agarró el lazo y lo deshizo, después lo sujetó y lo apartó de sus cabellos, lo recogió y lo lanzó con el suyo. Este variaba poco, el flequillo recaía mas sobre su cara hasta casi taparle los ojos, el pelo puntiagudo posterior también descansaba descendentemente pero sin perder su forma original.

**-Te ves hermoso tú también, Sasuke-,** confesó con un vergonzosa sonrisa.

El Uchiha le devolvió el gesto. De improviso se levantó dejando al rukodaime algo confundido en la cama. Se agachó donde había tirado sus pantalones y rebuscó en los bolsillos.

**-Pensé en cambiar la posición del protector y compré algo para ello, pero ahora que lo pienso te vendrá mejor a ti-,** después de unos largos minutos, encontró unas extrañas piezas y las encerró en su mano. Se aproximó hasta el rubio y se las enseñó, **-estas dos esferas de metal son para ponérselo en el brazo y dos hebillas con cierre para la cintura, he traído dos para el brazo y esta última es para Ino-,** comentó dejando caer los objetos en las manos del zorrito.

**-Para Ino?-,** preguntó encogiendo algo el entrecejo en forma de desacuerdo.

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama apoyando su espalda en la pared, los celos de Naruto le hacían reír _"después de todo es una forma de demostrar amor, jeje" _pensó regocijándose mas en sí mismo.

**-Estas celoso Naruto, je parece mentira, yo aguantando que Sakura diga por ahí que eres su novio y ahora te pones así porque le haga un regalo a Ino, vaya por dios-,** soltó posando de broma a enfado. Estaba cruzado de brazos y lo miraba fríamente.

**-Pero con lo de Sakura no se puede hacer nada, sin embargo lo del detalle con Ino lo haces por gusto!-,** reprochó el kitsune tirando las piezas contra la pared y levantándose de al lado del chico de ojos grises.

**-Anda, pues si que se ha enfadado el zorrito…-,** comentó irónicamente, **-odio los celos, si quieres irte ahí tienes la puerta-,** sugirió mirándolo despectivamente. _"le estaré dando demasiada caña? No… seguro que se echa en mis brazos llorando de un momento a otro"_

La palabra _"zorrito"_ rebotó en la cabeza del rubio, desde cuando usaba su koi esta palabra ofensivamente contra él, ese cambio que había tenido desde la llegada de su onësan no le gustaba nada, y se lo iba a demostrar, a parte de arreglar un pequeño detalle. Agarró su comisa y se colocó la capa, después de atarse fuerte su protector en la frente le lanzó sus ropas al moreno, bruscamente le cayeron en la cara al no esperarlo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. El gesto molesto de Sasuke aumentaba por momentos, _"no ha tenido la reacción que esperaba, pero tomárselo de esta forma ha sido tan humillante…"_ pesaba confundido y furioso.

**-Ahora vístete y largo de mi casa-,** pronunció secamente mientras salía de la habitación.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer, ese era su Naruto, siempre había sido revoltoso y cabezota, pero esa madurez que ahora tenía era absolutamente nueva.

**-Me gusta…, contra más difícil me lo ponga, mas me excita, jeje-. **(pervertido ¬¬)

Cogió sus ropas y se las colocó, después a paso tranquilo abrió la puerta esperando ver al rubio en la sala con cara de enfado, pero no, no había nadie y la entrada estaba abierta, señal de que el rukodaime había salido.

**-Pero…, donde habrá ido?-,** se quedó un tiempo pensativo y poco después reaccionó, **-no me digas que…-,** dio una carcajada, **-ya se donde has ido… será celoso-,** sonrió.

------

El rubio se colocó el sombrero que no pegaba nada con la capa de Hokage de su padre, _"por eso no se lo pondría"_ pensaba él riéndose. Intentaba desviar un poco de su mente el motivo de su salida, estaría bien lo que iba a hacer? bueno le daba igual. La gente por la calle se inclinaban al verle pasar, él por su parte les sonreía, ganas tenía de mandarles a tomar viento por todos los desprecios anteriores pero…, estaría bien por parte de un kage? Por supuesto que no, así que aguantó el tirón y siguió sonriéndoles. Por fin después de andar unos 15 minutos llegó a la floristería y entró, hallando a la rubia en el mostrador. Su mirada estaba algo entristecida, seguramente al conocer la noticia de que Sasuke y él eran pareja. Ahora se sentía mal, la joven estaba aparentemente nerviosa, solo se le ocurrió inclinarse y saludarle formalmente.

**-Buenas noches, Hokage-sama-.**

**-No me llames así, para los amigos seguiré siendo Naruto de acuerdo?-,** Ino asintió despejando un poco sus nervios, **-son las 9 de la noche que haces aún con la tienda abierta?-,** preguntó curioso intentando averiguar si había quedado con alguien.

**-Bueno es que… me he quedado ha recoger y…-.**

**-Ino-chan, ya estoy aquí!-,** saludo enérgicamente Sakura desde la puerta. Los dos la miraron sobresaltados, haciendo que la joven se ruborizase.

**-Naruto-kun no esperaba verte aquí… te ves bien vestido así, quieres que… vayamos a tomar algo?-,** preguntó agarrándose a su brazo descaradamente. (a esta no le hace falta que le diga que no le llame con respeto, que tía ¬¬)

**-Lo siento Sakura-chan he venido a entregarle un regalo a Ino-,** se volvió hacia la rubia y le dio el broche del protector, **-bueno es de parte de Sasuke, así que no hace falta que me des las gracias, dáselas a él cuando le veas-,** la chica asintió avergonzada mientras la pelirosa ardía por dentro, **-ah! tienes unas tijeras y algo con lo que ponerme el protector en el brazo?-.**

El kitsune dejó las dos esferas de metal en el mostrador, se quitó el sombrero y después la bandana. Las dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al verlo, se veía tan guapo con el pelo suelo y a su aire…, Sakura saltó y le abrazó, agarrándose posesivamente a su cuello.

**-Te ves hermoso Naru-chan!-,** gritó entusiasmada, por el contrario que el joven que no sabía como quitársela de encima.

**-Naru-chan?-,** se pudo escuchar desde la puerta.

La pelirosa se separó al momento del kage, tragando saliva dificultosamente por la fría mirada de un Sasuke completamente rojo de furia.

**-Tranquilo Sasuke, no importa es mi mejor amiga, así que me da lo mismo como me llame-, **comentó nervioso _"la verdad es que es tremendamente pesada, que cruz me ha tocado con esta chica, ahora comprendo el afilado carácter de Sasuke, tanto años aguantando esto habrá acabado con tener un segundo trauma"._

Ino se acercó al Uchiha y le dio las gracias con una amplia sonrisa por el regalo, después se acercó a Naruto y se dispuso a prepararle el protector para el brazo, en unos segundos lo tenía listo.

**-Oh! Eres muy bueno en esto, como aprendiste?-,** preguntó asombrado el zorrito.

**-Es que yo era quién se lo ponía a Shikamaru, de eso ahora se encarga su novia-,** comentó dándole los últimos retoques.

**-Su novia?-,** repitió el rubio.

**-Si, Temari, No sabíais que estaban juntos?-,** respondió extrañada.

**-No-,** contestaron los tres al unísono.

**-Me lo puedes poner también a mí?-,** pidió el moreno acercándose y colocando las dos únicas esferas que habían quedado en el suelo del cuarto, sobre el mostrador.

Esta volvió a asentir y se lo preparó también a él. Estuvieron los cuatro charlando durante un rato y terminaron en una discusión de haber cual era más guapo. (se que es una estupidez pero no se me ocurría otra cosa, gomen).

**-Bueno yo al principio no le veía atractivo a Naruto, pero su forma de ser me fue atrayendo y ahora con el paso de los años…, se ve lindísimo-,** argumentó una Sakura totalmente sonrojada e intimidada por la constante mirada del Uchiha.

**-Bueno yo tengo claro que Sasuke siempre a sido más atractivo que yo, y lo admito, además que tiene ese encanto frío que atrae a todo el mundo-,** su mirada estaba tan embobada en el moreno que provocó las risas de las dos jóvenes.

**-Naruto, Sasuke siempre a sido lindo pero tu también te has puesto bastante apuesto-, **reconfortó Ino. (no es que Ino me caiga mejor que Sakura, pero la pongo así para que la chicle parezca una usuratonkachi, jeje)

**-Demasiado, ahora tiene una pelirosa descarada y un demonio obsesivo del desierto detrás suyo-,** achacó furioso el moreno.

**-Basta, no llames a Sakura y menos a Gaara de esa forma, un poquito de propiedad hablando que eres papá-,** pronunció picaron admirando la cara desencajada de Sasuke.

**-No vamos!-,** ordenó el moreno viendo como el Hokage daba salto y le sacaba la lengua (ainss Naruto siempre igual, por muy serio que lo quiera poner**) –cuando te coja te la cargas!-,** gritó persiguiéndole y saliendo a la calle tras él.

Las dos chicas con la boca abierta no tenían palabras para expresarse ante lo escuchado.

**-Gaara esta enamorado de Naruto?-,** se preguntó Sakura.

**-Sasuke tiene un hijo?-,** añadió Ino.

"_Nos vamos a volver locas"_ pensaron a la vez.

------

La espalda del Hokage chocó contra la puerta abriéndola de golpe, Sasuke lo besaba apasionadamente, tanta era la excitación que emanaba de sus cuerpos que no paraban de tropezar con todo. En medio del pasillo Naruto pisó la pelota con la que jugaba anteriormente Yuki, quedando el moreno sobre él en el suelo.

**-Dobe…-,** susurraba mientras cubría de besos el bronceado cuello.

**-A que te… mmm… refie… res?-,** preguntó intentando controlar su respiración.

Sasuke se retiró un poco, tenía una mano en cada mejilla del zorrito, por su parte este envolvía su cuello posesivamente.

**-Me llamabas celoso con lo de Gaara pero… y tu con Ino?-,** dejó caer con gesto de enfado fingido.

**-Yo no he visto que me lanzara con el Rasengan sobre ella, como hizo alguien que yo me se…-.**

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo, y se abalanzó a cazar los labios del rubio, les dedicó pequeñas mordidas, los envolvió vorazmente introduciendo descarado su lengua. Esta rozaba la del otro dándole golpecitos constantes, cuando se los quería devolver la escondía de nuevo en su boca. Con aquel juego intentó avivar el deseo de su compañero, lográndolo en pocos segundos. El rukodaime agarró la nuca morena y lo apretó contra él intentando dominar el beso, su koi le dejó, mostrándole pro unos instantes la excitación de controlar la situación. Cuando mas emocionado estaba, el chico de ojos grises se volvió a retirar, sellándole los labios con el índice para que no rechistara.

**-Todo lo que hice en la arena fue… bueno te dije que solo te lo diría una vez… ya sabes recuerda esas dos palabras-,** comentaba mientras descendía y le desabrochaba el pantalón.

**-No hace falta que las digas si no… mmm… ah… quieres… ah… ah!-,** gimió al sentir la calidez de la boca de su novio envolverle su intimidad.

**-Veo que… te gusta…-,** comenta dentro de su regocijo.

Sostenía el miembro del kitsune firmemente, dio pequeños roces alrededor de la punta y después en el centro, mientras presionaba el lugar con dos dedos lamió la parte frontal seguida de los laterales, cada vez ardía más ante los movimientos inquietos de las piernas como de los dedos entrelazadazos en su pelo de Naruto.

**-Ah… Sasu-chan… continua por favor…-,** pedía desesperadamente ante tanto placer controlado.

El moreno se limitó a seguir dando besos por la base, subiendo incitantemente por toda la longitud.

**-Si quieres que continúe… pídemelo… háblame sucio…, sabes que me pone escuchar esas palabras de tus labios-,** sugería lamiendo de nuevo posesivamente la sensible punta.

**-Oh! Por favor… trágatela Sasuke!-,** gritó no pudiendo aguantar más aquel tortuoso juego.

El Uchiha se la introdujo completamente, succionándola y relamiéndola arriba abajo. Las lamidas estaban acompañadas de mordiscos y apretones, el zorritos estaba desesperado quería terminar de una vez con todo aquello. Su koi se dio cuenta de ello y maliciosamente le introdujo un dedo balanceándolo con descaro, haciéndole jadear apresurado. A los pocos segundos se separó, observando burlón la cara de desacuerdo del rubio, le bajó completamente los pantalones así como le apartó la capa y la camiseta. Se sentó frente de él, quitándose tentadoramente cada prenda e incitando al kitsune a que se animara a atacar, pero aún la vergüenza le podía. Con frescura se tocó su pene acariciándolo despacio, Naruto se sonrojó ante aquella deliciosa visión _"que pretende masturbándose delante mía?"_ pensó sin apartar la mirada de aquel incitante movimiento. Aquella situación excitaba al Uchiha, disfrutaba como nunca viendo la insistente repaso que el rukodaime le ofrecía a su miembro. Su pecho comenzaba a agitarse, estaba deseando tocarlo, lamerlo, amarlo _"ni hablar, yo le daré el placer que busca"_ se convenció. Naruto se acercó y le apartó la mano intercambiándola por la suya, ahora era él quién masajeaba aquella prominente erección. El moreno se sentía complacido observando como bajaba por su pecho lamiéndolo delicadamente, arrugó el rostro en una mueca de placer cuando sintió las mordidas en sus pezones. _"dios… cuanto deseaba que se soltara este usuratonkachi..."_ introdujo dos dedos en su entrada y aprovechando la flexibilidad de esta introdujo un tercero y ultimo, al sentir la invasión curvó su espalda placenteramente, reposando su mejilla en el cuello de Sasuke.

**-No me hagas sufrir… házmelo ya!-,** gimió desesperado en su oído.

El Uchiha rápidamente sujetó sus caderas y introdujo su miembro en él, Naruto se apoyó en sus hombros dando roces tentadores mientras se movía desenfrenadamente. Este acariciaba el pecho del rubio, su vientre, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales estrujaba y apretaba con pasión.

**-No será la primera vez pero… se siente igual de estrecho y rico… eres delicioso Naru-chan… mmm… y… ah... lo más importante…mmm… solo mío-.**

Sujetó su cara lamiendo su mejilla, pasando la lengua por la punta de la nariz, llegando a sus labios introdujo su lengua hambrienta entrelazándola jugosamente con la del otro. El kitsune le hizo un gesto para que parara, el moreno se dejó lleva cogido de la mano y se dirigieron al salón. Sensualmente se colocó sobre la mesa, con una mano se masajeó su pene y con la otra separó sus nalgas mostrando claramente su entrada.

**-No te agrada verme así… Sasu-chan, hazme tuyo de una vez… te lo suplico-.** Su cara estaba completamente sonrojada, dándole un toque picante pero angelical que hacía remover hasta el último toque de ansiedad en el vengador.

**-No te arrepentirás-,** soltó excitado a más no poder, colocándose sobre él.

Agarró su cara y le besó salvajemente, el zorrito al sentir la primera embestida, se aferró fuerte al pálido cuello y le abrazó con las piernas la cintura, ahora si que sentía plenamente lleno de aquel ser que se regocijaba en su interior. Se encontraba casi en éxtasis lo único que sentía eran los bruscos compases y el intenso goce que le producían los feroces movimientos. Sasuke no entendía como aguantar aquel placer, tenía que aumentar la agresividad de aquel acto, así que con severidad atrapó los cabellos dorados colocándolo bocabajo en el suelo, apretó fuertemente su cara contra la superficie y comenzó a azotar sus nalgas mientras le embestía. Naruto gemía descontrolado, todo aquel no le producía dolor alguno, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

**-A que te gusta que te golpee?-,** preguntó excitado.

**-Mmm… dame mas fuerte… dios no aguanto… más…-,** gritaba el rubio.

El rukodaime masajeaba frenético su miembro, sintiendo los ariscos arañazos en su espalda y el calor en su trasero, todo estaba fuera de control. Volvieron a cambiar de posición esta vez se colocó boca arriba aferrándose apasionadamente al cuello del moreno, este estiraba de los cabellos rubios mientras se restregaba brutalmente contra él, ya sentían el placer bajar por su cuerpo y centrase en su unión, acelerando el ritmo. Naruto mordía el cuello de su koi no pudiendo evitar que su semen recorriera ambos vientres, ese calor envolvió sensiblemente al Sasuke provocándole un grito al baño su interior.

El Uchiha cayó sobre el pecho moreno del zorrito respirando entrecortadamente, cuando se tranquilizó alzó la vista clavándola en aquellos ojitos azules que aún temblaban, le volvió a besar y recorrió todo su rostro a la caza de lágrimas escapadas en el éxtasis final.

**-Te ha gustado… Naru-chan?-,** preguntó esperando los halagos por parte del otro.

**-Ufff… ha sido mejor que la primera vez indiscutiblemente-,** respondió apartándole los azulados cabellas del rostro para observarle mejor.

**-Puntuación…?-,** pidió un poco sonrojado Sasuke.

**-Pues no creo que haya una cantidad suficientemente alta que lo sustituya-,** reflexionó con una voz repleta de picardía, el moreno sonrió orgullo y le besó, **-vamos a ducharnos y a dormir, estar tarde y tengo sueño, además mañana tarde es la fiesta, recuerdas?-, **comentó levantándose y recogiendo toda la ropa desparramada por el suelo.

El vengador asintió a desgana y entró en el baño, el kitsune sonrió colgando despacio y con el máximo cuidado la capa del Yondaime en el perchero de la entrada, suspiró _"padre has visto la suerte que tengo?"_ (Espero que esto último no lo haya visto XD)

------

La pelirroja se apoyaba en un árbol, su triste mirada se fijaba en el reflejo de la luna que permanecía hermosa en el lago. Sus cabellos rojizos se agitaban con la capa de su falda, se los intentaba recoger sin éxito, después de unos minutos los dejó rebeldes a su suerte.

**-Siento en mi corazón que tengo que encontrarme con Itachi, creerá que estoy muerta, tengo que ayudarle pero él no se deja, todo esto perjudica a mi hijo, que debo hacer?-.**

Una presencia se colocó tras ella, sonreía pues le había sentido llegar, este tapaba con las manos sus ojos impidiéndole la visión. Las acarició sin apartarlas sintiendo de nuevo esa frialdad excitante.

**-Llevamos un año y medio sin vernos pero… recuero que soy un jounnin, además reconocería tu chakra en cualquier momento-.**

El hombre sonrió levemente apartando las manos de su cara, las colocó en su cintura para volverla y apretarla contra su pecho.

**-No esperaba menos de ti… Sora-.**

**-Yo era la que esperaba más de ti… Itachi-,** pronunció de forma cortante, ante la inexpresividad del Uchiha le dio a espalda y miró nuevamente la luna, **-me dijiste… que no podíamos vernos más… que lo hacías para protegerme… yo tenía algo muy importante que decirte… y sin embargo me golpeaste y me lanzaste al río…-,** arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los puños, **-sabes...-,** lo encaró hasta clavar sin temor su mirada en el Sharingan, **-nunca… nunca te perdonaré…!-,** gritó observándole con una ira extrema.

**-No te estoy diciendo que lo hagas-,** soltó intimidante mientras se acercaba, **-yo solo necesito estar contigo una vez más, antes de que… mueras-,** su voz seguía fría, pero esta vez la angustia reprimida con que hablaba hizo temblar a la pelirroja.

Esta se echó hacia atrás dando pequeños pasos, no le gustaba el cambio de situación que había dado el asunto, se sentí insegura _"que hago… no podré retenerlo, pero… yo también lo deseo… no…no… de que hablo…, por poco me mata aquella vez… por poco aborto… aunque él no sabía nada… que hago?"_ El miembro de Akatsuki dejó caer su capa sensualmente a la vez que se aproximaba, cuando la alcanzó la afianzó del cabello firmemente atrayendo su rostro que mantenía una mueca de dolor, hasta el suyo.

**-No te habrás entregado a otro hombre que no sea yo, cierto?-,** preguntó posesivamente mirando cada expresión de la joven, buscando algo que la delatara.

**-Eso a ti que te importa? Nosotros no tenemos nada-,** se intentó defender.

Un grito se escapó de sus labios cuando fue lanzada contra la hierba, salvajemente se colocó encima y sujetó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

**-Ahora en serio… te has acostado con otro?-,** preguntó serio pero histérico por dentro.

**-Pues claro que no, tu has sido el único-,** para su asombro el rostro del joven se relajó descendiendo para besarla tiernamente.

**-Gracias-,** susurró en su oído.

Soltó delicadamente sus muñecas, ahora mas calmado y a la vez que la besaba se centraba en desabrochar el escote. Sora estaba asombrada hacía tantos años que quería volver a ver esa tranquilidad recubriéndolo…., se veía tan hermoso, la serene brisa removía cuidadosamente sus cabellos sin alterarlos, sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el fresco y sus labios se humedecían de deseo. La miraba con dulzura haciéndola derretir, unió sus labios despacio, relamiendo la comisura de ellos, luego introdujo su lengua proporcionándole roces incitantes a la contraria. _"Por que no le separo… porque no le prohíbo que me toque…? Mi cuerpo esta acelerado al igual que mi respiración, dios lo quiero y no puedo evitarlo"_ Sus besos se dirigieron hasta su cuello, relamiéndolo de arriba abajo sin control. Alzó el rostro mirándola para después centrase en su camisa desabrochada, agarró fuerte las dos partes y las desquebrajó dejando el pecho al descubierto. Sora reaccionó, su expresión se había vuelto de nuevo lujuriosa y todo podía acabar violentamente. Se intentó dar la vuelta arrastrándose por el suelo e intentado escapar de su opresor, su cuerpo descendió al sentir de nuevo el peso del chico sobre ella, se aferró a la capa de la falda y de un estirón la dejó completamente desnuda. La pelirroja temblaba, ahora si estaba perdida, un pequeño sollozo se comenzó a escuchar de sus labios _"porque me haces esto…? Si hubieras seguido dulcemente me hubiera entregado por voluntad propia, porque amor… porque tienes que ser tan brusco?"_

**-Seitekina sugu (paralización instantánea)-.**

Sora no se podía mover por mucho que lo intentara, se encontraba vulnerable para cualquier acto de ese Uchiha_. "mierda porque se resistirá tanto? Llevo mucho tiempo deseando tocarla, abrazarla, poseerla…, sin embargo ahora me esta costando, no quiero hacerle daño pero… como se ponga dobe… no me quedará mas remedio"_ Itachi se levantó despacio, aferró su cogido deslizando delicadamente la cuerda y soltando su largo cabellos, este le hacía aún más hermoso, se veía sensual y elegante. Sujetó su camiseta y se la sacó dejando su torso pálido al descubierto, no dejaba de observar la mirada ruborizada de la joven sabiendo que estaba excitada por aquella visión. Por último se bajó los pantalones quedando totalmente desnudo delante de ella. Se agachó a su lado recogiéndole la barbilla y mirándola directamente a los ojos, ese azul intenso que le consumía. La besó intensamente deshaciendo el jutsu que la paralizaba. La cogió en brazos, sin que esta opusiera resistencia_. "Que mas da… será la última vez…que me abrace… me bese… me roce… me haba el amor, ojala me pudiera quedar así el resto de mi vida… entre sus brazos… lo amo tanto"_ Cargándola la introdujo en el lago colocándola de espaladas a la orilla. Se miraron, pasaron los segundos y los minutos y seguían observándose, sus cabellos mojados brillaban al igual que sus ojos, no podían apartar la vista de sus rostros, quería contemplarse para siempre.

**-Eres tan bella…, mi Sora-,** pronunció tocando levemente algunos mechones rojizos que caían sobre sus mejillas.

Ella se limitó a sonreír sintiendo como la rodeaba por la cintura, Hundiendo sus bocas en un beso fogoso y pasional, la joven presionaba con desesperación la piel de su espalda, él por su parte agarraba firmemente su trasero vacilando por toda aquella incitante piel. Desvió su mano hasta rozar el sexo de la chica masajeándolo con pequeño y delicados toques. EL beso fue cortado por un sensual gemido de Sora, el moreno sonrió, se veía tan excitada jadeando por el placer que le brindaba… Introdujo dos dedos moviéndolos salvajemente y haciendo que sus gemidos pasaran a gritos desenfrenados.

**-Ah… mmm… Itachi… bésame… tócame…-.**

Como le encendía esa sensual voz, llevaba tanto tiempo deseado escucharla, todas las noches soñaba con ella y por fin la tenía allí para él. Besó su pecho lamiendo toda la corona para después morder esos rosados y duros pezones. Sentía estremecer el cuerpo de la joven, que tímidamente agarró su miembro agitándolo mientras suspiraba y movía sus largos cabellos azulados. Sacó la mano de su interior notando el desacuerdo en su rostro, sujetó sus dedos y entrelazándolos con los suyos los ascendió. Sora estaba dudosa, que pretendía hacer parándolo todo, de pronto sintió algo cálido y duro introducirse potentemente en ella haciéndole chillar de placer. Itachi se movía alterado en su interior apoyándose en la unión de ambas manos, su rostro estaba empapado de sudor brillando excitante, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su boca entreabierta por lo fuerte y constantes jadeos. Solo los abría para contemplar la cara de goce de su compañera que parecía consumirse en cualquier momento. La volvió a besar deslizándose por su cuello, dando fuertes mordiscos en sus labios y lamiendo todo su rostro. Sentía ese placer que tanto había extrañado, esa mujer le hacía llegar al cielo, el éxtasis le envolvió al contraerse su miembro por la tirante estrechez de la chica. Aceleró el ritmo se sentía desfallecer y su cuerpo temblaba, por fin abrieron los ojos a la vez observándose suplicante por que aquello no acabara nunca. Un último gritó se escuchó de los labios de ambos, cayendo cada uno en los brazos del otros. Sora aún mantenía su respiración entrecortada y olía el dulce aroma de su koi desde aquel incitante cuello. Itachi la sujetó de los brazos y con un impulso la besó, para después agachar la cabeza.

**-Te quiero…, te quiero mucho… pero no puedo… te matarán y…-,** se calló al sentir una presencia acercándose.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue golpear improvisadamente el cuello de la pelirroja haciéndola caer inconsciente y la volvió a recoger en brazos sacándola del lago. Recogió todas las ropas y se vistió, después de admirar por unos segundos la belleza y el cuerpo denudo de la joven le colocó su capa, ya que todas sus ropas estabas desquebrajadas. Después salió corriendo de allí _"ese chico la llevará junto a su hermano, así estará mas segura… lo siento Sora" _Una delicada y brillante lágrima resbaló de sus ojos perdiéndose en la suave brisa.

------

**_Bueno este capi no ha estado mal, creo yo, jeje. Uffff lo que me a costado hacer estos dos lemon leñes, espero que el de sasuxnaru no haya sido demasiado brusco, y bueno el de itachixsora demasiado largo, pero es que me encanta ese personaje y tiene mucha importancia en la historia bueno hasta mitad de la historia, todos diréis que es eso de que se muere? Bueno ya lo explicaré por ahora, nada, jojojojo (risa de bruja) que mala soy U. He hecho un fan art de naruxsasu y e coloreado una imagen del doujin, ninguna de las dos cosas la hago bien pero me hace ilu, jeje el primero se lo dedico a mi quería ada-chan y el próximo que lo haré de gaara será para mi lis. Recordad que después de http hay dos puntos y dos barras._**

_**Perdonadme si no esta muy bien, es la primera vez que dibujo dos personajes tocándose, es decir juntos, y encima dos hombre, de verdad sed buenas y comprensivas conmigo**_

**_http/img331.imageshack.us/img331/7677/66copia6gp.jpg_**

_**y esta bueno solo la he coloreado así que merito bien poco, jeje pero bueno da igual me e divertido mucho haciéndola además de quedarse bien bonita, ainss.**_

**_http/img331.imageshack.us/img331/6236/67copia9pg.jpg_**

**_Haber mas cosas en la pagina de NKKAnimeDD que es un foro, bueno e puesto en la sección de doujinshi dos traducidos en español, el enlace que puse aquí y el traducido del oneshot carta de amor, como el enlace no sale, buscadla en google, pues teniendo el nombre del foro no tardaréis mucho en encontrarla._**

**Ahora los comentarios:**

_**Amazona verde:** anda mujer no dices pegos, si que se ha pegado el nuevo Hokage una buena fiesta, por lo menos eso le confiesa a Sasuke, y yo no veo a Naruto de esos que fingen los orgasmos XD, espero ansiosa tu Fanfic, gracias _

_**Ada-chan:** que lastima que no te guste Itachi, a mi me encanta, en este fic dará muchas vueltas y espero que al final se vaya con el bando de los buenos. Gaara… gaara… a lo mejor esta más cerca de lo que crees escondidito por ahí, saldrá muy pronto si no a salido ya, jajaja, bueno me dejo que al final me chafo yo sola todo. Gracias por decir que te gustó el dibujo por eso este te lo dejo a ti. En los forosdz te recomiendo que vayas haber un hilo en la sección de yaoi y yuri sobre narusasu así se llama, te lo recomiendo, hay una chica nicoyasha que a puesto pruebas de que el narusasu existe, aunque sea para reírte un rato pásate. Besos y gracias por leerme._

_**Raven:** me agrada ver gente nueva leyendo, gracias y espero verte mas, besos_

_**Kyroa-chan:** por favor no te quedes en el capi 3 y sigue leyendo por fis TT_

**_Besos y gracias por leerme adios_.**

_**Bueno respecto a las imágenes recuerdo que esta pagina se traga algunos signos así que para verlas ponéis el link que e dado arriba y después del http le añadís dos puntos y una barra y ya lo podéis ver vale? Gomen por lo problemas.**_


	10. Sentimientos extraños

Sentimientos extraños

Diversas ramas crujieron ante las pisadas de acercamientos de alguien que medianamente oculto se encontraba_. "de quién será este inmenso Chakra?"_ se preguntaba el pelirrojo a medida que avanzaba. Sintió como esa presencia se alejaba y otra iba descendiendo en intensidad. Con pasos cautelosos retiró varios arbustos hasta llegar a la vereda de un hermoso lago. Buscó con la vista los restos de aquel débil chakra dando con una joven inconsciente recostada en la hierba. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la capa azulada con nubes rojas que la cubría, la arena empezó a brotar desde sus pies previniendo cualquier ataque mediante se acercaba a la chica. Se arrodilló y la observó detenidamente, su piel era morena y su pelo largo y lacio de un rojizo más oscuro que el suyo. Nunca había visto una mujer tan bella, la verdad es que poco le atraía el sexo femenino pero esa chica era distinta. Le acarició el rostro sutilmente descendiendo despacio por su mejilla, esta arrugó algo el entrecejo mientras hacía ahínco en mover los parpados. Gaara retiró rápidamente la mano, su corazón latía acelerado sin entender muy bien el porque, ese rostro aniñado le recordaba a alguien muy especial, a lo mejor era esa la solución de aquella extraña atracción. Delicadamente y si de como un bello sueño se despertase, la joven abrió los ojos incorporándose torpemente mientras tocaba dolorida su cuello. _"esos inmensos ojos…"_ pensó el ninja cuando los observó. Ese azul intenso, esa cálida mirada, todo lo llevaba a una única persona.

**-Quién eres tu?-,** preguntó extrañada sin percatarse de su poca ropa.

El pelirrojo al ver caída la capa y con ella el pecho de la joven se levantó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y miró dirección al lago. Sora acalorada sujetó fuerte la tela contra su cuerpo.

**-Soy Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de la arena…-,** se pudo escuchar a partir de una voz seria pero algo nerviosa.

La cobriza se levantó y se colocó la capa cerrándola de forma que la cubriera entera solo dejando despejados los tobillos.

**-Estoy algo avergonzada de que me hayas encontrado en estas fachas, me llamo Sora Uzumaki…-,** comentó agarrando tímidamente la tela que recaía en sus rodillas.

Gaara dio un pequeño respingo al oír el apellido y violentamente se volvió, su cara dejaba ver tantos extraños sentimientos unidos que ponían más nerviosa a la chica.

**-Tu… tu eres familiar de… Naruto?-,** preguntó intentando mantener inexpresivo su rostro.

Cuando iba a pronunciar algo de sus labios un borbotón de sangre se derramó, dejándola de rodillas frente a la hierba teñida de rojo. De inmediato se colocó a su lado intentando ayudarla a respirar pero esta quedó desmayada entre sus brazos. Con delicadeza la recogió cargándola con sumo cuidado, _"será familiar suyo… esos ojos azules…"_ pensaba mientras salía del bosque hasta llegar a las puertas de Konoha.

------

Después de que el despertador sonara un par de veces el rubio a desgana lo apagó, algo se revolvió a su lado observando como el Uchiha hacía mohines para seguir durmiendo. _"se ve tan lindo cuando duerme…"_ pensó con una amplia sonrisa, cuando por fin paró de moverse quedó boca arriba, el kitsune se acomodó a su lado y le acarició un mecho de pelo deslizándolo entre sus dedos, se lo acercó y lo olió absorbiendo ese aroma a hierbas que desprendía. Rozó nuevamente su mejilla delineando su perfil hasta perderse en la suavidad de sus labios, finos pero cálidos e incitantes, Sasuke se movió un poco abrazando al kage y estrechándolo contra él.

**-Te quiero Naruto…-,** susurró en sueños.

**-Lo se…-,** pronunció mirándole cálidamente y acariciándole el sedoso cabellos, **-yo también mi amor…-, **un rubor cubrió sus mejillas por la última palabra, se sentía extraño pero inmensamente feliz.

Se separó cuidadosamente para no despertarle, bajó de la cama despacio y abrió el armario, después de rebuscar entre algunos cajones se colocó una camiseta de tirantes roja y unos ligeros pantalones negros. Luego se dirigió a la mesilla y escribió una nota para su koi-dormilón. Se puso los zapatos y salió cautelosamente de la habitación. Llegó al salón a duras penas intentando esquivar todas las cosas que se encontraban tiradas por el suelo a causa de la agitación de la noche anterior. Relamiéndose fue directo a la lacena donde guardaba el ramen, no había nada mejor que una taza después de mucho ajetreo, pero… dos lagrimones desfilaron por su rostro, no quedaba. Su estómago rubio y sus ganas de sentir ese delicioso sabor crecieron, pensaba salir pero ahora tenía doble excusa. Se dirigió a la percha de la sala donde descansaba impecable la capa de Hokage, dejando sombrero de lado se la puso, _"si mi padre no la llevaba…, porque hacerlo yo?"_ pensó con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta y después de recoger algo de dinero se marchó.

Era temprano y al ser sábado las calles estaban tranquilas, entró en Ichiraku saludando efusivamente al propietario, este le devolvió el saludo formalmente. Naruto arrugó el rostro enfadado y se sentó en la barra.

**-Viejo no me hables así, que sigo siendo el mismo que siempre, ponme uno bien grande y otro para llevar por favor-,** pidió con la baba casi caída.

El hombre ante la jovialidad del kage le preparó con entusiasmo su apreciado ramen.

------

Ya había pasado unos 20 minutos desde que el rubio se marchó siguiendo aún dormido el Uchiha. Tocó con suavidad la otra mitad de la cama buscando a su querido zorrito, al no hallarlo se incorporó sorprendido mirando hacia un lado y otro de la habitación.

**-Pero donde esta ese dobe?-,** se preguntó aún con cara de sueño.

Al levantarse observó como el reloj estaba a punto de caerse y a su lado una nota escrita aguardaba ser descubierta. La recogió descuidadamente y se la acercó para leerla.

"_**Sasu-chan, he ido a buscar a mi hermana pues ya es de día y no ha vuelto, espérame para desayunar, besos.**_

_**Naruto"**_

**-Je-,** sonrió acomodándose de nuevo para volver a dormirse, **-si que se ha vuelto protector Naruto y eso que la hermana mayor es ella, jeje. Espero que todo vaya bien, como tenga un disgusto después de haber encontrado por fin a su familia no se como reaccionaría-,** comentó colocándose como pudo el cabello y posicionándose de lado, supuestamente para volver a dormir.

------

El rukodaime andaba despreocupadamente balanceando una bolsita entre sus dedos, dando varias vueltas por los alrededores intentando encontrar a su onësan. Lo asumía, estaba bastante preocupado, el día anterior parecía enferma aunque prefirió no tocar ese tema. Después de andar durante unos cuantos minutos más y ya cerca de su casa, se encontró con dos viejos amigos que bastante juntos caminaban, la rubia se agarraba al brazo del castaño dándole pequeños toques en el pecho cariñosamente, el otro por su parte se avergonzaba tocándose la nuca.

**-Tsk, que problemático…-,** se quejaba ante los arrumacos de su novia.

El rubio sonrió ante la escena, Temari se veía aún más hermosa cuando se encontraba junto a Shikamaru.

**-Hey chicos! Por lo que veo os va muy bien, no, ayer me lo contó Ino, jeje, pillín…-,** comentó dándole un suave toque en el pecho con el codo.

**-Bah, las mujeres solo traen problemas…-,** soltó a su aire.

La dueña de los cuatro moñitos sonreía con superioridad a la vez que le estiraba bruscamente de un moflete.

**-Si, si peor ya no podrías vivir sin mí-,** rió burlona.

**-Eso es lo malo de las mujeres, son adictivas, el mayor vicio para un hombre-, **pronunció suspirando y tocándose la sonrojada mejilla.

Un poco distante Naruto los miraba con un poco de recelo, podría él algún día comportarse así con su vengador por la calle, lo dudaba, eran tantas las románticas situaciones que le eran reprimidas. Sonrió cuando al final de que la chica se hartase de gruñir un beso fue a parar a los labios del castaño, para terminar mirándose sensualmente.

**-Bueno, bueno, me voy para no molestar más!-,** exclamó el rubio con cara de circunstancia y moviendo los brazos en señal de prisa.

**-Hey, espera Naruto!-,** avisó Shikamaru alzando una mano para llamar su atención, el aludido se volvió,** -la fiesta de esta tarde es de disfraces y oficial, así que no puedes faltar-, **explicó sonrojándose al tener a la rubia colgada del cuello.

**-Y la hora?-,** preguntó

**-A las 8 de la tarde-,** respondió Temari.

Les dio las gracias y siguió su camino entreteniéndose en dar vueltas a la bolsita (cuando Sasuke se coma el ramen estará echado a perder, si es que llega XD) Mediante avanzaba algo le hizo frenar, un mal presentimiento le invadió completamente hasta hacerle estremecer, _"que pasa? Le habrá ocurrido algo a Sora o a Yuki? Voy a darme otra vuelta"_ pensó bastante preocupado, le gustaba seguir sus instintos nunca le fallaban.

------

Con cuidado y precaución para que no les viera nadie, Gaara llevó a al chica a la cada donde solían quedarse en Konoha. Por suerte y después de observa el pleno silencio en que se encontraba la estancia, señal de que no se encontraban ninguno de dos hermanos, la recostó en su cama. Sora inconscientemente se removió agarrando la pálida mano y llevándosela a la cara, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó y al ver imposible retirarse no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en el filo de la cama.

**-Itachi…-,** susurró suavemente.

Todo estaba claro, el propietario de esa capa y el supuesto miembro de Akatsuki que había estado con ella, era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Itachi. No sabía muy bien como tratar el tema, la única pista que tenía era el apellido Uzumaki. Así que después de que la joven se dignara a soltar al agarre salió de la habitación cerrando silenciosamente la puerta a su paso. _"no se porque me preocupo tanto por esa mujer, no… lo entiendo, solo puedo hacer una cosa… ir a casa de Naruto"_ pensó dirigiéndose hasta allí.

Poco tiempo tardó en llegar al departamento, se acercó a la ventana por la que hace mas de 7 meses entró por última vez. Observó el interior encontrándola vacía solo pudiendo escuchar una leve respiración que provenía del dormitorio. Sonrió al imaginarse a su rubio durmiendo placidamente en la cama, algo se revolvió dentro de él provocándole un pequeño estímulo, (vamos que una parte característica de su cuerpo se animo, XD) su cara se sonrojó notoriamente ante el excitante pensamiento. Con seguridad pasó al interior y entró en el cuarto, alguien descansaba tapado completamente con las sabanas, solo podía divisar el movimientos de su pecho al respirar. Se acercó un poco más acariciando todo el perfil de aquel cuerpo sobre la blanca tela. Notaba como su agitación crecía sin poder controlarla, la persona se removió y Gaara con picardía se colocó encima, agarrando las sabanas mientras respiraba hondo.

------

**_Perdonadme se que ha sido muchísimo mas corto de lo normal, pero es que he estado muy atareada con otras cosas y bueno me ha faltado tiempo. También lo he dejado es un mal momento, dios no quiero ni imaginar que pasará cuando cierta persona vea a quién se esta vacilando, y la otra para que fue jeje y si no fuera él a quién estaría tocando, buff lo que se va a armar, ha sido bastante mediocre el capi, y bueno el comentario mas largo que él, jeje._**

_**Quiero dejar tres cosas completamente claras:**_

_**1- Gaara no esta enamorado de Sora ni en su vida se va a enamorar de ella, solo siente que la tiene que proteger porque le recuerda a Naruto.**_

_**2- Nunca en mi vida escribiré un Gaara x Sasuke, por sí las moscas.**_

_**3-Aunque la historia de todas las vueltas que va a pegar, esperar a que llegue Itachi y la fiesta, además de Orochimaru y todo eso, buff la que se va a armar, ainsssss, bueno a lo que iba, este fic siempre terminará con un sasuxnaru entendido, jeje **_

_**Ahora los reviews:**_

**Amazona verde:** _si por fin actualicé pero perdóname por ser tan corto, me alegro que te haya gustando los Lemon, la verdad es que no valgo para escribirlos, y bueno por lo de Itachi este condenado ama mucho a Sora pero no quiere ir contra sus ideales además de que tiene miedo por lo que el Akatsuki pueda hacerle, eso ya lo explicaré mas adelante, y por lo de Gaara jeje, es un personaje muy importante en este fic, aunque el pobre irá de mal en peor, mi niño como me gusta hacerle sufrir tanto como a Naru, gracias por tu comentario._

**Kyroa-chan:** _Siento que la parte de Sora te haya resultado rallante TT, bueno esto dará otra vuelta sorprendente además de que esta chica solo saldrá un par de capis mas, pobrecita mía, jolines, como hago sufrir a todos, y por lo de Itachi en mi fic no es tan malo como parece, además Sora lo dice, ella sabe la verdad de lo que pasó con el clan Uchiha jojojo, así que por favor un poco de paciencia que se irán descubriendo muchísimas cosas, gracias por tu comentario._

**Ada-chan:** _ya sabes tranquilízate con mi Itachi que el pobre a tenido que pasar por muchas cosas, ainsssss ya lo sabréis, y bueno durante este fic veremos un par de veces mas a narutin celosín jeje, Sakura pues bah no pinta mucho solo estar para dar un poco por saco nada más, no se como estrujar ese personaje no tiene chicha ninguna, para no tener no tiene ni cerebro, jojojo. Estoy tan feliz desde que nos pasamos las tardes hablando eres un chica fantástica y desde aquí te vuelvo a dar las gracias por dedicarme tu último capi, por lo que concierne a Gaara ahí lo tienes haber si deja vivo a Sasuke o no? Jojojo, espero que sí, si no tendría que dar la vuelta al fic, XD, gracias por el comentario._

**Lis:** _me encanta que te guste, jeje, el Lemon por lo que veo te gustó, y sobre todo el de Itachi, en tu fic si que sale tierno te felicito reina, lo has clavado, ante de ser tan arisco el era tierno y cariñoso espero con ansias mas del tuyo, y espero que sigas leyendo el mío, besos y gracias por el comentario._

**Kennich:** _me has dejado impresionada, no se te ha escapado ningún interrogante del fic, pues si todo eso que has dicho tiene que pasar, y muy pronto, tan pronto como en unos cuantos capis, bueno si siguen como antes, pues con este tardaremos una eternidad, gracias por dejar comentario te lo agradezco mucho._

**_Bueno gracias por leer y besos hasta el próximo, no pido reviews porque comprendo que este capi no se los merece TT_**


	11. Sorpresa!

Sorpresa!

El kage sobre aquel cuerpo deslizaba las manos por el contorno de la cara, delineando las cejas, descendiendo hasta la nariz y perdiéndose en los labios (se entiende que aún no le ha destapado XD). Después de repasar de nuevo el recorrido dudó, su rubio tenía las facciones más dulces y afeminadas, sus pensamientos fueron confirmados al oír un leve susurro.

**-Naruto…-,** se pudo escuchar procedente de una voz bastante mas masculina que la del Uzumaki.

Sin que pasara ni un segundo saltó elegante hacia atrás quedando recto a los pies de la cama. Por el brusco cambio de presión sobre su pecho el moreno se incorporó algo sobresaltado y molesto.

**-Naruto deja de jugar y no me despiertes de esa manera-,** comentó frotándose los ojos sin percatarse de la verdadera identidad de la persona frente a él.

Gaara no pudo contener una risa interna, aunque tampoco negaba una pena por la razón del porque estaba ese ser en la cama del kitsune (ese ser… XD) Sin perder la compostura y con un tono de burla se dirigió a él.

**-Que desilusión…-,** provocó la mirada sorprendida del Uchiha, **-yo que esperaba un sol y me he encontrado con la más profunda oscuridad-,** sonreía irónicamente cruzado de brazos, estaba deseando admirar la reacción del contrario.

**-Bastardo!-,** gritó colocándose de rodillas en la cama y cogiendo un kunai que descansaba en la mesilla, para colocarlo preventivamente delante de su cara (que hacía ahí el kunai? pues… ni idea :S) **–deja esa poesía barata y dime que haces aquí-,** ordenó bastante serio amenazando con atacarle, ante el silencio provocador del pelirrojo que lo observaba con superioridad, se puso aún más histérico creyendo perder los nervios en cualquier momento, **-te lo advierto, Naruto es mío y de nadie más!-,** aseguró poniéndose de pié frente a él, pero sin descuidar la presión que ejercía sobre el kunai.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír de medio lado, riéndose de las palabras escuchadas, se mantuvo erguido y llevó una mano a sus cabellos para con sensualidad echarlos hacia atrás. Sasuke ante aquel gesto tragó saliva nervioso, tenía que admitir que el Kazekage era un hombre misterioso y irresistiblemente atractivo (:babas: ni que lo digas XD) La seguridad en su mirada le hacía sudar escandalosamente.

**-Naruto cambiará de pareja pronto…-,** pronunció admirando la cara de incomprensión del moreno, **-cuando lo haga mío y descubra lo que verdaderamente es un hombre se lanzará a mis brazos-,** finalizó con cara de provocación (creo que me e pasado un poco :p)

Esa última frase alteró los nervios del vengador, _"pero quién se cree que es, cabronazo…" _pensaba interponiendo el temblar de su cuerpo con la ira contenida. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó en busca de su rival, aplicándole una patada directa a la cara que fue detenida con elegancia por el antebrazo del shinobi de la arena. Este no se había movido ni un milímetro solo le bastó alzar un poco el brazo izquierdo para frenarlo. Sasuke se rodeó dando una vuelta sobre sí, haciendo el mismo acto pero rotatoriamente y con la pierna contraria, provocando por su rapidez que esta vez se tuviera que agachar para esquivarlo y así evitar que le golpeara el rostro. El moreno dio algunos saltos hacia atrás y se colocó de nuevo en posición de pelea.

**-Eso es lo único que puedes hacer Uchiha…?-,** le reprochó el de ojos aguamarina mirándolo con superioridad.

**-Esto es solo un calentamiento, ahora te partiré la cara y borraré de ella ese horrible gesto de prepotencia-,** advirtió apretando el kunai y corriendo hacia él.

Gaara alzó los brazos horizontalmente y extendió de golpe las palmas. Dos cuerdas de arena empujaron a Sasuke contra la pared del cuarto, recibiendo un buen golpe en su espalda. Antes de caer al suelo una montañita de arena se colocó en sus muñecas y tobillos dejándolo crucificado en la construcción. Arrugó el rostro por el dolor y escupió una bocanada de sangre que le vino a la boca.

Con superioridad se acercó al enfadado y dolorido moreno que lo miraba con eterna frialdad, sus profundos y oscuros ojos grises denotaban ira comprimida en humillación. El cobrizo agarró su barbilla y se aproximó a él, lo observaba con regocijo y le apretaba firme para que no volviera el rostro.

**-Sabes…?-,** el vengador seguía sin querer mirarle, **-nunca le llegarás ni a la suela de los zapatos a Naruto, tenlo por seguro, tanto apellido no significa nada-,** pronunció con desprecio dejando con brusquedad de sujetarlo.

Sasuke no sabía que responder, su orgullo estaba dañado al extremo, tanto que parecía que su vida no tenía sentido, él era el que tenía que defender a Naruto como hacía antaño, pero ahora era el rubio quién siempre lo sacaba de aprietos, _"dios como me duele el pecho, merezco vivir de estar forma, necesito poder, ser mas fuerte que el zorro, el más poderoso"_ un lúgubre pensamiento recorría su mente, _"mangeko Sharingan"_ resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

El kage lo ojeaba intentando encontrar significado a esas expresiones tan siniestras, no se fiaba de ese chico y nunca lo haría, quién le aseguraba que un día no se volvería contra el kitsune, claro estaba que ahí estaría él para protegerlo. El sonido de unas llaves despertó la atención de los dos shinobis que conjuntamente dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta de la habitación. Esta se abrió ante un lindo chico que canturreaba una vieja canción de guerra.

**-Sasuke te traigo el-,** su frase fue contada por la horrible visión que ante él se mostraba, **-que ha pasado aquí? Que le has hecho Gaara?-,** gritó desesperado arrimándose al vengador y tirando alterado de la arena para soltarlo.

Viendo el semblante agitado del Hokage lo liberó, no sin antes colocar una capa de arena en el suelo para amortiguar el golpe al caer (no veis? Si en el fondo es un cuco). Uchiha se desprendió de la pared cayendo en la manta de tierra y arropado por los brazos de cierto rubio. Este lo inspeccionaba para descubrir alguna herida importante, aliviándose al no detectar ni un simple rasguño. Acarició sus cabellos intentando colocar su mirada en la gris, pero este se la rehuía. Su cara de angustia pasó a extrañeza por el comportamiento de su koi, _"porque actúa así, que habrá pasado entre estos dos?"_ se preguntaba insistente sin comprender nada.

**-Naruto…-,** llamó Gaara para que le presta atención, pues se había olvidado totalmente de su presencia.

El rukodaime se levantó dejando al moreno sentado en el suelo y se aproximó decidido a su compañero de mandato, cuando estuvo frente a él y para su asombro le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la mejilla. El de ojos aguamarina no lo esquivó, la verdad, no se lo esperaba. Extraviado y con la cara daleada por el golpe se llevó una mano al pómulo sonrojado. Desvió sus ojos hasta el rubio, nunca había visto esa mirada de furia contra él, ni siquiera en su pelea a muerte en el examen de chunnin. Estaba tan cohibido que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

**-Largo de mi casa, no quiero volverte a ver más, los enemigos de Sasuke son los míos, y si no quieres que te mate, LARGO!-,** ordenó severamente ante un impresionado Kazekage. Se rodeó con brusquedad y ando hacia el chico en el suelo.

**-No quieres saber el porque de mi visita?-,** preguntó algo inexpresivo.

**-No la estoy viendo ya? Que no entiendes de la frase "largo o te mato?-,** preguntó irónicamente arrodillándose frente a un Uchiha que se mantenía consumido en sus oscuros pensamientos.

**-Te arrepentirás de no haberme querido escuchar-,** fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Esta última frase fue ignorada por Naruto que se encargaba de intentar volver en sí a su chico. Mantenía su mirada vacía y perdida como si estuviera atontado. El joven kage lo volvió a zarandear y harto de su impotencia le lazó una bofetada en la cara. Sasuke alzó el rostro sorprendido y lo observó directamente a los ojos, parecía tener una batalla interna bastante salvaje. Sin previo aviso y con algo de dificultad se levantó y tocándose la cabeza con muestra de frustración salió del cuarto rumbo al baño. Allí de rodillas un incrédulo rubio lo miraba de alejarse, no comprendía nada de lo ocurrido pero el Uchiha lo tenía profundamente preocupado. Se tendió en el suelo y con las extremidades completamente extendidas suspiró. Se sentía encerrado en una jaula sin salida, todo había sido tan apresurado que en vez de causar felicidad había provocado confusión y tristeza. De improviso se levantó y miró rápidamente la hora en su despertador _"las 11:00!"_ la idea de su hermana había desaparecido por unos momentos y ahora que se había disuelto algo su furia recordó la frase del kage pálido _"a que habrá venido?"_ se preguntaba (un poco tarde no? ¬¬). A desgana se levantó y cautelosamente se dirigió a la estancia donde se encontraba el moreno, entreabrió un poco la puerta y se asomó con precaución.

Estaba sentado en el filo de la bañera y se lanzaba con elegancia varias cubetas de agua fría por la cabeza, haciendo que diversas gotas se deslizaran por su cuerpo perleandolo sensualmente. La mueca de su rostro no era tan hermosa como su figura, estaba contraída y su frente arrugada, un semblante bastante usual en él que crispaba los nervios del kitsune. Prefirió alejarse de allí y sentarse en el sofá hasta que saliera, cuando esto pasara tendrían una conversación agitada, suspiró apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento, _"Espero que todo esto se arregle pronto"_ deseó intentando tranquilizarse.

------

Kankuro entró en la casa algo cansado después del largo viaje, su hermana había decidido ir primero en busca de su pareja, el otro prefirió venir solo más tarde y él conforme llegó se tomó dos buenas botellas de sake en la primera taberna que encontró para alegrar el día. Dejó las llaves en la mesa del salón y se lanzó al sofá, estaba rendido de tanto caminar y sus pies dolían molestamente. Cuando pasó unos minutos reposando se dirigió al piso de arriba, _"lo mejor será un baño calentito"_ pensó excitado por la idea. Justo cuando iba a entrar creyó escuchar un par de ruidos dentro del cuarto de su otöto, se dirigió hasta allí sigilosamente, pues era él o algún ladrón. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo volteó con cuidado abriendo solo una rajita, se asomó sin ver nada pero seguían los sonidos. Cansado del juego entró bruscamente y miró a la derecha de donde supuestamente provenían, su cara enrojeció con violencia y se volvió rápidamente, una parte de su cuerpo se estaba activando si poder controlarla. (que pervertido es este Kankuro XD)

**-Qui… quién e…eres… tú?-,** preguntó ruborizado y totalmente rígido.

La chica que se encontraba desnuda cuando entró colocándose en ese momento una camiseta, cayó de culo al suelo, estaba avergonzada y nerviosa, no sabía como le iba a explicar su presencia a aquel extraño cuando ni ella lo sabía. Lo normal es que el kage la hubiera llevado a su casa pero no estaba completamente segura. Tímidamente se levantó colocándose bien la camiseta y bajándosela, esta llegaba a medio muslo pero tapándole bien toda su intimidad.(la ropita de gaa-chan yo también quiero :babas:)

**-Lo siento… me llamo Sora Uzumaki, Kazekage-sama me encontró desmayada en el bosque y por lo que veo, sin no me equivoco, me trajo a su casa-,** comentó con la voz temblorosa.

**-Me puedo girar ya?-,** preguntó aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**-Hai-.**

El joven se volvió con cuidado y la observó, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, aun más guapa que su ne-chan. La contempló de arriba a bajo recordando la espectacular figura de su cuerpo, ya que la había visto completamente desnuda. En ese momento se agitó y sintió como su entrepierna seguía viva, pero gracias a su ancho mono no se notaba. La chica se acarició el pelo mientras sacaba la lengua nerviosa acompañándola con una juguetona sonrisa. Kankuro arqueó sus labios ante la ternura que le desprendía aquella joven, pensando que ese carácter infantil le recordad a alguien muy apreciado por su hermano.

**-Ven, te voy a prestar algo de ropa femenina, pues…-,** le echaba una ojeada sobretodo a las preciosas y morenas piernas finas y bien formadas, advirtió la picarona mirada de Sora al haber descubierto sus pensamientos e intentó disimular, **-no te favorece nada esa camiseta de mi hermano-,** comentó ruborizándose y cogiendo acelerado su mano para guiarla.

**-Eso no es lo que ha parecido-,** soltó burlona, apreciando como el shinobi guardaba silencio apretando su mano con fuerza y acelerando el paso. Le encantaba verlo completamente nervioso. (ella no es menos pervertida que el otro, pero bueno están en la edad XD)

------

Gaara entró algo fastidiado a su casa, aunque su perfecto carácter lo ocultara por dentro no podía evitar que algo de celos lo recorriera. El Uchiha había sido el primero en atacar, él se limitó a defenderse. Solo había acudido a verle para comentarle lo de esa misteriosa chica, gruñía dejando ver un poco de su enfado. Voces animadas en la planta superior llamaron su atención, _"habrá llegado mi hermano y estará echando morro con Sora"_ pensó un poco asqueado por la idea. Subió deprisa para ver que pasaba, localizando la conversación en la habitación de Temari. Se acercó y a través de la abertura de la puerta miró expectante la escena.

**-Oh! Esta ropa es muy bonita-,** pronunció feliz acercándose un vestido y apretándolo contra su pecho, al ver por donde le llegaba una enorme gota apareció en su frente, **-pero… demasiado corto, no?-,** preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Bueno mi ne-chan es así, no encontraras nada mas decente-,** dijo burlón agitando la manos en señal de normalidad.

La chica siguió buscando hasta que por fin dio con un mono negro, la parte superior era de tirantes con un escote de pico bastante prominente y las mangas de red, la parte inferior eran unos pequeños pantalones cortos hasta poco mas abajo de las nalgas y seguían hasta los tobillos también con red. (vaya ropas me trae Temari, os la imagináis?)

**-Con este por lo menos no se me verá el culo-,** aclaró con una risotada alzándolo a la vista del contrario, **-bueno a que esperas para salir?-,** comentó mirándole con burla.

**-Y…-,** el chico se acercaba con cara de picardía, **-no me puedo quedar?-,** preguntó rozando incitante la sensible piel de los brazos de la cobriza.

**-Pues claro que no!-,** lo apartó haciéndose la ofendida, en el fondo le gustaba aquel juego, era un chico bastante divertido.

**-Lastima-,** se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando cara de resignación.

Sora le dio unos cuantos empujoncitos para invitarlo a salir mientras el castaño le miraba suplicante porque cambiara de opinión. Al verse frente la puerta suspiró y salió cerrándola tras de sí. Dio un pequeño respingo al encontrase con el kage y su cara de pocas pulgas que lo miraban desafiante. El cuerpo de Kankuro se estremeció tragando saliva dificultosamente.

**-Que pretendías con ella?-,** amenazó un muy serio Gaara echado en la pared.

**-Nada nada, solo estábamos bromeando-,** intentó explicar alzando la manos en señal de tranquilidad.

**-Eso espero-,** finalizó mientras se disponía a bajar al piso inferior, al ver que no se movía el pelirrojo lo observó, **-te quiero a mi lado y lejos de esa puerta-,** ordenó con frialdad, el nii-chan reaccionó siguiéndolo a corta distancia _"es temible cuando se enfada, mejor no llevarle la contraria"_ pensó aún con escalofríos.

Gaara estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, no entendía porque tanta protección para con esa chica, claro tenía que no le atraían las mujeres, pero ella despertaba algo distinto en él, no era amor ni deseo, era cariño y comprensión, algo parecido al kitsune pero sin el atractivo y la pasión de este. Lo único que tenía claro es que la defendería frente a cualquiera, hasta sería capaz de dar la vida por ella si hacía falta.

Se sentaron distantes en el largo sillón sin siquiera mirarse, el marionetista sabía que su hermano se encontraba extraño, conocía sus preferencias sexuales por eso le sorprendió su sobreprotección, decidió esperar y ver los acontecimientos, sería la mejor forma de averiguar que pasaba.

------

**_Que diver me lo he pasado escribiendo este capi, jeje, de verdad lo juro todavía me estoy riendo con la cara de Kankuro y la de mala uva de gaa-chan. No se si me he explicado con los sentimientos de mi kage, pero espero que me comprendáis. Naru esta el pobre que no sabe que hacer, primero se encuentra con esa escenita y después ve como Sasu va a su bola y ni le presta atención. Ya se esta viendo como a Sasu se le va yendo la olla, lo quiero poner lo mas parecido al anime con las mismas paranoias porque anda que no tiene, jaja. Y bueno en el próximo ya empieza la fiesta y vienen a por Naru, que pasará? Se lo llevarán? Se volverá Sasu malo del todo? Que hará gaa-chan y sora, uff cuantas preguntas, jeje._**

_**Reviews:**_

**Ada-chan:** _mi niña que mira ya tienes aquí el capi jeje, espero no haberte defraudado por el principio, muchas esperaban algo entre estos dos pero a mi no me va el gaaxsasu jeje, bueno te echo de menos TT, espero poder estar todo el viernes ablando contigo si no me va a dar algo, jo. Preciosa sigue leyendo que te lo agradezco con el alma, y no te confundas de Fanfic xfis._

**Amazona Verde**_ lo siento pero la escena no ha sido tan chistosa como parecía, al revés por poco salpica la sangre y todo, al final acabó bien, por suerte jeje, bueno siento decepcionarte pero no van a estar mucho tiempo los tres juntitos, (en voz bajita: a Sasu se le ha ido la olla y ya no sabe lo que quiere, pero no se lo digas a nadie secreto XD), y por lo de Sora no vas mal encaminada jiji. Gracias por tu review_

**Kennich:** _WoW me dejaste flipada con los de que un kage no puede perder contra un miembro de Akatsuki, bueno por ahí también va la cosa, jeje pero ya explicaré porque Naru hace lo que hace jeje, pobre es tan bueno, y quiere tanto a Sasu, ainsssss, no digo nada que después espixo la historia. Gracias por tu review me gustan que sean tan observadoras como tú._

**Elanta:** _Dios en engordado dos quilos con lo de que escribo decente, aunque tampoco es para tanto, quiere superarme para hacerlo mucho mejor, la mayoría de fic que leo escriben mucho mejor pero bueno eso me anima a mejorar. Por lo de Itachi bueno es muy largo de contar, en el anime dejan mucho por saber acerca de sus verdaderos pensamientos y deseos, por eso, yo me e inventado una solución para su estado y bueno lo he puesto bueno, tan bueno no pero con razones para lo que hace, jeje. Gracias por tu review y espero que me sigas leyendo._

**Nekoi:** _A Sasu se le desencajó la cara pero le molestó mas el motivo de porque estaba encima de él, es decir que le cabreó mas que se creyera k era naru, jojo celoso!. A mi también me gusta mucho mas la pareja shikaxtema que shikaxino. Y la fiesta, Uffff la fiesta lo que se va a armar. Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes si en alguno no me dejas comentario me basta con que me leas, es todo un honor que una grandiosa escritora como tu pierda el tiempo leyéndome a mí, besos y cuídate. A me gustaría hablar por msn contigo, si te apetece agrégame._

**RikuHarada:** _Reina que alegría de que me leas, ya se que no te va el yaoi, pero aprecio que aún así me leas, la mayoría de las personas que no son aficionadas al yaoi en vez de criticarlo deberían ser como tú, que no digo que tengan que leerlo, pero que lo respeten, ainsssss eres un sol, todo los dios agradezco que seas mi amiga, ni niña cuídate y suerte con tu fic, besos._

**Mylen**_ Bueno estaba desordenado lo acepto, pues si digo la verdad este fic iba a quedar terminado cuando regresaron de la arena, pero mi hermano me comento una par de ideas y pensé que en vez de empezar otro pues lo enlacé con este, y hasta que le pude dar un poco de forma parecía algo destartalado, pero por lo que veo ya lo arreglé un poco, gracias por tus sensatos comentarios, te lo agradezco, y espero verte mas por aquí linda._

**LiS:** _eso es verdad si no fuera tan aburrido de leer, escribiría un fic introduciéndome en la historia y cansándome con mi gaa-chan, a ti te metería para cuidar a mi niños, jojojo, (es broma no me pegues XD) agradezco que me leas rica, un beso y espero poder hablar pronto contigo._

_**Bueno ya me despido, gomen por el inmenso comentario, que es mas grande que el propio fic, ainss no cambiaré nunca, lo siento**_

_**Besitos de:**_

_**fati-chan**_


	12. El sabor de la verdad

Este capi se lo dedico a Nekoi, para recompensarle por no tener mas escritos para pasarle, ella me tiende, jeje, y el lemon en especial a mi ada-chan, para ti encanto.

El sabor de la verdad

El ambiente se notaba cargado, Gaara se mantenía recto con sus piernas y brazos cruzados, sus ojos suavemente cerrados con porte serio y distante. El castaño estaba nervioso, pues su hermano solo acomodaba esa postura pensativa cuando algo lo preocupaba de a sobremanera.

Después de esperar unos 10 minutos, pudieron escuchar varios pasos procedentes de la escalera, se giraron y al pie de ella estaba Sora. Dejaba entrever un tono rojizo en las mejillas pues su vestimenta en manos parecía mas decente que puesta. El pelirrojo la miró con intensidad pero se mantuvo inexpresivo por el contrario que Kankuro, que parecía que se le caería la baba en cualquier momento.

**-Gomen nasai por haber tardado tanto-,** apuntó la joven acercándose y sentando al lado del kage, por su orden.

El marionetista después de echarle una buena ojeada de arriba abajo, se centró en la capa que llevaba doblada en su brazo, le era familiar, juraba haberla visto en algún lado, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que significaba aquella prenda se sobresaltó.

**-Sora… esa capa… no me digas que eres miembro del Akatsuki…?-,** preguntó algo confuso.

**-No digas tonterías-,** cortó el kage mirando a su nii-chan en señal de que callase, después se volvió hacia ella que palideció ante la idea de tener que dar explicaciones, **-tu eres familia de-,**

**-De Uzumaki Naruto?-,** se adelantó ella, recibiendo un seco movimiento afirmativo por parte del cobrizo, **-si, soy su hermana mayor-,** aclaró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Gaara estaba confuso, había tenido noticia de que se había descubierto públicamente que su padre era el Yondaime y tenía un tío por parte de madre, pero… una ne-chan, la observó detenidamente, si, lo tenía claro, sus facciones era idénticas, al igual que sus gestos y comportamiento, no le cabía duda de que la joven decía la verdad.

**-Guau pedazo de hermana, jeje-,** comentó abiertamente Kankuro provocando el sonrojo de esta.

**-Cállate!-,** le ordenó con severidad el kage, este solo tragó salvia dificultosamente.

Sora se levantó y ante los ojos de ambos chicos se recogió sus largos cabellos rojizos en una alta cola.

**-Podéis entregarme, si no es mucha molestia, un bolsito con shuriken y kunais donde pueda guardar también esta capa?-,** preguntó algo avergonzada.

El cobrizo miró a su hermano y con un gesto le mandó para que se lo trajera, esta solo sonrió agradecida, estaba deseando irse, pues nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de su hijo y eso la impacientaba. Notó como Gaara se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, no podía distinguir si la expresión de su cara era duda, enfado, simple seriedad, y eso la incomodaba.

**-Que… te ocurre?-,** quiso decir con la voz algo temblorosa.

**-No te dejaré marchar antes de que me lo cuentes todo, quiero saber que pasó en el lago, que te traes con el Uchiha a sabiendas que va en busca de Naruto, son muchas…-.**

**-Desconfías de mi?-,** preguntó con los ojos vidriosos, _"porque me duele tanto que me hable de ese modo o que sospeche que soy una traidora…, tan hondo me ha calado este chico…?"_, pensó sin poder evitar desprender una lágrima.

El pelirrojo arrepentido de la brusquedad de sus palabras robó esa lágrima con su índice y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

**-Gomen, no quería dar a entender eso… yo solo quiero saber de ti y informarme para ayudar a Naruto-,** pronunció con un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

**-Se nota que…-,** el chico daleó un poco la cabeza dudoso, **-que… quieres mucho a mi otöto-,** dijo al fin con una sonrisa.

El kage dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás confuso por la veracidad de su deducción y sobre todo por la tranquilidad y seguridad con que lo había pronunciado.

**-Si… bueno… yo lo amo-,** confesó algo serio pero rehusando la mirada de la Uzumaki.

En ese momento llegó Kankuro con el bolsito, Sora lo recogió y se lo colocó en la cintura quedando a la altura de su trasero.

**-Ahora tengo que ir a recoger a mi hijo, arigato por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí-,** agradeció inclinándose ante ellos.

**-Tienes un hijo?-,** preguntó un sorprendido el castaño, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de esta.

**-Te acompaño, todavía tenemos mucho que hablar-,** propuso el Kazekage.

**-Claro-,** los dos se dirigieron a la salida, **-tenemos que ir a casa de Anko, después ya con mi hijo te lo contaré **(van a casa de Anko por que Ryu el tío esta liado con ella y es él quién tiene al niño, ejem, para quién no estuviera atento XD)**-,** comentó al kage, se volvió y levantando la mano le guiñó un ojo picarona al marionetista, **-sayonara Kankuro, espero volverte a ver pronto-,** este se sonrojo y le devolvió el mismo gesto, pero claro sin el guiño.

------

Sasuke algo confuso por todos los pensamientos mezclados salió del baño, de nuevo sintió un arder procedente de aquel sello maldito y se lo agarró con fuerza. Tenía un mal presentimiento, además de que sospechaba que pronto acudiría Orochimaru en su busca, no entendía el porque no lo había echo antes pero estaba inquieto. Dirigió sus pasos al salón encontrándose al zorrito dormido en el sofá.

**-Estaba sentado y se ha quedado durmiendo, este se quedaría frito encima de un palo**-, rió para sí.

Pero la visión era demasiado tentadora como para no tomarla en cuenta. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás frente al techo reposada en el respaldar del asiento. Sus cabellos dorados habían despejado completamente su rostro cayendo descendentemente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos gracias a algunos suspiros.

**-Sa… Sasuke… no… hay… no… e-eres un pervertido…-,** pronunciaba excitado.

**-Pervertido yo? Mira los sueños que se trae este kitsune-,** pronunció juguetonamente sentandose a horcadillas sobre él.

En aquella posición tenía aquel cuello a completa disposición, lo acarició con un dedo suavemente, captando la sedosidad de aquella piel, le volvía loco tenerlo a su merced y aquel momento no era para menos. Un gemido escapó de los labios del rubio, excitando y haciendo sonreír triunfante al moreno. Ahora fue su boca la que desfilaba por toda la curvatura llegando hasta su hombro, después hizo el mismo recorrido pero con su lengua, notando como la respiración del kage se aceleraba. Los ruidos que mantenía constantes el zorrito solo provocaban la calentura del Uchiha haciendo que para controlar su pasión mordiera salvaje aquel delicioso cuello dejando una gran marca rojiza.

**-Ahhh!... mmm… Sa… Sasuke…?-,** preguntó el kitsune abriendo los ojos levemente.

**-Quién podría ser si no, dobe, o es que muchas personas te suelen lamer el cuello**?-, preguntó burlón pero siguiendo en su tarea de regalarle besos en aquella ya ensalivada zona.

**-… pues…-,** es lo único que dijo Naruto, esperando el salto celoso del otro.

Como esperaba Sasuke lo miró algo furioso, apretando fuerte sus muñecas y elevándolas bruscamente a cada lado de su cabeza.

**-Como que pues…, que pasa, esperabas a Gaara o Sakura?-,** gritó rabioso acercándose peligrosamente a los indefensos labios del rubio.

**-Claro que no, baka-,** comentó riéndose por haber conseguido su deseo, **-solo era para picarte, pedazo de celoso-,** soltó chistoso.

**-Ah, si, pues ahora haré que me supliques amor, y me digas millones de veces que eres mío-,** pronunció decidido y seguro, a la vez que se lanzaba en busca de los labios del kage cazándolos al instante

Los relamió he introdujo su lengua explorando toda la cavidad, el rukodaime no se hizo derogar, pero eso sí, le excitaba saber que era lo que pensaba hacerle su koi para que tuviera que suplicarle amor.

Entre besos y caricias Sasuke despojó al ojiazul de sus ropas. Se separó un instante y lo observó, se veía realmente lindísimo, tan vulnerable y accesible, su carita sonrojaba y sus tímidos movimientos parecían pedir a gritos "cómeme".

**-Que miras, baka, sabes que me da vergüenza…-,** pronunció rojo como un tomate y tapándose sus partes con timidez.

El moreno con una tierna mirada le apartó las manos de su miembro para envolverlo él con la suya, dando pequeños masajes e influyendo severamente en los jadeos de Naruto.

**-Eres bellísimo… Naru-chan, pero quiero que me supliques… así que… espera un momento-.**

El Uchiha se separó y se fue a la cocina, por el camino aprovechó para quitarse él la ropa, cosa que aún estando el zorrito ya desnudo él no había echo. Este al verlo así, de espaldas y sin vestimenta no puedo resistir acariciarse un poco su erección. Mediante andaba podía contemplar perfectamente su redondeado y prieto trasero al igual que sus fuertes espaldas y curtido cuerpo (dios, me evaporo XD). Sasuke al darse cuenta de la calentura del rubio río regocijándose.

**-No te pongas así, espérate a que encuentre lo que busco y verás…-,** el rubio se sonrojó, el moreno siempre hablaba si timidez alguno sobre ese asunto, y sin embargo él… se aturdía solo de pensarlo, **-mira aquí esta!-,** pronunció con picardía volviendo de nuevo al sofá.

**-Pero si eso…. eso es miel!-,** gritó sorprendido, intentando no pensar que quería hacer con eso el pervertido de su koi. (yo si lo pienso y no sabéis como…, bueno leer y lo sabréis, XD)

**-Si… ya lo se…-,** comentó arrodillándose y destapándolo, introdujo un dedo embadurnándolo de aquella crema pegajosa y la juntó sobre un duro pezón de su pareja, acercó su lengua y le dio unos cuantos lametazos agitándolo, **-esto si que es sabroso…-,** pronunciaba mientras se relamía provocadoramente.

**-mmm… Sasu… eres un… pervertido pero… por favor… más…-,** suplicaba el kage aferrándose a los oscuros cabellos.

------

Después de haber ido a por Yuki, Sora y Gaara se encontraban en el parque. Mientras el niño jugaba no muy lejos, ellos descansaban sobre la hierba. Los cabellos rojizos de ambos se mecían con la brisa, a la vez que miraban pasivamente el lindo paisaje.

**-No quiero parecer pesado pero… me dijiste que ahora me contarías-,** la observó fugaz para intentar no presionarla, pero tenía que admitir que estaba ansioso.

**-Todo empezó hace ya cuatro años, tenía 16 y todavía me encontraba en la búsqueda de Naruto. Un día bañándome en un lago, apareció un chico, sus cabellos de un moreno azulado estaban recogidos finamente en una coleta y sus ojos rojos se clavaban en mí. Mi cuerpo se estremeció por la profunda mirada, pero… algo cambió en esos ojos y yo me quedé paralizada. Se acercó, despacio y provocadoramente, no podía dejar de observarle era tan hermoso. Me poseyó allí sin cruzar palabra, dejándose llevar por su instinto. Fue dulce y cariñoso, después se marchó sin más. Ese día no pude dormir, todo me recordaba a él, a cualquier sitio donde mirara vería su piel pálida, sus largos cabellos y aquellos ojos llenos de sufrimiento. Al día siguiente volví al mismo sitio aferrándome a la única esperanza de volverlo a ver, y… allí estaba en la orilla, esperándome. Me senté a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando la pacífica agua-,** suspiró y se volvió hacia Gaara que estaba expectante escuchándola, le miró con seriedad, **-antes de seguir te tengo que explicar mi línea sucesoria-,** comentó sin mover el rasgo de seriedad de su cara.

**-Tu también tienes una línea sucesoria, he escuchando que son herencias muy poderosas-,** preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

**-Si pero es por parte de madre, y es algo especial, puedo escuchar el sufrimiento de las mentes de las personas y hablar con los familiares que controlen la técnica, y bueno en ciertas circunstancias también puedo agarrando fuerte la frente de alguien hacer que vea en ella lo que yo le transmita-.**

**-Entonces porque no intentaste encontrar a Naruto de esa manera?-,** no sabía que pensar.

**-Una de dos, o no la ha heredado o no ha descubierto que la tiene-,** comentó echando una risita.

**-Y no puede ser que Kyubi la crea una amenaza y le prohíba ejecutarla sin que se dé cuenta?-,** preguntó dudoso.

**-Eh, si puede ser, no había pensando en eso, jeje-,** contestó golpeándose flojito en la cabeza.

**-Ah, claro-,** "_en el fondo son igual de idiotas ¬¬U"_

**-Sigo entonces, cuando estábamos sentados juntos pude sentir una inmensa pena, indagué en su mente y dos nombres rebotaban en ella sin cesar, "Uchiha Sasuke" y "Orochimaru", se podían escuchar una y otra vez, entonces y dejándome llevar por mí curiosidad le pregunté que quienes eran. Su cara parecía un poema, se abalanzó hacía mí y no me dejó rechistar, lo hicimos de nuevo. Así durante 2 años, mediante estos conocí todo su pasado y también a Kisame, su compañero. Este me contó que los miembros de Akatsuki tienen prohibido dejar vivo a nadie querido y que estando conmigo se arriesgaba a que me mataran o obligarlo a hacerlo él ante la amenaza de echarlo, también me explicó que se irían pronto, pues estaban buscando al portador del Kyubi, como comprenderás me enfurecí, Itachi a sabiendo de que yo buscaba a Naruto no me dijo donde estaba y menos que quería matarlo. En la noche discutí con él, yo en ese momento ya sabía que estaba embarazada, pero no me importó y le reproché todo lo que estaba haciendo. Sus palabras fueron claras y precisas, una única frase que se me clavó en el corazón y no se me olvidará mientras viva "te quiero, buscaré una forma en que no tenga que matarlo y… cuídate", me golpeó y me arrojó a un río. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi hasta ayer, que se limitó a poseerme como hace ya mucho tiempo-,** sus rostro estaba inundado en tristeza y sus ojos vidriosos casi a punto de derramar la primera lágrima.

**-Siento que hayas pasado por tanto sufrimiento, si te consuela diré que mi vida ha sido igual de dolorosa-,** se tendió en la hierba con los brazos en la nunca, fijándose en el azul esperanzador del cielo.

**-Me ayudarás a evitar que Itachi se lleve a Naruto?-,** preguntó algo inquieta.

**-Tenlo por seguro, haré lo que sea por mi kitsune, pero… porque no se lo pides a su pareja?-.**

**-No… confió en Sasuke, bastante me he arriesgado ya en dejarle criar a mi hijo junto a mi otöto-, **insegura se tocaba el pelo.

**-Pero y tú?-,** se levantó extrañado quedando sentando muy próximo a ella.

**-Si no me muero en esta lucha, moriré en máximo cuatro años, tengo un enfermedad que me va consumiendo el chakra poco a poco, además si no me queda más remedio que utilizar esa técnica contra él… caeré en ese mismo instante-,** su cara dejó entrever algo de temor.

Las manos de la Uzumaki temblaban estrepitosamente, y su vista se mantenía perdida. El kage optó por el silencio, comprendía lo duro que tenía que ser para la chica confesar todo aquello a un desconocido, también sabía que desde que se cruzaron sus miradas algo los atrajo, como una ayuda incondicional para ambos, aliviar su pena, eso es lo que provocaba su presencia, que olvidara por un momento que era un simple monstruo.

**-No eres un monstruo…-,** se escuchó levemente de los labios de Sora.

**-Como?-,** _"a que viene eso ahora… y… como lo sabe?"_

**-Veo tu sufrimiento, da igual lo que opinen de ti, no ten hundas, no eres un monstruo al revés, para mí eres como un ángel caído, lo único que tienes que hacer es luchar y defender lo tuyo, pero ojo… lo que realmente es tuyo-,** la jounnin se levantó ante el aturdimiento del kage, **-vamos, tengo que buscar algo para la fiesta de esta tarde, seguro que aprovecharán para atacar, y tienes que venir conmigo-, **lo observó con una amplia sonrisa, **-que suerte que tu no tengas que disfrazarte Kazekage-sama-.**

**-Si tuviera que hacerlo no iría-,** respondió secamente.

**-Me encantaría verte de mapache, con una cola ancha y plana, una grande barriguita castaña, un par de orejitas-,** tenía las manos entrelazadas, los ojos iluminados y se le caía la baba. (yo me lo imagino y me parto XD)

**-Soñar es gratis-,** soltó echando a andar, su cara, como no, inexpresiva.

**-Espérame!-,** gritó mientras recogía a Yuki en sus brazos, y corría detrás de él.

------

Grandes gemidos se podían escuchar por toda la casa, una voz sexy e incitante no paraba de suplicar por más.

**-Oh!... mmm… Sasu-chan… no pares…!-,** jadeaba un desenfrenado zorrito.

Miel embadurnaba todo el miembro del rubio, el Uchiha disfrutaba juntándola deslizándola por toda la zona, llevó sus propios dedos a sus entreabiertos labios lamiéndolos de forma indecorosa, primero uno introduciéndolo despacio, envolviéndolo y finalmente relamiéndolo, después el segundo y el tercero. Naruto ardía ante la visión de su amado entre sus piernas, con una mano masajeando su pene en miel y con la otra tentándole de aquella manera tan obscena.

**-Dios… Sasuke… no hagas… eso… siento que voy a explotar…!-,** gritaba intentado no mirarle abochornado.

El moreno sonrió triunfante de haber conseguido su cometido, acarició intensamente los muslos y se agacho un poco para rozarle minimamente con la boca. De nuevo un quejido del rubio, su cara ya estaba rosada, sus labios rojos gracias a las mordidas anteriores, pero eso ojos… tan azules e incitantes… parecían suplicar desesperados, llevó una caricia a la pálida mejilla haciendo que Sasuke se quedara algo embobado mirándolo.

**-Por favor… Sasu-chan…-,** cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su mirada, provocando que pareciera mas dulce y puro.

**-Cuando te pones así no me puedo resistir… te ves tan… adorable…-,** pronunció con la máxima ternura en sus palabras.

Sin más rodeos envolvió todo su miembro lamiéndolo despacio, introduciéndoselo y sacándolo para rodearlo en círculos con su lengua. El kitsune intentaba retener los gritos mordiéndose el labio pero… solo consiguió hacerlo sangrar.

**-Más… mmm… más… quiero correrme… por favor…-,** volvía a pedir desesperado.

Ahora únicamente se limitó a masajearlo dentro de su boca tan rápido como podía, mordiéndolo ligeramente y succionándolo con presión. Naruto se agarró a sus cabellos azulados como para percatarse de que iba a parar, le apretaba la cabeza hacía sí intentando hacerlo mas profundo en su boca, todo lo que el moreno podía. (lo va ahogar XD)

**-No… no pares… mmm… yo… yo… me vengo… que rico… mmm… ah!-.**

Una explosión de placer recorrió el cuerpo moreno, aflojando la presión que mantenía en los cabellos de su koi, observando como al retirarse una parte de su semen se escurría entre la comisura de sus labios. (sin comentario :babas:)

**-Te ha gustado?-.**

**-Todo lo que tu me haces es perfecto-,** pronunció besándolo y lamiendo los restos de su propia semilla.

**-Ahora gritarás que eres mío…-,** el rubio lo miró dudoso, **-ya lo verás…-.**

Juntó más miel en sus dedos y entre nuevos besos y caricias los deslizó por su entrada, pero no los introdujo, se limitó a mojarla de aquella incitante crema. Se distanció un poco y se dirigió a ella, lamiendo los alrededores y saboreándola, introdujo su lubricada lengua provocando retemblidos al zorrito.

**-Se nota tan blanda y caliente… te quiero dentro de mí…-, **pedía sujetándose fuerte al cojín.

**-Espera…-,** volvió a untar sus dedos, -**deja que te prepare más, sino te dolerá-,** intentó explicar entre suspiros ansiosos.

Adentró dos dedos de golpe sin provocar dolor alguno, más bien un placer insoportable, ante los titubeos del moreno, Naruto se abalanzó sobre él quedando sentado en su cadera.

**-Pero… que haces…?-,** preguntó un sorprendido Sasuke.

**-Estoy harto de tu delicadeza, ahora déjame a mí-.**

Unió sus miembros, rozándolos y dándoles provocadores golpecitos. El moreno cerró los ojos por el intenso placer que le provocaba ese acto, agradeciendo una y mil veces al cielo que su rubio se hubiera decidido a tomar el control. Había aspectos y gustos que nunca se había atrevido probar, como este por ejemplo, y que ahora hacía sin timidez alguna, eso le excitaba.

Después de unos cuantos jadeos más por parte del vengador, el zorrito agarró aquel rígido miembro y lo colocó justo bajo su entrada. Sasuke le sostuvo las caderas esperando impaciente sentir aquella avasalladora estrechez que siempre le hacía enloquecer, pero este se limitaba a moverse rozándole solo la punta.

**-Por dios Naru-chan… no te hagas derogar… si también lo… estas deseando…-.**

**-Si lo admito, pero antes, quiero disfrutar de tu rostro excitado un poco más…-.**

Y es que el rubio estaba en lo cierto, la cara del Uchiha se veía tan sexy…, sus ojazos grises medio escondidos dándole un tono de ternura y su boca entreabierta dándole cobijo a un dedo que se relamía, dejando ver un sentimiento de lujuria.

Sin poder resistirlo más se lo introdujo completamente acompañándolo de un fuerte aullido, y empezó a cabalgar pasionalmente sobre él, agarrando su pecho y arañándolo con desenfreno.

**-Oh!... mmm… por mucho que lo hacemos… sigues igual de estrecho… eres un regalo caído del cielo… eres…-,** suspiraba entre jadeos.

**-Solo tuyo, soy únicamente tuyo, Sasu-chan-.**

Aumentó la velocidad, curvando su espalda y echándose hacia atrás apoyando los brazos en el suelo, el moreno aprovechó para incorporarse y hacerlo chocar contra la parte baja del sillón, quedando posesivamente sobre él. Ahora era el Uchiha quien le embestía con fuerza, procurando no dejar ni un momento de masturbar aquella deliciosa erección.

**-Sasuke… más fuerte… sabes que me gusta mas agresivo…-,** suplicaba entre lágrimas de placer exquisito.

Este lo agarró del cuello fuertemente casi impidiéndole respirar, con la otra mano sujetó sus muñecas detrás de la cabeza, afirmó sus caderas y empezó a darle bien duro.

**-Mmm… así me gusta… apriétame, sacúdeme, golpéame, muérdeme…-,** pedía con desesperación.

**-Como me pone… que reacciones de esta manera… estoy a punto de correrme solo de escucharte…-,** susurró al oído del zorrito.

Le apretó mas el cuello casi pudiéndose notar el sonrojo de su cara por la falta de aire, se acercó a su pecho mordiendo un pezón hasta hacerlo sangrar, un gemido de sufrido placer se pudo escuchar calentándolo aún más. Por fin soltó su cuello para aproximarse más a él y poder profundizar mas en su interior, las embestidas eran tan salvajes que el trasero del rubio rebotaba bruscamente en el suelo. Intentando controlar su pasión mordió los labios contrarios hasta hacerlos sangrar, fue entonces cuando el placer se desbordó para ambos, llegando al éxtasis.

**-Ah! Sasuke… yo… yo…!-,** gemía estirando de los azulados cabellos.

**-Narutoooo….-.**

Después de dos embestidas mas todo terminó, claro estaba entre jadeos, gemidos y suspiros incontrolados. El Uchiha miró a su zorrito algo apenado, disfrutaba haciendo el sexo de esa forma pero… hacía daño al rubio. Delante suya estaban los morados formados por sus dedos en aquel moreno cuello, se perfilaban idénticos y se percibían a la misma vista.

**-Lo siento…-,** se intentó disculpar.

**-Porque?-,** preguntó el kitsune besando con calidez esos labios y traspasándole un poco del sabor metálico de su sangre.

**-Es que me provocas y mira, tu boca llena de sangre y toda mi mano señalada claramente en tu cuello-,** soltó algo apenado.

**-No te preocupes-,** agarró fuerte su cara para que le mirara, **-me encanta cuando me tomas a la fuerza, me excita de sobremanera, me calienta de una forma que no lo podría explicar-.**

Ante aquel comentario el vengador creía que su miembro había cobrado vida de nuevo.

**-A mi también pero… vaya gustos que tienes, no?-,** preguntó esto último ya de broma.

Naruto enrojeció y se levantó apresurado por la vergüenza.

**-Venga, que tienes que elegir un disfraz para esta tarde-,** intentó cambiar todo abochornado de tema.

**-Disimula, pero algún día…-.**

**-Que me dejes!-,** salió corriendo al baño, todo sonrojado y lleno de sudor, por nada quería responder, se encontraba avergonzado.

------

_**Jajaja, bueno pues aquí el capi 11, juro que el lemon no lo tenía planeado, pero pensé que se os haría pesado todo eso sobre Sora, así que me dije, vamos a intentar hacer un lemon para recompensar, jeje, claro que nunca pensé que me saldría tan salvaje, si aparición estelar de naru-masoca, jeje.**_

_**En el próximo ya me dejo de rodeos y empieza la fiesta, claro que terminará bien pronto, jeje y bueno ya comenzará lo trágico y eso…**_

**Reviews.**

**_Esta vez perdonad pero solo contestaré a algunos que me han llamado la atención, jeje es que no tengo tiempo, pues quiero escribir para mañana un nuevo capi de "mis ojos serán tu guía", jeje._**

**Amazona verde:** _Jeje, bueno mas acercamiento no se si tendrán pero bueno, gaa-chan los ayudará en la batalla que se presenta, jeje._

**Ada-chan:** _jeje no te preocupes que gaa-chan y Sora nada, solo es que sienten una amistad algo extraña, no se explicarlo, espero que lo entendáis leyendo, y jaja Sasu tarumba, bueno si que se va a poner, pero sobre todo celoso, además es que orochipedófilo tiene muy mala idea, lo odio ¬¬_

**Nekoi:** _bueno reina no se si gaa-chan aparecerá mucho más, pero… ya te dije que me mola el itanaru y con eso te lo digo todo, aunque no pasará mucho mas de lo que pasó por ejemplo con gaanaru, ejem, pero bueno pronto se descubrirá que pasó con el pasado de Sasuke, jeje cuando se entere se morirá, pues se a aliado con el enemigo, y buff que me pasó jajaja, esto spoiler XD._

**Kasumita:** _si a gaa-chan no le gusta Sora el ama a Naru, lemon de gaanaru no va a haber lo siento, jeje y menos de itasasu es que no me va el incesto, tampoco es que lo repugne, pues tiene su morbo pero solo para leer, un adelanto, habrá lemon casi seguro de itanaru y orochisasu, ya no digo mas, jeje, si es que el fic va a seguir dando vueltas como loco._

_**Ahora gracias a: Amazona verde, chy-san, ada-chan, nekoi, kennich, mylen, kasumita, y lis, gracias a todas os adoro.**_

**_Y a las que no leen las contestaciones de los reviews os recomendaría que lo hicierais a veces adelanto cositas, jeje. Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo._**


	13. Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen

Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen

La encantadora pareja salió de la casa del kage para dirigirse a la del Uchiha, pues después de revisar entre los disfraces del rubio y descartar unos cuantos, solo quedaban los de zorrito, conejito y osito. Decidieron mejor ojear los que tenía el vengador, pues a este no le hacía gracia alguna vestirse de animalito, pero había otra cosa que le enfurecía aún más.

**-No es justo que tu no tengas que disfrazarte, usuratonkachi-,** reprochó el moreno acelerando un poco el paso y dejando a su koi algo atrás.

**-No me insultes, más respeto que estas hablando con el Hokage-,** alardeó colocándose bien la capa y peinando un poco sus cabellos revueltos, Sasuke se limitó a sonreír disimuladamente, **-además donde se ha visto a un kage disfrazado, te imaginas a Gaara de mapache?-,** se echó a reír descontrolado apartando algunas lágrimas escapadas. (todos piensan lo del mapache por Shukaku, pero es que me lo imagino y me parto XD).

**-Estaría gracioso-, **_"y humillante"_ pensó mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa,** -y no me hables de ese que solo quiere acostarse contigo, grrr lo odio-, **arrugó el entrecejo y apretó los dientes enfurecido.

**-No hables así de él-,** corrió agarrándose a su brazo, **-no solo quiere acostarse conmigo, me quiere, vale, y… en cierta forma…-,** su rostro se sonrojó levemente, **-me halaga-.**

El Uchiha lo miró sorprendido y agitó el brazo para que lo soltase, desvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia el frente y siguió visiblemente molesto. Naruto también guardo silencio y todo quedó en tranquilidad hasta que llegaron a la casa del moreno, donde en la puerta esperaban un Kakashi que hacía arrumacos a un avergonzado Iruka.

**-Chicos, por fin os encontramos-,** comentó separándose levemente del castaño pero sin soltar su mano.

**-Si, os hemos buscado en la casa de Naruto, pero como no estabais pensamos en esperaros aquí-,** pronunció con su tierna sonrisa.

El Uzumaki ante el asombro de todos saltó sobre Iruka abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras daba algunas vueltas cogido a su cuello.

**-Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei, soy Hokage!-,** le gritó hundiendo de nuevo su cara en el cuello del profesor.

**-Da, da, Naruto-kun, lo sabía y me alegro mucho-,** el rubio se rascaba la nariz complacido, **-ves como lo conseguirías, siempre hay que perseguir lo sueño y ideales hasta el fin-,** dio varias caricias al cabello del kage alborotándolo cariñosamente.

"_Siempre hay que perseguir los sueños y ideales hasta el fin"_ esta frase rebotaba en la mente del Uchiha, sintiendo de nuevo arder ese maldito sello, nadie se dio cuenta solo el peligris que de reojo lo observaba.

**-Bueno y porque nos buscabais?-,** preguntó el moreno aún con su mano envolviendo el hombro.

**-Nos encontramos con Ryu y aprovechó para contarnos que tu hermana está bien, que recogió a Yuki y se encuentra con el Kazekage, nos pidió que te avisara para no preocuparte-,** explicó por fin con su ojitos feliz pero ante todo sin perder de vista al vengador que en ese momento le preocupaba.

**-Y de que se conocerán ne-chan y Gaara?-,** se preguntaba más así que a los demás.

**-Je, le estará comiendo la olla para que te convenza y te acuestes con él-,** soltó con una sonrisita burlona.

**-Ya estamos de nuevo, por kame no conozco a nadie más celoso que tú-,** comentó enfadado ante la otra pareja, que los miraba a la vez que murmuraban entre ellos, riéndose disimuladamente.

**-Hokage-sama-,** se escuchó una voz a su espalda, proveniente de una pequeña nube de humo que se iba deshaciendo.

Naruto se dio la vuelta sorprendido, todavía no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran así, y menos de sama. Delante de él dos miembros del ambu previamente inclinados aclamaban su atención. Uno de ellos se quitó la máscara dejando ver unos largos cabellos negros y unos inmensos ojos blancos.

**-Hokage-sama, tenemos que hablar con usted-,** echó un vistazo a los presentes clavando su mirada especialmente en Sasuke y añadió, **-en privado-.**

**-Me alegro que me reconozcas, pero por favor Neji…, para lo amigos siempre seré Naruto-,** la dulce sonrisa del zorrito provocó un rubor al moreno agachando la cabeza algo confuso.

**-Entonces Naruto-kun-,** ahora era la chica la que se descubría el rostro, **-por favor ven con nosotros, es importante-,** afirmó Tente.

**-Enseguida-,** se volvió hacia Sasuke y se apoyó en su hombro**, -cuando falte una hora para la fiesta regreso, vale, tienes toda la tarde para elegir un maldito disfraz-,** le sacó la lengua juguetón y echó una ojeada a sus senseis, **-ya nos veremos, hasta luego-,** se colocó entre los dos ambus y desapareció en un "puf".

Sasuke algo molesto por la marcha del kitsune pasó entre los profesores sin prestarles la menor atención, cuando llegó a la altura de Kakashi este le susurró algo al oído. Se sobresaltó y le miró por unos instantes, después cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entró a paso ligero y se dejó caer en la cama, se rozó instintivamente el sello y susurró las palabras escuchadas.

**-Debes seguir tus ideales hasta el fin, pero solo si son los correctos…, a que se habrá querido referir?-,** este sensei le traía de cabeza.

Intentado olvidarlo todo empezó a buscar en las cajas sobre el armario, algún traje que le gustara, al instante descubrió uno que le dejó hechizado, pero… no se acordaba de él así que seguramente pertenecería a su onisan.

------

Los tres aparecieron en la oficina del edificio Hokage, Naruto al observar la mesa se le abrió la boca y dos grandes lagrimones desfilaron por sus mejillas. Esta, estaba toda llena de archivadores y pergaminos esperando a ser releídos y clasificados.

**-No me digáis que me habéis traído para esto?-,** sollozó solo de pensar en todo el trabajo que le esperaba.

Los dos miembros del ambu que reían al ver la reacción infantil del zorrito, cambiaron su expresión a una seria cuando recordaron el porque del llamamiento. Tente se apoyó en la pared y Neji se acercó hasta rozar su hombro.

**-Espera Neji, yo le contaré, para eso me han elegido su ayudante personal-,** la voz de Kiba resonaba en la entrada, sobresaltando a todos menos al rubio que lo miraba extrañado.

**-Tu mi ayudante personal, quién a elegido eso?-,** preguntó con descaro.

**-Lo dispuso la Gondaime antes de dejar el cargo, pero si quieres me puedes sustituir por cualquier otro-,** propuso serio, le había alegrado que le escogieran como mano derecha del Rukodaime pero la actitud de Naruto le había dolido.

El kitsune al observa la cara triste del castaño se mordió la lengua arrepentido y le sonrió abiertamente.

**-No digas tonterías, como te voy a sustituir?-,** aprovechó para sentarse en la silla y mirarlos a través de las columnas de documentos, **-contadme que ocurre-,** pidió con firmeza, estar sentado en aquel lugar le parecía un sueño.

Tente soltó una risita al contemplar como disfrutaba el nuevo kage, en verdad parecía un niño pequeño, pero se asustó al ver la cara de desaprobación de Neji y se colocó algo impresionada la máscara, era mejor no molestar al moreno.

**-Les pedí que te trajeran porque ayer noche vieron a dos miembros de Akatsuki merodeando por la zona, preferimos esperar porque llevabas solo tres horas en el cargo y queríamos darte una pausa, pero ya era hora de que lo supieras-,** explicó el chico de marcas en la cara totalmente preocupado, pero hablando con una madurez impresionante.

Naruto se rasco la nuca con ímpetu, todo esto le venía de sopetón y no sabía que órdenes eran las indicadas en ese momento, así que antes de decidir prefirió recoger opiniones.

**-Bueno ya que eres mi mano derecha, jeje, que opinas, crees que habrán entrado en la aldea, cuéntame todo lo que sepas-,** pidió algo confundido ante la situación.

Kiba suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa, reflexionó en silencio cruzándose de brazos y observó a Neji por unos momentos.

-**Por lo que tengo entendido se trataban de los ya conocidos Uchiha Itachi y ese tal Kisame, y… la única información que tenemos es que se desplazaban por los alrededores como buscando algo, pero cada uno por su cuenta, opción extraña porque bajo ningún concepto se suelen separar-,** cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse.

**-Ahora lo que hay que descubrir…-,** Neji avanzó unos pasos hacia la mesa, **-es que es lo que buscaban, primero pensé en Uchiha Sasuke, sabemos que son hermanos y se odian, pero inmediatamente después me acordé de Kyubi y llegamos a la conclusión de que vienen a por ti, Naruto-,** explicó preocupado, sería horrible peder a un Hokage tan pronto, provocaría una gran conmoción entre los aldeanos y eso traía de cabeza a todos los ninjas.

**-Pero entonces porque no fueron directamente a su casa, que buscaban por los alrededores de Konoha y sobre todo separados?-,** formuló una confusa Tente observando los cabellos rubios que tapaban su cara. Los chicos siguieron la vista de la castaña y contemplaron al zorrito.

Naruto dio un golpe en la mesa y se levantó con brusquedad, apretó fuerte el puño y volvió a golpearla.

**-Mierda-,** pronunciaba una y otra vez con cara de frustración,** -ya se lo que estaba buscando ese desgraciado…-,** gruñía entre dientes.

Los tres no salían de su asombro, como podía saber el rubio el propósito de los renegados, inquietos esperaban la respuesta.

**-Explícate por favor-,** pidió el ambu.

El Rukodaime mal humorado se volvió a sentar y miró fugaz a la castaña, después de pensarlo un poco se dirigió a ella.

**-Tente, lo siento pero esto que tengo que explicarles solo lo pueden saber ellos, este tema no puede ser difundido y cuanta menos gente lo sepa mejor-,** concluyó alzando el brazo y señalándole la puerta, **-puedes dejarnos solos por favor?-.**

La chica arrugó el entrecejo tras la máscara y más que ofendida por la situación se marchó, no sin antes dirigir una envidiosa mirada a su compañero.

**-Porque la has echado, no ha estado bien!-,** defendió Neji un poco alterado.

**-Verás…, a quién buscaba Uchiha Itachi es a mi hermana Sora, por eso estaba separado de su compañero, habrá sentido su chakra y querrá encontrarla-,** comentó con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y entrelazando con severidad sus dedos.

**-Claro la quiere raptar para cogerte, vamos planea una trampa-, **afirmó Kiba muy seguro de sus palabras, ante la negación de cabeza por parte del kage quedó algo aturdido.

**-Estas muy equivocado, principalmente vienen a por Kyubi, pero también esta interesado en Sora, ellos fueron pareja durante años-,** los shinobis no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, **-fruto de esos encuentros nació Yuki, mi sobrino y por supuesto el de Sasuke y que esta a su cuidado y al mío-,** comentó con una sonrisa forzada.

**-Entonces el rumor de que Uchiha Sasuke tenía un hijo no es cierto, estaba dudoso porque todos sabemos que salís juntos, por eso no sabía que pensar…-,** Kiba se tocaba la cabeza algo confundido, le dolía bastante.

**-No es del todo falso-,** ahora si que los muchachos le miraban completamente aturdidos, -**quedamos en que el niño ante todos sería el hijo de Sasuke, de ahí ese rumor, sospecho que mi hermana trama algo, y a primera vista se ve que esta bastante enferma, desde un principio sabía que algo me ocultaba, además dejar a su hijo bajo nuestra responsabilidad tiene que tener un porque-,** reflexionaba, se comportaba tan maduro que no parecía realmente él.

Neji apoyó la mano en la mesa y miró intensamente a Naruto, se metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando un reloj y observándolo, después volvió mirar al kitsune.

**-Esta claro que debemos cancelar la fiesta, seguro que aprovecharán la distracción de todos los ninjas para atacarte-, **razonó.

**-Si, creo que eso sería lo más lógico en estos momentos-,** añadió Kiba.

**-Os equivocáis-,** Naruto se levantó y los miró con una ceja arqueada, **-no os dais cuenta que puede ser la mejor emboscada, estarán pensando aprovechar que llegan a un punto caldeado y estén casi todos bebidos, pero…-,** sonrió maliciosamente, **-les estaremos esperando, avisad a todos los invitados y decidles el plan, si se atreven a entrar en la fiesta se llevaran una buena sorpresa-.**

Los dos asintieron y desaparecieron en un "puf", un poco antes el ambu sonrió y un pensamiento recorrió su mente, _"a sido una buena elección Tsunade-sama, no tendrás que arrepentirte"_ en el fondo admiraba a ese kitsune y más de lo que él mismo creía.

Cuando ya desaparecieron el Rukodaime abrió la ventana y se lanzó por ella, dejando que la presión del aire chocara en su cara y le llenaba de viejos recuerdos.

**-Espérame… Sasuke!-,** gritó ilusionado y deseando contarle todo a su koi.

------

Por fin eran las 8 de la tarde y la fiesta empezaba a llenarse de ninjas disfrazados, la mayoría irreconocibles, había de todo pero lo que más abundaban eran los trajes de animalitos (es que me encantan XD). La sala estaba separada en dos, en el fondo a partir de un gran escalón que la atravesaba, se encontraban los aperitivos y bebidas de los elegidos entre los mejores de sus clases. Allí estaba el Kazekage con su típica capa blanca y su sombrero compañero, a su lado Sora, su disfraz regalado por el pelirrojo, se trataba de una gatita, era blanco con lunares grises, de licra ceñida perfectamente a su cuerpo, como complementos una larga y fina cola y unas puntiagudas orejitas, su cara estaba escondida tras una mascara con rostro de gato. Yuki corría por allí vestido de ardilla, se entretenía en tirar de los trajes que le gustaban llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

**-Por favor Sora, controla a tu hijo, todo el mundo no está mirando y murmurando que hago contigo-,** se quejó el kage como siempre cruzado de brazos.

La chica algo avergonzada sujetó al niño y lo cogió en brazos, este se echó a llorar en unos chillidos exagerados provocando que los presentes más se fijaran en ellos. Gaara se tapó la cara suspirando mientras se acercaba y movía sus dedos para llamar su atención (es decir que intentaba hacerle fiesta, jugar con él, pero el pobre a más no llega XD). El crío dejó de berrear y se agarró a la mano pálida estirando para que lo cogiera, este se sorprendió pero lo tuvo que cargar, porque Yuki amenaza con volverse a echar en pleno llanto. Se sentía ridículo haciendo reír con carantoñas al niño que parecía más asustado que divertido (os imagináis a Gaara haciendo muecas con la cara, que susto XD). En eso un chico vestido de samurai (por ejemplo un estilo a kenshin o los shinigamis de bleach) se les acercó y se paró frente al pelirrojo, desviando posteriormente la mirada hacia Sora.

**-Este niño es vuestro hijo?-,** les preguntó con un tono extraño de voz.

La Uzumaki tuvo un raro sentimiento pero negó con la cabeza, observó al joven detenidamente, sus cabellos azules estaban recogidos en una alta y larga cola, sus pantalones era rojos oscuros y su haorí morado. La cara también estaba oculta por una careta al igual que casi todos los invitados, la suya era parecida a la que llevaban los miembros del ambu.

**-No, es mío. Kazekage-sama es solo es un conocido, tu quién eres?-,** intentó controlar su curiosidad pero había algo en ese chico que le resultaba familiar.

**-Yo solo soy un nuevo jounin, y eso… quiere decir que esta casada?-,** preguntó de nuevo.

El kage arrugó visiblemente el entrecejo, _"este chico pregunta mucho, acaso pretende ligar con ella?"_ se formulaba algo molesto.

**-No, no lo estoy-,** respondió algo avergonzada, pues había pensado lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

El niño se bajó de los brazos de Gaara y se agarró a los pantalones del extraño para que lo cogiera. El samurai lo hizo con gusto y le dio un pequeño toque en la frente en señal de cariño.

**-Como te llamas pequeño?-,** preguntó tocándole dulcemente las resultonas orejitas.

**-Uchiha Yuki, señor!-,** exclamó con ilusión, jugando con los largos cabellos azulados del joven.

Se quedó pensativo y después sonrió tras la máscara, tocó con suavidad la frente del niño y este cayó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, como inconsciente.

Sora y Gaara se sobresaltaron y dieron un paso al frente, esta completamente desesperada le tocó la cara.

**-Yuki, Yuki… Yuki!-,** respiraba entrecortadamente por lo nervios, **-que le has hecho?-.**

**-Tranquila…, llámalo por su nombre completo-,** pidió bajándolo al suelo, el crío quedó de pié pero con los ojos visiblemente cerrados.

**-Su nombre completo?-,** lo miró confundida recibiendo un seguro asentimiento, respiró hondo y tragó saliva dificultosamente, **-Uchiha Yuki!-,** le llamó.

De repente el niño se despertó mostrando el Sharingan formado por tres aspas, su rostro se contrajo y cayó al suelo diciendo una enternecedora palabra.

**-Papá…-.**

Sora no sabía que hacer y miró buscando respuesta al extraño joven, pero este había desaparecido. El pelirrojo agarró al niño antes de caer y lo acomodó en sus brazos, dormía placidamente.

**-Pero que ha pasado… quién era ese?-,** preguntó sin apartar la vista de Yuki.

**-No lo se…-,** se permitió decir, después abrió exageradamente los ojos y se volvió a apretar su pecho, -**por kame! Que ingenuos hemos sido…-,** Gaara la miró intrigado, **-ese… ese hombre era…-.**

------

_**La li hooooooo, este capi a sido un poco pesadito no, bueno a mi me ha gustado mucho, pero no ha tenido ningún pedacito sasunaru, es que tengo que avanzar la historia, y si no lo hago así podemos estar toda la vida y la fiesta no llega, ya tardé tres capis mas de la cuenta, espero que hayáis pillado ya parte de la trama, jeje se esta poniendo todo mas lioso o entendéis como va tirando?.**_

**_Me ha encantado poner a Neji y Tente de ambu, jeje desde ahora serán los que protegerán al Hokage, y bueno su mano derecha es Kiba, una especie de Shizune con Tsunade, entendéis, pero eso más adelante, ahora empieza las discusiones y la separación, todavía estoy pensando que hacer con Sora, Gaara y Yuki, voy a pedir consejo porque no tengo nada claro, me gustaría liarlos, pero… también podría hacer que se quedara con Itachi, pero esta lo de su enfermedad y… es que no se . Ahora Yuki que hago con él, se lo lleva Naruto, se lo lleva Sasuke, lo dejo con Ryu o con Gaa-chan, dios estoy confusa, tengo que pensar un poco mas para arreglar todo esto. Y bueno la identidad del samurai esta más que clara no, además que he puesto unas cuantas acciones que suele hacer mucho jeje._**

**Reviews:**

**Chy-san:** _bueno lo de los adelantos no es muy seguro, porque estoy confusa con muchas cosas, estoy liada :S, me agrada mucho que te guste el lemon, al principio me pareció algo sádico y masoquista, pero pedí opiniones y como gustó lo dejé así jeje, gracias por tu review._

**Nekoi:** _linda me sentí muy feliz cuando leí que te gustó mi lemon, pues como los tuyos no hay ninguno, jeje, y bueno Sora saldrá creo en los próximos 2 capis siguientes, creo porque sabes que no tengo nada claro, espero que no te haya decepcionado con este capi, ha estado un poco aburrido pero bueno… gomen TT, gracias por tu review._

**Ada-chan:** _reina no mates a orochipedófilo que nos quedamos sin malo XD, porque aunque no lo parezca el malo de este fic no es nadie más que él, por lo de Itachi ya lo descubriréis, y bueno jeje el lemonfregona como me reí XD, me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir, besines y gracias por el review._

**Amazonaverde:** _bueno puede que la tenga dormida…cof…cof…en el próximo lo descubrirás, y bueno lo de Sora pobre lo ha pasado muy mal, pero el desenlace va a ser TT, que triste….Xi gaa-chan es una amor…, tan lindo, ainsss, ya somos dos fanáticas XD, que bien también te gustó el lemon, gracias por el review._

**Kennich**_ Si los haré un poquito de sufrir pero les servirá, a naru para darse cuenta de lo que quiere a Sasu y de lo que ama ita-chan a Sora, jeje y bueno a Sasu le servirá para arrepentirse de sus pecados, yo me entiendo XD, gracias por tu review._

**Kasumita:** _jajaja, me río mucho contigo, como que pervertida del yaoi? no digas eso, que si tu eres más lo soy yo al escribirlo, XD, y bueno me encanta que te gustara el lemon, ten cuidado con los derrames nasales que son muy malos XD, bueno a mi me encanta el itanaru me da un morbazo que no veas, es como tu dices, se ve tan violable…ainssss , bueno orochi reptil, pues si da mucho asco, pero bueno, jojojo, ve a Sasu reprimido también me da mi morbillo, ves soy mas pervertida y sádica que tú mil veces, XD, gracias por tu review._

**Kandara:** _gracias por tu review, jeje el lemon sorpresita XD, espero verte por msn._

**Hermi18:** _jeje me agrada que te guste mis simples lemon, jajaja y que no te dé vergüenza expresarlos como quieras, eso es lo mas bonito y morboso, imaginártelos mientras los escribes, (se ve a fati-chan con la libreta y todo a su rededor lleno de pañuelos bañados en sangre XD), bueno por lo de tu fic, no tengo ni idea si me e confundido yo o tu, pero da igual lo importante es que lo recomiendo siempre que hablo con alguien porque es uno de los mejores que he leído nunca, así que felicidades desde aquí, linda, si Sora tiene que morir, como cuando no lo se, jeje, besines, gracias por tu review._

**Elanta:** _jeje mis lemon no son mas que uno más de todos los que hay en esta página de verdad, que no son tan buenos, solo que me los imagino y… ainsss me derrito, jajaja. De verdad te parece que pongo bien el carácter de Gaara? A mi me parece que lo cambio mucho y bueno sobre lo de Itachi, Uffff como se le va a ir el morbo porque se ponga bueno, si yo no lo voy a poner sano pero lo quiero quitar la mayoría de culpa, bueno ya lo sabréis, gracias por tu review._

**Shiga-san:** _Me alegro de que tu guste, y confío en que lo seguirás jeje, eso último de kenshin que es? nnU, gracias por tu review._

**_Bueno hasta aquí llegué esta semana, el lunes un capi de mis ojos serán tu guía, esperadme porfis, besitos y muchas gracias. _**


	14. Amenazas

Amenaza

Todos los presentes se volvieron para demostrar su respeto. Caminado entre medio de la multitud que se apartaba a cada paso, llegaban el rukodaime y Sasuke a su lado, claro que quién no lo conociera no sabría que se trataba del Uchiha. Había escogido ese disfraz por su elegancia y comodidad para luchar. Constaba de un hakama negro entero, sobre él una capa blanca con adornos azabaches a juego con el traje, en su cintura una katana fina y larga con empuñadura blanca con rombos oscuros, esta era autentica y la había afilado antes de salir (mira nekoi como la tuya XD). Su cabello estaba recogido en una pequeña o más bien minúscula coleta, bastante alta por cierto, que dejaba brillar con toda intensidad aquel color azulado que envolvía sus cabellos. Para ocultar su rostro había escogido una careta pálida bastante afilada y con dos extrañas marcas en las mejillas, le quedaba de maravilla ese disfraz. (no hace falta decir que iba igual que su hermano pero con ligeros toques diferentes nnU)

Los ninjas los miraban impresionados, el kage se veía radiante y para los entraditos en años les recordaba a su prestigioso padre, sin embargo el Uchiha parecía eclipsarle, sobre todo para el público femenino que lo observaba por el bello semblante y por la curiosidad de saber quién era aquel hermoso hombre.

Naruto divisó a Gaara a lo lejos, mas concretamente en el fondo de la sala, pudo notar que entre sus brazos cargaba al pequeño Yuki que a primera vista parecía estar durmiendo. Pero la imagen de una gata algo revoltosa a su lado lo alteró, por su melena rojiza diría que era su ne-chan, así que estirando del brazo de Sasuke que se encontraba algo sumido en sus pensamientos se acercaron a ellos.

El moreno buscaba entre los invitados, intentando encontrar el portador de cierto chakra que le ponía nervioso, era bastante elevado pero estaba bien oculto para no ser detectado, aunque para él era fácil, sus habilidades habían crecido y tenía buen instinto.

**-Ne-chan?-,** llamó el rubio la atención de la pelirroja que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

Cuando los observó se sobresaltó al ver a Sasuke y con furia se acercó a él, quitándole la careta.

**-No me engañas, se que eres tu!-,** le gritó aún sin descubrirle el rostro por completo y dándole un sonora bofetada.

Naruto arqueó una ceja dudoso por el comportamiento de la joven, pero el que no daba crédito a lo escuchado era el Uchiha, que ya sin la mascara frunció el entrecejo con una mano en la mejilla dolorida.

**-Que crees que haces?-,** de un manotazo se la arrebató de la mano.

Sora lo miró expectante, ahora que se fijaba el hakama era distinto y el cabello infinitivamente mas corto, estaba tan alterada que no se había dado cuenta de esos detalles.

Las jóvenes al ver que se trataba del Uchiha dieron algún que otro gritito de emoción, mirándolo embobadas como si fuera el mas importante personaje de un manga de gran éxito (sin coments XD).

La gata se inclinó algo avergonzada y espetó algunas palabras de disculpa.

**-Gomen Sasuke-kun, pero es que Itachi ha estado aquí con un disfraz parecido al tuyo y le…-,** empezó a sollozar, **-…ha hecho algo a Yuki… pero, no se el que…-,** se quitó la mascara dejando ver alguna lagrimilla de desconsuelo.

Los tíos se acercaron rápidamente al niño que aún seguía en brazos de Gaara, este para no parecer descortés o sobre protector con el pequeño se lo entregó al kitsune que lo recogió en su regazo, los dos lo miraban como buscando respuesta en su cara.

**-Parece que este dormido-,** comentó Naruto apartando un mechoncito azulado que caía sobre el rostro de Yuki.

**-Ha sufrido un desgaste considerable de chakra-,** las palabras del Kazekage brillaban por su seguridad.

**-Explícate-,** inquirió un molesto Sasuke.

**-Su padre le ha despertado el Sharingan, pero por lo que me pude fijar tenía tres aspas, tu que debes entender, no es un nivel muy elevado para un crío de un año?-.**

La pregunta quedó en el aire pues ninguno tenía respuesta para ella, hasta la sala pareció enmudecer, las luces se apagaron de golpe sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrió cada cuerpo en aquel lugar. Naruto notó como alguien colocaba un objeto afilado en su garganta y lo apretaba contra él, una única frase que le fue susurrada al oído lo convenció para no resistirse.

**-Si te mueves, mato al niño-,** pudo escuchar de un tono serio y desconfiable.

Cuando se encendieron las luces ya faltaba alguien. Gaara, Sasuke y Sora no podían dar crédito como en ese momento y solo por un instante habían logrado llevarse al kitsune con el niño en brazos. Todos los ninjas que ya estaban precavidos de que algo podía pasar buscaron algún desorden y se encontraron con la veloz carrera de los tres jóvenes saliendo del recinto de la fiesta. (vaya mierda de ninjas que hay en Konoha XD)

------

**-Estas seguro que puedes seguirles?-,** preguntó Sora saltando de árbol en árbol detrás del Uchiha y seguida de Gaara.

**-Podría encontrar a Naruto donde estuviese, tiene un chakra tan poderoso que es casi inconfundible-,** explicó sin desviar la vista del camino.

**-Yo también lo siento-,** la voz fría del kage se escuchó desde atrás.

La pelirroja se encontraba mas nerviosa si podía, estaba comparando los niveles y el suyo se quedaba muy por debajo de el de ellos, eso la incomodó pues siempre se creyó suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al Uchiha mayor en una batalla seria, pero por lo que veía se equivocaba. Gaara alcanzó su paso y le posó una mano en el hombro reconfortándola.

**-No te desesperes, los encontraremos-,** tranquilizó el portador de Shukaku.

**-Por una vez le daré la razón a ese, estando nosotros aquí no ocurrirá nada-,** aportó Sasuke, **-además… estamos hablando del shinobi mas fuerte de Konoha, ten mas confianza en él-, **en su rostro una sonrisa segura apareció.

La chica asintió mas serena, sin embargo Gaara estaba extrañado, era la primera vez que escuchaba al moreno de reconocer el grandioso poder del rubio y en cierto modo no exageraba, ese kitsune las tenía casi todas de su parte.

------

Uchiha Itachi llevaba a Naruto en brazos y sobre este al niño. El rubio no sabía que hacer pues tenía miedo de dar un movimiento en falso y que se ensañaran con el crío. Kisame lo observaba de reojo, su compañero se había comportado muy extraño desde que habían llegado a su aldea natal. No había golpeado al kage, siquiera le había provocado un mero rasguño, lo trataba con delicadeza como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana algo impropio del cruel Uchiha.

**-Oye tu, me sueltas o me tendré que poner serio-,** advirtió Naruto con gesto de enfado abrazando protectoramente a Yuki.

**-Naruto-kun, te seré sincero… no pienso hacerte daño-,** informó Itachi sin siquiera mirarle.

Kisame se paró en un claro del bosque y lo observó perplejo, no entendía ni una sola de las palabras pronunciadas y que decir del rubio que se encontraba en la misma situación.

**-Pero de que hablas Itachi, para poder sacar a Kyubi el tiene que morir-,** su cara pasaba de confusión a reproche.

Por fin después de mucho correr lo soltó con total libertad, Naruto quedó de pié posando al niño en la hierba mientras esperaba la respuesta. Esta vez el moreno se permitió clavar su fría mirada en la cristalina del zorrito.

**-Le prometí a la persona que mas quiero en el mundo, que no te haría daño y encontraré una manera de sacar ese demonio de tu interior sin provocar tu muerte, aunque tenga que discutirlo con todos los miembros de Akatsuki, además…-,** rompió el contacto y se arrodilló ante Yuki, acariciando con ternura y suavidad la pálida mejillita, **-nunca le perdonaré el haberme ocultado que tenía un hijo, desde hoy le cuidaré, lo haré el ser más fuerte del mundo-,** siguió hablando mientras lo contemplaba.

Naruto se enfureció ante la última frase e indignante se acercó un poco más, apretando severamente los puños.

**-Le enseñaras bañándolo en odio como a tu hermano, porque si es así no te lo permitiré, y de todas formas no dejaría que le arrancarás su hijo a mi hermana-,** pronunció con sequedad y fuerza en sus palabras.

De improviso el moreno se levantó y andando hacia él lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y un árbol. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y elevó amenazante un brazo que fue apoyado justo al lado del rostro del rubio. Itachi acercó su cara tanto que parecía que sus respiraciones chocaran, se desvió a su oído y con seriedad le susurró.

**-Que es lo que conoces de tu ne-chan, hablas con tanta propiedad y confianza sobre ella como si hubieras estado toda la vida a su lado-,** dejó escapar una sonrisita de superioridad ante un perplejo kitsune que no movía ni un simple dedo, **-pero te recuerdo que el que si ha estado con ella durante años he sido yo y por lo que me has demostrado no ha sido completamente sincera contigo-,** se retiró un poco, pero solo lo suficiente para poder observarle.

Naruto no entendía el porque su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y su corazón se oprimía a sabiendas que aquel atractivo muchacho llevaba la razón, además el estar tan cerca de él lo acongojaba, se parecía tanto a Sasuke que hasta a veces creía que era él. Intentando afrontar aquel momento decidió ahondar en el tema.

**-A-a que te refieres con que no ha sido sincera?-,** consiguió formular, sintiendo como se trababa su lengua.

**-Sora-chan esta enferma, no durará mas de cuatro años, solo un especialista en medicina tendría alguna posibilidad de curarla-,** explicó con una sonrisa de resignación.

El Uchiha observó que su ataque psicológico había sido lo bastante profundo como para dejarlo impactado y paralizado. Lo observó triunfante y se alejó dejándole caer en la hierba casi en shock. Kisame se acercó.

**-Oh! Creía que tu crueldad había desaparecido pero veo que la sigues afilando cada día mas, me encanta ver a tus presas sufrir-,** argumentó admirando la cara desencajada del rubio.

**-Te equivocas, solo le he informado de todo lo que no sabía. Para causar ese efecto suelo mentir como hago con mi estúpido hermano pequeño, hacer creer algo absolutamente distinto a la realidad, pero esta vez, me he limitado a contarle algo que ya debería saber-,** de nuevo se volvió a inclinar sobre Yuki y a acariciarle, siendo observado detenidamente por su compañero.

**-No quiero involucrarme en tus asuntos Itachi pero no creo que aprueben lo de Kyubi y menos que críes a tu hijo sin una buena razón, de sobra conoces nuestras reglas-.**

El moreno no contestó, pues sintió que tres individuos se encontraban cerda de ellos, al poco tiempo Kisame también los reconoció.

**-Mientras yo llevo acabo mi plan no dejes que se acerquen a ellos dos, de acuerdo?-,** ordenó levantándose y mirando en la dirección de donde supuestamente provenían los chakras.

**-No es mejor irse sin enfrentarlos?-,** cuestionó indeciso, nadar en la mente del portador del Sharingan era entrar en aguas tormentosas.

**-Todo debe ser así, sino por mucho que corriéramos siempre los tendríamos detrás, además que podré volver a ver a Sora-chan y discutir varias cosas con mi otöto, el que no me agrada con su presencia es ese tal Gaara, Kazekage de la arena-,** pronunció esto último con un deje de rencor.

**-Llevas razón, por lo que pude observar tenía muchas confianzas con Sora-chan, y le hablaba con más soltura que a mí, que estuvimos conviviendo juntos dos años, je, nunca olvidaré esa época-,** pensó en voz alta.

Itachi le dirigió una amenazadora mirada que hizo que el chico pez tragara saliva dificultosamente, ya se había olvidado de la ultima vez que hizo un comentario parecido sobre aquella chica, le atravesó el hombro con la mano y por poco de desangra, era mejor no molestarle con comentarios de esos.

**-Ya llegan-,** comentó el Uchiha.

------

Cada vez sentían sus energías mas cerca y algo que sorprendió a Sasuke es que estaba paradas, como esperándoles.

**-Crees que nos quieran enfrentar, Sora?-,** preguntó el kage también confuso por la situación.

La cobriza se agarró el mentón pensativa y guardo silencio, la actitud del Uchiha mayor era misteriosa, prever sus movimientos era casi imposible pero podía ser diferente esta vez.

**-A lo mejor quiere comentarnos algo, sobre todo a mí, por… Yuki-,** razonó con una extraña sonrisa.

Gaara la miró de reojo intentando encontrar el significado de aquel gesto, sería que sentía cerca la muerte, se acercó a ella y sujetándola bruscamente del hombro la frenó, quedando los dos parados sobre la rama de un árbol, ella lo miraba impactada, aquel semblante serio de verdad que atemorizaba.

**-Sora no utilices esa técnica, no aceleres tu muerte, eso solo complicaría más las cosas-,** pidió sin variar un milímetro los rasgos de su cara.

**-Si no tengo otro remedio para evitar que se lleve a mi hijo, lo haré-.**

Su rostro se volvió más recio, estaba algo nerviosa pero tenía claro sus posibilidades y los puntos débiles del portador del mangekyou.

**-Que cuchicheáis?-,** preguntó Sasuke un poco molesto, no era momento para pasarlo de cháchara, **-además, todavía no comprendo que haces tu con nosotros-,** miró con algo de desprecio al pelirrojo.

La Uzumaki se colocó delante del kage y observó amenazante al moreno, el aludido no habló.

**-Gaara esta aquí porque me acompaña a mí, hicimos una promesa y la cumpliremos-,** rugió claramente.

**-No se que os traeréis vosotros dos-,** les dio la espalda para de nuevo buscar la intensidad del chakra del rubio, **-la verdad, poco me importa si te acuestas con mi onisan o con ese, pero no quiero que os entrometáis en mi camino, Itachi es mío, entendéis?-,** se volvió un poco y los ojeó desafiante.

Sora no podía soportar tanta arrogancia, se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dado autoridad sobre su hijo, pero este asunto lo tenía que dejar claro.

**-Yo no me acuesto con Gaa-chan entiendes, es un pacto de amistad incondicional, el único hombre que existe en mi vida será ahora y siempre Ita-chan, pero desde hoy no me separaré del Kazekage, ten cuidado con tus palabras-,** advirtió.

**-No quiero explicaciones-,** soltó antes de comenzar de nuevo a correr, los amigos se observaron y lo siguieron.

Siguieron durante varios minutos hasta que divisaron un claro, allí se podían distinguir dos cuerpos. Saltaron y se situaron frente a los miembros de Akatsuki, Sasuke buscaba como un loco a Naruto encontrándolo en estado de shock, con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos desencajados. Sora por su parte halló al niño pero durmiendo apaciblemente en la hierba para su tranquilidad.

**-Bastardo que has hecho con Naruto?-,** le gritó dando un paso adelante, intentado controlar toda su furia.

**-No te preocupes yo lo cuidaré, je, al igual que…-,** miró intensamente a la pelirroja que se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Gaara, **-a mi hijo, no te lo devolveré, te enteras Sora-chan?-.**

------

**_Bueno por fin he terminado el capi, ainss tengo hasta sudores, no tengo tiempo de nada, no debería estar aquí sino estudiando, perdón si no contesto reviews, ni los nombres gomen, en el próximo, sayonara nn_**


	15. El comienzo después del final

_**En este capi tenéis que estar muy atentos, las situaciones están mezcladas y confusas, a parte de que si os habéis leído este fic con atención el personaje nuevo que sale al final sabréis enseguida quién es, ya no doy mas pistas y empezad a leer. Dedicado a mi amiga Noelia que aunque no lo lee en esta página es su cumple y se lo prometí, muchas felicidades.**_

**El comienzo después del final**

Sora apretaba nerviosa el brazo de Gaara observando a su hijo mientras escuchaba las palabras amenazantes. Itachi parecía sentir hervir su sangre al ver a esos dos juntos, las insinuaciones de Kisame ahora recorrían su mente con agudas punzadas que le crispaban los nervios.

**-Que pronto me has buscado repuesto y eso que me juraste que yo era el único hombre para ti-,** sonrió con amargura.

La cobriza se sorprendió por el comentario y un calorcito la invadió, ese reproche significaba que aún la amaba, pero ya no había esperanza para ellos, era demasiado tarde.

**-Y lo eres, yo solo he estado contigo y lo mantendré siempre, en Gaara he encontrado la calidez de un confidente y amigo, nada más-,** explicó mandando una dulce sonrisa al pelirrojo que simplemente la observó, aumentando los celos del Uchiha, **-ahora revuélveme a mi hijo-,** le pidió con un leve temblor en su cuerpo.

El mayor negó con la cabeza y sacó una mano por el cuello de la capa agarrándolo, dejando ver un poco la camiseta interior, se arrepentía de muchos de los errores pasados pero una cosa tenía clara, quería a su hijo con él.

**-Te he dicho que yo lo cuidaré desde ahora, lo comprobé en aquella fiesta, su Sharingan no es normal, este niño es muy poderoso y tiene un chakra increíble, con un solo año a conseguido despertar una de sus líneas sucesorias-,** comentó enorgulleciéndose del crío.

**-Ita-chan no te das cuenta que hablas de él como un objeto, una simple arma de destrucción, quién se encargará de darle el cariño que le hace falta a un niño?-,** le preguntó intentando hacerle entender.

**-Para eso estará Naruto-kun, je-,** esta frase dejó algo desconcertados a todos, sobretodo a un cierto moreno que se decidió a intervenir.

**-Eso quiere decir que no tienes intención de matar a Naruto?-,** formuló confuso.

**-Je, como ya prometí a mi mujer-,** observó son frialdad al kage, **-no le pienso hacer daño a Naruto-kun, aún me tenga que oponer a todo el Akatsuki-,** comentó bastante seguro de sí mismo.

Mientras los demás se sumían en la conversación Gaara levantó disimuladamente la arena para intentar atraer a su lado a Yuki, pero para su asombro esta fue interceptada por la espada de Kisame.

**-Te olvidabas de mí, eh Kazekage?-,** presumió el otro renegado.

Al escucharlo hablar se volvieron a la escena, Itachi se alegró de haberle ordenado a su compañero ese asunto y Sora se mordió el dedo al ver el plan fallido.

**-Por lo que deduzco de tu reacción lo tenías todo bien planeado, sigues siendo un víbora-,** le comentó con sorna el chico de mirada carmesí.

**-Y tu un prepotente-,** se quejó por el insulto, dio unos pasos más que los otros y le encaró, **-te acuerdas de esa técnica que desarrolle con tu ayuda?-,** este alzó una ceja haciendo memoria, **-pues la pienso usar ahora mismo-,** amenazó.

Gaara le sujetó el hombro y le negó con la cabeza, intentaba mantenerse todo lo serio posible para que rehusara la idea, pero esta vez la Uzumaki estaba completamente segura, no había vuelta atrás. Itachi estaba algo sorprendido por la amenaza hacia su persona pero intentó ocultarlo.

**-Esa técnica es una copia de mi tsukoyomi, a parte de que morirías si la ejecutaras, serías capaz de atacarme, Sora-chan?-.**

Esta ignorando toda la verborrea, se colocó las manos en las sienes mirándolo directamente a los ojos, después de unos segundos un dolor punzante se clavó en su frente y cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrándose severamente la cabeza. Una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla de la Uzumaki, sufría verlo así, pero su hijo era lo más importante, y si su intuición era correcta, despertaría algo en su otöto.

**-Para Sora para-,** se quejaba el moreno endureciendo su rostro y apretando con fuerza sus ojos, **-no me hagas tener que volver a vivirlo, si sabes todo lo que he soportado, para!-,** gruñó brusco esta última palabra, su mirada se iba apagando volviendo a su gris inicial, **-porque me haces esto, he dicho que pares, SORA!-,** gritó casi sin fuerzas, aún así ni una gota derramaron sus ojos. (es que poner a Itachi llorando sería demasiado fantasioso ya XD)

En ese momento se escuchó otro grito de sorpresa, nuestro kitsune que había salido del shock en que estaba, sentía como diversas imágenes de la vida de otra persona le recorrían la mente, todas duras, macabras y siniestras, ante tanta brutalidad sacudió su cabeza intentando que desparecieran.

"_Todo esta oscuro, ese hombre, o más bien ese chico es… Itachi, parece que espera a alguien, esto… ahora que me fijo es el barrio Uchiha, todo esta muy oscuro, demasiado para la hora que es. Ese ruido, que hace Orochimaru frente a él y burlándose, esta relamiendo su katana llena de sangre, pero que ocurre, Itachi le contempla con desprecio y empieza a mirar para todos sitios, que buscará?. No otra vez todo oscuro, otra escena… esos son sus padres, esta delante de ellos, pero ya están muertos, los habrá matado ya, pero… porque los mira con tristeza, y acaricia la mejilla de su madre para después besarla, todo esto es tan confuso. De nuevo y de improviso aparece ese despreciable a su lado, que le estará diciendo para ponerlo tan nervioso, el ruido de la puerta hace que el incordio desaparezca, ese pequeño es… Sasuke, esta llorando pobre, le habla con desesperación, de nuevo todo oscuro, y una última frase, hagas lo que hagas nunca te entregaré el Sharingan, Orochimaru, que…? puedo escuchar la conversación, entonces lo que en verdad pasó…. Ahora esta en un lago esperando a alguien, es chica que se acerca, Sora-chan, si es ella, ese cabello y ojos son inconfundibles, la esta besando pero con tanta brusquedad, porque le arranca la ropa de esa forma, será salvaje, y lo peor es que ella no se resiste, al revés parece disfrutarlo, no puedo seguir viendo esto…. Ahora están discutiendo, la ha abofeteado y la tira al rió, pero este tío.., eso que cae por su mejilla.., que confuso estoy…"_

**-Naruto!-,** la voz de su onësan lo llamó, los demás estaba demasiado aturdidos, este la buscó con la mirada encontrándose la escena, **-eso que estas viendo son los recuerdos de Itachi, al ejecutar mi técnica he conseguido despertar tu línea sucesoria-,** explicó con tranquilidad.

El rubio intentó calmarse y analizar todos aquellos flashes, al rato notó como el dolor cesaba y se centró en descubrir la vida de aquel supuesto asesino. Sasuke aprovechó para intentar llegar a su lado pero fue retenido por el agarre de su onisan, que aún en el suelo se aferraba con fuerza a su tobillo, intentaba despejar todos aquellos recuerdos que lo hacían sufrir y maldecir su existencia, pero sobre todo tomar aquella inútil decisión. El menor lo miraba intentando soltarse pero algo había en la mirada gris del otro que no podía golpearle, no transmitía lástima ni rencor, pero sí resignación por sus errores y seguridad en sus actos. Sasuke quedó quiero esperando algún movimiento.

Naruto reviviendo por segundo vez todo aquello se levantó como pudo, pues a pesar de haberlo controlado aún el sentido de la orientación le fallaba, se acercó a Itachi y se arrodilló a su lado, después le reprochó a su hermana.

**-Basta ya, si te vas a morir deja que se lo lleve él!-,** le gritó

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero sobre todo cierto moreno que no sabía de qué forma mirar a su koi. Sora no pudo aguantar más y su chakra fue desapareciendo, Gaara la recogió entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, de sus labios una última frase.

**-otöto, ayuda a Ita-chan…-,** pronunció torpemente.

"_Me escuchas Naruto…"_

"_ne-chan?"_

"_Has visto todo lo que pasó en realidad, no es cierto?"_

"_Si, yo ya… lo he comprendido todo"_

"_Harías cualquier cosa que yo te pidiera…?"_

"_Eres lo único que me queda de familia, y encima te vas a morir, yo… haré lo que desees…"_

"_Acompaña a Ita-chan, ayúdale en todo lo que necesita, apóyale, hay algo que no sabes, que tiene que ver con Akatsuki… ni yo misma lo sé, pero lo pude deducir en una de las veces que busqué en su mente, me guarda algún secreto… por favor descúbrelo, y as que deje la organización…, hazlo… se que puedes…"_

"_Haré lo que quieras... pero cuéntame más, ne-chan… ne-chan… Ne-chan!"_

**-Ne-chan!-,** corrió hasta ella y en brazos del Kazekage la agitó desesperado, **-no, ne-chan, despierta por favor, no me dejes ahora que por fin te he encontrado, cuando empiezo a tener una familia-,** su rostro bañado en lágrimas mojaba la cara de esta que no movía ni un simple dedo, aparentemente estaba muerta.

Al desfallecer la cobriza el mayor de los Uchiha se liberó de la maldita técnica y soltando a un Sasuke aturdido se acercó como pudo al rubio, lo apartó y le arrebató la mujer al ojiverde que protestó pero no se opuso, la colocó en el suelo y posó dos dedos en su cuello para tomarle el puso, no lo encontraba.

**-Sora-chan…-,** la miró con rabia y la abofeteo, **-con que derecho te crees para morirte y dejarnos solos a nuestro hijo y a mí, eres una egoísta-,** la severidad de su mirada se fue relajando y le acarició levemente una mejilla, **-yo en el fondo te quiero, porque nos ha ocurrido esto, porque hemos terminado así, es que yo tengo la culpa de todo?-,** desvió su mirada y se levantó dándole la espalda, **-Kazekage llévatela-,** Gaara no se movió, este furioso se volvió, **-he dicho que te la lleves fuera de mi vista!-, **ordenó.

El pelirrojo la cargó en sus brazos, el rubio la besó por última vez en la frente y dejó que el kage de la arena marchara con ella, desapareciendo del lugar. Sasuke estaba tan confundido que aprovechando que Kisame quedaba perplejo por la muerte de la mujer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue recoger a su sobrino Yuki.

**-Naruto, vámonos ya!-,** le ordenó con frialdad mostrando al niño en sus brazos y colocándose a su lado.

El kitsune agachó la cabeza y se adelantó hasta donde estaban Itachi y su compañero. Sasuke no daba crédito a la acción del rubio, pero que pretendía después de lo que había pasado?.

**-Sasuke yo…, no puedo regresar contigo, tengo que cumplir la última voluntad de mi ne-chan-,** explicó triste, no quería separarse de su amor pero no tenía mas remedio.

El mayor no dijo nada, se decidió a guardar su opinión para sí, en cierto modo ya no tenía intención de obligar al rubio a acompañarle. El menor apretaba más a Yuki contra sí, intentando controlar toda su furia y celos.

**-Me piensas traicionar Naruto, irte con la persona que mas odio en esta vida, la causante de todas mis desgracias y ahora parte de las tuyas?-,** el zorrito desvió al mirada para no encararle, **-además como te va a decir nada tu hermana antes de morirse, yo no escuché nada más que le ayudaras, pero… alguien como él merece ser ayudado, no seas dobe y vámonos de una vez-,** le apresuró.

**-Me lo dijo mentalmente-,** aclaró con una tímida sonrisa de circunstancia.

**-Eh?-,** fue lo único que atinó a decir, **-desde cuando puedes hacer tu eso?-,** ya lo empezaba a mirar con algo de desconfianza.

**-Desde hace bien poco-,** se acercó despacio besando la frente del niño y aproximando su rostro al de su koi, **-no olvides nunca que te amo Sasu-chan y que un día volveré-,** pronunció antes de intentar unir sus labios en un último roce.

**-Me das asco-,** el moreno se retiró lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, claro estaba sin permitir el beso, **-no hace falta que regreses, desde hoy ya no eres nada para mí-,** soltó con el máximo de los desprecios.

**-Sa… suke-,** sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos y las lágrimas volvían a recorrer los caminos surcados anteriormente, **-yo… comprendo lo que sientes pero… tienes que entender que Itachi necesita mi ayuda-,** comentó con dulzura intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

**-Y…-,** arrugó el entrecejo aumentando su enojo, **-a mí quién me ayuda, si la persona que amo prefiere ayudar a un desconocido y a quién yo más odio, que quedará de mí, soy la última mierda aquí o que?-,** empezaba a perder los estribos.

**-Lo siento, he tomado una decisión, cuando arregle esto volveré a tu lado-,** mostró el rubio seguridad en sus palabras.

De pronto sintió una sonora cachetada, quedando en su cara marcada la amplia mano del Uchiha, que lo miraba como la mayor de las humillaciones.

**-No te esperaré me oyes!-,** le gritó.

Itachi quedó perplejo por el golpe, pero fue la gota que colmó el vaso, tenía los nervios algo alterados por la muerte de su Sora y le costaba bastante tranquilizarse, para que ahora el idiota de su hermano dañara a su querido cuñado. (XD)

**-Como le vuelvas a golpear te-,**

**-Déjalo-,** cortó el kitsune con los cabellos tapando la mitad de su rostro, el chico de mirada carmesí (ya había recobrado fuerzas y de nuevo tenía el Sharingan :P) se cayó volviendo a su anterior postura de oyente.

**-Hasta nunca Naruto-,** se despidió el moreno intentando saltar cuando un brazo en su hombro lo retuvo, se volvió y observó como el rubio lo miraba con firmeza haciéndole estremecer con el simple roce**, -no me toques-,** pronunció secamente rompiendo el contacto.

**-Dame al niño-,** su voz algo mas segura.

**-Ni hablar-,** contestó el Uchiha menor.

Cuando iba a reclamar la profunda voz del miembro de Akatsuki le cortó.

**-Vámonos ya, Naruto-kun-,** el rubio lo miró sorprendido, **-le dejaré provisionalmente a Yuki-,** fue la única explicación, el ojiazul asintió.

Sasuke sin perder más tiempo salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo, intentando no mirar hacia atrás, a sabiendas que allí junto a su onisan dejaba la mitad de su corazón. Que dolido se sentía, lo había abandonado, su preciado kitsune había decidido ayudar a aquel despreciable, porque la vida se ensañaba con él quitándole lo más preciado, se lo entregaba y después se lo arrebataba solo para saber lo que era sufrir su perdida. No pararía de sufrir, aún después de muerto estaba seguro que lo seguiría haciendo.

Miró al ser entre sus brazos, pobre criatura, su madre muerta, su padre un asesino, su tío un traidor y él que no se sentía preparado para tanta responsabilidad (ya ti no te dices nada ¬¬), antes estaba tranquilo porque tenía a su rubio al lado, ahora quién lo ayudaría, nadie, absolutamente nadie.

**------**

Naruto seguía a los dos hombres por un siniestro y angosto pasillo levemente iluminado por pequeñas antorchas, las paredes desprendían humedad y hacía bastante fresco en el lugar. Uzumaki tembló un poco y asombrado observó como Itachi se volvía hacia él y le colocaba su capa alrededor de los hombros (no le arrastraba, recordad que tiene 18 años y ha crecido XD), inmediatamente el moreno se volvió de nuevo al frente.

**-Esto… Ita-,** su vocecilla avergonzada fue cortada.

**-No preguntes-,** se adelantó a responder secamente.

Kisame observaba de reojo la escena y sonreía para sí, el rubio agradecido por el detalle se sonrojó un poco y se acomodó en la calentita prenda. Después de andar durante unos minutos llegaron ante una gran puerta, que se abrió con un irritante chirrido. Itachi algo nervioso rodeó los hombros del rubio como protegiéndolo, este lo miró extrañado pero no comentó nada, la mano que lo rozaba temblaba un poco, así y con el otro compañero detrás pasaron al interior de la sala.

Entre la oscuridad de esta se podía distinguir a multitud de shinobis renegados, en el centro de ellos un hombre de piel pálida y despeinado cabello castaño claro se sentaba en una silla presidencial, en un brazo del asiento de piedra se hallaba una mujer cobriza, de cabello ondulado y largo, su rostro era iluminando por dos inmensos ojos azul cielo que se clavaban en el kitsune como inspeccionándolo.

Naruto quedó algo embobado mirándola, aquella mujer tenía algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, Kisame se dio cuenta y le murmuró al oído.

**-Aunque parezca una jovencita de 22 años tiene cerca de 40, jaja, no te ilusiones-,** burló, el kage se sorprendió y una piedra se estrelló en la cabeza del cara pez.

**-Te he escuchado medio tiburón con complejo de pescado!-,** le gruñó viendo como se frotaba el chichón producido por el golpe.

Al zorrito le apareció una gotita en la cabeza, en cierto modo le recordaba a Tsunade.

**-Este es el portador del Kyubi?-,** preguntó el que parecía ser el líder.

Por fin el Uchiha lo soltó y dio un paso adelante, afirmando la duda con la cabeza.

**-Si es Uzumaki Naruto-,** confirmó.

El castaño sonrió con ironía y observó a la mujer que con una mirada extraña se dirigió hasta el joven extraviado. Le agarró del mentón y se hundió en las inmensas orbes azules, tan claras como los de ella, acarició su mejilla y estiró cariñosamente de sus bigotes. El rubio no sabía que hacer pues aquel confuso sentimiento volvía a recorrerlo, Itachi se mantuvo distante contemplando la escena.

**-Eres tan hermoso con tu padre-,** comentó con una maliciosa sonrisa y besando con provocación un carrillo ahora sonrojado de este.

**-Tu…, de que conoces a mis padres?-,** aquella pregunta acalló todos los murmullos de la sala y se centraron en la contestación de la kunoichi.

**-Je-,** curvó una siniestra sonrisa, **-los conozco demasiado bien-.**

El kitsune dudoso buscó respuesta en el rostro del Uchiha, pero este se mantenía serio sin un ápice de expresión en su cara que le diera a entender algo.

**-Amai **(dulzura o algo así :P)**, infórmales del nuevo plan-,** pidió el líder que aún sonreía por algo, al igual que todos los presentes, confundiendo más al nuevo visitante.

La mujer volvió a su lugar inicial, es decir sobre el brazo de la silla de piedra y comenzó a explicar primero dirigiéndose a Itachi.

**-Para no dejarle morir al sacarle a Kyubi, hemos decidido que se una al Akatsuki, si no acepta tendremos que actuar como en un principio acordamos-,** se cruzó de piernas dejándolas descubiertas y se abrió la capa mostrando unos grandes pechos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación con aquella camiseta cruzada de infinito escote, el moreno la miró con desconfianza, **-aparta esa sucia mirada de mí Uchiha Itachi, todo esto lo hacemos por ti y tu exrelación con la pequeña Sora, je-,** de nuevo esa sonrisita extraña.

**-No seas cínica Amai-san, no hables de Sora como si la conocieras y menos digas que todo es por mí, a quién quieres engañar, todos sabes que lo haces porque Naruto-kun-.**

**-Cállate!-,** de los ojos de la mujer apareció el Sharingan de tres aspas que con fulgor lo encaraban, **-no quiero que vuelvas a decir nada, y mucho menos lo insinúes, ahora…-,** miró al rubio que estaba completamente confundido, **-aceptas pequeño Naru-chan?-.**

**-Yo…-,** _"eso era el Sharingan, como puede tener ella uno?"_ no pensó por mucho tiempo, sino quería morir esa era la única salida, además que aquella mujer le irradiaba secretismo y misterio, **-acepto, seré un miembro de Akatsuki-,** finalizó agarrando el emblema de Konoha de su brazo y con todo el dolor de su corazón hacerle un rasguño trasversal.

**-Estas seguro de esto Naruto-kun, tu sueño era ser Hokage, y ahora que eres el rukodaime te ves capaz de traicionar a tu aldea solo por cumplir algo que tu hermana te pidió antes de morir?-,** preguntó el chico de mirada carmesí algo inseguro.

**-Si, lo estoy-.** En verdad no lo estaba, pero… Sora-chan ella…, todo esto lo hacía por ella. (que bueno es naru ToT)

**-Ahora…-,** todos miraron al líder, el cual recibía un anillo de la cobriza que le lanzó al nuevo compañero, **-el símbolo de tu anillo será "sombra" (kage XD), ahora marchaos-,** ordenó mientras que Itachi rodeaba nuevamente los hombros de Naruto y acompañado de Kisame salieron del lugar.

Todos los presentes contemplaron a la pareja y esperaron a ver la reacción que todo esto les había provocado.

**-Esto esta saliendo a pedir de boca, jōshi **(líder)**-,** se frotaba las manos y se apartó con elegancia algunos mechones rojizos de la cara.

**-Entonces Zatoichi Amai, estas contenta?-,** formuló apoyándose en su brazo para mirarla con complicidad.

**-Mucho, je-,** sonrió con malicia.

**------**

_**Uff sudores y temblores tengo después de terminar este follón de capi, jeje seguro que muchos ya sabréis por donde van los tiros, es tanto lo que tengo que explicar que si se me olvida algo no dudéis en preguntarlo.**_

**_Empecemos con Sora, se murió por utilizar esa técnica que adelantaba su muerte jeje, y bueno antes ya sabéis que le pidió a naru mentalmente que ayudara a Itachi y le contó sobre un secreto de Akatsuki, bueno que sospechaba de algo. Gaara se la llevó a Konoha en busca de Tsunade, eso no lo digo pero es de suponer XD. En este capi dejo ver un poco los sentimientos de mi ita-chan pobre mío, otro que lo pasa fatal es Sasuke por el rechazo de Naruto y toda esa pelea. Ahora lo que le pasa a Naruto, al despertar su línea sucesoria pues ve todo el pasado de Itachi y ya sabe casi todos sus secretos, por eso el reproche a su hermana y la decisión de irse con él, y Itachi como esta un poco tocado por la muerte de Sora y eso pues se emblandece y no se… cambia de pensar en muchos sentidos._**

**_Ahora la segunda parte del capi, la mujer esa pelirroja y de ojos azules, ya mas o menos os oléis quién es, jeje, si es que soy muy mala para las sorpresas, además digo el nombre y todo, a ver que mas… ah! el líder no se como es físicamente así que lo he descrito como yo me lo imagino y por último he decidido ponerle en el anillo sombra, aparte de que porque tenía que ser de un solo kanji, es porque significa kage, y como él es el rukodaime, bueno eso jajaja, si alguien quiere saber como sería el kanji que me lo diga y se lo mango por e-mail._**

_**Reviews:**_

_**chy-san: **me parece que el que mas sufre es Itachi pero bueno se lo tiene merecido por algunos errores, jeje, espero que este también te guste, para mí a sido uno de mis favoritos y drama tiene a borbotones, gracias por tu review.** Ada-chan: **pobre ita yo siempre que le intento quitar algo de culpa pero no cuela XD, y bueno pobre naru pero creo que necesitaba saberlo no, bueno por lo de mucha mano en el hombro de Gaara pues… na esta muerta, o no, jajaja y si que estaba algo celoso Itachi de Gaara jaja que diver, me lo paso pipa haciéndolos sufrir, gracias por el review linda, te adoro.** Kandara** bueno este es un poquito más largo e interesante, espero que te guste, gracias por el review.** Nekoi:**Me alegro de que no uses tu katana conmigo XD, y bueno por Sora es que no te puedo decir nada aquí mañana te casco XD, Yuki pues se lo lleva Sasuke que pasará no te lo puedo decir, jajaja soy mala de nuevo o , y el itanaru mañana o pasado no te preocupes, besos y gracias por el review.** Hermi18: **Todos la tenis contra mi Itachi XD, bueno el pobre, na no diga na que después me decís que siempre lo disculpo, tranquila si no puedes dejar algún que otro review, tu escribe tus fantásticos fic que me alegran la vida y lo sabes, besitos y gracias por el review**. Lis: **si es verdad eso se arregla en los juzgados, que punto tía jaja no paré de reírme, gracias por leer y por tu review reina**. Amazona verde: **dios linda no as dado ni una XD, me parece que he puesto a Gaara un poco mas preocupado por Yuki que por narutin, además este no esta tan mal como pensasteis, y bueno no a ardido Troya pero poco a faltado, jaja, gracias por el review corazón. **Tifa Uzumaki: **jaja me ha gustado mucho el mini resumen del capi jajaja, pues la verdad en esas líneas lo as resumido, jaja bueno y lo que mas veracidad tiene es que Sasuke va a su bola, se creé el amo del universo, bueno mas o menos jajaja, espero que te haya gustado también este capi y gracias por tu review._

_**Espero que dentro de mis posibilidades os haya gustado, y os espero ver en el próximo, besitos y cuidaos.**_


	16. Pasado crítico

**_Para empezar quería dedicar este capi a mi querida Tifa Uzumaki, la cual me suministra de ideas, imágenes y videos, de todo lo mejorcito sobre yaoi en Naruto, además me acompaña casi todas las tardes y me da muy buenas ideas, así que, para que sepa que la adoro a sobremanera este capi única y exclusivamente para ti, linda, besines. _**

**Pasado Crítico**

Itachi caminaba de nuevo a la estancia donde supuestamente tendría que estar el líder de Akatsuki y su compañera, tenía que aclarar quién sería el compañero de Naruto, por supuesto deseaba ser él pero tampoco quería separarse de Kisame, así que le dejaría la elección a ellos.

Suspiró y abrió las grandes puertas, observando como la pelirroja sentada sobre el castaño le besaba con lujuria, el Uchiha carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar. Lo miraron y la mujer con una siniestra sonrisa se levantó colocándose detrás de la silla y abrazándolo, hasta entrelazar las manos en el pecho de su pareja. Este solo se mantenía bastante serio.

**-Que quieres?-,** preguntó ásperamente, acariciando un mechón rojizo de la mujer, que había caído sobre su hombro.

**-Quería saber la decisión sobre el com-.**

**-Tú lo serás-,** Amai besó la mejilla de su koi y se acercó de una forma provocativa a Itachi, este no se inmutó, **-no hay nadie mejor que tu para que cuides a mi pequeñín, y… sabes una cosa…-,** el moreno alzó una ceja dudoso, **-nunca hubiera permitido que le pasara nada a Sora, siempre la tuve vigilada, y tu no le convenías-,** pasó una mano por su mejilla y después sin previo aviso la abofeteó, **-quien te has creído para hacerla tuya, nunca permitiré que un Uchiha toque a ninguno de mis hijos, nunca!-,** le gritó histérica.

**-Llegas muy tarde, Amai. Naruto esta enamorado de mi otöto Sasuke, y a estado con el infinidad de veces, y bueno no se si te apetece saber quien debajo y quién encima, así que me lo guardo, je-,** una de sus más grandes sonrisas de superioridad apreció en su rostro, haciendo a la mujer encoger el entrecejo furiosa, **-yo seguiré queriendo a Sora-chan hasta que muera, además, tu madre no era una Uchiha, a que viene ese odio por mi clan?-,** estaba disfrutando como nunca, pues tenía claro que había dado en la llaga.

La pelirroja arrugó más las cejas, estaba tan furiosa que si no fuera un miembro de Akatsuki y él único capaz de retener allí a su hijo, lo hubiera matado en ese momento, tenía que tranquilizarse y no mostrar debilidad.

**-Odio a los Uchiha porque ellos destrozaron mi vida y la de mi madre, solo les importaba su apellido y la reputación del clan, te contaré algo, no te aclararé todo pero entenderás parte de mi odio. Mi madre una Uchiha se enamoró del hijo mayor del clan Zatoichi y quedó embarazada, como no estaban casados tu clan la echó como un perro siendo acogida por la familia de mi padre, la abandonaron y renegaron de ella con solo 15 años, me escuchas, desde que nací me hicieron la vida imposible y el porque me uní a Akatsuki me lo guardaré-,** le agarró fuerte del mentón y le miró fijamente a los ojos, **-yo te acepté porque estuviste a punto de matar a tu todo tu clan, aunque alguien se te adelantó, lo más seguro es que lo hubieras echo, y eso me gustó, pero recuerda que llevo 18 años en esta organización, y no dejaré que estropees mis planes, así que ten cuidado-,** y con una movimiento brusco le soltó.

**-Je, y yo creía que el traumatizado era mi hermano, no entiendo tu forma de comportarte y creo que nunca la entenderé, ni los impulsos de Sora-chan y Naruto-kun, os parecéis bastante-,** le gustaba provocarla, verla intentar controlar sus nervios lo hacía sentirse superior a ella.

**-Naruto a salido igual que el bastando de su padre, espero que esté donde esté, se pudra-,** soltó con desprecio apoyándose en una de las columna que recubría toda la habitación, el castaño sonrió.

**-Esto no me importa, ahora quiero saber que pasará con Kisame-,** le costaría separarse de él estaba seguro, pero por lo menos estaría con su "cuñado", aquel tierno chico que tanto le recordaba a su pelirroja.

**-No te preocupes por él, le asigné otro compañero, además que entró hace poco y estaba solo, ahora márchate, bastante nerviosa as puesto ya a Amai-,** le gruñó con una voz desafiante, bastante amenazante para el gusto del Uchiha.

Itachi se dirigió a la puerta, cuando llegó a esta, sin siquiera volverse le habló a la mujer.

**-Ya se que no te agrada que estuviera con tu hija, pero tengo que informarte que tienes un nieto de un año llamado Yuki, su Sharingan ya posee tres aspas, y…-,** la miró con total frialdad, **-si te acercas a él, te mato-,** con esto se fue.

La ojiazul estaba totalmente sorprendida, un nieto, tenía un nieto y no lo sabía, que pasaría con él ahora que su hija estaba muerta? Una idea le cruzó por la mente y se frotó las manos.

**-Ya se que haremos, que me matará dice, Uchiha Itachi, un día nos veremos las caras de verdad-,** rió cínicamente, se atusó el cabello y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

**-Amai, no olvides que aquí mando yo, esto no es tu venganza personal, que te quede claro-,** y se levantó de aquella silla donde había permanecido la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, hasta acercarse a ella, recorriendo su rostro con dulzura, **-se mía de nuevo, hoy no me has dado el cariño suficiente-,** la besó, mordiéndola y aplastándola contra la pared, **-no olvides que eres mía, solo mía, bastante me costó que te olvidaras de ese-,** y relamió sus labios.

**-No me lo nombres, sabes que lo odio-,** se agarró a su cuello y lo tiró al suelo quedando encima, **-ahora divirtámonos nosotros-.**

**------**

Gaara se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, entrelazaba con desesperación sus dedos y multitud de gotitas de sudor recorrían su frente, estaba demasiado nervioso, la espera lo estaba matando. Se escuchó la puerta y alzó rápidamente la vista para encontrarse con la Godaime, en su cara una amplia sonrisa que iluminó una luz de esperanza en el corazón del pelirrojo.

**-Y Sora?-,** preguntó intentando controlarse y mantener la compostura.

**-La solución a su enfermedad fue encontrada hace apenas medio año, ha tenido mucha suerte, le he dado un medicamento que regenera todos sus pulmones y la cantidad suficiente de chakra para que continúe una vida con normalidad-,** explicó quitándose el sudor y suspirando aliviada.

**-Me estas diciendo que ya esta curada?-,** no cabía en sí mismo, si hubiera sabido que tenía una solución no la habría dejado exponerse a tal peligro.

**-Si, exactamente. Dentro de un par de horas dejaré que entréis a verla-,** pronunció algo más seria observando fijamente la ventana.

**-Entréis?-,** se preguntó el kage, para volverse hacia donde miraba la sannin y observar como el Uchiha molesto tenía al niño en brazos acercándose y pasándoselo a Tsunade, **-y Naruto donde esta, le ha pasado algo?-,** Gaara estaba desconcertado, la expresión del moreno era basta y seca, difícil de averiguar lo que pensaba.

Ante el interrogante del kage, Sasuke con elegancia se acercó a él hasta dejar sus caras a pocos centímetros, el ojiverde quedó sin habla.

**-Primero que a ti no te importa lo que ocurra con Naruto, y segundo que ese traidor no merece ni que se le pronuncie, se ha unido a Akatsuki, desde hoy es nuestro enemigo, que te vaya quedando claro?-,** soltó fríamente dirigiéndose de nuevo al gran ventanal.

Tsunade abrazó fuerte al pequeño Yuki, de sobra sabía que estaba en perfectas condiciones solo desmayado. Pero no se podía creer lo que contaba el Uchiha, su Naruto, su pequeño revoltoso rubio se había marchado, unido a Akatsuki, traicionado a Konoha, ahora que fin había llegado a Rokudaime. Su corazón se encogió y la pena pudo con su fuerza de voluntad, dejando que un par de lágrimas invadieran sus ojos, sollozó en silencio.

Gaara no podía aceptarlo, su rubio no haría eso, solo si… claro… todo esto era por su ne-chan, a la que creía muerta, de nuevo el bondadoso kitsune le daba una lección de fortaleza, para él renegar de su querida aldea sería como dejar morir parte de su alma, pero sobre todo alejarse del ser que tanto amaba.

**-No lo juzgues tan a la ligera Uchiha-,** Sasuke que estaba a punto de salir se volvió, esperando un aclaración, **-Naruto tiene sus motivos y volverá, siempre regresará a ti, y lo sabes, dale tiempo a que lo solucione, Sora esta curada no tienes que preocuparte por Yuki, ahora puedes dedicarte a buscarle o esperarle pacientemente-,** comentó intentando que entrara en razón.

Al escuchar que la Uzumaki estaba viva y completamente curada, arrugó el entrecejo furioso, acercándose al pelirrojo y sujetándolo con brusquedad del cuello de su blanca capa.

**-Me estás diciendo que después de que Naruto lo ha sacrificado todo, por la última voluntad de su hermana, ahora ella esta vivita y coleando?-,** su Sharingan resplandeció de una forma bastante amenazante.

**-Suéltame-,** ordenó secamente el Kazekage, apartando con un brusco movimiento el brazo con el que el Uchiha lo agarraba, **-ella no tiene la culpa de que las cosas se nos fueran de las manos, además viva o muerta Naruto lo hubiera echo, sabemos como es-,** y lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba cuando se creía el centro del universo.

**-No, no se como es, no desde hoy!-,** Sasuke se revolvió el pelo algo desesperado mientras daba algunos que otro pasos para regresar siempre al mismo sitio, **-nunca pensé que se comportaría así, que me dejara en segundo plano, yo soy lo más importante para él, como me ha podido apartar de su vida así?-,** las dudas le recorrían la mente con fuertes dolores, se estrujó las sienes y se dejó caer en una silla próxima.

**-Ese es el problema-,** el moreno levantó la cabeza molesto, **-que te crees lo más importante en su vida y tu eres solo uno de esas cosas importantes, no te va a abandonar, solo te ha dicho que lo esperes, tanto te cuesta asimilar eso? después de todo eres un mimado-,** Gaara desvió el rostro hacia un punto inconcreto.

Este último adjetivo le ofendió a sobremanera pero… ahora que lo pensaba en parte llevaba razón, pero aún así se había ido con su hermano y encima en total confianza, hasta se atrevía a defenderlo. Sin contestar salió de allí por el mismo sitio que había entrado, la noche le ayudaría a despejar parte de sus dudas.

Gaara lo observó en silencio de escapar para no admitir la veracidad de sus palabras, resoplando se volvió hacia la sannin, pero esta ya no estaba, ahora solo le quedaba intentar que le dejaran ver a la pelirroja y salió de aquella acalorada sala.

**------**

Itachi llegó frustrado a su cuarto donde le aguardaba su compañero y el rubio, cada pareja tenía su propia habitación, así que Naruto ahora se quedaría con él. Cuando entró el kitsune estaba tendido sobre una de las camas completamente dormido, y no había rastro de Kisame. El moreno bufó molesto, la conversación de antes le tenía los nervios a flor de piel, él no solía hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias, admitía ser bastante calculador, pero con aquella mujer se le había escapado de las manos algún que otro concepto que no tenía porque tratar. La agitada respiración del zorrito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama.

De sus ojos caía alguna que otra lagrimilla, las mejillitas sonrojadas y los deliciosos labios algo entreabiertos dejando escapar varios gemiditos, no era difícil deducir que el pequeño tenía un sueño bastante placentero.

Acarició la mejilla con delicadeza, maravillándose por la belleza de aquel rostro algo afeminado, se parecía tanto a Sora, era igual que ella apartando el color de pelo, pero las mismas facciones, ojos, gestos, impulsos, hasta su cabezonería, en todo se parecían. Cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía su rostro pegado al del chico, pudiendo notar comos sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, tenía tan cerca aquellos apetitosos labios que con solo un poco más podría rozarlos. El rubio dio otro gemidito e Itachi volvió en sí, separándose al instante y apoyándose en el filo de la cama contraria.

**-Que he estado a punto de hacer? Pero es que os parecéis tanto…-.**

De nuevo agitó la cabeza para hacer desaparecer aquellos pensamientos y se quitó la capa, lo mejor sería una ducha rápida y con agua bien fría que le despejara las ideas. Con eso en mente entró dejando al rubio solo en aquella oscura habitación.

Naruto abrió un ojo cuando la puerta del baño se cerró completamente y suspiró, no sabía si le hubiera gustado que al final sus labios se unieran, había estado descansando cuando el hundimiento de la cama le despertó, pero al sentir aquel cálido aliento acercarse decidió esperar a ver que ocurría. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho Sasuke iba en serio y que cuando él decidía algo no daba vuelta atrás aunque estuviera equivocado, si metía la cabeza por un agujero nunca la sacaría.

Tendría que asimilar que había perdido a su moreno por siempre, ahora su prioridad principal era sacar a su "cuñado" de la oscuridad, y eso no sería nada fácil. Se sentó en la cama y se atusó el pelo confundido, el único plan que tenía era permanecer junto a él y hacerle diferenciar el bien del mal, pues aunque el hubiera visto sus recuerdos y su sufrimiento, no le quedaba muy claro si Itachi tenía bien fijada aquella línea.

La puerta se abrió y el joven de mirada carmesí apareció por ella, su cabello recaía por su espalda mojado, dejando gotitas de agua formando un caminito bajo sus pasos. Su cuerpo brillaba perlado y como único complemento una toalla más bien corta que él agarraba con una mano. Se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba despierto y lo miraba deslumbrado, esto le provocó cierta gracia y con elegancia se sentó en su cama, jugando con su larga melena ahora recogida en su lado izquierdo, reposada en su pecho.

**-Y Kisame?-,** preguntó para intentar que cambiara la cara de alelado que mantenía.

Naruto no contestaba, mientras lo miraba el recuerdo de Sasuke asaltaba su mente con fulgor, eran idénticos, solo que por ser mayor parecía algo mas sexy, aparte de que aquel largo cabello le embellecía a sobre manera.

**-Te estoy hablando, me escuchas Naruto-kun?-,** por fin el kitsune salió de su pensamientos y comenzó a hablar.

**-Un chico llegó diciendo que era su nuevo compañero y sin más se lo llevo, eso quiere decir que tu y yo ahora…-,** su voz temblaba un poco, no entendía porque se ponía tan nervioso ante su presencia.

**-Si desde ahora iremos juntos a todos lados, antes… que soñabas?-,** cuando terminó de formularlo se arrepintió, porque lo había dicho? Eso a él no le importaba.

**-Bueno…-,** Naruto jugó con sus dedos, **-en el sueño aparecía Sasuke y…-.**

**-Déjalo-,** inquirió el moreno ocultándose tras sus manos y masajeando con fuerza sus sienes, **-no debía haberte preguntado, no me incumbe, además Sora-chan…-,** sus ojos se vidriaron amenazando con dejar escapar alguna que otra lágrima pero no lo hizo, se quedó allí distante, notando el profundo dolor que su corazón sentía.

El ojiazul observó la pena del chico y sin saber muy bien porque, se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza de Itachi en su pecho, este no se movió ni tampoco se reposó, solo dejó que la calidez de aquellos brazos le envolviera y suspiró algo más desahogado.

Naruto besó los cabellos y los acarició levemente recorriéndolos, tenía que reconocer que eran preciosos, al poco tiempo notó como el Uchiha se separaba y lo contemplaba con cierta calma, clavando ambas miradas.

**-Ocurre algo Itachi-san?-,** alzó una ceja dudoso.

**-Arigato-,** y le regaló una sonrisa que intentaba ser dulce, **-siento lo de antes, se que te hiciste el dormido, te pareces tanto a Sora que…-, **de nuevo bajó la cabeza.

**-Te pondrías mejor si lo hubieras echo?-,** no estaba seguro si este era el camino correcto para ninguno de los dos, pero era la forma más fácil de aliviar el dolor de sus almas.

Itachi lo miró sorprendido y se pensó dos veces que contestar, pero al ver el sonrojo de este y sus temblorosos ojitos azules todo le quedó claro.

**-No lo sabré hasta que no pruebe-.**

Diciendo esto pasó una mano por la nunca dorada y aproximó sus rostros, ante aquel acercamiento Naruto cerró los ojos nervioso, repitiéndose una y otra vez a sí mismo que esto no estaba mal, que no tenía que arrepentirse, y entonces fue cuando lo notó, un leve roce, suave y dulce, relajó su cuerpo y se dejó llevar respondiéndole con la misma ternura. A los pocos segundos se retiraron no pasando de aquel simple contacto.

**-Arigato Naruto-kun, ya estoy mejor, ahora descansa, mañana tenemos que ir para informarnos de otro supuesto contenedor-,** le alborotó un poco los cabellos y le sonrió, **-duerme tranquilo-.**

El rubio asintió y se cambió de lugar, recostándose y quedando de lado, observando al mayor intentó dormir. Este hizo lo mismo, se colocó unos amplios pantalones negros y se tendió boca arriba, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido y a lo que podía ocurrir si no se controlaba.

**------**

_**Que os ha parecido? un rollazo no? Si es que cada vez lo hago peor, y la trama me esta saliendo la mar de enredosa, espero que hayáis entendido lo de Amai, y sí, es la madre de Naruto, algunas pensaréis que como puede ser eso si supuestamente estaba muerta, ya lo contaré más adelante, es sorpresa XD. Y ahora con esto de itanaru, dios a veces me dejo tanto llevar que pienso en dejarlos juntos, pero no puede ser, esto es un sasunaru, aunque se me vaya la pinza a veces, jeje.**_

_**Reviews:**_

**Kandara:** _bueno con este capi ya sabes quién es esa mujer y con lo que hemos hablado mas o menos ya sabes la trama, espero que te guste tanto como hasta ahora, besitos y gracias por tu review._ **Kasumita:** _Si narutin de miembro de Akatsuki tiene que estar monísimo, yo también tengo imágenes donde sale con la capa todo mono, te digo los mismo ya sabes quién es Amai, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu review._ **Nekoi:** _niña linda, jeje dios gracias a que no me dieron de lleno todos esos misiles y pude terminar el capi, no te pongas así mujer, que ya se arreglará todo, verás que Sora no esta muerta, y que Itachi si es capaz de tirarse a Naruto pensando en ella pero eso más adelante, además que sé que te pica la curiosidad, jajaja. Sasuke el pobre es el que toma la peor parte ya lo verás, y si! Acertaste es su madre, se veía venir, soy mala para las sorpresas, gracias por el review linda._ **Ada-chan:** _dios as nombrado a toda la familia, jojojo, bueno es su madre, y no importa que tenga el Sharingan, no le toca nada a Sasuke, jeje, si puede que sea familia de su abuela que es prima de tu tía y que esta por su parte se casó con el primo de…, vamos que no le toca nada XD. Si yo también le pegaba a Sasuke es un egoísta, pero bueno jeje, y si me ves que voy a hacer con Naruto y con Itachi, de verdad, ya verás, ya verás, jojojo, mi parte de bruja, a salido a la luz, jeje, a lo mejor no llegan pero no lo sé todavía, gracias por tu review linda, sabes que te adoro._ **Chy-san:** _jeje no te pongas pegando grititos que no es para tanto mujer, jeje, si la maldita vieja es su madre, y la pongo como una fulana, jajaja, bueno es que la pobre lo ha pasado muy mal, y no le quedó mas remedio que irse, pero eso ya lo explicaré, y pobre Yuki a ver si hace algo el pobre, aunque lo dudo, es muy peque, besitos y gracias por tu review_** Tifa Uzumaki**_ pues preciosa que te voy a decir a ti, jeje si que es difícil decidirse entre tu amor y el ultimo deseo de tu hermana, pero es que le prometió que volvería con forme lo solucionara pero Sasuke y su orgullo están sobre su razón, este hombre, ainss, si no estuviera tan bueno ya lo hubiera mandando a la … bueno tu me entiendes, jeje. Y ya ves que es su madre y he explicado porque tiene el Sharingan, espero que lo hayas entendido, y a mi me gusta narutin de Akatsuki le da morbillo, y cuando tiempo se va a tirar? Pues no lo se, todavía tengo que pensármelo, es que no se como lo voy a continuar todavía, mira ya se me a ocurrido jaja, que precoz que soy, que sepas que lo he tramado mientras escribía tu contestación, jaja, pues no estará mucho tiempo solos sino que irán tras alguien importante, esa será su misión jojojo, y por ultimo gracias por decirme eso de que es roku, gracias se me había ido la pinza, Arigato por tu review._ **Afuchar3:** _por kami una persona que se ha acordado que su tío se llama Zatoichi igual que Amai, jeje son hermanos, y la mujer es su madre, ya expliqué algo arriba, gracias por seguirme también aquí, porque tu eres una de las que me dejaba post en narutouchiha cierto, bueno de todas formas gracias por tu review._

**_Y ya he terminado con todo lo que tenía que decir, uff que trabajazo, y eso que solo son siete reviews, jeje, gracias por leerme y hasta el próximo capi, se me cuiden, vale? _**


	17. Buscas lo que quieres o lo que deseas

_**Con la colaboración de mi musa Tifa Uzumaki, gracias por tus ideas n.n**_

**Buscar lo que quieres o encontrar lo que deseas**

Itachi no había podido dormir en toda la noche, la agitada respiración del kitsune lo estaba volviendo loco. Saber que estaba tan cerca, aunque con la oscuridad no le viese, le alteraba. A partir de algunos rayos de luz pudo deducir que ya se acercaba a la siete de la mañana. Se levantó bruscamente haciendo que su coleta recayera en su hombro izquierdo y le contempló con ternura. Se acercó hasta sentarse a la orilla de la cama y con suma delicadeza despejó el rostro moreno de algunos mechones dorados, acariciándolos en el acto.

Lo observó detenidamente, le parecía tan hermoso…, no tanto como Sora pero con algo especial. A causa de las atenciones a su pelo el zorrito arrugó los ojos y los abrió lentamente, dándose cuenta de que el moreno estaba casi sobre él. Lo miró al principio extrañado para después regalarle una de sus tiernas sonrisas. El chico de mirada carmesí no dejó de acariciarlo, hasta que se incorporó rascándose con gesto inocente la nuca.

**-Buenos días Itachi-san-,** saludó el pequeño con total confianza.

El Uchiha le respondió la sonrisa y se acercó despacio a sus labios, el rubio lo esperaba totalmente relajado y los aceptó, rozándolos con pequeños movimientos, pero esta vez el mayor quería más así que abrió la boca y lamió toda la comisura contraria, logrando con ello que los entreabierta y dejara espacio para introducir su lengua, la cual intentaba jugar con la tímida del Uzumaki. Después de unos largos y calientes minutos se separaron para quedarse mirando a los ojos fijamente.

**-Naruto-kun, gomen si te he molestado-,** se disculpó el moreno desviando la vista al frente.

El kitsune se quedó pensativo, había prometido ayudarle y si consolar su corazón interfería lo tomaría en cuenta. A gatas se colocó detrás del joven de cabello azabache y lo abrazó envolviéndole el cuello. Acercando su lengua al pálido rostro lamió su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso.

**-Quieres que te ayude a reconfortarte?-,** propuso tímidamente en la oreja del mayor.

Itachi sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo demasiado se volvió y lo miró, parado con una amplia sonrisa esperando la respuesta. Sujetó la morenita carita y con un rápido movimiento lo dejó tumbado en la cama, colocándose sobre su cintura. Volvió a hundirse en esos carnosos labios, en un beso hambriento y apasionado, recorrió todo el torso del zorrito, levantando a cada paso de su tacto la ligera camiseta.

**-Puedo llegar un poco mas lejos Naruto-kun?-,** su voz sonaba segura, hasta se podría decir que algo deseosa.

Naruto únicamente asintió con algo de temor, alzando los brazos para dejar libre la salida a su ropa, cuando por fin se deshizo de ella, el moreno se dedicó a besarle el cuello, con rocecitos húmedos y incitantes, exploró todo su pecho recorriéndolo con la lengua hasta llegar a los pantalones del pijama. Paso dos deditos por la goma ensanchándola, mirando al pequeño y dándole a entender que levantara el trasero, los bajó solo lo prescindible.

El rubio se ruborizó al verse tan vulnerable, y sobre todo porque su erección ya relucía potente, el mayor sonrió acariciándola despacio de arriba abajo, con un movimiento preciso. Naruto se mordió el labio aguantando el placer y notó como este se intensificaba al envolverlo con la calidez de aquellos excitantes labios. Cubrió la punta para darle leves lamidas, besitos por toda la longitud y sacudirla suavemente con la mano.

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta que hicieron sobresaltarse a ambos. El kitsune se subía apresurado los pantalones y su sonrojo creció. Itachi molesto se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

**-Que quieres?-,** le preguntó secamente a Kisame, que estaba frente a él.

**-Shsss, no debería estar aquí… supuestamente no puedo contarte nada-,** el chico de cabello largo lo dejó pasar algo preocupado, mirando hacia los lados con su Sharingan para ver si lo había seguido alguien, como no era así, cerró la puerta.

**-Que ocurre?-,** formuló sentándose en su cama y ofreciéndole que hiciera lo mismo.

**-Sabes que adoro a Sora-chan por eso lo hago-,** Uchiha puso más cara de enfado, **-Amai ha salido hacia Konoha, nos ha dicho que es porque esta Orochimaru, pero yo creo que ha ido..-,**

**-A por Yuki-,** terminó Itachi seriamente, **-arigato-,** cogió su ropa y caminó hacia el baño, **-Naruto-kun, vístete que regresamos a Konoha, no dejaré que toque a mi hijo-,** y se perdió en la habitación continua.

El rubio se puso la ropa de miembro de Akatsuki, sin importarle que estuviera delante Kisame, este parecía querer decir algo pero sin reunir el valor suficiente. Naruto no tardó en darse cuenta.

**-Suelta ya lo que me querías decir, estás consiguiendo ponerme nervioso-,** le indicó observándole con los brazos cruzados, y la capa al hombro.

El ex compañero se aseguró de que Itachi no podía oírles y acercándose el oído del menor le susurró algo. Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos sin poderse creer la noticia.

**-Tu verás como se lo dices, yo prefiero dejarlo en tus manos, novato-,** le soltó y salió del cuarto.

Uzumaki agarró su pecho, sabía él que algo pasaba, pero con el nivel tan bajo que poseía todavía de su línea sucesoria, no había podido saber que era. Tenían que salvar a Yuki pero si era cierto lo dicho… tenía que decírselo a su cuñado.

Itachi salió arreglado y lo observó analizando aquel extraño semblante, que le podía ocurrir ahora? Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Naruto comenzó.

**-No se porque esa mujer quiere a mi sobrino, pero… Sora no dejará que se lo lleve-,** pensó que así sería más fácil de soltar.

**-Que hablas Naruto-kun, bien sabes que Sora esta-.**

**-No, no lo esta, me lo acaba de decir Kisame-,** explicó intentado prever la reacción del moreno.

**-Vamos-,** agarró su mano y desaparecieron, un brillo extraño surcaba la mirada carmesí.

**------**

Sasuke dormía sobre la rama de un árbol, el viento movía sus cabellos dándole un aspecto adorable, de sus labios una simple palabra resonaba durante toda la noche.

**-Naruto…-,** tristeza y añoranza la envolvían.

A su lado y sin ser detectado estaba Orochimaru, observándole como una serpiente antes de devorar un huevo. Sin ninguna duda aquel joven lleno de odio y rencor sería su nuevo contenedor y ahora si conseguía lo planeado acabaría siendo el dueño de aquella técnica que siempre había deseado.

**-Sasuke-kun piensas dormir toda la mañana-,** pronunció burlonamente el sannin, despertando a un sobresaltado Uchiha.

**-Orochimaru!-,** el joven se separó de él adoptando una posición de batalla.

**-Tranquilizarte Sasuke-kun, estoy aquí para ofrecerte el poder para destruir a tu hermano y rescatar a tu pequeño zorrito-,** argumentó echándose en el árbol y buscar así la curiosidad del moreno.

**-No confío en ti, seguro que querrás algo a cambio, nunca perderías una oportunidad como esta-,** preguntó con cierta sospecha.

**-Matarás a Sora y me traerás a Yuki, ambos os vendréis conmigo, lo convertiremos en un gran shinobi-,** engatusó haciendo crecer el interés del menor.

**-**N**o me importaría demasiado,** **odio a Sora y todo lo relacionado con ella sobre todo que haya hecho que Naruto se separe de mi, pero eso seria arrebatarle la única familia que le queda, igual k me paso a mi con Itachi -,** bajó la vista fijándola en la visión de casi toda la villa de Konoha, **-si acabo con Sora, Naruto me odiará-,** concluyó.

**-Je-,** rió y se acercó a él, **-me esperaba algo así, quién es la que te ha separado del zorro? Ella y sus caprichos, que es lo que más le dolería a Itachi? Que la mataras, no son buenas razones para hacerlo?-, **sonrió triunfante, estaba consiguiendo engañarlo.

**-De acuerdo, como trames algo sucio o te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a Naruto, haré que te muerdas la lengua envenenándote con tu propio vences -,** advirtió Sasuke, **-dentro de tres horas, regresaré con Yuki y nos marcharemos, cumpliré mi palabra, acabaré con esa zorra que nunca me cayó bien-,** y con este grito de guerra se marchó, con una única idea en mente.

Orochimaru sonrió triunfante y sin ni siquiera voltearse a cambiar su expresión de felicidad se dirigió a cierta persona.

**-No sigas escondiéndote se que estás ahí, sal que vea ese precioso Sharingan-,** comentó echándole un indecorosa mirada a ese cuerpo que se dejó ver entre las ramas.

**-Por fin nos encontramos, Orochimaru-sensei-,** se pudo escuchar.

**------**

Los compañeros corrían por el bosque a toda velocidad hacía su villa natal. Tenía que actuar rápido para no arriesgarse a perder la vida de alguna de esas dos personas. Itachi aunque no lo quería demostrar estaba algo angustiado, y la duda de a donde tendrían que dirigirse le asaltaba, entonces recordó algo.

**-Naruto-kun-,** el rubio lo miró, **-utiliza tu técnica y busca a Sora y a Yuki-,** ordenó como siempre tomando el control.

El kitsune sudó un poco por los nervios, él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, lo había despertado ayer y solo obtenía cosas confusas.

**-Itachi-san yo no se como-,** le cortó.

**-Piensa en tu hermana y concéntrate, busca su chakra y intenta colocarlo en algún punto de Konoha-,** explicó, así es como aprendió Sora, gracias a sus consejos.

El zorrito asintió y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de avanzar se concentró, buscaba algo entre esa oscuridad y como de la nada apareció una llama azul en su mente, siguió analizando cada punto y por fin halló su ubicación.

**-Yo diría que… están próximos a la entrada, pero específicamente no lo sé, sin embargo, a esa mujer la siento más lejos, creo que en el bosque que hay al oeste y esta con alguien que ahora mismo no puedo distinguir-,** razonó, estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, nunca pensó que podía llegar a conseguir algo como eso.

Itachi pensó por unos momentos, a lo mejor la razón de su marcha no había sido del todo falsa, en cierta forma el sannin había sido su sensei por muchos años.

**-Esa persona puede ser Orochimaru?-,** preguntó para asegurar sus sospechas.

Naruto se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberlo pensando antes y se volvió a concentrar, aquellas llamas verdes y rojas lo despistaban, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que significaba cada color.

**-Si, exactamente es Orochimaru y para su mala suerte sigue siendo más poderoso que ella-,** confirmó, empezaba a saber manejar aquella línea sucesoria.

**-Me lo imagino… primero iremos a ver a Sora, es lo primordial-.**

**-Y que lo dirás? No se si es buena idea-.**

**-Confía en mí Naruto-kun, algo me dice que está en peligro-,** su rostro estaba serio, y una preocupación le envolvía, no le cabía duda, su chica estaba en problemas.

Naruto observó como cada vez se quedaba más atrás, aquella capa era una molestia, se la desabrochó un poco de cuello abriéndolo y dejando ver la camiseta interior, ahora si parecía estar mas ágil. El rubio se veía impresionante vestido de esa forma, pero él por el contrario que los otros no llevaba el emblema rasgado, ya que se lo entregó a Sasuke, así que sus cabellos se agitaban rebeldes, dándole un aspecto irresistible. (babas y mas babas)

**------**

La dulce pelirroja descansaba reposada en aquella inmaculada cama, su mano se mantenía agarrada a la de Gaara, que le brindaba apoyo. Estaba agradecida de que su lindo amigo la cuidara, pero también porque tenía con ella a su hijo, que descansaba a su lado. El kage observó los labios secos de la chica y agarró el vaso de agua acercándoselo y ayudándola a beber.

**-Arigato, Gaara-kun, te fijas en todo-,** le sonrió cerrando sus lindos ojitos azules.

**-Solo he pensado que podrías tened sed, nada más-,** su cara se mantenía seria, con todos los problemas que tenía su rubio no era justo que él sonriera.

Sora de inmediato advirtió la tristeza que desprendía el ojiverde y con la máxima de las ternuras le acarició la mejilla, deslizando su mano por ella hasta dejarla caer.

**-Que te ocurre, mi niño?-,** estaba preocupada.

La observó fijamente aceptando aquella dulce palabra, y buscó algo de calma jugando con los dedos de la joven, donde concentró la vista más tarde.

**-Estoy preocupado por Naruto, puede que Akatsuki lo haya matado o no se-,** al pensarlo su corazón se encogió más violentamente que con el simple pensamiento.

La cobriza entristeció y observó delicadamente a Yuki, que dormía con calma chupando su dedito. No pudo evitar acariciar sus mechoncitos azules que tanto le recordaba a su amor prohibido.

**-Primero que…-,** Gaara la observó interesado, **-Itachi no dejaría que le sucediera nada, y segundo…-, **suspiró algo mas nerviosa, **-allí ahí una mujer que tiene un vínculo con nosotros, no pude averiguar nada mas en su mente, pero… tengo una ligera idea de quién puede ser, aunque creo que es algo descabellado-,** explicó masajeándose cansada la frente, todos los últimos acontecimientos la superaban.

**-Y… quién es?-,** formuló algo desconcertado el shinobi de la arena, todo lo que rodeaba a su rubio era misterio.

**-Gomen pero aún es demasiado pronto para que me arriesgue a decir la identidad de esa mujer, ciertamente es solo un sospecha y no quiero asustar a nadie-,** dijo con bastante calma y una sonrisa.

Ambos se contemplaron en silencio cuando un sonido conocido se acercaba al lugar, Sora borró la expresión que mantenía por una algo asustada y Gaara intentó ponerse delante de ella sin éxito. Desde la ventana y acompañado del sonido de mil pájaros, se abalanzaba Sasuke, su cara estaba invadida de una mueca siniestra que dejaba ver un intenso odio para con la pelirroja. Colocándose frente a ella y relamiéndose los labios, dirigió aquella bola centelleante hacía el cuerpo de la joven que por todos los medios intentaba proteger a su hijo.

**-Muere maldita zorra-,** y saltó sobre ella.

**-Sasukeeeee!-,** una voz conocida lo llamó, sintiendo algo calentito recorrerlo y desconcertarle.

La ojiazul cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto, pero este no llegó, cuando algo asustada los abrió, la esfera relucía frente a su cara. Sasuke sintió el potente agarre de su brazo y totalmente sorprendido levantó su vista para ver el causante de su técnica fallida.

**-No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi mujer, estúpido hermano menor-,** se escuchó con tremenda severidad.

**------**

**_Este capi espero que os haya gustado, le doy de nuevo las gracias a mi musa-chan por ayudarme a salir de mi retención de inspi XD. Itachi a veces se me va de las manos con esa extraña personalidad, pero jeje y quién sabe que es lo que se le pasa a ese chico por la cabeza? si es mas raro que un perro verde, y Naruto sale demasiado tranquilo y tierno pero bueno, yo me busco sola los defectos, jajaja, no tengo arreglo. Gomen por no contestar review pero quiero ver dos capis de Naruto, leer, escribir uno de "iluminado en la oscuridad" y hacer un capi nuevo con mi compi ada-chan, muchas cosas para un cuerpo solo XD._**

**Agradecimientos a: Tifa Uzumaki, Yummy, kennich, Kandara, Anzu Zoldick, afuchar3, Amazona verde, ada-chan y kasumita.**

_**Uff ya termino, besitos y espero veros en el próximo, cuidaos todas XD.**_


	18. Locura

**LOCURA**

El Chidori se fue desvaneciendo e Itachi apretó tanto el brazo hasta oírlo de crujir. Activó su Sharingan que relucía mas amenazadoramente que nunca y volvió a usar esa técnica contra su otöto, el cual caminaba hacia atrás, con la cara desencajada y negando con la cabeza.

**-No, de nuevo eso no, no me lo hagas volver a recordar-,** dejó de hablar ensanchando los ojos y abriendo exageradamente la boca.

El mayor con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro lo agarró del cuello, alzando a un impactado Sasuke, que ahora se encontraba sumido en los recuerdos que le mostraba. Con su mano izquierda agarró su katana y la desenfundó alzándola con un único propósito en mente.

**-He aguantado muchas cosas por ti, pero intentar matar a mi mujer a sido demasiado, estúpido hermano menor-,** le soltó con el máximo de los desprecios, **-ahora muere!-,** y dio impulso a la espada.

**-Itachi-san!-.**

**-Ita-chan-.**

Y en un momento se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado, del brazo con el que lo sujetaba del cuello, Naruto se aferraba desesperado y con los ojos cristalizados, del que sostenía la katana fue frenado por Sora que lo intentaba retener con algunas lágrimas. Itachi los miró, primero al rubio y soltó a Sasuke dejando que lo recogiera en sus brazos para después tirar la espada al suelo y ayudar a una pelirroja que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

La linda chica tosió, expulsando unas gotitas de sangre y cayendo en el regazo del Uchiha, el cual la rodeó en un posesivo abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos y Sora le acarició la mejilla disfrutando de ahora esa mirada gris profunda.

**-Godaime me ha curado, ya… no me moriré-,** dijo a duras penas.

Itachi sonrió en un gesto sano y aliviado, como nunca antes había expresado, y le apartó algunos mechones cobrizos que le caían en el rostro. La recogió entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama reposándola en ella.

**-Me alegro mucho, ahora descansa-,** y justo después de esta frase Sora cerró los ojos desvaneciéndose.

**-Sora-chan!-,** Gaara se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente preocupado, la fiebre le había vuelto a subir.

El joven de pelo azabache apartó bruscamente la mano del pelirrojo y le envió una de sus más frías miradas, el Kazekage se la devolvió desafiante, aquello echaba chispas.

**-No la toques-,** le ordenó en un gruñido.

**-Lo haré si me apetece, tu no pintas nada-,** no sabía porque pero ambos hermanos le traían de cabeza.

**-Ella es mi mujer, tenemos un hijo y si no hubiera llegado a tempo la habrían matado, quién es el que no pinta nada?-,** Gaara maldició algunas aberraciones por lo bajito, **-te mato si la vuelves a tocar, Sora-chan es mía-,** le advirtió.

**-Eso ya lo veremos-,** contestó sentándose en una orilla de la cama, su rostro inexpresivo y sus brazos previamente cruzados.

**-Me estás desafiando monstruo del desierto?-,** escupió asqueado el moreno, si las miradas mataran…

**-Tómatelo como te apetezca, traidor-,** arremetió sin siquiera mirarle.

Sora se quejaba en sueños, estos le sacaron de su acalorada conversación dedicándole a ella toda su plena atención, por lo menos en esos momentos.

Naruto resguardaba entre sus brazos a Sasuke, los dos de rodillas en el suelo. Pero este último no se encontraba nada bien, Itachi le había añadido nuevas imágenes más sanguinarias si cabía, dejándole en un estado que ni él se reconocía.

**-Sasu-chan… estas bien… por favor responde!-,** le gritaba, pero el moreno solo se revolvía con desesperación, **-vuelve en sí y mírame por favor, soy yo, Naruto!-,** ante aquel nombre le clavó la perdida mirada y se quedó unos instantes como observándole.

Se agitó un poco y busco algo a su espalda, el kitsune lo miraba sorprendido pues aquel rostro solo denotaba una desviación mental y de las gordas. De repente empezó a reír como loco, mostrándole un kunai y abalanzándose sobre él, ante un sorprendido zorrito comenzó a asestarle puñaladas en el pecho a una velocidad sorprendente, y cuando vio que el ser bajo él ya no podía moverse salió disparado por la ventana, aún dejando escuchar esa siniestra risita.

Naruto se agarró el pecho, al llevar la capa abierta, el cuchillo rajó su camiseta negra adhiriéndose multitud de veces a su piel y formando un chorro de sangre. El rubio ahora se permitió soltar un par de alaridos de dolor y se llevó las manos a la herida mientras se quejaba. Nunca olvidaría esa cara desquiciada y el gusto que ella mostraba al estar apuñalándolo, se le había calado muy hondo. Itachi y Gaara no pudieron reaccionar por la velocidad de los actos, en verdad también la sorpresa los detuvo.

El shinobi de la arena salió al pasillo y llamó a una enfermera, mientras él buscaba personalmente a la Godaime o a Sakura. Itachi se arrodilló en busca del zorrito para ver el calibre del peligro, aquello no tenía buena pinta. Le agarró del mentón para poder mirarle directamente.

**-Deja que lo persiga y lo mate Naruto-kun-,** el rubio con multitud de lágrimas en los ojos negó con la cabeza.

**-Itachi-san, déjale marchar por favor-,** suplicó casi a punto de desvanecerse por la perdida de sangre.

**-Pero no ves que se ha vuelto loco? Lo único que hará es matar gente y sabes muy bien junto a quién-,** le explicó intentando mantener la calma.

Con desesperación se agarró a sus hombros y dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran la capa de su compañero, se aferró con fuerza a él y le gritó.

**-Cuñado por favor, tráeme a Sasuke!-,** sus ojitos perlados comenzaron a ponerse opacos hasta que cayó inconsciente sobre el moreno.

Itachi no sabía que hacer, si iba y no tenía más remedio que matarlo fallaría a su petición y si tenía que enfrentarse a Orochimaru podría morir, estaba totalmente confuso.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y tras ella apareció Sakura junto a Gaara. Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio el estado en que estaba su amigo, corriendo se acercó a ellos y lo colocó boca arriba mientas intentaba con su luz verde sanadora cortar aunque fuera la hemorragia.

**-Esto se ve muy mal… tengo que darme prisa… o no saldrá de esta-,** lloraba a lágrima viva la pelirosa.

Eso fue lo que le bastó al Uchiha para activar su Sharingan y salir veloz en busca del estúpido, traumatizado y ahora loco de su hermano menor.

**------**

**-Sigues igual de débil Amai, como aquella vez-,** Orochimaru se lamía los labios con su bífida lengua.

Disfrutaba de aquella visión como ya una vez lo hizo en el pasado, tener a la señora Uzumaki atada a un árbol y sentada a su merced en el suelo era un lujo bastante agradable.

**-No permitiré que me violes como aquella vez, no!-,** gritaba intentado desatarse con fuertes tirones, que lo único que provocaban era hacer sangrar sus muñecas.

El sannin se acercaba peligrosamente, se acuclilló entre las piernas de la mujer y le sujetó la barbilla apretándola con brusquedad. En su cara un sádica sonrisa.

**-Envidié a Yondaime, tu deberías haber sido mía, je, yo mandé a que te dejara medio muerta, para hacerles creer a todos que habías muerto, yo ordené que te recogieran los de Akatsuki, que ingenua eres-,** la mujer no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, **-tu maridito no murió exponiendo a tu hijo en peligro, si no que murió para salvaros a todos y darle poder a Naruto-kun, que fácil fue aprovechar tu odio por los Uchihas para hacerte creer que todo fue idea de ellos y que Yondaime te traicionó-,** acercó más su rostro al de ella y la besó con brusquedad, relamiéndola y dejando que la saliva se derramara por todos lados.

Amai estaba asqueada, su vida había sido una pura mentira, una venganza sin sentido, todo por culpa de aquel hombre o bicho que por segunda vez la iba a forzar. Multitud de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas haciendo un camino limpio, que el reptil relamió con deseo.

**-Me das asco, nunca, me oyes? Seré tuya, nunca!-,** gritaba entre sollozos que se intentaba tragar.

**-Eso ya lo veremos-,** y estiró de sus cabellos sacándole un alarido y se apegó a su cuello chupándolo con su vil lengua.

Ambos escucharon una respiración agitada y se volvieron, allí frente a ellos se encontraba un Sasuke con los ojos ensanchados y una mueca siniestra. Se rascó la mejilla mientras con gestos algo exagerados mirada la escena.

**-jijiji, quién es esta, jijiji?-,** preguntó.

Orochimaru se puso en pie sorprendido, no hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta que a aquel joven se le había ido la cabeza. Se acercó con una sonrisa prepotente al Uchiha, y le acarició un par de mechones azulados.

**-Y el niño Sasuke-kun?-,** preguntó como si hablara con un crío pequeño.

**-Niño?-,** alzó una ceja dudoso para después mirarse las manos llenas de sangre y seguir riendo, **-yo he apuñalado a ese rubio que era tan molesto jijiji, ahora se estará revolviendo y se acordará de mí hasta la muerte jijiji-,** gotas rojas se escurrían de sus dedos haciendo un golpe seco al caer al suelo.

Amai dejó de sollozar en ese momento, no quería creer lo que ese niño desquiciado decía, por su apariencia podía deducir rápidamente que se traba del hermano menor de Itachi, el chico que supuestamente estaba con su hijo, pero muerto? Asesinado a sus manos?

**-Mi niño… Naruto…-,** susurraba impactada la mujer.

**-Has matado a Naruto, Sasuke-kun?-,** formuló el sannin disfrutando al ver la cara de la Uzumaki (la nombro así porque al casarse con Yondaime cogería su apellido no? Por lo menos eso es lo que pasa en todos los países Europeos menos en España, lo dice una administrativa XD)

**-jijiji, si lo hubieras visto jijiji todo su pecho ensangrentado, una mueca de profundo dolor en el rostro jijiji su mirada sorprendida y decepcionada, le dolió más el hecho que sentir clavarle el kunai, jijiji-,** de repente varios imágenes de ellos juntos recorrieron su mente sintiendo múltiples pinchazos en la cabeza, cayó al suelo y se la agarró con fuerza, en verdad que le dolía de una forma estrepitosa, **-por kami, que he hecho, NARU-CHAN!-, **chilló en un grito de desesperación, que rasgo el aire del lugar, resonando en la mitad del bosque.

Tras esto cayó en la hierba con los ojos en blanco, un hilito de saliva se escurría de su boca y su cuerpo se convulsionaba de forma estridente. Orochimaru preocupado por el estado de su próximo contenedor, lo recogió del suelo y lo cargó a su hombro con intenciones de irse, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la linda mujer.

**-Que lástima que Kabuto no viniera conmigo sino te llevaría también, de todas formas recuerda que estés donde estés te encontraré mi querida alumna, tu destino esta sellado al mío no lo dudes-,** y tras esta frase se marchó asegurando bien el cuerpo del joven para que no se cayese.

La mujer seguía atada aquel árbol, con la cara empapada de sus propias lágrimas y sus labios temblorosos, tanta pregunta con respuesta, tantas traiciones echas falsas, su cabeza iba a explotar. Desactivó el Sharingan y miró al cielo, directamente al sol.

**-Amor mío, perdóname, solo te pido que ayudes a nuestro hijo Naruto, por favor, ayúdalo-. **

**------**

Itachi regresaba de nuevo al hospital pero esta vez con Amai en brazos. Esta se quejaba por la multitud de cortes que le invadían el cuerpo, sujetándose a los fuertes brazos del Uchiha.

**-Porque me has ayudado, Itachi?-,** la pelirroja no se podía creer que aquel al que le había prohibido la felicidad, simplemente por ser Uchiha, ahora le ayudara.

**-Je, sabes que lo hago por Sora-chan y Naruto-kun… mmm… suegra? Jajaja-,** se burló el moreno.

**-No me llames así!-,** de repente en su mente regresaron las palabras de Orochimaru y bajó la cabeza entristecida, el chico de mirada carmesí advirtió de ello, **-desde ahora dejaré que tengas una relación con mi hija, es más…-,** alzó la mirada y se aferró al cuello de la capa, **-he descubierto muchas cosas, larguémonos de Akatsuki y regresemos a Konoha, no sigamos matando a portadores de bijuu,** pidió la mujer segura de sus palabras.

**-Eso no es fácil Amai, sabes exactamente que nos matarías si supieran porque dejamos la organización, además no creo que en Konoha…-,** la imagen de Naruto bañado en sangre se le cruzó por la mente haciendo que su rostro se ensombreciera.

**-Naruto es el rokudaime, claro que nos aceptarán-,** ella también se acordó de la escena anterior, **-tu hermano se ha vuelto loco…, es verdad que ha herido a mi hijo?-,** formuló deseando que no fuera cierto.

**-Si él estaba muy mal, me mandó para que le trajera a mi otöto pero… llegué demasiado tarde-,** la mujer no habló y él se posó en la cornisa de la ventana dejándola en el suelo e introduciéndose después.

La escena que vieron no esperanzaba nada bueno. Naruto no estaba en la sala, Sakura se echaba sobre Gaara llorando a lágrima viva y en un impulso Itachi tenía a Sora hundida en su pecho, empapándole la capa con su llanto.

**-Ita-cha… Naruto… Naruto…-,** intentaba decir entre sollozos.

Amai sintió un mareo y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared, resbalándose hasta quedar sentada. El Uchiha sujetó a su "novia" de los hombros y la zarandeó para que hablara.

**-Que le ha pasado a mi cuñado, habla por favor Sora-chan-,** le pedía intentando mantener la calma.

**-Se esta… muriendo y Kyubi no hace nada por curar la herida, Godaime esta con él, pero Ita-chan… se muere!-,** chilló en un grito desesperado, volviéndose a aferrar a la oscura capa.

**------**

_**Ya se que es muy cortito pero llevaba tiempo sin actualizar, y tengo un tremendo examen el viernes de compraventa, que mierda . **_

_**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron review, hoy no tengo tiempo ni de contestarlos, joder, bueno da igual cuidaos y las dudas, que seguro que son muchas, junto a las quejas me la dejáis en los reviews y en el próximo prometo que las contesto, xaito y cuidos.**_


	19. Chibi kitsune

**_Por fin sigo actualizando, ya sabéis épocas de exámenes y tal, jeje, este capi es extraño y algo estrambótico, puede que no guste o que si, no lo se, a mi particularmente me ha agradado. Por último antes de dejar de daros el coñazo decir que hemos entre unas compañeras abierto un foro de Naruto yaoi, pero que entra todo XD, como la dire no las coge a ver si así se puede, (3w).mangekyouramen. espero que se vea, si no pues nada buscáis mangekyou ramen y ya XD_**

**CHIBI KITSUNE**

En la sala Amai estaba sentaba en una silla toda pálida y algo desconcertada, con el alboroto de lo ocurrido nadie había preguntado por su presencia. Sakura se había quedado dormida en brazos de Gaara que la recogió con cuidado y salió de la habitación rumbo a la casa de la pelirosa. Sora descansaba en la cama con los ojos abiertos pero ausente, Itachi a su lado acariciaba los suaves mechones cobrizos dándoles tranquilizadores mimos, se inclinó un poco y besó su frente, pues ahora había alguien mas que le importaba. Se levantó de su asiento sin hacer mucho ruido y se asomó a la camita de al lado, Yuki seguía durmiendo ajeno a todo con un dedo en la boca y una expresión bastante relajada. No pudo resistir arquear una sonrisa y con el dorso de su mano acarició la suavecita mejilla, _"mas que a mí se parece a Sasuke"_ pensó, mal momento para ello, el pecho le dolió. Por culpa de su cobardía Sasuke estaba así y ahora llegó a los extremos de la locura, tanto como para atacar a la persona que más quería, Naruto.

Se masajeó la frente y se apoyó en los barrotes que rodeaban el lecho del pequeño, esto no iba bien, el rubio en estos momentos se estaba muriendo, tendría que hacer algo, tenía que actuar. Reunir a Akatsuki para deshacerse de Orochimaru? No, podría salir herido Sasuke. Ir él solo a por su hermano? Demasiado peligroso. Y si… en ese momento recordó la propuesta de Amai, analizó la respuesta que le dio, no era acertada. Ahora sí, la decisión estaba tomada, se quedarían en Konoha y intentarían arreglarlo todo, además tenía una mujer y un hijo al que proteger, porque ahora si que lo haría.

**-Amai…-,** llamó con tranquilidad, la pelirroja alzó el rostro hacia él tan despacio como pudo reaccionar, su cuerpo casi no le respondía, **-acepto tu proposición…-,** se acercó dejando que su larga capa le bailara con elegancia y le ofreció su mano, la observó sorprendida, **-iremos ha hablar con Tsunade-sama y preguntar por Naruto-kun-,** la mujer asintió y recogió su mano, levantándose y saliendo de la estancia junto a Itachi.

No se habían dado cuenta que unos ojos los estaban observando y esperó hasta que salieran para entrar en la habitación. Fue lo más sigiloso que pudo hasta postrarse frente a la cama. Miró a la chica con tristeza, en verdad que la apreciaba pero era la única solución que veía al problema.

Sora abrió los ojos al percibir un olorcillo que le resultaba familiar, desvió la mirada y lo observó, le regaló una sonrisa y alzó los brazos que fueron aceptados envolviéndola con los propios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado con él y menos así, sintiendo todo ese calorcito paternal que siempre le había brindado.

**-Lo siento Sora, pero esto lo hago por ti-,** lo ojitos azules le contemplaron, estaba confusa.

De repente un golpe en el cuello la hizo perder la conciencia, recayendo ahora totalmente en brazos del hombre. Apartó el pelo rojizo de su cara y besó su frente mientras la acomodaba de nuevo entre las sabanas. Le dolía hacerlo pero… ya no había marcha atrás. La rodeó hasta llevar donde dormía el niño, lo recogió y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Intentó acomodar su respiración y se decidió a marchar dejándola allí y llevándose a Yuki con él.

**------**

Itachi y Amai llegaron a una habitación oscura, el cuerpo de Naruto yacía en el centro de un círculo sellado, rodeado de cuatro largas velas que lo iluminaban escasamente. Propinaba lo más salvajes y abominables aullidos de dolor mientras se retorcía sobre si mismo una y otra vez.

**-Sa… suke… Sa… suke…-,** era lo único que decía junto a sus gritos.

Tsunade frente a él y con los ojos invadidos en lágrimas practicaba varios y diferentes sellos sin excito alguno.

**-Tsunade-sama…-,** pronunció la pelirroja algo temerosa a su reacción.

Al colocar la voz en su mente y reconocerla la Godaime se volvió rápidamente hacia ellos, que Itachi llegara era cuestión de tiempo pero ella… estaba… muerta.

**-No puede ser… tu… tu estas muerta… tu cuerpo y el de Yondaime están enterrados juntos-,** no daba crédito a lo que veía, era tan increíble…

**-Orochimaru se encargó de ello, así que supongo que sería un cuerpo falso-,** explicó con la vista fija al suelo.

A la sannin no le hizo falta mas explicaciones, esa capa que portaba y el anillo de su dedo indicaban cual había sido su paradero durante años. Amai intentó acercarse y tocarla, en verdad que se había llevado muy bien con ella, todavía se acordaba cuando estaba de misión con su grupo, junto a Yondaime y Jiraiya-sensei, ella casi siempre los acompañaba, la quería casi como a una hermana. La rubia se apartó para que no la rozara.

**-Como debería llamarte, Uzumaki o Uchiha Amai?-,** preguntó con la más cruel de las ironías.

**-Pues…-,** la miró un poco más segura a la vez que se acariciaba el pelo, **-antes renegaba de él pero ahora que he descubierto la verdad, llevaré siempre el apellido Uzumaki, con orgullo además…-,** un nuevo alarido de Naruto rompió la conversación, todo se giraron a ver su estado que empeoraba por momentos. Amai empezó a sudar y ahora si se agarró a su brazo para hacerla reaccionar, **-hay que hacer algo, como sigamos así mi hijo morirá!-,** la desesperación se adueñaba de ella.

**-No podemos hacer nada Amai-san, Kyubi no quiere ayudarle y tampoco me deja a mí hacerlo-,** explicó Tsunade desviando tristemente la mirada. La ojiazul guardó silencio.

**-Estas diciendo que Kyubi quiere dejarse morir?-,** intervino Itachi acercándose a ellas, _"imposible"_ se decía una y otra vez.

**-Es la única explicación que le veo-,** ante esta frase los tres miraron sorprendidos al kitsune y su lucha por la vida, vencer aquel sufrimiento y recobrar lo que tanto ansiaba.

**------**

Naruto despertaba en el suelo frente a la celda de Kyubi, desde allí el zorro lo miraba distante y bastante serio. Se intentó incorporar a duras penas colocando sus manos en el suelo y levantó el torso para poder quedar sentado sobre sus piernas.

**-Tu zorro! Porque no me curas eh? No te das cuenta que moriremos los dos?-,** gruñía el rubio pero con su enfado infantil de siempre.

**-Je…-,** arqueó su siniestra sonrisa, **-no me importa-,** concluyó.

El kitsune no se lo podía creer se tocó la cabeza con gestos exagerados a la vez que lo miraba sin entender, este demonio se había vuelto loco.

**-Pero como que te da igual, tío que la palmamos!-,** gritaba histérico.

**-No crees que eso sería lo mejor, por mi culpa has sufrido toda la vida y ahora la persona que mas querías se ha vuelto loco he intentado matarte, de verdad quieres seguir viviendo, enano si tu sufres yo también lo hago y estoy harto-,** sentenció haciendo chasquear sus dientes.

Naruto no daba crédito, Kyubi era capaz de dejarse morir para que él no siguiera con ese tipo de vida? Le era difícil de asimilar aquello pero algo cálido le invadió el pecho, este zorro fue uno de los primeros seres que le ayudó aún siendo por conveniencia, aunque ahora parecía que no, en el fondo aquel zorro le apreciaba y más de lo que nunca pudo creer.

**-Arigato…-,** como pudo se acercó a la jaula y arrancó el sello de la puerta, aún así el chakra rojo no se había movido ni un ápice del lugar donde descansaba, **-arigato por todo pero necesito volver, ayudar a Sasuke, como bien dijiste es la persona mas importante para mí-,** se acercó y le posó la mano cariñosamente en el morro, **-amigo no tengo derecho a retenerte contra tu voluntad por mucho que hubieras echo antes, pero ahora as cambiado, quédate junto a mí y lucha a mi lado, onegai-,** los ojitos azules brillaban seguros, esperanzado en que hubiera tomado la decisión correcta.

**-Sabes…-,** agrandó la sonrisa**, -ahora podría escapar y matar a todos, como puede ser que por unas simples y cursis palabras hayas confiando tan rápidamente en un ser que arrasó Konoha una vez y acabó con la vida de tu padre? Y encima me llamas amigo, esto es increíble-.**

Naruto bajó la mirada sin saber que decir, aún así creía que hacía lo correcto, Kyubi cambió la sonrisa a una mas sana (todo lo que pudo claro XD) bufó dejando que el humillo que escapó de la nariz levantara los dorados cabellos y chocara con la morena cara en un gesto cariñoso. El kitsune sonrió acariciándole el hocico cuando de nuevo todo se volvió negro.

**------**

Los tres se quedaron sin habla cuando del cuerpo del pequeño empezó a salir chakra rojo acompañado de una luminosidad cegadora. Los hilos fueron centrándose en un solo punto, como rayos contra el suelo, justo al lado de Naruto. Un último resplandor y todo quedó en la penumbra de antaño. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, observaron como un pequeño zorrito de nueve colas se subía sobre el rubio y le lamía el pecho donde había estado la herida que casi le cuesta la vida.

**-Abre los ojos-,** decía el animalillo con una voz algo ronca que no concordaba con su apariencia.

Tsunade y Amai estaban cogidas de la mano, confusas, aturdidas y sin saber como actuar, él que parecía más tranquilo era Itachi que se acercó arrodillándose al lado del ojiazul, que despacito comenzaba a reaccionar. Intentó tocarle pero el gruñido del zorro le hizo retraerse y pegar su mano al pecho, este le amenazaba enseñándole los dientes y mostrando su más fiera mirada.

**-Déjale Kyubi, no importa-,** Naruto se intentó incorporal ya por fin con la ayuda del moreno, su pecho le dolía de forma exagerada.

**-Naruto-kun la herida esta totalmente cerrada, te pondrás bien-,** le sonrió y alborotó sus rubios cabellos, su confianza había crecido y si estuvieran solo, la reacción hubiera sido muy distinta. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, entendiendo porque no le había besado.

**-Si, lo se. Sabía que Kyubi me ayudaría, a pesar de que lo liberé mantiene la mitad de su chakra dentro de mí para protegerme y el resto en su forma chibi, no es cierto?-,** recogió al kitsune y lo colocó en su regazo acariciándole el lomo.

**-Grrr…-,** se quejó al principio, pero después se acomodó sin poder resistir los mismos, **-te acompañaré siempre enano…-,** susurró roncamente.

Al principio todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos pero después sonrieron por el gran cambio de aquel demonio. (no les dio miedo porque era muy chiquitito, XD) Amai se adelantó a la Godaime para acuclillarse justo frente a Naruto y chasquear los dedos para llamar la atención de Kyubi. Este alzó la mirada molesto, intentando saber quién lo quería distraer de la sensación de caricias de las manos de su rubito.

**-Te odiaba por arrebatarle la vida a mi marido pero se la has salvado tantas veces a mi hijo que no tengo derecho a recriminarte-,** soltó seria la pelirroja.

El zorro la ignoró echándose de nuevo en el regazo de Naruto, pero este sin embargo agrandó los ojos, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, primero miró a Itachi este le afirmó con la cabeza, después a Tsunade se lo confirmó, por último se volvió a centrar en aquella mujer, ese pelo rojizo, los ojos azules, esa piel pálida, ese cuerpo tan bien formado, ahora que se fijaba era igual que Sora. Esa mujer que tanto le había aturdido e impresionado cuando llegó en Akatsuki era… era… su madre!

**-O-oka-san?-,** pronunció como pudo, sus labios casi no se despegaban.

**-Yo… son muchas las cosas que tengo que decir… hijo…-.**

**-Mataré a Orochimaru!-,** gruñó con el ceño fruncido y la expresión de odio más grande que nunca había mostrado. Los presentes no sabía que decir, a que venía eso? **-se todo lo que te ha hecho ese desgraciado, lo estoy viendo ahora mismo, juro que lo mataré-**

**-Se me olvidaba-,** suspiró Tsunade, **-la técnica de línea sucesoria de Yondaime-.**

De repente Itachi se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolía mucho, un mismo calambrazo recorrió la mente de Naruto. Ambos cuñados se miraron con un mismo nombre saliendo de sus labios.

**-Yuki!-.**

**------**

Sasuke estaba reposado en una pequeña cama acoplada a la pared. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina sabana blanca que recorría su piel cristalina con elegancia. Las perlas de sudor bañaban su cuerpo cubriéndolo de una capa brillante y sus mejillas mantenían un color rojizo por culpa de la fiebre. La puerta se abrió y Orochimaru entró por ella observándolo con deseo, era tan hermoso aquel muchacho, no pudo evitar sentarse en la orilla de la cama y acariciarle los lindos mechones azulados que se pegaban a su frente por la humedad.

**-Na… Naruto… Na… Naruto…-,** pronunciaba el moreno una y otra vez.

Sacó su bífida lengua y se relamió los alrededores de los labios, como le gustaría devorarlo entero, hacerlo suyo, despacio deslizó la mano desde el cabello hasta el pálido cuello, la acompañó de la otra y le apretó despacio. Sasuke arrugó el gesto molesto y comenzó a abrir despacio los ojos, encontrándose con los amarillos fijos en él. Se asustó e intentó deshacer el agarre pero su cuerpo no respondía, no tenía fuerza para resistirse.

**-Suel… tame…-,** se aferró a las manos contrarios he intentó liberarse sin éxito.

Orochimaru reaccionó y aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre aquel cuello de porcelana, se acercó al lindo rostro y lamió sus finos labios, la mejilla sonrojada y enredó su lengua en aquella sensible oreja. Los quejidos y la resistencia del shinobi le ponían aún más caliente. Se colocó sobre él envolviéndole con sus piernas las caderas y devorándole ahora la boca con gestos bruscos y agresivos.

El moreno se intentaba resistir a duras penas pero la motivación se le iba, dejándose por fin hacer. Que derecho tenía él a no ser castigado, él que casi había matado a su pareja, a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, nada no tenía derecho a ser feliz, ahora menos que nunca. De repente el llanto de un niño se escuchó de acercarse, la imagen de su sobrino acudió a su mente haciéndole reaccionar y golpear el pecho del sannin para que se apartara. Este que había bajado la guardia al ver que se dejaba, cayó sentado al suelo totalmente enfurecido. Antes de que pudiera arremeter contra Sasuke, alguien acogió toda su atención, el hombre pasó a la estancia con la máxima tranquilidad del mundo y dejó al niño en brazos del Uchiha que estrechándolo intentó apaciguar su llanto.

**-Venga Yuki… tranquilo ahora estas conmigo, venga…-,** abrazaba al crío contra su pecho para intentar darle sentimiento de protección.

**-Papá Sasuke estoy muy asustado, cuando desperté estaba en brazos de ese hombre-,** las perlitas que caían de sus claritos ojitos se adherían al pecho descubierto de moreno, que acariciaba el pelito azulado con cariño.

Orochimaru asqueado y sintiendo náuseas por la escena se acercó al visitante, encarándole con burla le miró de arriba abajo y rió ante el porte serio y distante que quería aparentar.

**-A que se debe este regalo Kisame?-.**

**------**

**_Bueno esto es todo, cortito? Si que lo es, pero si me explayo no voy a conseguir nunca actualizarlos todos jeje, y bueno es pequeño pero no para tanto joer, XD espero que os guste, aunque dios es muy raro este fic, también puede ser porque es el primero que escribí de Naruto, y el que tiene menos excito que triste con lo que me gusta T.T bueno jeje na que me pongo ñoña, besitos y por favor las que puedan pasaros por el foro, muchas gracias por los reviews se agradecen de todo corazón._**


	20. Resurreción

_**No se porque pero cada vez que sigo este fic creo que lo hago mucho mas raro, me salen unas locuras que para que, uff a donde voy a llegar XD. Bueno no se lo tenía pensado dedicar a nadie, pero como sale mucho a gaa-chan y se que a ada-chan le vuelve loca, pues para ti, aunque ahora sin Internet dudo mucho que lo puedas leer -.-**_

**RESURRECCIÓN**

**-A que se debe este regalo?-,** Orochimaru se fue acercando hasta postrarse frente Kisame, el cual lo miraba con algo de desprecio.

Estaba tranquilo pues el sannin no se atrevería a matar a un miembro de Akatsuki. Observó a Sasuke, paternalmente abrazaba al niño con fuerza, aunque su cara estuviera algo desconcertada. Apartó a Orochimaru y se volvió a acercar al peliazul. Todo esto solo le hacía gracia a la desagradable serpiente.

**-Escucha atentamente-,** en un impulso Sasuke colocó a Yuki tras él, **-ese niño…-,** bajó la voz para que fuera el único que lo oyera, **-es el elegido, o mas bien el maldito, por lo que dice los pergaminos sagrados que tiene Itachi-san, del genio del clan Uchiha y la hija del viento nacerá el niño que heredará los poderes del primero legendario Uchiha-,** el pobre moreno estaba anonadado, no sabía que decir, **-más que protegerle tendrías que controlarle, este niño puede llegar a ser temible-,** se retiró un poco para que así pudiera asimilar la información.

Sasuke intentó procesarla, pero aún había algo que no entendía, miró al niño estaba asustado y sollozando, no lo veía una maquina de matar ni mucho menos, pero que querría decir con…

**-La hija del viento?-,** preguntó confuso.

**-Bueno es solo una forma de llamarla, todo proviene de los antecesores del cuarto y su forma de luchar y de ser, se dice que ella se llevaría las impurezas del clan Uchiha, seguramente si lo mezclas todo y con lo supersticiosos que eran los viejos, acogió ese nombre-,** dijo este dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**-Pero no puedes dejar a Yuki aquí!-,** puso un pie en el suelo, **-este lugar es peligroso!-,** le gritó enfurecido.

**-Ya te digo que el peligroso es él-,** pronunció como última frase antes de desaparecer.

Orochimaru con un poco de curiosidad agarró a Yuki por el cabello, alzándolo a su vista, el niño no dejaba de llorar desesperado.

**-Interesante…-,** lo miraba con goce, **-tu serás mi cuerpo, eres perfecto, si…-,** lanzó al niño a un rincón y se dirigió hasta la cama, **-seguimos?-,** preguntó acortando el terreno.

**-Que haces salvaje? Eso le habrá dolido, solo tiene año y medio!-,** le gritó echándose hacia atrás en la cama, para separase de aquel despiadado ser.

Orochimaru rió, se había dado cuenta que recobraba la cordura por momentos, pero dentro de poco volvería a aquel lamentable estado, solo tenía que apretarle un poco las tuercas.

**-Pues si no te portas bien le haré daño, aunque es el sobrino del rubio que acabas de matar, así que no creo que te importe mucho-,** burló.

Sasuke agrandó los ojos y estos se volvieron opacos, se desencajó su rostro y se agitó en la cama, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, pues la imagen de Naruto bañado en sangre le atormentaba.

**-No… yo no… no quería… yo…-,** Naruto gritando de dolor es lo único que acudió a su mente, se agarró bruscamente la cabeza, **-no Naruto, AHHHH!-,** chilló.

Orochimaru estaba más que contento, dios como le gustaba atormentar a sus presas, le dio un bofetón y lo lanzó fuera de la cama. El pobre Uchiha como en su mundo seguía retorciéndose y chillando el nombre de Naruto. Cuando quiso volver a golpearlo algo sólido estampó al sannin contra la pared, dejándolo fuertemente adherido a ella. La figura de una persona apareció en la entrada.

**-Quién eres?-,** se lamió parte de la sangre que escurría de sus labios.

El joven pasó a través de las sombras y quedó de pie, serio y imponente al lado de un Sasuke extraviado.

**-Un aliado de Konoha-,** observó al peliazul y le levantó la cara con el pie, **-me decepcionas Uchiha…-,** Sasuke pareció reaccionar.

El niño se arrastró hasta el lugar y estiró de los ropajes del visitante, este sonrió y lo recogió entre sus brazos.

**-Y mamá y los titos? Tengo miedo-,** lloraba abrazándose a su pecho.

**-Tranquilo Yuki, cuando noten tu ausencia Sora y Itachi te buscarán…-,** le acarició delicadamente el cabello.

El ojigris se intentó reincorporar y lo agarró de la pierna para llamar su atención y ayudarse a sí mismo, sus ojos estaba angustiados.

**-Y… Naruto…?-,** su voz era realmente bajita y temerosa.

El recién llegado solo escupió una cruel palabra.

**-Muriéndose…-.** (n/a: supuestamente este no sabe que Naruto ya esta bien)

**------**

Naruto corría a la par de Itachi, se llevó una mano al pecho, le dolía. Supuestamente tener que cargar solo con la mitad de aquel venenoso chakra tendría que ser un desahogo, pero sin embargo notaba vacío en el pecho, y lo peor es que cada vez se hacía más insoportable. Kyubi que como un pequeño zorro se desplazaba a su lado, saltó y subió a su hombro, hablándole bajito al oído para que Itachi no lo escuchara.

**-Sentirás un vacía algo severo hasta que te acostumbres a la falta de esa cantidad de chakra, si utiliza por completo mi poder a través de tu cuerpo puedes morir, eso ya lo sabes, y si saco todo mi chakra de golpe también, te aviso algo… ten muy clara las cosas antes de hacerlas, enano-,** explicó algo nervioso.

**-Lo tendré en cuenta-,** tranquilizó con una de sus seguras sonrisas, **-enorme…-,** se rió por las pequeñas dimensiones del kitsune, este gruñó… estaba acostumbrado a llamarle así que no se había dado cuenta del cambio.

Itachi que de reojo los notaba cuchicheando, carraspeó su garganta, le molestaba que lo mantuvieran al margen. Naruto le miró y le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro, para suavizar el asunto, el moreno no pudo más que suspirar y volver la vista al frente. Mejor dejar las cosas así y no preguntar, de todas formas había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Por detrás Amai y Tsunade pensaba un plan para poder engañar a Akatsuki, pero no le sería nada fácil, su líder era ni más ni menos que el hijo de un dios, nadie conocía mejor que la pelirroja a Uchiha Madara. Tendrían que pensar algo rápido, y creían que solo les quedaba una opción.

Llegaron a la habitación e Itachi abrió bruscamente la puerta, encontrándose a una dulce muchacha levantándose de la cama y tocándose con un gesto doloroso la frente. Ella misma parecía no saber que pasaba.

**-Sora-chan! Estas bien?-,** el moreno la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco, esperando rápidamente la respuesta.

**-No se… conforme os fuisteis entró Kisame-san, me abrazó como solía hacerlo cuando estaba triste, de repente todo se puso negro y perdí el sentido-,** explicó tocándose ahora también la nuca.

**-Sora nee-chan!-,** la pelirroja se volvió por la llamada de su hermano, como podía estar bien, después de aquello? **-el niño no esta? Donde esta Yuki?-,** le preguntaba el rubio nervioso.

Tanto Sora como Itachi se acercaron apresurados a la cama donde hace unos momentos dormía el crío, pero como bien afirmaba Naruto no había rastro alguno.

**-Kisame-san… se lo ha llevado?-,** la ojiazul no se lo creía.

**-Kuso…-,** gruñó el Uchiha, todos le observaron, **-el sabe quién es Yuki y también quién es él único que puede despertar su poder-,** algo perturbado se apoyó contra la pared, su rostro se mantenía serio después de todo.

**-No lo entiendo…-,** Sora se agarró del brazo de su koi, **-que pasa con mi hijo?-,** lo agitó con algo de desesperación, **-dímelo?-,** gritaba.

Amai bajó la cabeza y se apoyó en el hombro de su hija, a esta no le hacía falta decirle que era su madre ya lo sabía, o mas bien lo sentía. Con un gesto brusco se quitó la mano de encima, odiaba a esa mujer y su oka-san lo esperaba.

**-Hija…-,** la pelirroja la miró mal, **-el único que puede vencer al líder de Akatsuki es alguien que haya heredado íntegro sus poderes, aparte de los únicos que afianzan el elemento fuego, el viento-,** explicó, o eso intentó, solo recibía confusión de todas las personas presentes. (n/a: lo que quieres dar a entender, es que por ejemplo si hay un incendio y encima viento se propaga con mayor facilidad, mierda explicación -.-)

**-Y ese es Yuki?-,** preguntó Naruto entrando en el tema, **-y el único que puede despertar ese poder es el Uchiha ese prepotente?-,** ahora fue Kyubi que aún seguía posado en el hombro del rubio, este lo miró pues todo era demasiado lioso para su pobre entendimiento.

**-No hay tiempo de explicaciones-,** Itachi se despegó de la pared y se dirigió a la ventana, si pasaba lo que él creía todo terminaría muy mal, **-voy a por mi hijo-,** soltó de una forma fría, siendo retenido por Sora y Naruto que lo cogieron del brazo.

**-Nosotras también vamos-,** añadió la chica, el Uchiha parecía pensarlo pero al final asintió. Algo extrañada comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, donde se habría metido… **-donde esta Gaara-kun?-,** preguntó recibiendo una celosa mirada de Itachi, que la fulminaba por esos arrebatos que tanto coraje le daban.

**-El Kazekage salió con Sakura pero al llegar a la puerta, me la dio y se fue algo acelerado, parecía perseguir a alguien-,** informó una joven Shizune que regresaba de llevar a la pelirosa a su casa.

**-Seguramente Gaara vio a Kisame de llevarse a Yuki y por eso le persiguió-,** añadió el rubio, con gesto pensativo. Kyubi lo miraba sin añadir nada.

**-Iros ya, yo regresaré a Akatsuki, iré informando de cada paso que de Madara-san, sobre ti, Itachi por ahora diré que estas muerto, no creo que Kisame lo desmienta, él solo intenta ayudar a su manera-,** Amai habló cerrándose bien la capa y dirigiéndose a la puerta, antes de salir una voz la paró.

**-Ten cuidado oka-san, te estaré esperando-,** Naruto sonrió y la mujer le correspondió el gesto, despidiendo con un alzamiento de mano.

Se miraron los tres y salieron por la ventana, Sora y Naruto buscaron con su poder el chakra de Sasuke, que era bastante poderoso y por consiguiente fácil de encontrar, hallándolo casi al instante. Abrieron los ojos y ambos hermanos señalaron en la misma dirección. La pelirroja se sorprendió por la habilidad de su otöto.

**-Has aprendido muy rápido en tan poco tiempo, Naruto…-,** dejó caer la mano en la cabeza doraba y la revolvió.

**-He tenido un buen maestro, dattebayo!-,** soltó sonriéndole a Itachi mientras se rascaba ricamente la nariz.

Este los miró de reojo y sin decir nada desvió la vista centrándola en el bosque donde se introdujeron. Era su forma de sonrojarse aunque el color no acudiera a sus mejillas, provocando un par de risas a los otros dos y una de sus frías miradas para acallarlos.

**------**

Gaara se encontraba de rodillas protegido por una densa capa de arena, resguardados detrás de él se encontraban Sasuke y un Yuki algo extraño, como ausente. Las serpientes de Orochimaru se lanzaban contra aquella sólida tierra, comenzando a agrietarla, sudores recorría la frente del Kazekage que intentaba aguantar.

**-Iros, sa… lid… de aquí-,** decía cansado por el esfuerzo.

**-No me iré-** Sasuke activó el Sharingan y dejó al niño a un lado, él no era tan poca cosa como para tener que ir protegiéndole, y eso dolía en su orgullo. Lo decidió, aunque le costara la vida iría a enfrentar al sannin.

**-Naruto esta al borde de la muerte, quieres que Yuki también muera?-,** los ojos aguamarina se clavaron desafiantes en los ahora carmesí, tendría que hacerle entender cual era la prioridad ahora.

El Uchiha se retrajo, encogiendo el rostro en una mueca algo indecisa, que tendría que hacer? Cogió al niño y se dispuso a correr en dirección contraria como le había ordenado. No pudo, una explosión los derribó y solo reaccionó abrazándolo contra su cuerpo para protegerlo. Quedaron en el suelo, el moreno miró si Yuki estaba bien, el niño parecía autista sin movimiento alguno, Sasuke como pudo se reincorporó, todo estaba destrozado menos ellos. Cuando logró ver lo sucedido sus ojos se agradaron en una mueca desesperada. Gaara de rodillas frente a ellos y con los brazos desplegados había recibido de lleno el impacto para protegerlos, cayendo ahora hacia delante, su armadura corporal se hacía añicos.

**-Salid de… aquí…-,** fue lo último que dijo ante de cerrad los ojos y desmayarse.

El moreno no podía creerlo, uno de sus enemigos había caído al protegerlo, porque… porque estaba tan furioso? Sentía como todo su chakra revoloteaba a su alrededor, de un color morando eléctrico. Su sello maldito sin que él lo activara estaba creciendo, al igual que la ira en su interior, inconscientemente intentaba pasar de la primera fase.

**-Me las pagarás bastardo!-,** gritó lanzándose en su busca.

Orochimaru seguía riendo, trasformando sus brazos en numerosas víboras que se lanzaban hacia la idea de su anterior cuerpo, de repente y en un fracción de segundo todo quedo parado, sus cuerpos latían advirtiendo algo, un poder extraño despertada. El chakra de Sasuke se disolvió de un momento a otro y se dio la vuelta, Yuki ya no era un niño de un año y medio, su cuerpo había crecido a uno de seis, un aura dorada lo envolvía y en sus ojos el Sharingan relucía imponente. El peliazul se tocó el pecho, le dolía como si le hubieran absorbido algo, lo que le había pasado a su sobrino lo había provocado él?

El sannin sudó, no podía creer que ese niño en realidad fuera la reencarnación del alma humana de Uchiha Madara, tendría que salir de allí. Se puso nervioso he intentó saltar por la ventana. El pequeño que mantenía su pelo moreno con ahora unas extrañas mechas lilas alzó su mano, una esfera morada se fue creando en ella hasta ser disparada y dar de lleno con la espalda de Orochimaru, quemándola (n/a: es la misma técnica que Sora utiliza contra Sasuke en el primer capi que aparece, - bunya murasakíro- ) Este cayó fuera del pequeño edificio de piedra.

**-Por poco…-,** uno voz fina y con un tono algo cruel escapó de sus labios.

Sasuke no podía apartar la mirada de ese ser, ese niño realmente era el hijo de Itachi? Como había crecido tan rápido? Y lo que más le impresionada es que era su viva imagen.

Agitó su cabeza y se asomó a la ventana, el sannin ya no estaba, golpeó la pared con ira, podría haberlo matado. Buscó al chico que posaba las manos sobre el cuerpo de Gaara, dejando que su chakra dorado envolviera el cuerpo del pelirrojo, curándole casi todas las heridas, este comenzó a abrir los ojos despacio.

**-Yu-Yuki?-,** dijo al contemplar las hebras azuladas, cuando le pudo ver entero se sobresalto, retirándose un poco de él, **-tu… como, porque?-,** no sabía que decir.

**-Toda la culpa es de ese baka-,** miró despectivamente a su tío, **-yo nunca debería haber desperado, solo en necesidad de matar a mi otra mitad-,** le ayudó a reincorporarse.

**-Tu otra mitad?-,** el pelirrojo estaba completamente confundido.

**-Solo mantendré mi poder hasta acabar con mi yo negro, el líder de Akatsuki-,** ambos jóvenes se miraron algo impresionados, **-y después de todo no he despertado por completo, tsk…-,** se quejó, hizo un movimiento ligero con la mano y unas vendas que estaban sobre una bronca mesa flotaron hasta él, **-te curaré la herida de la frente-,** informó al ojiverde.

Gaara asintió y el chico después de pasar la palma de su mano sobre la herida, esta cicatrizó. Comenzó con sus delicadas manitas a vendar la cabeza del kage, después lateralmente.

**-Esa técnica que has usado, es de Naruto, no?-,** Sasuke se apoyó en la pared, **-Naruto…-,** volvió a repetir.

Yuki lo miró de reojo, mientras seguía vendando el cabello rojizo, suspiró e identifico aquellas sensaciones, un kilómetro o menos podía deducir.

**-Si, lo he heredado de mi madre al igual que el jutsu mental, ah… tío…-,** Sasuke lo observó al instante, aun esa palabra se le hacía extraña, **-ya mismo lo verás…-,** puso pega en la cura y se retiró de Gaara, **-listo-,** sonrió al ojiverde y este solo asintió de nuevo con su cabeza.

**-Ver a quién?-,** dios como de nervioso le podía poner ese niño, además… pero que… **-que te esta pasando?-.**

El Uchiha mas pequeño se levantó del suelo, su cabello se había vuelto morado, al igual que sus ojos, estos de un tono mucho más oscuro que las hebras lilas.

La puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban se abrió, allí en el umbral y preparados para cualquiera ataque sorpresa estaban los tres shinobis.

**-Yuki!-,** la primera en pasar fue Sora, que buscaba a su pequeño por todos lados, **-Yuki?-,** miró a Sasuke buscando respuesta, este le desvió la mirada y los ojos azules de la chica se inundaron en lágrimas.

Naruto quedó fuera con la mano en la frente, nervioso, sudoroso, el chakra de Kyubi palpitaba ansioso, quería pelea, sangre. Se apoyó en la pared y se despego del sudor de la cara, contempló al pequeño kitsune que lo acompañaba, este le hizo una señal para que esperaba, en ese momento no debería entrar en esa habitación, algo lo llamaba y tenía que fuertemente resistirse.

Itachi clavó los ojos escarlata en el morado intenso, sin duda ese niño era su hijo. Se observaron, ambos se reconocían, el niño se adelantó y como ya hizo la primera vez que se vieron lo agarró de la capa para ahora sí extenderle la mano.

**-Otösan…-,** estaba nervioso y esta temblaba suspendida en el aire.

El hombre de cabello azabache estiró del brazo y quedando de rodillas lo abrazó, estrujándolo contra su cuerpo. Le acarició la melena lila y pasó dos por la pálida carita.

**-Yuki… nosotros te cuidaremos-.**

Sora se llevó una mano a la boca, no sabía si alegrarse o echarse a llorar, imposible… ese no podía ser un hijo… pero como? Cayó de rodillas al lado de ellos, estaba tan impresionada que casi no podía moverse, levantó los brazos que le temblaban exageradamente, no sabía como tocarlo. Itachi la miró, agarró su mano y intentando tranquilizarla la acercó al niño, induciéndola después con un delicado movimiento a abrazarlo, Yuki se dejó a hacer… amaba el calor de su madre, aún así… ya preveía un ataque, el cual no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Un ruido parecido a pájaros piando se apoderó del lugar, Sasuke no tenía otra intención que abalanzarse sobre su hermano y matarlo, ese despreciable que había matado a toda su familia, engañado a su Naruto, inducido a que él lo matara (n/a: si claro échale las culpas a Itachi ¬¬) tenía que acabar con su penosa vida. Esa era la acción que esperaba el pelilila, que intentó darse la vuelta y atacar a su tío, pero Itachi lo detuvo, agarrándolo de la camiseta que le quedaba diminuta y colocándolo detrás de él.

**-Si así te quedas más tranquilo, mátame otöto-kun-,** dijo secamente, pero su expresión seguía fría, **-después serás tu quién cargarás con la pena que yo he llevado a cuestas durantes años-,** lo miró fijamente su vista no vacilaba, estaba dispuesto a morir si eso ayudaba.

**-Cargaré con lo que haga falta-,** luz azul iluminaba su expresión de furiosa satisfacción, **-mientras pueda desahogar esta venganza, nada me importa-,** y corrió hacía su hermano.

El moreno, agarró a su hijo y en brazos de Sora los empujó para que la técnica no pudiera alcanzarles. Se estaba acercando, pocos metros lo separaban, el brillo del Chidori casi chocaba con el pecho del mayor.

**-Lo siento, Sasuke-,** el rubio apareció de la nada colocándose detrás del Uchiha mediano y hablándole en el oído, serio y pausadamente.

**-Naruto..?-,** Sasuke intentó por todos sus medios volverse y encararlo, saber si era verdad que su escandaloso koi estaba allí, a su espalda, pero iba demasiado deprisa para poder frenar.

**-No dejaré que le hagas daño…-.**

El peliazul sintió un golpe en su nuca, el Chidori desaparecía y él calló hacia delante, perdiendo por instantes el sentido. No lo entendía, Naruto estaba bien, pero porque le atacaba, que ocurría? Cerró los ojos y quedó tendido en el suelo.

**-Naruto… porque…?-,** se desmayó…

**------**

_**Jeje por fin he podido acabar este capi, y de nuevo otro sin mucho sasunaru, pero el próximo irá todo de ellos, y habrá unas pocas explicaciones, si se… que… lo de Yuki suena algo fantástico e irreal, pero bueno estamos hablando de un manga no? Jeje, y lo de Uchiha Madara la verdad es que esa teoría me afectó, aunque no es completamente igual pero algo parecida, espero que nos haya defraudado mucho, para mí el mejor de todo el capitulo fue Gaara, que bien se portó jeje. Dejo mucho entrever que odio a Sasuke? La verdad me repatea este personaje, pero bueno sin él no podría existir el sasunaru así que a aguantarse XD, si os ha gustado o veis muchos fallos no dudéis en decírmelo ok? Gracias por los reviews, aunque en este fic sean poquitos pero bueno, se agradecen igualmente, xao a todos nos vemos en el próximo. **_


	21. Verdad

_**En este capi por fin se aclaran unas pocas cosas, algo de celos y unas cuantas escenas tiernas entre sasu y naru, espero que aunque no sea muy largo os guste, jeje.**_

**LA VERDAD**

Naruto observó tristemente como Sasuke caía al suelo. Itachi se sorprendió un poco, pero se lo agradecía con la mirada, no se esperaba que el rubio le salvara, pero en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, hicieron un pacto silencioso, sin palabras. Sora aprovechó y corrió hacia donde estaba el mayor, le tocó la cara y lo examinó.

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Ita-chan?-.**

**-Sí-,** respondió secamente quitándole la mano, se acercó a donde había caído su hermano y con cuidado lo cargó en su hombro.

La pelirroja lo observó con pena, ¿por qué volvía a ser el chico frío de antaño? Ella creía que cambiaría. Cuando Itachi se paró frente a Gaara la linda mujer se tensó.

**-Arigato por proteger a mi otöto-kun y a mi hijo, te debo una-,** y ante la vista de todos echó a andar.

El pelirrojo con esfuerzo se levantó y lo llamó secamente por su nombre, provocando que el Uchiha quedara quieto sin volverse.

**-No lo he hecho por ti, si no por Naruto y…-,** ahora los ojos verdes quedaron sobre la chica que lo miraba algo sonrojada, **-por Sora-chan…-,** calor surcó su rostro, nunca había sentido algo parecido, solo con el rubio y no exactamente igual.

Itachi hizo un movimiento extraño, agachó un poco la cabeza y siguió su camino tremendamente serio.

**-Bien-,** fue lo único que aportó.

Despareciendo de la vista de todos y seguido de un Naruto que por ningún motivo quería separarse de Sasuke, Gaara y Sora quedaron solos junto a un pequeño Yuki que no entendía mucho. La ojiazul se tapó la cara con una mano y empezó a marearse, a parte de que unas tremendas nauseas acechaban su cuerpo.

**-Me encuentro fatal-,** confesó intentando levantarse del suelo ayudándose con la mesa.

Lo ojos púrpuras se clavaron en su madre y dejando que sus hebras lilas danzaran al movimiento, se acercó a ella, agarrándola de la mano y regalándole la sonrisa.

**-No te preocupes oka-san, todo saldrá bien-,** la voz fría pero segura del niño era como medicina para la mujer.

Aunque todavía le dolía lo ocurrido con su hijo y ese aspecto al que había llegado, sin saber si podría recuperar los años perdidos, le devolvió el apretón y apoyándose en Gaara, que le ofreció un beso en la frente, salieron de allí, rumbo a Konoha.

Yuki sintió algo raro y se concentró en el calor de aquella mujer, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y finalmente arqueó una sonrisa, a lo mejor esto solucionaba las diferencias que había entre sus padres. Kyubi observó al niño y caminó a su lado, vigilándolo.

**------**

Naruto intentaba alcanzar a Itachi pero por mucho que corría parecía que nunca llegaba. De pronto el mayor se paró haciendo que el rubio chocara con su espalda.

**-¡Itte!-,** se quejó tocándose la frente, **-¡Avisa antes de frenar así, Itachi!-,** se sobaba la cara bruscamente, era súper exagerado.

**-Desde cuando…-,** se sentó en el suelo y dejó a Sasuke a su lado, Uzumaki aun extrañado se dejó caer a su vera, **- ¿Sora-chan tiene esa confianza con el Kazekage?-,** el oyente arqueó una ceja y lo miró burlón, **-me refiero a que… ¿desde cuando se conocen? Me parece algo extraño-,** desvió su vista al cielo, por ningún motivo dejaría que esos ojos azules le escrutaran hasta el alma.

**-No hay motivos por los cuales debas estar celoso, nee-chan solo te quiere a ti-,** sonrió y comenzó a recordar, apoyándose en su rodilla, **-cuando llegó por primera vez a Konoha se enfrentó a Sasu… si hubiera estado curada puede que… lo hubiera matado-,** tenía que admitirlo, esa era la verdad, aunque aún teniendo el poder suficiente ella no haría algo así.

**-Es la hija del viento, después de todo-,** los ojos carmesí parecían brillar.

Naruto rió y empezó a picarle con el codo en las costillas.

**-¡Estás enamorado hasta las trancas, dattebayo!-.**

Itachi se mantuvo serio pero desvió su mirada, buscando una forma de variar la conversación, empezaba a ser humillante. Él dando claros signos de debilidad ante alguien, nunca.

**-¿Qué harás con tu otöto-kun?-,** ahora los dos se fijaron en el menor de los Uchiha, que parecía empezar a moverse.

**-No hay otra forma, terapia de choque, aunque puede que…-,** se levantó y colocándose de rodillas a su lado, presionó con ambas manos las sienes del pequeño moreno, **- lo llevara a los extremos de la locura-,** suspiró nervioso, no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando iba a comenzar a cerrar los ojos, sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro, el aliento de una persona en su cogote. Se dio despacio la vuelta y se miraron, azul en escarlata. La respiración de Itachi se acercó hasta chocar con sus labios, y él mismo en un último esfuerzo los selló dando un beso mayor, perpetuando su pacto para siempre.

**-Ai shiteru, Naruto-kun-,** soltó por una vez de una forma algo tierna, rozando su mejilla cariñosamente.

**-Yo también, Itachi-,** para la sorpresa del azabache volvió a darle un suave pico, mientras una inmensa sonrisa zorruna, aparecía bella en su rostro.

Ya se lo habían dicho todo, por supuesto que no era amor, cada uno tenía su pareja, era una similitud de alma, algo que lo enlazaban sentimentalmente y ya para siempre. Naruto se decidió por fin a continuar, llevó de nuevo las manos hasta Sasuke y le presionó las sienes, cerró sus ojos y dejó que un suave pitido escapara de sus labios, entonces todo quedó negro para él y cayó sobre su koi, que aun no despertaba y tardaría en hacerlo.

**------**

Yuki paró en un claro del bosque y observó fijamente al pequeño zorro, no le había hecho mucha gracia aceptar querer hablar a solas con él, pero la confiada mirada de su madre le dio valor, y ahí estaban.

**-¿Qué quieres, Kyubi-san?-,** con nerviosismo, colocó un mechón lila detrás de su orejita.

**-No te asustes, solo quiero advertirte algo-,** el niño se tensó, **-la próxima vez que sientas cerca o la posibilidad del exponerte al chakra de tu tío Sasuke liberando su sello o el mío corre, no puedes evolucionar hasta que sea la hora, cuando esto pase te convertirás en luz, y el verdadero Yuki podrá descansar, pero… yo no se cuando debería ocurrir, solo tu lo sentirás en el momento preciso, entiendes-,** impaciente el zorrito meneaba sus nueve colitas de un lado para otro, por mucho que le explicara era un niño, nada más.

**-Yo lo único que puedo recordar es que… en mi cuerpo aviva la mitad de otra alma, igual que recuerdos y sentimientos distintos a los míos, en ellos, hay una especie de monstruo alado, completamente negro que me ataca, un inmenso zorro de fuego que me defiende, una celda de hielo, y una separación de algo… es confuso, y me duele inmensamente la cabeza cuando intento recordar, lo siento extraño, esos recuerdos no son míos pero los siento y los sufro como si lo fueran-,** el niño cayó de rodillas al suelo, era un dolor agudo el que se centraba en su frente, obligando a que apretara los ojos y se quejara bajito.

Kyubi lo miró con lastima, le recordaba a Naruto, cuando de niño empezaba a sentirle y no entendía que le ocurría, sucediéndole etapas frecuentes de dolor en su mente, lo pasaba bastante mal y él lo podía sentir. Con aspecto culpable, el zorrito se acercó y motándose en sus piernecitas le lamió la mejilla para calmarlo. El crío pareció reaccionar y aunque aun sentía molestias se dedicó a acariciarle el lomo al animalito.

**-Pronto despertarás y podrás seguir con tu vida normal, confía en Naruto y Sasuke, ellos tienen la fuerza para coger la luz, tranquilo-, **la voz aunque quería ser suave seguía con su tono ronco y basto, aunque por su sinceridad era tranquilizadora.

Yuki apartó las perlitas que caían de sus lindos ojos púrpura y sonrió, aunque su vida hubiera pasado delante de sí en una milésima de segundo, confiaba en todos ellos, en su madre, su padre, sus tíos y hasta en Gaara, en todos… Kyubi le dio otro lamentón y el niño al final rió.

**------**

El moreno con la apariencia de un niño de siete años, lloraba de forma desconsolada frente a los cadáveres de sus padres. Estaba todo oscuro, con solo dos focos de luz, uno hacia él y otro hacia la escena que observaba.

Alguien lo abrazó por detrás y el niño asustado corrió con una shuriken preparado, nunca se fiaría de nadie, nunca más.

**-¿Quién eres tú?-,** amenazó con arma en mano.

Un chico rubio de unos diecinueve años le sonrió de una forma zorruna, haciendo que el niño relajara el rostro. Se acuclilló frente a él y extendió sus brazos para dejar un hueco entre ellos.

**-Ven a mí, Sasu-chan. Yo te enseñaré la verdad, la única verdad-,** esperó pacientemente.

El pequeño Uchiha parecía dudar, mordiendo un dedo recapacitando el ir o no, pero… _"la verdad"_ ¿qué podía saber ese chico? La forma en que lo había llamado se sentía tan cálida, tan cariñosa. Se maldició a sí mismo por volver a confiar tan pronto, pero solo pudo cerrar sus ojitos negros y abalanzarse sobre aquel que lo cobijaba, rodeando con sus pequeños bracitos la cintura del rubio. Éste sonrió y devolviéndole fuertemente el agarro chisqueó los dedos.

**-Vamos a viajar, Sasuke…-.**

Dicho esto unas enormes alas plateadas se abrieron paso en la espalda de Naruto, batiéndolas con fuerza y dejando fluir pequeñas plumas de ellas, que caían como estrellas fugaces a los ojos del pequeño.

**-¡Agárrate fuerte!-,** avisó y se alzó hacia el cielo negro, coincidiendo con el sueño del niño. **"ya estás fuera de la locura"** pensó para sí.

Un poquito de claridad apareció ante Sasuke, abrió molesto los ojos y se sintió llevado por un ángel. Unos brazos fuertes lo cargaban de forma nupcial, era de piel morena con unos hermosos cabellos dorados, que se mecían con rebeldía. Y lo vió, unas alas enormes y preciosas que brillaban cada vez que se curvaban con elegancia, así que se reposó más en su pecho, dedicándose a captar plenamente su tranquilizador calor. Tardó un poco en advertir que las yemas del rubio lo sujetaban directamente de su propia carne, y entreabrió de nuevo sus ojos, volvía a tener unos diecinueves años y estaba desnudo con su piel pálida brillando de forma radiante. Lo único que cubría escasamente su cuerpo eran unas cintas blancas que lo envolvían sin tocarle, meciéndose a su antojo a su alrededor.

**-Na-Naruto… ¿qué es esto?-,** la posó en su mano, rozándola levemente.

**-Eso es el falso recuerdo que te ata, cuando descubras la verdad se romperán-,** le observó con sus zafiros bien abiertos, acompañados de una sincera sonrisa.

**-¿Tú… me lo enseñarás?-,** estaba confuso y tenía miedo pero… esos brazos lo reconfortaban, lo dejaban como embobado.

**-Sí, veras como entiendes muchas cosas-,** siguió surcando el oscuro cielo, buscando la luz y hallándola a los lejos, **-queda poco, espera… Sasuke-,** susurró en un tono esperanzador.

**-Definitivamente, siempre serás mi luminoso y fiel, ángel-.**

Se acomodó y esperó, lo que le enseñaría esa luz era la verdad, tan temida pero tan ansiada a la vez, aún así su cuerpo estaba sereno pues… nada le ocurriría estando en sus brazos, nada.

**------**

Itachi advirtió del leve temblor del cuerpo de los pequeños, así que quitándose su capa los cubrió con ella, intentando que abarcara a los dos. Suspiró pues le parecía imposible que su otöto le perdonara, él solo quería darle una razón por la que seguir viviendo y no rendirse, por la cual hacerse fuerte y cuando fuera lo suficiente luchar a su lado. Aunque fuera a base de odio.

De repente unas ramas crujir llamaron su atención y escuchó algunas voces. Sigilosamente se asomó y se colocó entre dos árboles, para ver que sucedía.

Gaara dejó a la pelirroja en el suelo, y le acarició la cara, estaba sudando con el rostro brillante y por el cansancio sus ojos apagados. Yuki no estaba por ningún lado.

**-Gaa-chan estoy muy cansada, quedémonos un rato así…-,** pidió notando la alteración de su pecho por la falta de aire.

El kage sin soltar su mano se arrodilló frente a ella y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, acarició los rojizos labios de la joven, tentado a acercarse un poco más. Ésta lo miraba sorprendida pero no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para nada, así que no se movió.

Itachi tenía el ceño fruncido, desde aquel árbol lo estaba viendo todo, como aquel tío quería besar a su mujer, como se acercaba despacio, casi rozando ya su boca.

**-¿Y Yuki?-,** preguntó, sin poder soportar la escena e interviniendo.

Gaara lo miraba furioso, pero aún así no habló, simplemente se retiró de ella y quedó de pié, maldiciendo al Uchiha por dentro y cruzando sus brazos inexpresivamente.

**-Kyubi-san esta con él, no sé de que hablaran… cof… cof…-,** tosió Sora, sujetándose la cabeza que le dolía profundamente.

El mayor la miró serio por unos instantes, le era extraña aquella sensación. Se agachó y abrazó a la mujer, que no pudo más que sonrojarse sin creerlo. Con el fuerte bombeo de su corazón y dedos temblorosos se sujetó a la fuerte espalda, arrugando su camiseta negra de mangas cortas, intentado disfrutar del momento también apoyando la cara en su hombro, aquellos abrazos eran tan escasos…. Por su parte Gaara lo miraba fríamente, sin entender a que venía eso.

**-Hueles diferente… y tu chakra está enriquecido con un movimiento extraño-,** explicó separándose y mirándola directamente a sus ojos azules. Itachi se mordió el labio, esta situación no le gustaba, sorprendiendo a la chica la agarró bruscamente de los hombros, **-¿Te has acostado con otro, con este de la arena? ¡Respóndeme!-,** gruñía de forma seca y con un gesto terrorífico en el rostro.

Sora quedó pasmada, ¿a qué venía eso? ¿Por qué la acusaba de infidelidad y más ahora, no tenía sentido. No pudo responder, las palabras quedaban atragantadas en su garganta, pero el moreno seguía enfurecido y esperando la monosílaba respuesta.

Al pelirrojo no le gustó lo que veía y sujetó al Uchiha fríamente del hombro, para retirarlo y colocarlo a su altura. Eso era lo último que le faltaba a Itachi, cuando le encaró lo sujetó del cuello pálido y le apretó. Gaara no se intentó defender quedando indiferente, era mejor esperar.

**-Como…-,** se acercó hasta su cara y dejó que su aliento chocara con sus labios por la proximidad, **-me entere que la has tocado-,** de pronto su voz se volvió mas seca, tanto como para meterle miedo**, -te… mataré…-,** y de un brusco movimiento lo soltó.

El moreno se colocó la coleta que le había caía al cuello, de nuevo en su espalda y fulminó a la Uzumaki con la mirada. Ésta tembló, no entendía absolutamente nada del porqué se comportaba así, y lo observó marchar por donde había llegado.

Los pelirrojos se miraron, sorprendidos y algo cohibidos, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

**------**

Naruto soltó al moreno en el suelo y observaron una conversación entre Itachi y el repulsivo sannin. Se podía apreciar como el Uchiha se enfadaba mediante el transcurso de la conversación, desenfundando rápidamente su katana y dejándola fija en el cuello de Orochimaru.

**-¡Eso es lo que él quiere que haga, por eso mismo no lo haré, yo seguiré mi propio camino!-,** amenazaba, si daba un movimiento en falso lo mataba allí mismo.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer, esas mismas palabras las había dicho él mismo en una ocasión…

El reptil se reía burlón, aquello le excitaba y con un movimiento en su capa de miembro de Akatsuki señaló, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el barrió Uchiha.

**-¿Como quieres buscar poder cuando ni siquiera puedes acabar con alguien conocido? Hasta el fallecimiento de tu mejor amigo, por el cual conseguiste el Mangekyou, fue un accidente. Eres patético…-,** no paraba de provocarle, hasta que notó la sangre caer por su cuello a causa de la afilada hoja, entonces optó por ponerse serio, **-Si no acabas con tu clan no podrás entrar en la organización, aunque tampoco sé el motivo por lo que lo quieres hacer, aunque… me conviene tener un Sharingan a mi alcance-, **susurró esto más bajito pero aún así, dándole mayor importancia.

**-¡Conseguiré llegar a Uchiha Madara, sin tener que matar a nadie importante para mí!-,** mediante sus términos de furia crecía el hilo de sangre que caía por el pálido cuello aumentaba de grosor.

No tenía más que hacer allí, se iría en busca de aquel tipo e ingresaría con otra prueba, nunca podría aceptar aquella. Despegó la katana y guardándola en su espalda, marchó rumbo al bosque, una única palabra se escurría de sus labios.

**-Otöto-kun…-.**

Sasuke empezó a temblar frente a la escena, aquello no le aclaraba nada, sintió un frío punzante que se clavaba en su columna y recubría todo su cuerpo, era normal pues estaba desnudo solo con unas finas cintas rodeándolo, pero…. Naruto dándose cuenta de ello se quitó su sudadera, y cubrió con ella los hombros delicados del Uchiha, éste se limitó a sonreír levemente agradecido.

En ese momento la escena cambió y empezó a verse cuerpos inertes caer al suelo, cubiertos de la más pura sangre. De nuevo sintió esa angustia, ese pánico recorrerle el pecho y lo más profundo e hiriente, la enorme impotencia que sentía al no poder evitarlo.

Pero… la katana y los shuriken lanzados no provenían de la persona que él esperaba, un cabello azabache y suelto, unos ojos amarillos y una capa negra con nubes rojas… formaban al ser que sembraba el terror aquella noche, Orochimaru.

Como loco Sasuke intentó golpear a la asquerosa serpiente pero lo atravesó, como si de un fantasma se tratara. El sannin levantó la espada y observó con una risa burlona a los padres del peliazul, que se habían dejado arrodillar y ser ejecutados.

**-Esto y la matanza de todo el clan va por vuestro hijo y orgullo Uchiha Itachi-,** rió de una forma tan fina y desquiciante que la mujer se permitió sollozar un poco, haciendo que más disfrutara de la escena.

El pobre moreno activando su Sharingan, se colocó frente a sus padres, para protegerlos con su cuerpo… pero lo atravesó como si de un fantasma se tratara, todo siguió como si no estuviera, el tiempo mantenía su curso. Quedó de rodillas viendo a su padre caer sobre su madre, ambos muertos, quería evitar llorar, pensaba que se había secado interiormente, pero ahí estaban las lágrimas que afloraban una y otra vez de sus oscuros ojos.

**-¿Por qué…? ¿¿¡¡Por qué… por qué no he podido hacer nada?-,** se tiraba de los cabellos mientras curvaba su cuerpo, casi dando con la cabeza en el suelo, -**Soy un mierda, eso es lo que soy -,** se recriminaba no teniendo piedad con sí mismo.

Naruto negando con la cabeza se apoyó en el hombro de su koi, agachándose un poco ya que estaba en el suelo, y le señaló al frente para que observara.

**-Todavía no ha terminado todo, mira…-.**

Itachi corría por cada una de las calles, buscando supervivientes, su cara estaba inexpresiva pero la leve arruga de su entrecejo, no dejaba lugar a dudas que aquello le afectaba a sobremanera. Cuando llegó a la casa, sus padres ya estaban muertos, pero por suerte y curvando una sonrisa, agradeció que su pequeño hermano aun no hubiera llegado. Se echó en una de las paredes del dojo, y se permitió pensar con frialdad.

**-No lo puedo llevar conmigo, lo utilizarían para controlarme y en el peor de los casos acabaría muriendo-,** se masajeó la frente, **-si lo dejo aquí estaría protegido, pero si sabe la verdad me buscará sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo…-,** una idea se le cruzó por la mente, **-si hago que me odie intentará hacerse fuerte para vengarse, crecerá entrenando y siendo una gran shinobi, y… conseguirá ser el único capaz de matarme, él único con derecho a hacerlo, por todo el daño que le he causado… otöto-kun-, **después de unos segundos, salió a esperarlo fuera de la casa, previniendo de todas formas el camino vaya que volviera Orochimaru, con el cual ya haría cuentas mas tarde.

Sasuke observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos y profundamente negros, de rodillas en el suelo parecía que no existiera nada más que lo que veía en ese momento. Hasta que una luz cegadora lo envolvió, alzándolo para romper esoas lindas cintas blancas. Ahora estaba totalmente libre y en su interior sentía hasta pena por su hermano y vergüenza por su comportamiento.

**-Sasuke…-,** la mano de Naruto se extendía frente a él, **-¡volvamos con los demás, dattebayo!-,** gritó feliz, todo había salido a pedir de boca y su koi por fin sería un poco más feliz.

El Uchiha se sonrojó, pero tragando saliva aceptó su mano, cuando comenzó a rozar sus dedos, el rubio estiró de él hasta dejar sus cuerpos pegados, colocó las pálidas manos en su cintura mientras él las ascendía hasta el cuello moreno.

Sonrió acercándose a él, abrió un poquito sus labios y los rozó con los de su querido peliazul, provocándolo para que él hiciera lo mismo, ahora que ya era una persona distinta, ahora que por fín podía olvidarse de su venganza. Sasuke apretó más aquel cuerpo contra el suyo y envolvió con amor los finitos y carnoso labios del kitsune, lo amaba, lo tenía claro y sobre todo ahora que le había devuelto a la vida y sobre todo la libertad.

Se sintieron más conectados que nunca, besándose con deseo, aprentando el contacto y saboreándolo, intercalando la lengua en cada movimiento y disfrutando su tacto y suavidad, poco después la luz cayó y todo volvió a ser negro, cerrando ambos los ojos mientras sus labios seguía unidos….

**------**

_**Como? Que porque estaba Sasuke desnudo? Bueno supuestamente era su conciencia y debería estar como llegó al mundo no? (mentira fue por gusto propio XD) Bueno al final no me ha salido tan cortito como pensaba pero… ya sabéis porque me ocurre eso XD Aunque parezca que se resuelven las cosas no es el fin del fic, yo creía que terminaría pronto, pero… eso era antes del follón de Yuki, ahora todavía me queda planear un poquito de celos, juas juas, otra asunto que ya se me habrá visto el plumero XD y hacer que el niño este despierte el alma humana del tío ese, se la de a sasu y naru y estos maten al malo XD o algo así claro… mmm… por lo menos esa es la idea que tengo, este fic es en el que mas acción hay, jeje y eso que yo lo suelo hacer empalagosos, mucho sexo y poca trama, pero bueno, al ver el primero cayó la acción XD, ahora los reviews.**_

**Nekoi:** _jaja si me pasé un poco con lo de las teorías en el foro, pero me dio una buena idea para agregarla al fic, ya lo tengo previsto todo, mas bien la batalla final, lo que tiene que pasar hasta ella, lo quiero dejar en mas bien romance y un poco de tranquilidad, que ya toca XD por eso ahora todo surgirá tranquilamente en Konoha, yo no quería poner a Gaara enamorado de Sora-chan pero no me pude resistir, y no es amor solo lo atrae XD, pero al final terminará con otra persona, me gustan las parejas raras, bueno… me alegro que te guste, si antes me leía poca gente ahora… UU mis fan se van como vienen XD, venga besitos y gracias por el review. _**Tifa Uzumaki:**_ pues parece que vas recuperando tu trabajo de musa, hace mucho que tenía escrito este capi, pero no lo he colgado hasta que tu no as vuelto y corregido, para que veas lo que te necesito XD. Si hago mucho sufrir a Sasuke pero en este parece que ha comprendido muchas cosas, además de que Naruto es mas macho de lo que parece, aunque sea un ángel XD que cursi me salió toda esa parte UU pero bueno creo que no quedó nada mal. Con la conversación que han tenido Yuki y Kyubi mas o menos se va entendiendo lo que ocurre no? Espero que pueda seguir así hasta el final, ahora si que no queda mucho, solos unos cuantos capis de relleno y la batalla final jeje, espero que te guste, besitos. _**Afuchar3:** _ola mi preciosa relación amor/odio XD bueno pues la loca perdida y cacho de ero-chan esta buscando la manera de volver a escribir un pedazo de lemon entres estos dos XD que ya era hora corcholis XD, bueno linda gracias por el review jeje. _**Yukime souma-chan:** _y con 20 capítulos que son 116 review? XD no tengo ni 10 por capi, vamos un desastre, pero tampoco no importa, con que me lea una persona ya soy feliz, muy feliz, arigato y muchas gracias por tu review. _**Amazona verde:**_ si bueno he sido un poco mala en los capis anteriores con sasu, pero se lo merecía para que abriera los ojos de una puñetera vez, ahora… bueno ha dejado el rencor para con su hermano pero… seguirá con su venganza, ainss… este niño tiene la cabeza muy pero que muy dura, pero ya lo sabrás en el próximo, muchas gracias por apoyarte y sobre todo por el review, arigato jeje. _**Chyneiko-chan:** _que te ha parecido este capi? Espero que te gustara, si he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero llevo muchos a la vez y eso es lo que tiene, aunque nunca se me olvidan, llevan su orden de actualización y todo jeje. Si lo de hacer crecer a Yuki resultó un poco extraño, pero bueno y se verá mas claro y recobrará los años perdidos. Gracias por tu review, besitos. _**Waterflai:** _si bueno eso lo descubrí después, es que me lo dijeron mal, entonces yo confiada lo puse y resultó ser una cambio de vocales, pero mas adelante esta corregido, espero que termines de leer el fic, arigato por tu review. _**Hibary-Hiwatari:** _me das miedo XD no me digas esos insultos que me pongo triste, aunque sean con cariño XD bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste, besos. _**Hohenheim mx:** _bueno la verdad que ese es mi primer lemon, por eso me pareció vulgar XD es que era la primera vez que escribía sobre ello, jeje, y bueno… sobre lo de hermi18 es muy amiga mía XD y no me parece vulgar su forma de escribir, pero eso también depende de quién lo lea jeje. A ver… yo amo el itanaru, lo siento pero lo tengo por encima del itasasu, y en este fic si que habrá un poco de itanaru, así que.. bueno ya estas avisado, oroxisasu será un poquito mas adelante y no pasaran de unos besos jeje, además que la idea que tenía cuando empecé escribirlo hace ya casi un año es muy distinta a la que tengo ahora, jeje, espero que de todas formas termines de leer y me diga si a valido la pena perder tu tiempo en acabarlo, besitos y gracias por tu review. _**Kennich:** _supuestamente Uchiha Madara esta muerto, entonces su alma esta reencarnada en dos mitades, la del líder de Akatsuki, que se hace llamar igual que él y Yuki, uno el alma demoníaca y el otro el alma humana, aunque todo esto lo explicaré mas tarde. Naruto reaccionó así por el chakra que despertaba Yuki, ya que Kyubi tiene una conexión con Uchiha Madara XD y porque no le dejó entrar, esto ya lo expliqué en la conversación que tuvieron en este capi Yuki y el mini Kyubi XD. Naruto le podía haber pegado una ostia, pero le dio un simple golpecito, aunque en este capi le comió toda la boca, ea bueno, cuestión de gustos XD, gracias por el review, mejor tarde que nunca n.n_


	22. Despertar

_**Bueno como ahora me ha dado por actualizar todo lo que tenía, aquí vengo con un capi nuevo de este fic, la verdad es que he tardado tanto que me he tenido que releer el fic entero y eso que soy la autora, ya me imagino ustedes UU me ha costado seguir la trama pero he intentado buscar cada punto para seguirla lo mas parecido posible, espero que os guste, avisar que he cambiado la narración, para las que no me hayan leído antes n.n**_

**DESPERTAR**

Sora se echó el lindo flequillo cobrizo hacia atrás, estaba terriblemente cansada y encima con la reacción de Itachi no sabía que pensar. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el tronco del árbol, tenía que relajarse o las nauseas volverían.

Gaara de pié frente a ella la miraba, tan fijamente que podría repetir de memoria cada rasgo de la joven. Sin embargo aún no entendía que le pasaba con ella, porque tenía esa debilidad, nunca se había fijado en una mujer, la única persona que consiguió llenarlo fue Naruto ¿porque ahora ella…? Definitivamente no lo entendía, y eso lo enfurecía a sobre manera.

Un crujido de los matorrales a su espalda, le hizo volverse con rapidez, precavido por algún ataque sorpresa. Pero el pequeño Yuki, anduvo tranquilamente hacia él, su expresión parecía triste o confundida, a su lado Kyubi caminada con un movimiento gracioso, era un zorrito adorable, claro… hasta que abría la boca.

**-¿Ya habéis terminado de hablar?-,** preguntó Sora, aun con los ojos cerrados e intentado tranquilizar el malestar mientras disfrutaba de la brisa que le agitaba el cabello.

**-Si oka-san, desde ahora tendré muy en cuenta los consejos de Kyubi-san-,** dio tres pasitos y se arrodilló al lado de su madre, tocándole la frete para tomar su temperatura, **-estas ardiendo, será mejor que reposes-,** comentó intentando sonreír.

**-Gracias, Yuki. Conforme lleguemos a casa del tío Naruto podremos descansar-,** suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, en verdad que estaba demasiado débil para seguir corriendo.

El zorro miró hacia los lados y después ascendió el morro hacia Gaara, que lo miraba con desconfianza, él no tenía muy buenas migas con Shukaku, más bien ni se podía fiar de él, así que tampoco confiaba en Kyubi.

**-¿Dónde está Naruto? Lo siento cerca, pero su chakra esta demasiado apagado, es extraño-,** comentó con esa voz ronca que no le pegaba nada a lo adorable que se veía.

El pelirrojo antes de contestar se concentró y con la cabeza le dio la razón, el chakra de Naruto parecía desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Sora al escucharlo también lo hizo, aunque quedó paralizada, no… ¿como se le ocurría hacerlo? ¡Si aún no lo controlaba!

**-¡Kuso!-,** gruñó la cobriza mientras intentaba levantarse, en seguida tenía a Gaara sujetándola del brazo para ayudarla**, -Kyubi-san estamos en problemas-,** comentó casi sin aire.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-,** la voz de Gaara era ansiosa, el zorro la miraba fijamente, esperando una aclaración.

**-Entiendo que Naruto le quisiera enseñar la verdad a Sasuke, pero… él aun no controla lo suficiente nuestra línea sucesoria como para efectuar esa técnica-,** se mojó los labios, ya que con tantos nervios se le habían secado, **-primero que podría haber dejado trastornado a Sasuke, meterse en la mente de alguien no es cualquier cosa, y segundo que ha tenido que utilizar tanto chakra que ahora está en reservas, si no hubiera sido por lo que le queda de tu chakra-,** miró a Kyubi, **-podría haber muerto-.**

Sora se paró, cogió aire y empezó de nuevo a sentir nauseas, todo le daba vueltas, de un momento a otro cayó hacia delante totalmente desmayada. Gaara con rapidez la sujetó de la cintura y la cogió en brazos, tendrían que llegar a donde estaba el rubio lo antes posible.

**-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-,** bramó Kyubi antes de salir corriendo con unos saltos gigantescos, Yuki le siguió sin esfuerzo y el pelirrojo sujetando bien a la chica, la apretó contra su pecho y también echó a correr tras ellos, debían ser rápidos.

**------**

Itachi estaba llegando de nuevo al claro donde había dejado a su hermano y a su cuñado, cuando captó el movimiento de uno de ellos.

Sasuke apretó los ojos sintiendo un molesto dolor de cabeza, se palpó la frente y se la masajeó aun sin abrir sus párpados. Las imágenes empezaron a traspasar su mente bruscamente, casi quemándole, se presionó las sienes dejando que un largo gruñido escapara de sus labios.

**-¿Estas bien, otöto-kun?-,** preguntó una voz totalmente conocida a su espalda.

Veloz se sentó en el suelo y volteó a mirarlo. Aún no podía perdonarlo, así que simplemente se quedó observándolo, con la cara más sombría que nunca hubiera puesto. Hastiado por tener tantos sentimientos confundidos le tocó la espalda a Naruto que dormía a su lado e intentó despertarlo, agitando un poco su hombro izquierdo.

El seguía bocabajo, sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo, Sasuke alzó una ceja y lo zarandeó con más fuerza. Itachi interesado se acercó colocándose al lado contrario del kitsune, para no acercarse mucho a su hermano.

**-¡Naruto!-,** gruñó el peliazul dándole un leve guantazo en la cara, se estaba desesperando, **-¿porque mierda no despierta?-,** lo iba a recoger entre sus brazos cuando alguien se le adelantó.

Itachi sostuvo a su cuñado y lo acostó sobre sus piernas. Reposó la cabecita dorada sobre su pecho y comenzó a mirar hacia el lado derecho del bosque, Sora tendría que venir pronto, era la única que podía hacer algo.

**-Rápido…-,** murmuró entre dientes.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, su cara estaba roja de la furia ¿como se atrevía a coger a su koi de esa forma y más quitárselo a él de los brazos? Iba a protestar cuando advirtió que la mano de su onisan estaba extendida en el pecho de Naruto, una luz azul escapaba de ella, sin duda era chakra.

**-¿Qué haces?-,** preguntó por fin el menor de los Uchiha, más calmado y acercándose a su hermano. Se encorvó un poco y le apartó unos poquitos mechones rubios de la carita morena, tenía la frente fría como un témpano, **-está congelado…-,** murmuró.

Itachi buscaba algo con la mirada, la halló un poco alejada, seguramente se movieron mucho entre sueños mientras él no estaba. Apretó a Naruto con la mano derecha para que no se cayera y con la otra señaló la prenda que había en el suelo.

**-Dame mi capa, se la pondré alrededor del cuerpo-,** lo miró unos momentos, sabía que no quería ni rozar aquella cosa, aunque no tendría más remedio que obedecerle.

Sasuke a regañadientes estiró el brazo y recogió la capa, mientras su onisan levantaba el cuerpo del rubio, él lo envolvió en ella, un suspiró de los labios de Naruto pareció un agradecimiento.

**-Esto lo ha provocado la técnica que usó para que yo… supiera… la verdad ¿cierto?-,** si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que él estaría hablando así con su hermano, los hubiera tomado sin duda por locos, aun así se sentía bien, cabreado pero bien…

El moreno sentía como el cuerpo del pequeño absorbía poco a poco todo su chakra, a tal nivel que ya se sentía débil, suspiró y se mordió el labio, tenía que aguantar. Transpiración se podía hacer evidente en su frente, el flequillo se pegaba a ella y su pecho bombeaba con prisa, le costaba bastante. Sasuke no se dio cuenta de nada.

**-Sora también usa esta técnica, pero ella ya la ha desarrollado y practicado, sabe controlarla, a Naruto se le fue de las manos, consiguió su objetivo pero con muchos riesgos-,** ahora si notó el peliazul que su hermano hablaba pausadamente, con mucho esfuerzo, **-se arriesgó a perder la vida y tu cordura, aun así estáis bien ¡o llega Sora o quién moriré seré yo!-,** gruñó cuando el chakra azul de su mano, comenzó a evaporarse, su cuerpo se precipitó hacia delante.

**-¡Aniki!-.**

Sin poder controlar su reacción, Sasuke había saltado y sostenido a su hermano, lo agarró de debajo los brazos y lo echó contra su pecho. Estaba furioso con él pero no podía dejar de lado su instinto. Itachi arqueó una sonrisa y respiró mas calmado, eso si, sin dejar ni por un momento de entregarle el poco chakra que le quedaba a su cuñado.

**-Vaya sorpresa-,** soltó a un sonriendo y con la voz cansada, tenía que reconocer que el solo tacto de su hermano ya era como un bálsamo para él.

**-Cállate, dobe-,** sonrojado, echó la cara hacia otro lado y sin previo aviso colocó la mano sobre la de su onisan, dejando que su chakra saliera de ella y entre los dos ayudar a Naruto, **-si mencionas a alguien algo de esto, te destrozo-,** volvió a gruñir.

Itachi no podía dejar de sonreír por el orgullo de su hermano, todo lo que había pasado y ahora lo estaba sujetando mientras le ayudaba para poder recuperar a Naruto, parecía una broma macabra. Sin duda aquel rubio hacía milagros, no sabía que le había mostrado a Sasuke, pero casi le había echo un hombre nuevo, persona que a él le hubiera gustado ser pero que tendría que conformarse en ver en su hermano.

De repente ante ellos apareció Kyubi, que de un saltó se había posado sobre el pecho del rubio, su chakra rojo comenzó a introducirse en el pequeño cuerpo, _"acéptalo, acéptalo"_ pensaba una y otra vez el zorro.

Gaara y Yuki llegaron después, Itachi observó como el pelirrojo llevaba a Sora en brazos, a primera vista desmayada. Frunció el ceño y se reposó en Sasuke para levantarse, este no mencionó palabra, había quedado precavido mientras observaba la nueva situación. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto que ahora estaba en el suelo, y esperó a ver que ocurría, parecía ir bien porque las mejillas de su koi volvían a tener el mismo color oscuro de siempre.

El kage no soltó a la muchacha, se quedó sosteniéndola y apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho. La proximidad de Uchiha no le importaba, aunque sabía que tendría que estar atento a los movimientos de ese traidor.

**-Suéltala…-,** intentó decir bajito y sereno, mientras respiraba con bastante esfuerzo, le costaba hasta sostenerse en pié.

Gaara negó con la cabeza.

**-Esta cansada e indefensa, además… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso a ti?-,** sabía que lo estaba tentando, pero se veía con derecho a hacerlo.

Itachi arqueó una sonrisa y elegantemente se apartó el flequillo de la frente, cuando le miró directamente a los ojos, el mangekyou brilló.

**-Es mi mujer, la madre de mi hijo ¿tu quién eres?-,** aunque se mantuviera sereno le faltaba poco para estallar.

Sasuke miraba la escena de reojo, mientras acariciaba el cabello dorado de su koi. Le estaba resultando curiosa la reacción de su onisan, le recordaba a como antes él defendía lo suyo, al clan, el nombre. El morenito achicó los ojos, un calorcito se le estaba acoplando en el pecho, él que estaba viendo ahora sí era su hermano, esta vez sí era él.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo inexpresivo y volvió a apretar a la chica contra él.

**-Soy el único que no la ha abandonado-. **

Aquella puñalada hizo que Itachi borrara completamente la sonrisa de la cara. De repente los nudillos de sus manos crujieron, fue un movimiento brusco, muy rápido, tanto que no le dio tiempo a Gaara ni a reaccionar.

Sora como una muñeca de trapo había pasado de los brazos de su amigo a ser cargada en el hombro del moreno, mientras este con la otra mano apretaba el cuello de Gaara. Lo hacía tan fuerte y a la vez intentando controlarse que las manos comenzaron a enrojecerse.

**-¿Quieres morir joven?-,** sonrió y habló un poco mas alto, **-¿hay aquí alguien que se oponga a que lo mate?-.**

El mangekyou hizo que no pudiera moverse, tampoco la arena lo obedecía, estaba algo asustado, aun así sabía que no le haría daño, Sora no le perdonaría. Sasuke no habló, odiaba a Gaara, aunque se lo estaba pensando, Naruto sufriría si acaba la situación mal.

**-¡Espera!-,** Sasuke se levantó y después observó unos segundos al zorro que había salvado a Naruto, no sabía si perderle de vista, en verdad no sabía que era aquello, suspiró, **-no lo mates, aniki-.**

Aquella palabra mágica hizo que Itachi se estremeciera, comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad y el apretón a aquel pálido cuello perdió fuerza.

**-¿Y si yo te pido que lo mates?-. **

Todos ladearon la cabeza hacia la dirección de la voz, Yuki con un extraño brillo morado intenso en los ojos, parecía divertirse con la situación. Alzó una mano y arqueó una sonrisa siniestra.

Aquel brillo dejó embelesado al padre, no podía dejar de mirar las perlas amoratadas del niño. La mano que había perdido fuerza empezó a apretar de nuevo, todo sin apartar la mirada de Yuki. Gaara gruñó, ahora sí, sujetando el brazo del Uchiha e intentando apartarlo.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, Yuki estaba ejerciendo un control extraño sobre Itachi ¿pero porque? ¿con que motivo? En esos momento aquel niño, parecía el abogado del diablo, tan siniestro, tan aterrador. Kyubi gruñó y saltó directo a la cara del crío, se la mordió con fuerza, Yuki de un manotazo lo lanzó al suelo. El zorro se había desprovisto de todo su chakra, ahora era solo un zorro común y corriente.

**-¡No me obligues a matarte!-,** gruñó Kyubi, enseñándole con fiereza los dientes.

**-No me hagas reír, la última vez no pudiste ¿crees que ahora si lo conseguirías?-.**

Nadie sabía de que hablaban, el pelilila parecía crecer un poco más, estaba absorbiendo el chakra que había dejado el zorro, cada vez parecía mas terrible y su poder descomunal.

El kitsune no contestó, estaba pensando, algo tendría que hacer.

De repente Gaara se vio libre y cayó al suelo, pues Sora había despertado y abrazado a Itachi, con unas pocas palabras recobró completamente el control de sus actos. Ella sabía muy bien como manejar la mente y le resultó fácil sacarlo del trance. Con algo de esfuerzo bajó de sus brazos y reposó débilmente los pies en el suelo.

Yuki arrugó el entrecejo cuando observó que su madre despertaba, ella era de las pocas que podrían pararle, pero no se rendiría, ahora que había podido salir aunque fuera por unos segundos tendría que crecer, crecer rápido.

Extendió las manos, concentrado chakra morado en ellas. Sasuke corrió y se arrodilló al lado de Gaara, se pasó su brazo por los hombros y lo levantó. Tenía que estar listo por si había que salir corriendo de allí. Itachi inspeccionaba a su hijo con la mirada mientras que Sora le comunicaba algo en voz baja, el rápidamente asintió, apretando el agarre a la cintura de la muchacha.

**-Ahora te toca a ti, tío Sasuke ¡Muestra el poder del sello maldito!-,** gritó listo para lanzar sus dos ondas de energía.

**-¿Qué crees que haces?-,** de repente Yuki se vio sujeto de brazos, alguien por detrás lo había atrapado y con violencia lo apretaba contra él.

Naruto había despertado gracias al chakra que Kyubi le había dado, cerró los ojos y dejó que una luz azul cubriera su cuerpo. El chakra viento fluía con pureza, de repente se fue condensando y como si fuera una cuerda brillante rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de chico.

Sora dio un paso hacía delante, temía por su hijo.

**-No le hagas daño, otöto-kun-,** suplicó.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, al tenerlo sujeto no podría hacer ningún movimiento brusco para detenerlo. Yuki gruñía e injuriaba sobre todos los presentes, mientras se retorcía con agresividad. Naruto suspiró y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca, el niño calló inconsciente al suelo.

**-¡Vaya con el niño, dattebayo!-,** se rascó la cabeza sonriendo, **-si no fuera sido por el factor sorpresa le tendríamos que haber echo daño-,** ahora su rostro se volvió un poco más serio.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Sasuke. Algo le calmó, verlo bien, ayudando a los demás, cerca de Itachi sin atacarle, se sentía tan feliz que no pudo controlar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. Tenía ganas de llorar, de reír, de gritar, de chillar para que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

Comenzó a avanzar, sin mirar a nadie apartándolos con las manos hasta detenerse delante de él. Itachi y Sora se habían adelantado y ahora estaban sosteniendo a su hijo para examinarlo. Gaara se soltó de Sasuke y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, apoyándose en el árbol, aun la parálisis del mangekyou le dificultaba los movimientos.

Naruto sonrió y levantó la mano. Con el dorso de esta acarició la pálida mejilla de Sasuke, desplazando algunos mechones que suavemente rozaron su piel y se colocaron detrás de la pequeña oreja.

**-Naruto…-,** murmuró Sasuke, agarrando aquella morena mano y apretándola contra su cara. Cerró los ojos y respiró ampliamente, **-lo siento…-.**

El rubio se acercó un poco y rodeó su cuello en un caluroso abrazo, enredó los dedos en los cabellos azules de su nuca y le besó la mejilla, hundiendo sus labios en aquella suave y delicada textura. El Uchiha se estremeció y le apretó con fuerza de la cintura, acariciando dulcemente la amplia espalda, mientras colocaba húmedos besitos en aquel moreno e irresistible cuello.

**-Te he echado tanto de menos, baka…-,** musitó con suavidad Naruto, **-prométeme que nuca me dejarás de nuevo y menos te refugiaras en otra persona-,** rozó mejilla con mejilla y pasó su caliente lengua por ella hasta darle un dulce lametón en los finitos labios del moreno.

**-Te lo prometo…-,** juró, sacando una mano de debajo de la camiseta del rubio y sujetándole la barbilla, **-mi dobe…-.**

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente, era tanto deseo reprimido, tanta pasión por desbordar que estaban repletos de ansias. Naruto bajó la mirada hacia los labios que había frente a él, se relamió los propios y abrió la boca intentando provocarlo, quería besarlo, quería comerle, sentirle. Sasuke sintió una descarga cuando la lengua de su koi comenzó a rozar sus labios, instintivamente lo aferró de la cara y se hundió en su boca, en un beso fogoso, deseado, pasional, totalmente caliente. Las lenguas danzaban en un juego loco, desenfrenado, mientras sus labios recogían la saliva que escapaba de la intranquila guerra.

Kyubi gruñó, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separan y lo miraran, Sasuke aun no sabía quién era, aunque no negó su ayuda cuando Naruto estaba en tal pésimo estado. El pequeño animal saltó y se montón en el hombro de su "dueño" rodeando su cuello con las nueve diminutas y suavitas colas. El Uzumaki se rió por las cosquillas y le acarició la cabecita con cariño. Por la mirada de su koi entendió que estaba algo perdido.

**-Sasuke, este es Kyubi-,** el peliazul abrió los ojos, no se lo podía creer, **-él me salvó, bueno de echo ya lo a hecho numerosas veces, jeje-,** rió zorrunamente y comenzó a rascarle debajo del hocico al zorrillo, **-le concedí la libertad, él me esta ayudando y me acompaña a todos sitios-.**

Sasuke se acercó y lo examinó, cuando levantó la mano para tocarlo llevado por la curiosidad, Kyubi dio un fuerte gruñido y le enseñó furioso los dientes, haciéndole cambiar de idea.

**-Pues si que tiene humos el animalucho este, dobe-,** se jactó mirándolo con superioridad, **-no puedo creerme que este sea el mismo Kyubi que todos temen-,** agregó mientras los escrutaba con los ojos achicados.

El zorro miró hacia donde estaba Yuki, al verlo aun inconsciente, se volteó de nuevo hacia el arrogante Uchiha. Enseñó los dientes en una graciosa sonrisa e hizo crecer una cola, tan grande como el mismo Naruto que lo sostenía. Esta revoloteó y golpeó directamente a Sasuke en un costado, lanzándolo a un árbol cercano.

Naruto abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de reñirle a Kyubi, pero este se le adelantó, dirigiéndose al peliazul.

**-Te odio Uchiha, por tu culpa mi jinchuuriki a sufrido tanto, por tu culpa he tenido que salvarlo de la muerte ¡me repugnas!-,** gruñó de nuevo y saltó para ahora andar por el suelo, dar un par de vueltas y enroscarse junto a un árbol, eso sí, sin perderlo de vista ni por un segundo.

Sasuke se levantó con la ayuda de su rubio, y se tocó el costado adolorido, un irrefrenable pinchazo le subía por toda la columna, seguramente le abría roto algo, sin duda.

**-Lo siento Sasuke, yo ya no ejerzo ningún control sobre él, no lo pude detener-,** se disculpó con carita preocupada, agarrando a su koibito de la cintura mientras este le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

**-No pasa nada, yo he tenido la culpa-,** sonrió con prepotencia, **-le subestimé-.**

**-¿Eh? Bueno… si…-,** aportó el rubio sin decir exactamente nada XD

Itachi recogió a Yuki entre sus brazos y aprovechando que nadie le miraba le acarició la frente y le dio un paternal beso en ella. Todos sabían que había reaccionado así al estar expuesto al chakra del zorro, pero desde ese momento tendrían que estar precavidos de sus reacciones, pues sería un verdadero peligro.

Sora ante la mirada atenta del Uchiha, se dirigió hacia Gaara y le ofreció una mano. En la cara una hermosa y plena sonrisa.

**-Siento todo esto, volvamos a Konoha-,** sin darle tiempo a que el pelirrojo aceptara su ofrecimiento, ella ya le había agarrado la mano y tirado de ella para levantarlo de aquel árbol.

Gaara cayó hacía delante pero Sora tuvo reflejos y lo sostuvo, dejando que se apoyara en ella y empezaran a andar.

**-Creo que a tu querido Itachi no le agrada que me ayudes-,** pronunció el kage con aspereza.

La muchacha alzó la mirada y ahí estaba el moreno, observándola fríamente, este le retiró la mirada y se adelantó con el niño, no aportó palabra ninguna.

**-Aun le queda varias disculpas antes de que pueda darme alguna orden o que yo le perdone-,** suspiró Sora y volvió para sonreír a Gaara, **-vámonos ¡ya esta bien de tanta acción, quiero un poco de tranquilidad!-,** se impulsó un poco y saltó sin resultarle ningún esfuerzo cargar con el hombre.

Naruto meneó la cabeza en gesto de desaprobación. Creía que la relación entre su hermana y su cuñado nunca se arreglaría y menos estando Gaara por medio, que esa era otra ¿Por qué diablos estaba Gaara ahí interviniendo?

**-¿Nos vamos?-,** pidió Sasuke con brusquedad, el golpe de Kyubi le estaba doliendo horrores, aunque por supuesto, él nunca daría signos de debilidad.

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos y asintió con la cabeza.

**-Ok, seguramente las dos costillas que tienes rotas te estarán matando, aunque no te han dañado nada porque aun puedes mantenerte en pie, jeje-,** soltó con total naturalidad.

Sasuke se sonrojó de la vergüenza, después de todo y Naruto si que se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba, su orgullo se sintió herido, aunque pensando que había sido su rubio fue un golpe más débil.

**-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-,** preguntó ocultando su mirada por el largo flequillo.

Naruto alzó una ceja y lo miró unos momentos, después lo cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr con él. Sasuke no daba crédito ¿Cómo se le ocurría cogerlo como si fuera una princesa? Una vena le creció en la frente _"si no me doliera tanto, lo mataba, si… lo mataba, cuando lleguemos este se va a cagar"_ se decía una y otra vez para calmarse.

**-Pues muy fácil baka, tienes cara de estreñido, jajajaja-,** otra vena más en la frente de Sasuke, **-¡aunque si quieres lo arreglamos cuando lleguemos a casa, dattebayo!-.**

El moreno sin poder aguantarlo más, comenzó a moverse para intentar golpearlo, el kitsune intentó hacer virguerías para que no se le cayera.

**-¡Te juro que cuando lleguemos me las vas a pagar, usuratonkachi!-,** gruñó justo antes de conseguir darle un capón en la cabeza. Por el movimiento perdió el equilibrio.

**-¡Kya! ¡Sasuke que te escoñas!-,** gritaba mientras intentaba sujetarlo y avanzar a la vez.

Kyubi que corría a una distancia adecuada negaba con la cabeza y gruñía bajito, estaba totalmente descompuesto con aquella escena.

**-Y yo que estaba preocupado, pero si estos dos son tontos, que patético-,** balbuceó con cara de completo asco.

**------**

_**Dios por fin lo terminé ains… bueno otro actualizado, aunque con la forma que tengo de escribir ahora, pues no he avanzado mucho que digamos UU vale por no decir nada de nada XD Gomen nasai, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, prometo que el próximo será mas sobre ellos dos y os pondré un pequeñito lemon, ok? **_

**_Este yuki cada vez me sale mas raro, pero bueno, cuando acabe todo volverá a ser el niño pequeño del principio, lo único que necesita es que la segunda alma que posee su cuerpo desaparezca jeje, si dios que culebrón UU_**

_**Me tendréis que perdonar pero adoro como Itachi se pone celoso por culpa de Gaara, jeje, me encanta XD aunque ya ha estado a punto de darle para el pelo al pelirrojo dos o tres veces, que miedo jiji.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, tampoco no espero muchos reviews, si no los tenía antes seguramente ahora mucho menos XD pero bueno, prometí actualizarlos todos y en eso estoy, el próximo el de "lo que oculta mi alma" ese si que lo dejé en un momento lioso ains….**_

_**Arigato a los que me han leído y gomen por no contestar review, el tiempo apremia y a mi me falta por todos lados UU**_


End file.
